


Ono ||SNK||

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Series: Ono ||SNK|| [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 56,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: Zieleń traw kwitnących na wiosnęI kobalt nocnego nieba, osłanego tysiącem gwiazdGdy przypadek sprawia, że te dwa tak dalekie od siebie koloryŁączą się w jeden, błyszczący szmaragdKtóremu nikt nie pozwoli nigdy zgasnąćMówią - że zazwyczaj, wszystko kończy się na dzieckuOto historia sprzeczna, jak to wszystko - od dziecka się zaczęło.Ono - czyli historia dziecka z probówki.* Nie, nie jest to rak, ani książka pisana "dla beki".* Historia pisana Fleshami, nie zrażajcie się długością, będzie ich wiele. (W pewnym momencie robią się o wiele dłuższe)* Zawarte są w niej treści yaoi, oraz lemony.*Zaznaczam Ereri!!I to chyba na tyle, zapraszam!





	1. Dziecko z probówki

The first flesh: Dziecko z Probówki

 

Ogromne, zielone oczęta, wpatrywały się w nich z zaciekawieniem.

Małe malinowe ustka były lekko rozchylone, a pomiędzy nimi można było dostrzec już wszystkie ząbki, w pełni ukształtowanie mleczaki.

Na jego zaróżowionej twarzyczce, widać było zmieszanie, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadli obcy mu ludzie i zaczęli wytrzeszczać na niego swoje oczy.

Najbardziej zszokowany był chyba nastolatek, który gdy tylko jego kończyny przestały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, przepchnął się przez resztę wojskowych, by w końcu stanąć obok samego Kapitana Levia.

Nawet mina Najsilniejszego Żołnierza Ludzkości w tym momencie wyrażała szok.

Taki totalny.

- Hange, Co to ma znaczyć?! – Ackermann opanował swój głos dopiero w połowie zdania, co gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, brzmiałoby cholernie śmiesznie – Co to za Szczyl i skąd go wzięłaś ?!

\- Bo ja... – badaczka spuściła wzrok i zaczęła bawić się palcami.

Nie widziała czy ma się cieszyć z tego, co udało jej się dokonać, czy płakać z bólu, jaki zada jej Kapitan, dowiadując się prawdy .

\- Bo ty...? -Levi pośpieszył ją ruchem dłoni, a kobieta spojrzała na niego speszona.

- Eren...- zwróciła się do nastolatka – bo to twoje dziecko!

Erena ogarnął jeszcze większy szok niż przedtem.  
Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie jest, kim jest i po co w ogóle jest.

Ten stan nie trwał jednak długo, musiał wszystkim wyjaśnić, że to nie prawda.

\- Ale to nie może... Nie możliwe! Przecież ja nigdy bym... Ja jeszcze... – Nie wiedział jak ubrać to w słowa, więc machał rękoma na wszystkie strony, zawzięcie gestykulując.

- Rozumiemy, o co Ci chodzi Eren – Kapitana głos był spokojny, lecz brzmiała w nim nuta wściekłości – Jak to możliwe, okularnico, skoro ten Bachor nawet nie potrafi sobie zwalić ?

Jaeger był speszony słowami swojego przełożonego, jednak przytaknął.

Mimo wszystko nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wziął go za takiego, co zrobił komuś dziecko i uciekł od odpowiedzialności.

\- J... Już to wyjaśniam! – Hange podeszła ostrożnie bliżej nich – pamiętasz, jak pobierałam Ci komórki do badań? To... Wtedy znalazłam taką, która budową przypominała bardzo komórkę rozrodczą. Wtedy zaczęłam z nią eksperymentować, a ona się zmieniła... Aż w końcu zaczęłam być ciekawa czy da się ją zapłodnić. Spróbowałam i... I wtedy powstał zarodek! – Zoë z każdym słowem stawała się coraz bardziej rozemocjonowana – Myślałam, że nie zdoła on przetrwać, jednak po kilku dniach zaczął się w szybkim tempie rozrastać i co kilka godzin musiałam zmieniać probówki na większe, aż w końcu umieściłam go w specjalnie przygotowanym inkubatorze. No i... No i wyszedł ten chłopiec!

Wszyscy patrzeli na nią jak na chorą psychicznie wariatkę, tylko Eren jako jedyny przeniósł wzrok na dziecko łącząc ich identyczne spojrzenia.

Levi’a natomiast trapiła jeszcze jedna rzecz.

\- Czyjego nasienia użyłaś? – zapytał szorstko.

Czy miał jakieś podejrzenia?  
Owszem, miał.

Czarne, gęste włosy dziecka, jego wykrzywione w grymasie usta i charakterystyczne rysy, uświadamiały mu to z każdą sekundą, jednak nie potrafił przyjąć tej myśli do siebie.

Tak więc, mimo iż był nie wierzący, modlił się w duchu by to były tylko niepokrywające się z prawdą domysły.

\- Mam to mówić na głos, Heichou?- zapytała cicho, lekko piskliwym głosem.

W tym momencie mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i łapiąc kobietę za kołnierz, przyparł do ściany.

\- J... Jak i kiedy pierdolona wariatko?! – wysyczał, mimo iż znał odpowiedź.

Mógł podejrzewać coś już dwa tygodnie temu.

Wtedy, gdy wrócił spod prysznica po... No, każdy głupi domyśliłby się po czym... 

W jego pokoju zabrakło kosza na śmieci, do którego chwilę wcześniej wrzucił „zużyte” chustki.

Kobaltowy wzrok przewiercał ją na wylot.

Uniósł rękę i już miał wymierzyć cios, gdy za sobą usłyszał donośny płacz, a po chwili jego nadgarstek został silnie uchwycony.

\- Kapitanie, wystarczy... – głos Erena nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, tak samo, jak jego wyraz twarzy, który zobaczył Levi odwracając głowę.

Był jeszcze w zbyt wielkim szoku, więc puścił kobietę, przysięgając sobie, że jeszcze się zemści.

W tej samej chwili stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał.

Z tłumu wybiegła wściekła Mikasa i jednym silnym uderzeniem powaliła, w tym momencie krwawiącą z nosa Hange.

\- Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś suko, ale nie daruje Ci tego do końca życia – syknęła przez zęby nastolatka.

Levi był pod wrażeniem jej odwagi. Już nie raz potrafiła napyskować przełożonym, jeśli chodziło o Erena.

Levi westchnął i uniósł rękę do Erwina, który już chciał zacząć drżeć się na dziewczynę.

\- Daj spokój, Brwiasty. Jest w szoku, daruj jej.

Mikasa nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, kiedy kapitan spojrzał na nią wzrokiem mówiącym „kara cię nie minie”.

***


	2. Czas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bez podsumowania, kopiuje rozdziały ze swojego wattpada 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały mogą zawierać błędy, lol. Chociaż... Niedawno sprawdzałam je, ponieważ biorę udział w konkursie. NA WATTPADZIE.

The secound flesh: Czas

\- Mika, nie próbuj więcej, to nic nie da... - Powiedział Cicho Eren, odbierając od siostry drące się wniebogłosy dziecko. 

Minęło już kilka tygodni, a chłopiec nie ufał nikomu prócz Erena.

Od czasu jak Levi próbował uderzyć Hange, nawet jej dotyk wywoływał serie płaczu, krzyków i pisków.

Jedyne co Eren mógł zrobić, to za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś próbował zbliżyć się do dziecka, uspokajać je, by nie zdenerwować Kapitana jeszcze bardziej.

Mężczyzna natomiast próbował unikać „eksperymentu", jak tylko mógł.

Chyba tylko jemu to słowo przechodziło przez gardło bez poczucia winy.

Westchnął cicho, odkładając na bok dokumenty, które musiał wypełnić na jutro i rozłożył się wygodniej na fotelu.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy, po czym spróbował się odprężyć, co w jego przypadku nie było łatwe.

Życie jednego z wyższych rangą żołnierzy nie jest tak proste, jak myślą niektórzy.  
Levi spał zaledwie trzy godziny na dwadzieścia cztery i żył.

To było najważniejsze.

Jego chwila wytchnienia nie trwała jednak długo.

Mając wyłączony, choć na moment, zmysł wzroku, jego słuch wyostrzył się i dotarł do niego niemiarowy chód pewnej znanej dobrze mu osoby, która, chyba niepewna tego, co robi, przystanęła tuż pod jego drzwiami.

Odczekał chwilę, jednak nie słysząc otwierania drzwi, ani prośby o wypuszczenie, zdezorientowany otworzył jedno oko, kierując je na drzwi.

\- Nie czaj się tak, Czterooka.

Kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, kobieta niepewnie wkroczyła do pokoju, zamykając drzwi.

\- Levi, musimy porozmawiać - powiedziała, zbyt poważnie jak na nią.

Ackermann zmarszczył brwi i usiadł normalnie.

Zachowanie ich laborantki nie było zwyczajne, a odbiegające o stokroć od normy.

Levi wiedział, że sprawa jest poważna.

\- O co chodzi?- zapytał, kiedy ta nadal zawzięcie milczała, nie rozumiejąc chyba niemej zgody mężczyzny.

\- Bo to dziecko...

\- Twój eksperyment, wiem.- poprawił ją, w zamian dostając tylko z jej strony surowe, a zarazem smutne spojrzenie.

\- Ono... Nie rozwija się normalnie.

Szatynka usiadła naprzeciw niego i zacisnęła pięści położone na kolanach.

\- Nie normalnie, czyli jak?- Ackermann starał się być opanowany, choć z niewiadomych mu powodów, coś skręcało się w jego żołądku.

\- Pewnie kojarzysz fakty i znasz czas trwania intubacji, prawda?

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, kiedy ten się zamyślił.

\- Jeśli Dobrze rozumiem, jak zdobyłaś próbki, to około dwóch tygodni. I co dalej?

\- Właśnie, dwa tygodnie. Normalna ciąża trwa dziewięć miesięcy, Levi. Teraz rozwija się o wiele wolniej, ale wciąż nas czymś zaskakuje. Minął miesiąc, a ten dzieciak raczkuje! Rozumiesz to?!- kobieta wstała.

Miała w oczach łzy, natomiast Levi'a twarz, jak zawsze nie wyrażała nic.

\- Myślisz, że jak będzie dalej rozwijał się w takim tempie, to ile mu zostało?

Kobieta szybko wykonała w głowie potrzebne obliczenia.

\- O ile dobrze myślę, zaledwie dwa, góra trzy lata-Jej warga zadrżała, a głos się załamał - Levi, to twoje dziecko, nie zostawiaj Erena z tym samego.

Kapitan gwałtownie zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do niej wściekły.

\- To nie jest moje dziecko, Czterooka psycholko - stwierdził stanowczo - To, że użyłaś bez pozwolenia moich wydzielin do jakichś popierdolonych badań, nie znaczy, że jestem ojcem. Nigdy nie chciałem mieć jebanych dzieci i ich kurwa miał nie będę, zrozumiano wariatko?

Hange przez chwilę tylko patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem w oczach, po czym pokręciła głową, jakby z litości i wyszła.

Levi stał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w zatrzaśnięte drzwi, po czym przetarł twarz dłonią i sam przez nie wyszedł, kierując kroki do gabinetu Erwina.

Potrzebny był mu alkohol.  
Najlepiej dużo alkoholu, a u jego przełożonego, nigdy go nie brakowało.


	3. Imię

-Tsk ... - Levi niezadowolony spojrzał na wchodzącego do jadalni dzieciaka.  
Jego strój był nieprzyzwoicie naganny, a on sam spóźniony.

\- Jaeger, czy dziewiąta rano w niedzielę to dla Ciebie aż takie wyzwanie? - zapytał kryjąc emocje, pod maską obojętności.

\- Ja... - Szatyn jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, gdzie jest, wyprostował się i zasalutował. - Przepraszam, Heichou! To już się nie powtórzy!

\- Levi daj mu spokój, Mały nie spał pół nocy... - Spojrzenie Kapitana od razu uciszyło Erwina.

\- Mówiłem Ci wczoraj o tym, Smith. To jest wojsko, nie żłobek. Jeśli tak wam zależy na tym czymś, znajdźcie mu jakiś dom, a Jaeger niech wróci do swoich obowiązków.

Eren ledwo powstrzymał łzy cisnące się do oczu.

Czuł się odpowiedzialny za to dziecko, mimo że było ono tylko zwykłym przypadkiem.

\- Nie jestem głodny, Kapitanie. Proszę mi wybaczyć - powiedział drżącym głosem i ostatecznie zasalutował, wychodząc ze stołówki.

Levi prychnął.  
Ten bachor na za dużo sobie pozwalał.

Dopił swoją herbatę, po czym oznajmiając, że wychodzi, udał się na piętro.

Erwin przydzielił dzieciakowi osobny pokój, ze względu na ten pieprzony efekt eksperymentu Hange, Levi niestety nie miał nic do gadania, zważając na to, że to nie on był dowódcą.

Nie pukał, po prostu wszedł, ale widok, jaki zastał, zamienił wściekłość i chęć opieprzenia nastolatka na strach.

Dziecko, które spało na łóżku opatulone kołdrą i ramionami Erena, wyglądało bardziej na trzy lata, niżeli tygodnie.

Hange miała jebaną rację.  
Jeśli jego rozwój będzie tak postępował, bardzo szybko będzie po nim.

Jaeger lekko uniósł powieki, spoglądając na twarz Kapitana.

\- Heichou? - powiedział cicho, ale Levi szybko uciszył go machnięciem dłoni.  
Przysiadł na łóżku i jednym ruchem odgarnął czarne włosy z twarzyczki dziecka.

Nie znał uczucia, jakie w tym momencie zrodziło się w jego sercu.

Chwila, wróć.

Znał je doskonale.

Była to bezradność.

Jebana bezradność, taka jak wtedy, gdy zginęli Isabel i Farlan.

Kurewska bezradność.

Eren wpatrywał się w niego jak oczarowany.

Kapitan nie krzyczał, nie kazał mu nic robić, nie zwrócił uwagi nawet na kartki i pióra walające się po podłodze.

Po prostu siedział tak przez dłuższą chwilę i przyglądał się pogrążonemu we śnie dziecku.

\- Myśli Pan, że Hange wymyśli coś na jego ... Przypadłość?

\- Przypadłość? - Levi podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Wie kapitan... Na to, że tak szybko rośnie. Chciałbym, aby był normalnym dzieckiem.

\- On nigdy nie będzie normalnym dzieckiem, Jaeger - Ackermann także szeptał - jest jedynie kolejnym eksperymentem Czterookiej.

Eren nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć.  
Nie chciał kłócić się z przełożonym, ale serce ściskało go, z każdym jego słowem.

Mimo to nie mógł nacieszyć się widokiem mężczyzny, silnego bohatera ludzkości, głaskającego w tej chwili gładki policzek dziecka.

\- Nazwałeś go jakoś? - Levi strzelił sobie mentalnego liścia za to pytanie, jednak mimowolnie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Ja... Nie. Zazwyczaj wszyscy mówią do niego po prostu Mały.

Kapitan prychnął.

\- Wiecznie mały nie będzie. Trzeba go jakoś nazwać.

\- To niech Pan wymyśli mu imię.

Odpowiedź czarnowłosego, sprawiła, że pożałował tego, co powiedział.

\- Kiedyś wyczytałem w jakiejś książce - nadal mówił cicho - że jak ktoś nada imię psu, przywiąże się do niego. A ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić.

\- Mały nie jest psem! - Eren gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka, prawie że krzyknął, wybudzając przy tym dziecko.

Od razu oczekiwał jego pisku, oznajmującego światu, że dotknął go ktoś, kto nie jest Erenem, jednak nie doczekał się.

Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na chłopca, który zamiast krzyczeć, wpatrywał się uważnie w twarz osoby nad nim.

Kolejny ruch dziecka był równie zaskakujący.

Usiadł on i wtulił się w Levi'a tak, jak robił to zawsze z Erenem.

Kobaltowooki otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy dziecko znów zasnęło, tym razem oparte na jego klatce piersiowej.

A myślał, że już nie przyjdzie mu doznać większego szoku.

Ostrożnie ułożył kruche ciałko z powrotem na łóżku, po czym wstał.

\- Kaiyo - powiedział cicho, patrząc na chłopca.

\- S... Słucham? - Eren spojrzał prosto w kobaltowe tęczówki.

\- Mówiłem przecież, że nie możecie wiecznie mówić na niego Mały - powiedział obojętnie, przewracając oczyma - od dzisiaj nazywa się Kaiyo.

Po tych słowach jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziecko i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- O... Ocean*... - szepnął Eren, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości, właśnie nadał imię małemu dziecku.

***

_* Kaiyo - Z japońskiego Ocean._

 


	4. Co jada kapitan Levi?

  
\- Może dzieciak wyczuwa idiotów - śmiech Jeana było słychać na całej wojskowej stołówce.

\- Zamknij się KonioMordy - Eren nabrał na łyżeczkę zupy, po chwili przystawiając ją do ust, krzywiącego się dziecka - No dalej, Kaiyo... Wiem, że potrafisz!

Chłopak dopingował syna, jednak na marne.

Jedyne co otrzymywał to dziecięce „Ne".

\- Ech... - Eren dał za wygraną i odsunął od siebie talerz, po czym powoli spojrzał na drzwi - Kapitana nie było na obiedzie, na kolację też nie przyszedł...

\- Pewnie ma za dużo na głowie. - odezwała się Hange, mimo że nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Ale powinien raczej coś zjeść, prawda?

\- Eren, widziałeś kiedyś, żeby kapitan Levi cokolwiek jadł? - wtrącił Armin.

\- Etto... - Jaeger zamyślił się, jednak nic nie wpadło mu do głowy - Nie, zawsze tylko pije herbatę, ale musi coś jeść, prawda? Hange, co jada kapitan Levi?

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Zazwyczaj jada, kiedy nikogo już nie ma, ale chyba to samo co my.

\- Może ... Zaniósłbym mu kolację, skoro jest tak zajęty...

\- Dobry pomysł, Eren - Zoë uśmiechnęła się.

\- Kaiyo, weźmiesz chleb dla kapitana? - chłopak postawił dziecko na podłodze, a ten skinął główką i sięgnął po bochenek na stół.

\- To jak Kaiyo, idziesz do taty?

Chłopiec spojrzał dużymi oczkami na szeroko uśmiechniętą okularnicę.

\- T... Taty? - wyjąkał, a wszystkie oczy w jednej chwili zwrócone były na niego. - Kto to taty? - zapytał, odwracając się do Erena.  
Nikt nie mógł wyjść z podziwu.

Dziecko zawsze musi wypowiedzieć swoje pierwsze słowo, ale to dziecko, powiedziało zdanie, do tego w sposób, jakby robiło to już wiele razy.

Hange, jak i Eren wiedzieli, że muszą przed nim udawać, że wszystko, co robi, jest normalne. Nie mogli mu przecież powiedzieć, że jest inny.

\- Hange chyba chodziło o Levi'a, wiesz Kaiyo?- powiedział nastolatek, biorąc talerz z zupą, uprzednio zakrywając go innym. - Weź chlebek i idziemy.

Mały posłusznie wykonał polecenie i ruszył za nim do wyjścia.

Obaj zatrzymali się dopiero pod drzwiami Kapitana.

Eren musiał kilka razy odetchnąć, nim przyłożył dłoń do drewna i zapukał.

\- Wejść !- usłyszeli szorstki głos ze środka, chłopak dłużej nie myśląc, złapał talerz w obie dłonie i łokciem nacisnął klamkę, by po tym przejść przez próg.

Levi siedział przy biurku.  
Koszulę rozpiętą miał pod szyją, żabot wisiał schludnie na oparciu krzesła, na którym spoczął.

\- Nie było Pana na kolacji, więc pomyśleliśmy, że przyniesiemy...

Ackermann ściągnął brwi, patrząc na zmieszanego nastolatka i uśmiechniętego dzieciaka stojących w drzwiach.

\- Wejdźcie, cholera, nie stójcie w progu. - powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste.

Eren postawił talerz na biurku, z dala od wszelkich dokumentów, jednak Kaiyo nie miał tyle taktu, kładąc bochenek na kolanach czarnowłosego, po chwili samemu się na nie wdrapując.

\- Co ty robisz cholerny gównia... - Levi zamilkł, kiedy tylko jego wzrok napotkał zdezorientowane oczęta „gówniarza".

Westchnął głośniej i posadził go sobie wygodniej na kolanach, chleb przekładając na biurko.

I wtedy po pomieszczeniu rozległo się porządne burczenie, dobywające się z brzucha dziecka.

Levi ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jesteś głodny? - zapytał chłopca, a ten tylko pokiwał głową, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- A na dole nie chciał jeść ! - oburzył się Eren, gwałtownie siadając na krześle, po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- Ale teraz zje - powiedział poważnie mężczyzna, biorąc do ręki chleb i urywając kawałek, po czym wręczył go Kaiyo.

Ten spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony.

\- To taty ... - szepnął, rumieniąc się, po czym schował twarz w koszulce Levi'a, któremu zaś nienaturalnie zadrgała brew.

\- Kto do...

\- Kapitanie, to... - Eren mu przerwał - Hange... Rzuciła słowem, a on jest małym dzieckiem, więc podłapał i...

Levi uciszył go gestem dłoni.

\- Kaiyo, nie wstydź się. - powiedział opanowanym głosem, powoli zanurzając dłoń w jego czarnych jak noc włosach - zjedz ze mną tę kolację, co?

Tym razem zjechał palcami za jego ucho i podrapał, przeczuwając, jaka będzie jego reakcja.

Chłopiec zgiął się w pół chichotając, co wywołało u Levi'a nie tylko uśmiech, ale i wspomnienia, kiedy jego matka robiła mu to samo.  
Tylko tam miał łaskotki, a dzieciak najwidoczniej przejął to po nim.

Eren gapił się na to, jakby w życiu nie doświadczył piękniejszego widoku.

Tak naprawdę, jeśli miał być szczery przed samym sobą, to był dla niego najpiękniejszy widok pod słońcem.

Levi.

Uśmiech Levi'a.

Uśmiech Kaiyo.

On...

\- Ja... ! - krzyknął nagle, wstając z miejsca. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co się stało, nie był nawet pewien co i dlaczego zrobił.

Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, jakby chciało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi i uciec jak najdalej.

\- Eren? - Levi spojrzał na oblanego czerwienią na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Ja Prz... Przepraszam Kapitanie... - usiadł z powrotem na miejsce - Ja nie wiem, co mi odbiło.

\- Nie dziwię się, każdemu by odbiło po kilku nieprzespanych nocach.

Levi sięgnął ręką po talerz z zupą i jednym ruchem nabrał jej trochę na łyżkę, kierując ją w stronę chłopca, który posłusznie zjadł jej zawartość.

\- Odpocznij, zajmę się nim. - Nigdy nie przeczuwał, że takie słowa padną z jego ust, ale nie miał wyboru. Eren definitywnie potrzebował snu, a dzieciak nie reagował płaczem na dotyk tylko ich dwojga.

\- Eren, to rozkaz - dodał, kiedy zobaczył, jak usta chłopaka otwierają się, zapewne by wyjawić sprzeciw.

Levi odetchnął dopiero, kiedy Eren zniknął bez słowa za drzwiami.

\- To, co Kaiyo - zwrócił się do malucha - jemy dalej?

***

 

_Do następnego!_

 


	5. Inna strona kapitana

Mikasa szła ciemnym korytarzem, za jedyne światło mając tylko małą świeczkę oliwną, kiedy przed nią pojawiła się mała postać.

Na początku odskoczyła, jednak po chwili coś sobie uświadomiła.

\- K...Kaiyo?- zapytała nerwowo, a chłopiec potwierdził to w swój naturalny sposób- Co się stało?

\- Taty nie żyje – Powiedział to cichym, obojętnym głosem tak, że młodej Ackermann przeszły ciarki.

\- J... Jak...

\- Taty leży i s...się nie r...rusza, Mika. – Tym razem głos mu się załamał.

Mikasa dopiero teraz zauważyła, że dziecko nie było głupie, czy obojętne.

Ono próbowało udawać, naśladować zachowanie pewnej osoby.

- Kaiyo, złap mnie za rękę – dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę, jednak ten cofnął się o krok – Mały, jeśli mnie tam nie zaprowadzisz, nic na to nie poradzę.

Chłopiec przez chwilę patrzył na wyciągniętą rękę Mikasy.

Musiał się przemóc, przecież tu chodziło o Levi’a!

Jednym ruchem złapał ją i pociągnął w stronę, z której przyszedł.  
Kiedy Ackermann otworzyła, strach uleciał od razu.

Weszła do środka i biorąc koc, podeszła do śpiącego mężczyzny, opartego na biurku.

\- Taty żyje? – szepnął cicho Kaiyo, a Mikasa podeszła do niego z uśmiechem.

\- Nic mu nie jest Kaiyo, po prostu się zmęczył.

*

Levi obudził się, a raczej zerwał z łóżka dopiero nad ranem.

Był pewien, że dopiero co wypełniał papiery na biurku, a teraz...

Spojrzał na nie, ale widząc pusty talerz i okruszki po chlebie nawet nie zareagował.  
Jedyne co zajęło jego myśli w tym momencie to pytanie – Gdzie jest Kaiyo?

Kiedy doszło do niego, że dziecka nie ma, gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca i przebrał, po czym przybierając na twarz swoją dzienną maskę, ruszył korytarzem przed siebie.

Szedł do Erena i błagał w myślach, kogo tam wie, by miał rację.

Dopiero kiedy bez pukania wpadł do środka, dowiedział się, jakże mylne były jego przypuszczenia.

- Jaeger wstawaj ! – Wrzasnął, zrywając z chłopka kołdrę, jednak ten tylko skulił się i mruknął coś pod nosem.

- Eren, kurwa mać, Bachor zniknął!

Ta taktyka była niebezpieczna, jednak nie miał innego wyjścia, niż powiedzenie tego prosto z mostu.

Szatyn w jednej chwili był już na nogach.

\- Jak to zniknął? – zapytał, patrząc Kapitanowi w oczy.

\- Cholernie Ciężko mi to przyznać Jaeger, więc jeśli komukolwiek powiesz, nie żyjesz – wysyczał niższy, przykładając mu palec do klatki piersiowej, po czym tą samą dłonią przetarł twarz – Musiałem wczoraj odlecieć przy papierach, nawet nie wiem, jak znalazłem się w łóżku.

Erena oczy powiększyły się ze zdziwienia.  
Czy Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości, właśnie wyznał mu coś, do czego nigdy by się nie przyznał?

\- Czego tak stoisz, trzeba znaleźć to małe gówno, zanim narobi szkód.

\- H... Hai, Heichou! – Eren szybko zasalutował, po czym jednym ruchem naciągnął na siebie spodnie, koszulkę zakładając w biegu.

Pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, to poprosić o pomoc Mikasę i Armina.  
Levi dość żwawym krokiem szedł za nim, a w jego głowie kotłowały się same złe myśli.

Od tego, że bachora dopadła Hange i wstrzykuje mu teraz jakieś substancje, aż po to, że gnojek odziedziczył zdolności zmiany w tytana i teraz paraduje gdzieś jako jedna z tych kreatur.  
Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego o tym myśli.

Przecież to tylko głupi eksperyment okularnicy, powinien podejść do tego z zimną obojętnością jak do każdego wcześniejszego.  
Ale podświadomie wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nie po tym, jak wczoraj wywnioskował tak wielkie podobieństwo dzieciaka do siebie.

Stanął jak wryty, kiedy zorientował się, że doszedł właśnie do otwartych przez Erena drzwi pokoju Mikasy.

Szatyn drżał na całym ciele, po chwili biorąc w objęcia małe, zdezorientowane stworzenie, siedzące z jego siostrą na podłodze.

Levi niezauważalne odetchnął, zakładając ręce do piersi.

\- Mówiłem, że nie ma co się martwić – syknął w stronę Erena, jednak ten spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nic Kapitan nie...  
- Tsk – przerwał mu pogardliwym prychnięciem – Zamknij mordę Szczylu, dzisiaj ty trzymasz tego bachora.

 


	6. Uczucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: "po korekcie".  
> * "Głos Brwi Zagłady Erwina"- był to niezaplanowany błąd.  
> Jak już widzieliście w jednym z rozdziałów, lubię czasem "pobawić się" rozdziałami, rozśmieszając znajomych.  
> Niestety tutaj moja nieuwaga sprawiła, że to, co miało zostać usunięte przed publikacją, po prostu pominęłam.
> 
>  
> 
> Ale na prośbę czytelników, nie usunęłam tego w czasie korekty, śmiejcie się dalej.
> 
> Ha.ha.ha

\- Levi, możemy porozmawiać? – Głos brwi zagłady* Erwina dobiegł go znad głowy.

\- Ta, za chwilę przyjdę – odrzekł mu, po Czym wziął się za spokojne popijanie herbaty.

Kątem oka dostrzegał Kaiyo siedzącego na kolanach Mikasy i podejrzliwy wzrok Erena.

Levi wiedział, dlaczego tak było, i sam także miał pewne wątpliwości co do zachowania dziewczyny.

Po pierwsze, co zrobiła, że chłopiec jej ufa.

Po drugie, dlaczego to zrobiła, skoro już na samym początku okazywała niechęć do dziecka.

Można było jedynie snuć teorie, co do jej postawy i być co do niej ostrożnym.

\- Taty je – Levi spojrzał zdezorientowany na wyciągniętą w jego stronę pajdę chleba w dłoni malucha.

\- Nie mówi się Taty, tylko Tato. – Nie zważając na spojrzenia ludzi wokół, odebrał od niego posiłek i urwał kawałek, wkładając do ust – Lub tata. Słowa trzeba odmieniać, Kaiyo.

Chłopiec pokiwał szybko główką na znak, że rozumie i zabrał się za jedzenie.

\- Nauczysz mnie odmieniać słowa ? – odezwał się znów, kiedy skończył swoją porcję.

\- Ta, może kiedyś. Może poproś na razie Erena.

\- Ciocia Hange mówi, że Mame jest za bardzo roztargniony, żeby uczyć.

- Tsk, mówi się „mama”, Kaiyo.

\- Widzisz?! Już mnie uczysz! – chłopiec podskoczył, a Levi uniósł brwi, dziwiąc się, że dzieciakowi udało się go przechytrzyć.

Dobry jest.

\- Widać, że twoje geny, Kapitanie! – zaśmiała się Hange, i znów zapanowało zdziwienie kolejnymi słowami czarnowłosego.

\- Ta, widać. – Mężczyzna dokończył herbatę i wstał od stołu, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Idąc do pokoju Erwina, myślami wciąż był przy dzieciaku.

Teraz nie potrafił już zaprzeczać, że to cholerstwo wbiło mu szpony w mózg i zagnieździło się tam na dobre.

W tym momencie miał już opory, by nazywać go eksperymentem, czy podobnymi określeniami.

Chwilami czuł się, jakby znów była przy nim jego Isabel, dziewczyna, którą musiał, nie – którą chciał się opiekować za wszelką cenę.

To samo gęste uczucie teraz się w nim rozrastało, identycznie jak wtedy, a nawet jeszcze bardziej.

Bardzo powoli przekroczył próg włości przełożonego, po czym usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

\- Trzeba pozbyć się dzieciaka.

Ackermann zastygł z otwartymi ustami, z których przed sekundą miało wydobyć się zapytanie, po co miał przyjść.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, co robi i zasnął zęby, znów nakładając na twarz maskę obojętności.

\- Z jakiego powodu? – starał się przyjąć swój naturalny ton głosu i udało mu się, chodź nawet głupi, wyczuły drżenie w jego słowach.

\- Prawdopodobnie żandarmeria odkryła, że trzymamy tutaj dziecko. Wiesz, co oni potrafią zrobić, by wygrać za wszelką cenę, prawda? W najlepszym wypadku porwą go, żądając w zamian Erena, w najgorszym odkryją ich pokrewieństwo i zaczną węszyć.

Levi’owi zaczęły drżeć dłonie.

Co z nim się do cholery dzieje?

\- Nie pozwolę na to, Erwin. – spojrzał na blondyna z błyskiem w oku – Zajebie każdego skurwysyna, jaki dotknie Erena lub Kaiyo. Rozumiesz?!

Na ustach Erwina pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- I właśnie na to czekałem, Levi. Na to czekałem.

*

- Iiiiii... Już. – Hange dopięła ostatni pasek na brzuchu chłopca, lekko luzując także te na ramionach – wyglądasz jak twój ojciec, Kaiyo.

Kobieta poczochrała włosy chłopca, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Wyglądam jak mama – powiedział zażenowany – wszyscy mi mówią, że jestem słodki jak on.

\- Ale on, nie jest taki mądry – Zoë zaśmiała się, stukając go palcem w żebra – charakter kategorycznie masz po Levi'u.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? – Eren wszedł do laboratorium ze szklanką wody – chciałeś się napić, Kaiyo.

Chłopiec postawił kilka kroków, jednak pasy ograniczały mu ruchy.

\- Chyba musisz jeszcze to dopracować – Szatyn odstawił szklankę i ukląkł przy synu, zaczynając rozpinać nowy wynalazek okularnicy – I nie to, że mi się nie podoba, ale nie sądzisz, że sprzęt do manewru trójwymiarowego, to za dużo dla dziecka?

- Eren... – Hange odebrała od nastolatka swoją własność – jesteśmy pod stałą obserwacją z góry.

Żandarmeria widzi nasze ruchy i pewnie już domyśla się, że Kaiyo ma coś wspólnego z tobą i Levi’em. Myślisz, że nie będą chcieli tego wykorzystać?

\- Wiem, że będą, ale to nie znaczy, że Kaiyo od małego musi uczyć się tak strasznych rzeczy jak walka.

\- Ja tylko nauczę  się latać, mamusiu... – szepnął chłopiec, dotykając twarzy Erena.

Jaeger przymknął oczy i okrył jego małą dłoń swoją, a na jego twarz wpłynął spokojny uśmiech.

\- Dobrze, ale uważaj na siebie, okej?

Kaiyo pokiwał głową i wtulił w Erena.

W tym momencie nikt nie mógł być spokojny, atak mógł nadejść z każdej strony i o każdej porze.

 

Jeśli sobie nie poradzą, Mały musiał mieć możliwość ucieczki.

 

***  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, komm?


	7. Cudowne dziecko

- Kirschtein, wyprostuj się do cholery! – Kapitan przeszedł wzdłuż szeregu, kiedy za sobą usłyszał czyjś bieg i odgłos ocierania się o siebie ostrzy w sprzęcie do manewru.

Odwrócił się i od razu przyłożył dłoń do twarzy.

- Kaiyo, wracaj do Erena.

Chłopiec nie zważając jednak na protesty Levia, stanął w szeregu i zasalutował jak reszta.

Znaleźli się nawet tacy, którzy cicho zaśmiali się pod nosem, jednak zabójczy wzrok Levia szybko wyperswadował im ten humor.

- Kaiyo... – zaczął, spokojnie klękając przy nim – dlaczego nie jesteś z Erenem?

\- Ja... Ja chce nauczyć się latać! – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.  
Levi był w niemałym szoku.  
Odgarnął chłopcu włosy z czoła i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich ucałował je.

\- Wiem Kaiyo, ale to są Ćwiczenia dla dorosłych, którzy już to potrafią. Ty musisz zacząć od podstaw.

Mężczyzna odpiął od pasów chłopca, mniejszą wersję sprzętu, jaką zafundowała mu Hange i wziął go na ręce.

\- pięćdziesiąt kółek wokół placu – wydał pierwsze polecenie, po chwili przenosząc wzrok na Jeana- Kirschtein, pozbieraj sprzęt małego i zanieś go do Hange. Tym razem niech lepiej go schowa.

Wtedy dopiero skierował się do zamku, by opieprzyć Erena za niesubordynację.

*

\- Patrz tato!- wrzasnął dzieciak, zamiast w budynek wbijając haki w drzewo i zwinnie na nim lądując.

\- Levi, on naprawdę założył to trzeci raz w życiu? – zapytał Erwin, stając przy brunecie.

\- Jeśli liczyć pierwszy raz, kiedy wykradł sprzęt Hange i przyszedł na mój trening, to czwarty. Weź pod uwagę też to, że pozwoliłem mu cokolwiek zrobić dopiero wczoraj.

\- Levi, ten dzieciak jest niezwykły... – blondyn przyglądał się uważnie, jak Kaiyo rozcina poduszki na drewnianych karkach atrap tytanów, zwinnie manewrując pośród drzew.

\- W końcu ma moje geny.

\- Levi, ty się uśmiechasz! – Hange pojawiła się przed nim dosłownie z nikąd.

\- Ja się nie uśmiecham, Ja wykrzywiam wargi w geście kapitulacji istnienia ludzkiego – brunet spojrzał na nią – Hange, czy...

\- Niestety... – Nastawienie kobiety zmieniło się diametralnie – pracowałam przez ostatni tydzień jak głupia, by coś znaleźć i trafiłam praktycznie do punktu wyjścia.

Levi westchnął.  
– Ile czasu mu jeszcze zostało? - zapytał ciszej, niż by wypadało.

\- Nie wiem – okularnica spojrzała na bawiącego się w najlepsze Kaiyo – Według moich obserwacji, jest teraz na poziomie sześciolatka. Nie ma żadnego wykresu na jego ewoluum, raz w tydzień dochodzi mu rok, a raz musi minąć miesiąc. Nie mogę ustalić dokładnego przebiegu.

\- Rozumiem. – Tylko na tyle było go stać w tym momencie.

\- Ale ostatnio... – Levi spojrzał na nią wyczekująco – Ostatnio znalazłam coś, co może mu pomóc. Nie spowolni jego rozwoju... A zastopuje go. Możliwe, że jeśli będziemy aplikować mu to co jakiś czas...

\- Będzie rósł, kiedy lek przestanie działać, a kolejną dawkę chcesz mu dawać, gdy osiągnie odpowiedni...

\- Tak. – przerwała mu – Na razie tylko tyle mogę dla niego zrobić. Będzie mógł się rozwijać w miarę normalnie.

- Kaiyo, złaź! – Levi spojrzał, jak Jaeger bezskutecznie próbuje zdjąć roześmiane dziecko drzewa – Proszę, chodźmy już na obiad! Kaiyo!

\- Złaź stamtąd dziaciaku, bo Eren zaraz palpitacji dostanie! – wrzasnął do syna przez długość pola manewrowego, a chłopiec posłusznie skoczył prosto w rozpostarte ramiona Erena.

- Uh, dziękuję, Kapitanie! – Szatyn podszedł do nich.

\- Nie dziękuj, tylko idź nakarmić tego Szczyla. Dosyć się dzisiaj naskakał.

Wyższy tylko skinął głową, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, co okazało się błędem.

Jego serce nagle przyspieszyło.

Cholera, znowu?

Eren przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że kobalt tęczówek jego przełożonego wciąga go w jakąś otchłań, co dziwne, podobało mu się.

\- Idźże już – głos Kapitana wyrwał go z tego stanu osłupienia.

\- H... Hai! – wykrzyknął i poszedł w stronę zamku.

- Hange, kiedy możesz zacząć dawkować mu ten lek ? – Zapytał kobaltowooki, kiedy chłopak był już wystarczająco daleko.

\- Nawet zaraz, Levi.

\- Zrób to jak najszybciej. Niech w końcu choć jeden problem będzie z głowy.

Po tych słowach ruszył w kierunku zamku, a zaraz potem do jadalni.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy wchodząc do niej, zobaczył Conniego i Sashę w pełni uzbrojonych w sprzęt do manewru, rozmawiających z Erenem.

\- Springer, Braus, a wy dokąd? – krzyknął, stając obok.

\- My ... Idziemy... – dziewczyna spojrzała na Kaiyo w ramionach Erena – Nie możemy powiedzieć.

Dopiero po chwili Levi zorientował się, że to nie przed nim chcą zataić prawdę, tylko przed dzieciakiem, więc tylko skinął głową, tym samym ich odprawiając.

 


	8. Nie wyprzesz się go, Levi...

Już przy kolacji, wyjaśnił się powód małej wycieczki dwojga z jego żołnierzy.

Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg jadalni, w nozdrza uderzył go tak bardzo przez niego znienawidzony zapach smażonego mięsa.  
Usiadł jak zawsze na końcu stołu, nalewając herbaty do filiżanki.

- Tch... – prychnął, kiedy zobaczył wychodzącą z kuchni Sashę z tacą, na której leżały równo ułożone kawałki mięsa.

- Tadadadam! – wyśpiewała dziewczyna – niespodzianka!  
Wszyscy patrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Podziękujcie Conniemu – Braus uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka – gdyby nie on, nie złapałabym tego dzika.

- Braus, wiesz dobrze, że dziki, jak i większość zwierzyny leśnej jest pod ochroną, prawda? – Kapitan znów nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć.

\- Tutaj nie, Levi – wtrąciła Hange – Jesteśmy poza terenem żandarmerii.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, przyznając jej tym samym rację.

\- Tak szczerze – kontynuowała Sasha, nakładając danie na talerze i podając każdemu – zrobiliśmy to dla Kaiyo. Uznałam, że skoro jeszcze nigdy nie jadł mięsa, musi spróbować!

Chłopiec odkleił się od Erena, spoglądając w swój półmisek.

\- Co to jest? – mruknął niezadowolony.

\- To jest dzik, Kaiyo – wyjaśnił mu Jaeger – mięso.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopca z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Dziwnie pachnie – skomentował i odkroił kawałek, nabijając go na widelec.

Z niewiadomego powodu, na twarz Levi’a wpełzł cień uśmiechu.  
Jeśli ma rację...

\- Tfu, pff! – kiedy tylko kęs z ust chłopca wylądował z powrotem na talerzu, Czarnowłosy nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął się nieopanowanie śmiać.

Dopiero po pierwszym szoku dołączyli do niego Hange i Erwin.  
Nikt, dosłownie nikt, nigdy nie spodziewałby się tego po wiecznie oschłym Kapitanie.

\- C... Co was tak śmieszy? – Kiedy salwy śmiechu się skończyły, jako pierwszy odezwał się Eren.

\- Levi, ty się go nie wyprzesz. – Zoe uniosła lekko okulary, by otrzeć łzę spod oka.

\- Nawet nie chcę – na ustach czarnowłosego wciąż tkwił uśmiech, co naprawdę nie było do niego podobne.

Wróć.

Co się nie zdarzyło jeszcze nigdy.  
Eren mógłby zachwycać się nim wieczność, jednak nadal nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Wyjaśni nam to ktoś?

\- Do tej pory znałem tylko jedną osobę, która nienawidzi smaku mięsa – Odezwał się Erwin – I ta osoba siedzi przed tobą.

\- Nie, Erwin. Mylisz się – Levi założył ręce na piersi i odchylił się lekko na krześle – Sam zapach przyprawia mnie o mdłości.

\- Ciocia obiecała mi deser, jak zjem, muszę...? – Zielone oczęta spoczęły na Levi'u.

\- Nie musisz. – odpowiedział mężczyzna, dobrze znając to uczucie – Niech ktoś da mu coś normalnego do jedzenia i ten deser, cokolwiek to jest.

\- Na deser zrobiłam mu czekoladki z kakaowca – Sasha uśmiechnęła się, podając Kaiyo zupę z obiadu i pajdę chleba – wiem, ze ziarna kakaowca są drogie... Ale pomyślałam, że powinien zaznać choć trochę przyjemności, zważając, że ... – zacięła się.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, co ma na myśli.

Dzieciak mógł w każdej chwili zginąć i to nie z rąk wroga, a własnej natury.

\- Słodycze są cudowne! – mruknął mały, wciskając w siebie kolejną łyżkę.

\- Tego po nim nie ma, Levi nigdy nie zjadał czekoladek, które dostawał ode mnie na urodziny – zaśmiała się Hange.  
Mikasa i Armin jednomyślnie spojrzeli na Erena.

- Eren... – Młoda Ackermann chciała coś wyznać, jednak chłopak jej przerwał.

\- Cholera, nie zjadłem tych czekoladek!

\- Wcale ...

\- I tak byś ich nie...

\- Czyli zjadłeś.

\- Były od Konia!

\- Ale były moje, Eren.

*

Dlaczego Levi wciąż myślał o tych czekoladkach?  
Owszem, miał w szufladzie paczuszkę z tymi od Hange z Grudnia, ale on przecież nie lubił słodyczy.  
Kaiyo dziś wystarczająco się ich najadł...  
Dlaczego więc krążyły mu one po głowie jak pieprzona cholera?

- Kaiyo, chcesz mi pomóc ? – zapytał chłopca, nim zdążył pomyśleć dwa razy.  
Ale teraz było już za późno i musiał wcielić swój plan w życie.

 

***

 


	9. Akcja: "Czekoladki"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak, w końcu dodaję kolejne rozdziały. No, chyba że czytaliście już je na wtt... 
> 
>  
> 
> Możliwe, że wstawię tutaj więcej opowiadań z innych uniwersów, a także jednostrzałowce.
> 
> Więc czytajcie ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba coś piszę w złych miejscach, lol.

Eren obudził się dość wcześnie jak na siebie.

Otworzył oczy i poczuł, jak duży przeciąg panuje w pokoju.

Kaiyo leżał na swoim łóżku, które chłopcy niedawno przynieśli z nieużywanej sypialni.  
Eren przestał już wysypać się z dzieckiem w jednym łóżku, ale to dziecko za żadne skarby nie chciało spać w osobnej sypialni.

Jedynym mądrym wyjściem, było powolne przyzwyczajanie chłopca do samodzielności, tak więc teraz pokój przedzielony był grubą roletą na szynie, w tym momencie oczywiście odsłoniętą.

Jaeger westchnął i usiadł na łóżku, próbując zorientować się, która jest godzina, kiedy na jego ramie, zauważył mały woreczek.  
Biorąc go w dłoń, od razu zobaczył jego zawartość.

Czekoladka w kształcie gwiazdki i karteczka.

Pierwsze co zrobił, to odwinął ją.  
Pochyłym pismem była tam wypisana liczba 10, a zaraz pod nią:

**_„Kiedy_ ** **_doliczę_ ** **_do jednego,_ ** **_wyznasz_ ** **_mi miłość"._ **

  
Eren nie wiedział, jak zareagować i czy nie jest to przypadkiem słaby żart.  
Po chwili poczuł, że Kaiyo wdrapuje się na jego łóżko.

\- Co masz? - zapytał uśmiechnięty.

\- Czekoladkę, chcesz?

\- Nie - chłopiec spojrzał na kartkę i położył głowę na kolanach Jaegera - ty dostałeś prezent, ty go zjedz!

Mała rączka złapała za tą większą, między palcami trzymającą słodkość i pokierowała nią do ust starszego.

\- Jedz, ktoś musiał się postarać, żeby nikt nie zauważył go, jak Ci to podrzuca! Doceniaj takie rzeczy, mamoo !

\- Nie mów do mnie mamo! - oburzył się chłopak z ustami pełnymi czekolady, którą szybko przełknął, orientując się że pluje - już wolałbym tato, albo...

\- Levi to tata, Ty jesteś mamą. - chłopiec uniósł nogi do góry i zaczął nimi machać.

\- Levi to...- chciał powiedzieć, że nie jest jego ojcem, jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu, jest nim.

Tak samo, jak Eren jest biologiczną matką tego dziecka, tak samo Levi jest jego biologicznym ojcem.  
Chłopak zarumienił się na samą myśl tak, że zupełnie zapomniał o tym, by myśleć nad nadawcą liściku.

*

\- Kaiyo, nie ruszaj się ! - Hange poprawiła okulary i po raz setny usadziła dziecko na krześle.

\- Nie lubię igieł - mruknął chłopiec, znów z niego schodząc.

\- Jeśli chcesz być zdrowy, muszę zrobić Ci ten zastrzyk...

\- Kaiyo, tyle razy dawałeś się ukłuć i teraz Ci się odwidziało? - zapytał Levi, wciąż trzymając dystans, tym samym stojąc w progu, oparty o framugę z rękami na piersi.

\- Właśnie dlatego ich nie lubię! - Mały wpadł w ramiona Erena siedzącego obok - Nie chcę więcej.

Czy Levi miał w sobie jakąkolwiek litość?  
Widocznie musiał, bo widząc załzawione oczy dziecka, złapał go i posadził sobie na kolanach, sam usadawiając się na krześle Hange.

\- Zamknij oczy i wyciągnij rękę.  
Chłopiec uspokojony trochę głosem Ojca wykonał oba polecenia, po chwili czując palec Levi'a na swoich ustach.

\- Jeśli zaboli za mocno, ugryź. Dobra?

Kaiyo pokiwał głową, a Zoë uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do nich ze strzykawką.

Eren patrzył na nich jak urzeczony, Levi tak dobrze radził sobie z Kaiyo, potrafił go uspokoić lub przekonać do czegoś o wiele szybciej niż robił to Eren.

Chłopiec zacisnął zęby na palcu Levi'a, z którego zaczęła sączyć się cieniutką stróżką krew.

Mężczyzna nawet nie syknął, wciąż trzymał go wtulonego w siebie, nie zważając na czerwoną ciecz, kapiącą na ubranie małego, co w normalnych warunkach byłoby dla niego niedopuszczalne.

Odwrócił wzrok od plamy, łącząc spojrzenie szatyna ze swoim, jednak nie na długo, bo ten po chwili odwrócił go speszony.

Levi zmarszczył brwi. Eren już od dłuższego czasu, zachowywał się, jakby każde spojrzenie Levi'a go zawstydzało.  
Właśnie dlatego Kapitan zaczął realizować swój plan, mógł dowiedzieć się przez to, co nastolatek do niego czuje.

Nie był typem romantyka, nie darzył uczuciem nikogo prócz Isabel i Farlana, a nagle, po tylu latach jeden bachor Wszystko zmienił.  
Do tego bachor z jego własnej krwi.

Hange właśnie przykładała wacik do ramienia dziecka, kiedy drzwi za nimi trzasnęły, a do pomieszczenia wparowała Sasha, krzycząc bez żadnych skrupułów.

\- Przyszedł list od Historii!


	10. List od Historii

\- Czyli jeszcze nie odkryli, kto przejął pałeczkę po Kennym?- zapytał Levi, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie, Królowa nie wie nawet, kto jest naszym, a kto wrogiem. W żandarmerii nadal ukrywają się zdrajcy i tylko tego możemy być pewni.  
Ackermann z głuchym świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Coś jeszcze pisała?

- Pyxis przekazał jej informację o Kaiyo – Erwin powiedział to ciszej, spuszczając wzrok.  
Reakcja Kapitana była taka, jak się spodziewał.

Czarnowłosy wstał i trzasnął dłońmi w stół, był wściekły.

\- Istnienie Kaiyo miało być ukrywane tak, długo, jak się da! Kurwa mać, Erwin!

\- Levi, wiem, jak się czujesz, jednak mimo to byłem zobowiązany nakreślić Królowej obecną sytuację. Pamiętaj także, że Historia była kiedyś tak samo, jak my, zwiadowcą. – Tłumaczył spokojnie – Jest także naszą przyjaciółką, Levi. Wierzysz w to, że skrzywdziłaby Kaiyo?

Levi odetchnął kilka razy i usiadł na miejsce, jednak jego pięści wciąż były mocno zaciśnięte.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Więc tak – Blondyn wziął w dłoń list i kontynuował – Historia zaprasza nas do zamku. A właściwie Ciebie, Erena, Hange i jak już się domyślasz, Kaiyo także.

Levi spojrzał na niego z nadal wymalowaną na twarzy wściekłością.

\- Myślisz, że to będzie takie proste? Bez Erena na granicy nie będzie miał kto kontrolować tytanów. Możliwe, że wtargną do miast...

\- Levi, tytani nie atakowali od ponad roku.

\- Tylko dzięki Erenowi, wiesz o tym doskonale!

\- Levi, musimy zaakceptować decyzję Królowej. Historia jest mądra, na pewno przemyślała to kilka razy, nim zapadła ostateczna decyzja. Wyśle nam wsparcie, a my zajmiemy się wszystkim podczas waszej nieobecności.

\- A co z żandarmerią? Mogą zaatakować nas w drodze do zamku.

\- O to nie musisz się martwić. Jej członkowie będą pilnowani podczas waszego pobytu.

\- Wszystko zaplanowała...

\- I dopięła na ostatni guzik.

*

\- Naprawdę, zobaczę prawdziwą królową? – Kaiyo nie dowierzał słowom Levi’a – Taką jak z bajek Hange?

\- Tak, będziesz mógł nawet z nią porozmawiać. – Eren uśmiechnął się tak, że gdyby nie uszy, śmiałby się dookoła głowy.

\- Nie ekscytuj się tak, to tylko kilka dni – Levi wziął łyk herbaty, po czym odstawił filiżankę na miejsce – Wyjeżdżamy piętnastego.

\- Lutego? – Jaeger spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Przecież został tylko tydzień.

\- Tak, dzień po walentynkach.

\- Levi, to ty wiesz, kiedy są walentynki? – prychnęła Hange.

\- Trudno się nie domyśleć, skoro co roku przychodzisz mi z workiem czekoladek – mężczyzna zirytował się – Tak samo, jak w urodziny i to wiedząc, że nie znoszę tego badziewia.

\- Czekoladki to oznaka miłości, Hange. Nie powinno się ich nadużywać – wtrącił Eren, przypominając sobie, że w pokoju czeka na niego kolejny woreczek, którego z rana nie odpakował.

Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć kto i jak mu je podkłada, więc wolał jak na razie trzymać dystans z rozmowami na ten temat.  
Jak widać w tej chwili, na każdą wzmiankę o słodyczach, rumienił się jak głupi.

\- Czekoladki naprawdę mówią, że ktoś kocha kogoś, komu je daje? – Kaiyo zaciekawił się tematem, więc Levi chcąc się wybronić, odpowiedział mu, nim zrobił to ktoś inny.

\- Nie zawsze. Czasem mówią także, że komuś zależy na drugiej osobie, lub po prostu, że tego kogoś lubi.

Dopiero kiedy zobaczył uśmiech dzieciaka, zorientował się, o czym właśnie myśli.

Zależało mu na Erenie?  
Sam się nad tym zastanawiał.

\- Ja... Ja już skończyłem, mogę odejść? – Eren nadal był zmieszany tą rozmową, więc jak najszybciej chciał opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Idźże, nie zapomnij o treningu – Ackermann znów zaczerpnął herbaty.

\- Mogę zostać z tatą? – Kaiyo oparł się o stół, patrząc na szatyna.

\- Jeśli Kapitan się zgodzi... – Eren chciał spojrzeć na Levi’a, jednak jego policzki znów przybrały barwę dorodnego buraka, więc szybko z tego zrezygnował.

\- Niech zostanie – Ackermann zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.  
Właśnie, zdawał.

Tak naprawdę w duszy śmiał się z własnej racji...

_***_   



	11. Zrób to!

**_„7_**  
**_Wyznasz_** ** _mi miłość w Walentynki"_**

 

Taką właśnie treść zawierała kolejna karteczka, przy już czwartej czekoladce.

 

Poprzednie mówiły, że wyzna miłość nadawcy prosto w oczy, że zrobi to, stojąc przed nim i oczywiście pierwsza - Gdy dojdzie do jednego.

 

\- Tak, na pewno. - chłopak rzucił się na łóżko, nadgryzając czekoladkę.  
Były naprawdę dobre, a ktoś musiał mieć ich naprawdę dużo, skoro tak łatwo mu je odstępował.

 

Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że mogłaby to być Hange.

 

\- Nie, to na pewno nie ona...

 

\- Na pewno nie kto? - do pokoju, bez pukania wszedł Armin.

 

\- Nie Hange. - jego ciało znów przeszedł dreszcz - Wiesz, dostałem następną.

 

Eren sięgnął do jednej z szuflad i wyjął wszystkie trzy karteczki, dołączając do nich tę, którą trzymał w dłoni.

 

\- No to nieźle ... - Armin pokręcił głową - I ani trochę się nie domyślasz, kto może za tym stać?

 

Eren pokręcił głową.

 

\- A ty?

 

\- Znasz mnie.

 

\- I nie powiesz mi pewnie?

 

\- Nie. Lepiej, żebyś sam się domyślił. Przeanalizuj wszystkie fakty i może to do ciebie dojdzie.

 

*

 

Eren dosyć długo nie mógł zasnąć, a kiedy był już na granicy snu, wybudził go jakiś szelest.  
Jutro były Walentynki, ostatni dzień na domysły, kto stoi za podsyłanymi mu czekoladkami.

 

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ów szelest był spowodowany wyjściem Kaiyo z łóżka.

 

Dzieciak przebiegł przez długość pokoju i bardzo cicho uchylił drzwi, ale zanim wyszedł, sprawdził, czy nikt go nie przyłapie, po czym rzucił się biegiem wzdłuż korytarza.

 

Kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Eren zerwał się i z powrotem je uchylił.

 

Zobaczył małego skręcającego za róg, a kiedy poszedł za nim, mógł dojrzeć także światło dobywające się zza otwartych drzwi Kapitana Levi'a.

 

\- Śpi? - usłyszał także głos, który prawie przyprawił go o zawał.

 

\- Jak zabity. To ostatni? - Kiedy wyjrzał za drzwi, zdumienie zatrzymało go w miejscu.

 

Kaiyo szybko schował za siebie coś, co trzymał w dłoniach, Levi natomiast tylko się wyprostował.

 

\- On mi kazał! - Mały wskazał na Kapitana, po czym rzucił woreczkiem w Levi'a i wskoczył pod jego biurko.

 

\- Tsk...- czarnowłosy prychnął - Nie kazałem, tylko poprosiłem o pomoc, Szczylu.

 

Eren nadal nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia.

 

Teraz wszystkie fakty, o których wspominał Armin, wydawały mu się banalnie proste.

 

To Levi miał pełno czekoladek z urodzin i świąt, których nie jadał.

 

To on zaćmił zachwyt Kaiyo, gdy pytał, czy czekoladki oznaczają miłość.

 

Wiedział dokładnie, kiedy wypadają walentynki, co było do niego niepodobne.

 

Ba!

 

On nawet o świętach narodowych nie pamiętał, mimo że obchodzi je co rok.

 

Zegar wybił północ i dopiero wtedy chłopak oprzytomniał, spoglądając odważnie w kobalt tęczówek przełożonego.

 

\- To... To Pan podkładał te czekoladki?

 

Był dumny z siebie, że głos mu się nie załamał.  
Levi jednak uparcie milczał, póki ostatnie uderzenie zegara nie oznajmiło, że są już walentynki.

 

W tym momencie mężczyzna podszedł do chłopaka, podając mu ostatnią z dziesięciu przygotowanych wcześniej czekoladek.

 

\- Nie stój tak jak wół, nie będę się tłumaczył.

 

Eren rozwinął woreczek i wyjął karteczkę, którą jednym ruchem rozłożył.

 

**_„1_**  
**_Zrób to!"_**

 

**_*_ **

\- Kapitanie, naprawdę mam to... Powiedzieć?

 

\- Tylko, jeśli to prawda.

 

\- A jeśli nie?

 

\- W takim przypadku, pójdziesz grzecznie spać, a rano zapomnisz o wszystkim. Nigdy do tego nie wrócimy, a ja będę miał czyste sumienie.

 

\- A jeśli skłamię?

 

\- Do końca życia, będziesz żałował swojej decyzji. Nie ważne, w którą stronę skłamiesz.

 

\- Ja...

 

I w tym momencie po pomieszczeniu rozległo się donośne chrapnięcie.

 

Oboje spojrzeli na biurko, do którego zielonooki od razu doskoczył, a Levi zaraz po nim.

 

Kiedy zajrzeli pod nie, zobaczyli skulonego w kłębek Kaiyo, pogrążonego w spokojnym śnie.

 

\- Zaniosę go do łóżka – Westchnął młodszy, biorąc dziecko na ręce i kierując w stronę drzwi – Ale wrócę.

 

Przez całą drogę do swojej sypialni, Eren myślał jak odpowiedzieć na pytanie Kapitana.

 

W głowie wciąż brzmiały mu jego słowa, „jeśli skłamiesz, będziesz żałował”.

 

Już postanowił.  
Powie całą prawdę.  
Choć kiedy już ułożył syna w łóżku, okrył kołdrą i szedł w stronę sypialni Levi'a, naszły go wątpliwości.

 

Co, jeśli Kapitan do niego nic nie czuje, a wszystkie te zagrywki były tylko po to, by go upokorzyć?

 

Czy to w jego stylu?

 

Już niczego nie mógł być pewien, zważając na to, jak mężczyzna zmienił się od przyjścia na świat Kaiyo.

 

Chłopiec zmienił każdego w tym samotnym zamczysku i kobaltowooki nie był żadnym wyjątkiem.

 

Stanął przed drzwiami, które zostawił uchylone, wychodząc i głęboko wciągnął do płuc powietrze.

 

Czy był na to gotowy?

 

Oczywiście, że nie.

 

Jednak musiał się w końcu przełamać, nawet jeśli miał później do końca życia unikać swojego przełożonego.

 

Wszedł do środka w momencie, kiedy biała koszula stojącego tyłem do niego Mężczyzny, opadła na podłogę, co na krótki moment pozbawiło go tchu.

 

\- Oddychaj – Jego głos przewiercił go na wylot – To głupie, umrzeć z powodu niedotlenienia w czasach, gdzie tytani pożerają ludzi.

 

\- Kapitanie, ja...

 

\- Powiesz to wreszcie? – Levi podszedł do niego i unosząc głowę w górę, spojrzał prosto w zielone tęczówki.

 

\- Ja... – chłopak zacisnął pięści, starając się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy – Naprawdę muszę to mówić?

 

\- Musisz.

 

Głos czarnowłosego był stanowczy.  
Eren zebrał się w końcu w sobie.

 

\- K... Kocham Cię.

 

\- W końcu. To takie trudne?

 

\- Nawet nie wie Pan, jak trudne! – szatyn zakrył twarz dłońmi, by ukryć buraczane rumieńce, jednak Levi nie pozwalał mu na to długo, łapiąc go za rękę.

 

\- Powtórz to, Eren.

 

\- Co?

 

\- Powtórz to.

 

\- To, że Cię kocham?

 

\- Tak, to.

 

\- Koch... – Nie zdołał dokończyć, ponieważ w tym samym momencie sine wargi Levia przylgnęły to jego odpowiedniczek.

 

Eren na początku się zawahał, jednak już po chwili pokonał strach, niewprawnie oddając pocałunek.

 

Nigdy, nawet nie śmiał marzyć o tym momencie.

 

Dwoje mężczyzn oddających się pocałunkom w sypialni jednego z nich.

 

Nastolatek i dorosły, dojrzały mężczyzna.

 

Przełożony i podwładny.

 

Co gorsza, obaj byli mężczyznami.

 

Wargi Levia zawsze wydawały mu się zimne i niedostępne, jednak w tym momencie mógł poczuć na własnych, jakież to spostrzeżenie było błędne.

 

Usta Levia delikatnie pieściły te jego, językiem penetrując ich wnętrze, łaskocząc podniebienie i ocierając o jego odpowiednik.

 

- Eren?

 

Na ponowne ujawnienie głosu Kapitana, szatyn spojrzał na niego spod nadal przymrużonych powiek.

 

\- Hmm? – Mruknął, bojąc się, że głos załamie mu się, jak to często bywało.

 

\- Kiedy coś do mnie poczułeś?

 

To pytanie zakończyło Erena, chociaż dobrze znał na nie odpowiedź.

 

\- Zdaje mi się... Że wtedy, gdy Pan po raz pierwszy wziął Kaiyo na ręce. Śmiał się Kapitan wtedy... – wziął głęboki oddech – I chyba wtedy się od tego uzależniłem. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że mimo wszystko zależy Panu na nim.

 

Levi zastanowił się chwilę.  
Dokładnie pamiętał ten moment, kiedy uświadomił sobie podobieństwo chłopca do siebie.

 

Kiedy pierwszy raz pomyślał o nim jako o osobie, nie eksperymencie.

 

Nie o zarodku z probówki, a o swoim dziecku.

 

\- A ty?

 

Mężczyzna zdziwił się, że Eren nie użył formy grzecznościowej, jednak w tym momencie było to nieważne.

 

Przetarł twarz dłonią, myśląc jak ująć to w słowa.

 

- Eren, usiądź lepiej.

 

\- To aż takie szokujące? – Nastolatek uśmiechnął się otwarcie, jednak czarnowłosy zmierzył go wzrokiem.

 

\- Nie, po prostu nie lubię, jak ktoś patrzy na mnie z góry.

 

***


	12. Kocham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To, na co czekali wszyscy.
> 
>  
> 
> Smut w swej całej okazałości *.*

Eren zaśmiał się nerwowo, siadając na skraju łóżka.

Levi natomiast rzucił się w jego w poprzek, leżąc teraz na plecach i gapiąc zamyślonym wzrokiem w sufit.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to poczułem coś już na samym początku naszej znajomości.

Eren w tym momencie cieszył się, że siedzi.  
Levi kontynuował.

\- Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy obudziłeś się w celi po zmianie w tytana? Powiedziałeś mi prosto w oczy, że wszystkie wybijesz. Na początku byłem jedynie pod wrażeniem twojej odwagi, a zarazem uważałem Cię za głupie dziecko, które nie wie, co gada. Przypominałeś mi kogoś, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, co oznacza to, co czuję. Ale kiedy prawie zginąłeś i musiałem wyjąć cię z tej wielkiej kupy mięsa, modląc się, by nie trafić cię ostrzem w serce... – Mężczyzna gwałtownie usiadł – Eren, ja nie potrafiłem się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Teraz pojawił się ten dzieciak i ...

\- Twoim zdaniem to coś znaczy, prawda Kapitanie ?

- Oi, skończ już z tym Kapitanem!

Levi w jednym momencie znów odnalazł jego usta swoimi, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Na prawdę mnie kochasz, Levi?

\- Chuj wie! – przewrócił oczami – Gówno mnie obchodzi, co czuję, ważne czego chcę.

Mężczyzna usiadł okrakiem na kolanach szatyna.

\- A czego chcesz?

\- Ciebie, Eren. Chcę Ciebie...– Usta Kapitana powędrowały na jego szyję, a chłopak odruchowo odchylił głowę, dając mu większy dostęp.  
Rękoma oplótł jego talię, by po chwili pozwolić czarnowłosemu znów złączyć ich usta.

- Eren...

\- Ja wciąż mam wrażenie, że to sen... – szepnął szatyn.

\- To przestań mieć takie wrażenie do cholery. – Levi pchnął go tak, że poleciał plecami na łóżko.

\- Kapitanie...? – Eren zawahał się.  
Czy on chciał...?

\- hmm? – Levi wymruczał mu do ucha, przygryzając przy tym jego płatek zębami – boisz się?

\- N... Nie, tylko... Czy to... Normalne?

Kobaltowe tęczówki odnalazły zieleń tych jego.

- Eren, czy na tym świecie cokolwiek jest normalne?

\- No...

\- Inaczej... – Levi westchnął i powoli wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, patrząc wciąż spod przymrużonych powiek- Czy nazwałbyś Kaiyo nienormalnym dzieckiem?

\- Nie, nigdy! Może jest trochę inny, ale na pewno nie jest nienormalny... – Jaeger starał się skupiać na rozmowie, ale palce Kapitana, błądzące po jego klatce piersiowej, dotarły do jego sutków, ściskając je lekko, co wywołało cichy jęk, wydobywający się prosto z jego ust.

\- Tak samo jest z nami ... – Ackerman zjechał z powrotem do skraju koszulki Jaegera, po czym łapiąc rogi, ściągnął ją z niego i rzucił w róg łóżka – To jest inne, ale nie jest nienormalne, Eren.

Szatyn poczuł jego usta na swojej klatce piersiowej.  
On chciał to zrobić.  
Tutaj, teraz.

Nie był ani trochę na to gotowy, tym samym miał być to jego pierwszy raz.  
Nie wiedział co robić, jak reagować.

Czy ma milczeć, czy krzyczeć?

Jego serce łomotało pod piersią jak szalone, palce zaciskały na plecach Kapitana, gdy ten ocierał się o niego przez materiał spodni.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, powiedz ... – Levi wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha – Do niczego Cię nie zmuszam...

Zęby zagryzły skórę młodszego i snów donośny jęk roznosił się po pomieszczeniu jak nie jeszcze dalej.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, tylko... – odwrócił wzrok – Tylko nigdy tego nie robiłem.

\- Wiem to, spokojnie. – starszy pocałował go lekko – Nie musisz nic robić, Eren.

Zielonooki kiwnął głową na znak zgody, a w momencie, w którym to zrobił, jego spodnie wylądowały na ziemi, ujawniając natężałą Erekcję.  
Spróbował unormować swój oddech, jednak nie zdało się to na wiele.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu – Rozkazał mu Levi, a on wykonał polecenie, wczołgując się na łóżko, by ułożyć się plecami do góry, a głową na miękkiej poduszce Kapitana.

Przymknął oczy, czując błogą senność, jednak w tym samym momencie, poczuł ciepłe pocałunki, wędrujące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, rozpowszechniając po jego całym ciele saldy dreszczy.  
Prawie się wygiął, kiedy do pocałunków dołączył język, zgrabnie ześlizgując się coraz niżej, aż w końcu natrafił na pośladki.

Eren zdezorientowany chciał się podnieść, jednak dłoń Kapitana uniemożliwiła mu to.

- Oi, Eren. Nie ruszaj się, wiem, co robię...

Jego słowa uspokoiły trochę chłopaka, jednak nadal czuł się nieswojo, kiedy dłonie rozsunęły jego pośladki, a usta i język zaczęły manewrować sprawnie przy jego odbycie.

Prawie że pisnął w chwili, w której Levi jednym ruchem wprowadził w niego mały palec.

\- Wszytko dobrze? – zapytał, patrząc przez ramię chłopka.

\- Tak tylko...

\- Boli?

\- Levi, nie! Cholera...- ukrył twarz w poduszce – to jest takie dziwne uczucie... I żenujące... Jak cholera...

\- Na pewno nie boli?

\- Na pewno, bardziej czuje dyskomfort, niż ból...

\- Teraz może zaboleć... – Mężczyzna wyjął z niego mały palec i włożył środkowy, na co młodszy lekko syknął, kiedy przecisnął się on przez zwieracz.

\- Nie spinaj się, Eren. Musisz się rozluźnić, inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

Jaeger posłuchał go i spróbował rozluźnić wszystkie mięśnie, ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie, które zastąpiło ból.

Kiedy to zrobił, palec kapitana zaczął stopniowo się w nim poruszać, już po chwili penetrując go do samego końca.

Eren nie wiedział, czy jest to dla niego przyjemne, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Wszystko kumulowało się w jego podbrzuszu, jakby ktoś zabarykadował ujście wszystkich uczuć i nie chciał ich wypuścić.

Jego ciało lekko wygięło się, pod naporem drugiego palca, rozszerzającego jego ciasnotę, tak, że sam naparł na oba, cicho pojękując.

To było jak wystrzał zimnych ogni, zaczął stopniowo dyszeć, poruszając biodrami, wypinając się zbereźnie w stronę Kapitana, kiedy jego palce ocierały się o jego wewnętrzne ścianki, krzyżowały i wyginały, odnajdując w końcu prostatę.

Teraz wiedział, że to było przyjemne.   
Kurewsko przyjemne.

Jego penis stał na baczność, wiedział dobrze, że wystarczyłby jeden dotyk, a skończyłby w jednej chwili, jednak nie zdążył się nawet ruszyć, nim Levi wyjął z niego palce.

Jęknął niezadowolony i opadł na poduszki, próbując unormować oddech.

Mimo wszystko czuł, że wszystkie emocje emanują w nim, chcąc rozerwać go na strzępy, a on nie miał sił ich w tej chwili uwalniać.

To było cholernie irytujące, podniecił się jak cholera.

\- Levi, proszę...- jęknął, znów unosząc w jego stronę pośladki.

Zrobił to mimowolnie, jednak na twarzy czarnowłosego ruch ten wywołał uśmiech.

Po pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk rozpinanej klamry od pasa, Erena serce przyspieszyło.

On chce... Chce w niego wejść.

Palce odruchowo zacisnęły się na pościeli, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim, jedną rękę opierając przy jego głowie, a ustami przywierając do zagłębienia za jego uchem.

\- Teraz zaboli, więc spróbuj nie krzyczeć, dobrze?

Jaeger nie miał sił odpowiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową, na ile mógł, wierząc, że Levi zrozumie.

Najpierw dotknął go mokrą od sporej ilości śliny dłonią, po chwili przykładając do otworu główkę swojego penisa.

Chłopak na początku nic nie czuł, prócz lekkiego rozciągania.  
Dopiero gdy Levi zaczął przebijać się przez krąg mocno zaciśniętych mięśni, chłopak pomyślał, że zaraz rozerwie go od środka.

Ostre ciągnięcia na zmianę z pieczeniem rozchodziły się po dolnej partii ciała, ale dziwnym trafem, podobało mu się.

Myśl o tym, że był właśnie wypełniany penisem Kapitana Levia i to, że stał się taki twardy tylko dla niego, odwodziła go od myśli o bólu.

Gwałtownie wypchał biodra do tyłu, tym samym nabijając się na niego całkowicie.  
Słone krople spłynęły po jego policzkach, jednak powtarzał ruchy raz po raz, zostawiając po sobie tylko dość głośne jęki, głuche plaśnięcia dwóch, uderzających o siebie ciał, oraz stęknięć Levia, wpasowującego swoje pchnięcia w jego rytm.

\- L... Levi, ja zaraz... Ah!

\- Jeszcze nie, wytrzymaj moment... – Mężczyzna stęknął i wyszedł z niego, zostając przy tym obdarzonym pełnym dezaprobaty syknięciem kochanka.

\- Na plecy – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, więc Eren szybko zrobił, co mu kazano.  
Rozłożył odważnie nogi, wpuszczając Levi’a między nie.

Kapitan ponownie wbił się w niego, już bez większego problemu, obserwując, jak twarz chłopaka wykrzywia się w ślicznym grymasie euforii, a dłoń wędruje między zęby.

\- Kurwa, Eren – mężczyzna nie poruszając się, odtrącił tę rękę – Popierdoliło cię?

- Huh...? – chłopak niepewnie spojrzał na niego zamglonymi oczyma.

\- Myślisz... – Levi pochylił się nad nim, zagłębiając się w jego wnętrzu do końca, po czym złapał jego ręce i przytrzymał u góry – Że spodobałoby mi się... – znów pchnął go, mocniej niż wcześniej, uderzając prosto w sam środek prostaty – Jakbyś... Zamienił się teraz ...uh... W tytana?

Eren nie reagował, próbował bezwiednie uwolnić ręce, tak bardzo chciał się teraz dotknąć, by skończyć już te, aż zanadto przyjemne, katusze.

\- Levi ja chcę... Chce już...

Jęknął przeciągle, czując, jak rozkosz rozchodzi się po jego ciele, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

Mężczyzna od razu zrozumiał, o co chłopakowi chodzi i przekładając jego ręce w jedną swoją, zaczął szybko poruszać tą zwolnioną na jego przyrodzeniu.

Eren już nie wiedział, w którą stronę ma się poruszać.  
Czy nabijać się mocniej na penis ukochanego, czy może na jego rękę, również dającą mu nieziemską ekscytację.

\- A...Ah!

Wystarczyło kilka precyzyjnych ruchów, dotknięć tam, gdzie trzeba i doszedł spazmatycznie na swój brzuch, lekko brudząc przy tym dłoń Levia.

Ten natomiast, czując gorące, mocne skurcze w odbycie kochanka, to ciepło, tarcie, czuł, że nie da rady dłużej.

Najszybciej jak mógł z głuchym jękiem, wyszedł z niego, kończąc na jego ciele, mieszając swoje nasienie z jego, uważając przy tym, by nie upaćkać nic wokół, a już tym bardziej, świeżej pościeli.

Nadal oddychał niemiarowo, patrząc na spokojną twarz chłopaka.  
Był kurewsko przystojny, to Levi musiał przyznać.

- Eren... – powiedział stanowczo, nie chcąc zatracić się w tej chwili do końca –wytrzyj to i niczego nie upierdol.

***


	13. Chory

Eren gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka, wybudzony ze snu donośnym wrzaskiem, który obiegł już zapewne cały zamek.

\- Kurwa! – krzyknął i jednym ruchem naciągnął na siebie spodnie i koszulkę, biegnąc w stronę swojej sypialni.

Levi dopiero po sekundzie całkowicie się wybudził i zrobił to samo, w biegu zapinając guziki koszuli.

\- Kurwa – zaklął tak samo, jak wcześniej Eren.  
Myślał już o najgorszym, że żandarm wpadł i próbował dorwać Kaiyo.

Jednak, kiedy tylko przepchał się przez ludzi, którzy tak jak oni, zerwali się na dźwięk krzyku dziecka, zobaczył małego w ramionach Erena.

\- Już jestem, spokojnie skarbie – Jaeger lekko kołysał dziecko, trzęsące się w spazmach szlochu.

\- N... Nie było Cię... Nie było... – Łkał mały, kurczowo zaciskając piąstki na jego bluzce – Obu... obudziłem się... I nie było... Ciebie...

Levia dosłownie przeszły ciarki, kiedy zobaczył, jak bardzo Kaiyo uzależniony jest od Erena.

- Kaiyo... – szepnął jego imię, podchodząc do nich i przejmując syna w swoje ramiona – Już dobrze, jesteśmy tu.

Jego spokojny głos zadziwił nie tylko wszystkich zebranych, ale i jego samego.  
Nie wiedział, że potrafił być tak czuły dla kogokolwiek, ale widząc dzieciaka całego i zdrowego, nic więcej się dla niego nie liczyło.

\- Nie krzycz tak więcej, bardzo nas przestraszyłeś...

\- A...Ale byłem sam.

Levi odsunął go od siebie na długość swoich ramion, trzymając go za te należące do niego.

- Kaiyo, następnym razem nie krzycz, tylko przyjdź do mnie, dobrze? – Otarł kciukiem ostatnią łzę, spływającą po jego policzku – Jesteśmy tutaj oboje, po prostu musisz czasem się ruszyć i nas poszukać, tak?

Chłopiec skinął lekko głową, znów się w niego wtulając.  
Nikt nie śmiał nic powiedzieć, zaśmiać się, czy mruknąć coś niezrozumiale.

Eren po chwili także dołączył do uścisku, szepcząc czule, jak bardzo się wystraszył.

Levi wiedział jedno.

Ten dzieciak go zmiękczył, pokazał, że gdzieś głęboko, Najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości, nadal ma uczucia.

Levi wstał powoli z klęczek, podnosząc Kaiyo.  
Eren chciał zrobić to samo, jednak kiedy adrenalina w jego żyłach opadła, wyczyny poprzedniej nocy dały o sobie znać i przeszył go okropny ból promieniujący od bioder, aż do rowka między pośladkami.

\- Cholera... – zaklął, przytrzymując się szafki.

- Eren – usłyszał głos Mikasy i już szykował się na najgorsze, jednak dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru wnikać w jego dosłowny „ból dupy” – Masz koszulkę, założoną tył na przód.

Nastolatek cicho zachichotał.

\- Ta... Możliwe... – Mruknął, poprawiając buta.

Niby nie było to potrzebne, ale musiał się jakoś wytłumaczyć z tak gwałtownego wpadnięcia na szafkę, a ucisk w bucie był dobrą wymówką.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, z tłumu wyszedł Armin i zabrał Leviowi dziecko prosto z rąk.

\- Ejże...- czarnowłosy nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Arlert mu przerwał.

\- W przeciwieństwie do reszty, ja nie jestem głupi. – powiedział dość odważnie – Moim zdaniem, Eren powinien porozmawiać z Hange.

Levi zmarszczył brwi i kiwnął głową.

\- Rozejść się!- krzyknął – A ty, Kaiyo, pójdziesz z Arminem. – dodał, kiedy zobaczył ręce wyciągnięte ku niemu.

\- Spokojnie, za chwilę też przyjdziemy.- Eren ostrożnie usiadł na łóżku, widząc, że wszyscy prócz jego przyjaciela opuścili pomieszczenie.

- Eren, pogadamy później – Wiecznie optymistyczny Arlert, tym razem wyglądał na całkiem poważnego, rozejrzał się na boki, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma, dopiero wtedy dokończył wypowiedź.

– I na prawdę, Eren. Radzę Ci iść do Hange po jakąś maść przeciwbólową, proszki czy coś. Nie wytrzymasz dzisiaj cały dzień, a co dopiero jutro podczas wielogodzinnej jazdy na koniu. Umrzesz z tego bólu, Eren.

Po tych słowach spojrzał wrogo na Levia, który mimo wszystko się tym nie przejął, po czym wyszedł, dosłownie trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

\- Co w niego wstąpiło?- Eren powoli opadł na łóżko, wtulając nos w poduszkę – Sam zachęcał mnie, żebym w końcu domyślił się, kto stoi za czekoladkami. Przecież od samego początku wiedział, że to ty...

Levi tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- To głupie – powiedział po chwili, wzdychając – Pójdę do Hange, ty tu poczekaj.

Już widział ten uśmiech Czterookiej, kiedy powie, czego potrzebuje.

Będzie dobrze, jeśli nie rozgada tego, na całą kwaterę.

Idąc do jej gabinetu, czuł się kurewsko zażenowany.  
Mógł kazać Erenowi samemu się tym zająć, ale gówniarz nie mógł praktycznie chodzić, a nawet jeśli, to jego stąpanie niczym dwusieczna małpa z zatwardzeniem, mogło ich zdradzić.

Westchnął cicho, pukając. 

Nie przypominał już siebie, tego był pewien.

*

\- Czekaj, czekaj Levi... A co go boli? Widziałam, że prawie upadł, noga? Kostka, piszczel...?

\- Nie ważne, Czterooka, daj jakąkolwiek i się kurwa odpierdol.

\- Nie ma mowy Leeevii ! Tak naprawdę, to tak jakby się domyślam... – okularnica zachichotała i grzecznie zaczęła przebierać w maściach.

Mężczyzna warknął, patrząc na nią zwężonymi oczyma.

\- Pośpiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia!

\- Są walentynki, Leeeevii! – zapiszczała, wręczając mu maść, choć trochę za długo przytrzymując swoje dłonie zaciśnięte na jego, zmieniając drastycznie wyraz twarzy – Jak go skrzywdzisz, Levi, my Ci tego nie podarujemy, wiesz?- szepnęła cicho, wywołując na jego twarzy zdziwienie – Może i jesteś najlepszy, ale jeśli zwalą Ci się na głowę wszyscy zwiadowcy, którym zależy na Erenie tak jak mi... Nie miałbyś szans.

Ackermann stał w osłupieniu jeszcze przez chwilę po tym, jak kobieta wyszła.

- Tch...- prychnął nagle – Wszyscy kurwa, wariują...

*

Hange rozdała wszystkim czekoladki, mimo iż Kaiyo miał już za sobą kilka.

- Eren, nie lepiej, żeby najpierw zjadł coś normalnego? – Zapytał Levi, jak zwykle, sącząc herbatę ze swojej ulubionej filiżanki.

\- Zjadłem chleba, tato! – Wrzasnął maluch, pożerając kolejne słodkości.

Ackermann prychnął. Jeśli Eren tak się nim zajmuje, to robi to stanowczo źle, ale cóż.

Jeśli Bachor zepsuje sobie żołądek, Jaeger będzie mógł obwiniać tylko siebie, a on nie kiwnie nawet palcem.

\- Dzieci zmieniają ludzi, co Levi? – Głos Erwina roznosił się po jadalni, nagle zapanowała głucha cisza, przerywana tylko oddechami ich grupy, oczekującej na odpowiedź Kapitana.

Ten natomiast, odstawił na stół filiżankę i odepchnął ją od siebie.  
Ku zdziwieniu zebranych, wstał i podszedł do Kaiyo, zabierając sprzed niego stosik czekoladek, które owinął bezpiecznie w woreczek, po czym wręczył pakunek Erenowi.

\- Dawaj mu jedną dziennie, Bachorze. Inaczej jutro będzie rzygał jak kot, podczas podróży.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Erwin miałbrację.

- Tch... Taa... – Odpowiedział, wracając do swojej bezuczuciowej pozy przy herbacie – Zmieniają.

\- Levi, czy ty nigdy nie przestaniesz fukać na ludzi?! – Hange zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiesz co, Czterooka idiotko? Jesteś jak gówno na bucie. Wyczyścisz, a nadal cuchnie.

Przez chwilę w ciszy bawił się uszkiem od filiżanki, kiedy poczuł małe ciałko, wdrapujące się na jego kolana.

Kaiyo wtulił się w jego tors i jęknął przeciągle.

- Kaiyo? – Eren pochylił się i przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła – Coś nie tak?

Chłopiec znów stęknął, po czym rozpłakał się, zwijając w kłębek i ściskając brzuch.

- Tch... Dlaczego Jaeger, ty mnie nie słuchasz, gdy trzeba?!

Wzrok Kapitana był wściekły, nie...  
On był WKURWIONY.

Eren wzdrygnął się, widząc, jak mężczyzna wstaje, czule wtulając w siebie chłopca.  
Znów prychnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że znów robi na przekór własnym postanowieniom.

Miał zostawić Jaegera samego, jeśli dzieciak się pochoruje, ale nie.

Jego pierdolona, druga natura, którą obudziła w nim Isabel, a Kaiyo i Eren wzmocnili, krzyczała mu w głowie aż nadto.

_***_   
  


 


	14. The Fourteenth Flesh - początek podróży

\- Gówniarz rzyga jak kot. Hange, zaparz mu jakieś zioła - Kapitan z impetem przeszedł przez jadalnię i złapał Erena za dłoń, ciągnąc za sobą w powrotną stronę - Ty idziesz ze mną, Bachorze.

Szatyn mimo bólu, wciąż lekko wyczuwalnego, starał się nadążać za mężczyzną, kilka razy wydając z siebie głuche „ałć".

\- Jeśli dzieciak do jutra nie wyzdrowieje, to się ostro wkurwię, Jaeger.

\- To kapitan już nie jest...? - zapytał odważnie, jednak w odpowiedzi został wepchnięty do swojej sypialni.  
Kaiyo leżał w swoim łóżku, trząsł się i płakał.

Kiedy tylko Eren usiadł obok, chłopczyk szybko się do niego przytulił.

\- C... Co się dzieje?- załkał.

Szatyn pogłaskał go po jego idealnie czarnych włosach.

\- Shh, jesteś tylko trochę chory, kochanie - ucałował jego czoło i ułożył w łóżku, sam wskakując do niego i tuląc do siebie - Prześpij się, jak wstaniesz, będzie lepiej.

Levi wyjrzał przez próg i odetchnął, widząc okularnicę idącą przez korytarz z parującym napojem.

\- Dodałam kropli na żołądek. Myślę, że powinno mu przejść do wieczora - powiedziała cicho, kiedy doszła do celu.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - Czarnowłosy odebrał od niej naczynie i usiadł na łóżku obok Erena.  
Postawił napój na szafkę i sięgając ponad chłopakiem, pogłaskał syna po głowie, głośno wzdychając.  
Hange z trudem powstrzymała pisk, po czym wyszła po cichu, zostawiając ich samych.

*

Mieli wyruszyć o świcie.  
Mimo okropnego zwlekania dziecka najpierw przy wyjściu z łóżka, później przy wejściu na konia (Co skończyło się tym, że Jean musiał uspokajać zwierzę po bliższym spotkaniu z butem Kaiyo), Levi usadził małego przed sobą na swojej Karej klaczy i wyruszyli, choć z prawie godzinnym opóźnieniem.

\- Długo będziemy jechać? - zapytał cicho chłopiec, po pierwszej godzinie jazdy.

Już był zmęczony, więc Levi miał jeszcze większe powody, by sądzić, że dzieciak nie wytrzyma całodziennej jazdy.

\- To bardzo daleko, Kaiyo. Oprzyj się o mnie i prześpij. - Mruknął, pociągając za lejce, by koń skręcił.

\- Przyspieszamy! - wrzasnął, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się pierwszy z trzech murów.

*

Jazda przez Shinganshinę, nie sprawiała żadnych problemów, które nastąpiły dopiero przy głównej bramie muru Maria.

Ku zdziwieniu podróżników, wrota prowadzące do wewnątrz miasta, były podciągnięte do góry.

\- Tch... - Prychnął Levi, kiedy dojechali pod sam mur - Czują się aż tak bezpiecznie, że zostawiają otwarte bramy?

Spojrzał na Kaiyo, który już od kilku godzin spał oparty o jego klatkę piersiową, miarowo kołysany stępem konia.

Kapitan zatrzymał zwierzę, dopiero kiedy po przekroczeniu pierwszej bramy, żandarm zagrodził im drugą.

\- Wiedziałem, że żandarmi są głupi... - powiedział poirytowanym głosem, zdejmując z głowy kaptur - ale nie, że ślepi...

\- K...kk... Kapitan Levi! - wydukał jeden, po czym oboje posłusznie usunęli strzelby z przejazdu, od razu je zabezpieczając.

Jednak, nie tak cichy dźwięk sprawił, że dziecko w ramionach Ackermanna, poruszyło się.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał jeszcze zaspany maluch, przecierając oczy piąstką.

\- W mieście, Kaiyo. Zaraz pójdziesz dalej spać.

Chłopiec zdezorientowany rozejrzał się wokół, a kiedy zobaczył zszokowanych żandarmów, podskoczył.

\- To są... Inni ludzie?- zapytał cicho, wtulając się w płaszcz ojca - Nie chcę, żeby mnie dotykali...

\- Nie będą, jedziemy. - Levi pogłaskał chłopca po głowie, po czym zwrócił się do mężczyzn - Odsuniecie się, czy mam po was przejechać, jak po trawniku?

Kiedy Ci wyszli całkowicie z przejścia, Mężczyzna ruszył przed siebie, po chwili słysząc, że jeden z koni zbliża się do niego.  
Oczywiście, był to nie kto inny jak Eren.

\- Obudził się?- zapytał chłopak, patrząc na dziecko, kurczowo zaciskające poły płaszcza Levi'a za każdym razem, kiedy mijali kolejnych ludzi.

\- Jak widać... - Kapitan znów spojrzał na chłopca - Oi, Kaiyo. Nie musisz bać się tych ludzi, nic ci nie zrobią.

\- Ale ich nie znam... - jęknął mały, jednak po chwili jego oczom ukazała się grupka dzieci, grająca w gumę pod domem jednego z nich.

\- Tato, to są...- chłopiec patrzył na nich jak urzeczony, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom

\- Tak, to są dzieci. Jesteś mniej więcej na poziomie ich wieku - odpowiedział sucho Ackermann.

W tej samej chwili, dziewczynka, skacząca akurat swoją kolej podniosła na nich wzrok, po czym głośno krzyknęła „ZWIADOWCY!"

Wszystkie dzieci jak jeden mąż oderwały się od gry, biegnąc w ich stronę i machając.

Kaiyo odwrócił się i wyjrzał zza Levia z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Odmachał im, widać, że byli zachwyceni, jednak po chwili zmęczeni biegiem, zatrzymali się.

\- Tato, zatrzymaj się! - krzyknął nagle chłopiec, nadal machając do dzieci.

\- Za chwilę się zatrzymamy, poczekaj - Levia głos wydawał się w tym momencie zimny.

\- Ale oni się zatrzymali! Ja chcę ich poznać, tato, proszę ! Proszę, zatrzymaj się! - krzyczał, jakby nagle coś go opętało, rzucając się tak, że Levi ledwo zdołał go utrzymać.

Eren spojrzał na to, co właśnie wyczyniało jego dziecko.

Był w szoku, tak samo, jak Levi.  
Kaiyo nigdy nie zachowywał się tak jak teraz, zawsze był grzeczny i słuchał wszystkiego, co mu powiedzieli.   
Nigdy nie kłócił się o nic, poprawiał się, jak tylko zwrócono mu uwagę...

\- Zatrzymaj się! Ja chcę do nich, zatrzymajcie się ! - dziecko machało nogami i rękoma, jakby nagle zdziczało.

\- Uspokój się, do cholery! - Levi stracił cierpliwość i posadził go z powrotem na miejsce, wywołując tym samym głośny płacz.

\- Nie uważasz, że przesadziłeś, Kapitanie? - Eren spojrzał na płaczącego w niebo głosy Kaiyo, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Levia.

\- Nie możesz mu pozwalać na wszystko, Eren. - Oczy kaprala wciąż skierowane były na przód, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi witających ich i okrzykujących ich powrót po roku życia za murami.

\- Kaiyo, jeśli się uspokoisz, wytłumaczę Ci coś. - Kapitan odezwał się tym razem spokojniej - Wiem, że jesteś na tyle dojrzały, że zrozumiesz. Oi, No już, ocieraj te grochy.

Levi lekko się uśmiechnął, wciąż patrząc na drogę, jednak mały odwzajemnił gest, piąstkami ocierając łzy.

\- Już, wytarłem.  
Chłopiec spojrzał w oczy swojego ojca, który właśnie spuścił na niego wzrok.

\- Więc słuchaj. Wiem, że bardzo byś chciał poznać inne dzieci, ale musimy teraz znaleźć miejsce do spania, dać napić się koniom i coś zjeść. Później, jeśli bardzo będziesz chciał, zabiorę cię do tych dzieci, dobrze, Kaiyo? Rozumiesz teraz?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, zaskoczony tym, co powiedział Levi.  
Jak mógł być taki głupi i myśleć pochopnie, przecież mama i tata chcą dla niego jak najlepiej, prawda?

\- Przepraszam, tatusiu... - szepnął, wtulając się w niego.

Eren odwrócił wzrok.

Widział już wiele razy, jak Levi traktuje to dziecko, ale w tej chwili, mężczyzna zachował się jak prawdziwy ojciec.   
Zadbał i o to, by był bezpieczny, o to by był szczęśliwy, a na koniec...

O to, żeby zrozumiał.

\- Aż się łezka kręci, co nie Eren?

Chłopak podskoczył, kiedy między niego a Levia wjechała Hange.

\- Nie strasz, Hange!- chłopak złapał się za serce, po chwili zatrzymując konia, tak samo, jak zrobił to Kapitan.

\- Coś się stało? - Jaeger rozejrzał się po okolicy, ale nie zauważył nic szczególnego.

Jedynym wyróżniającym się tu miejscem, był pub, nad którego wejściem wisiała wielka, obdarta już dawno, sądząc po pozostałościach, z czerwonej farby bela drewna, z napisem „KoniAryJ".

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Zapytał, cały czas podążając śladami Levia, tym samym terez schodząc z Konia.

\- W Miejscu, gdzie nie będziemy musieli się niczego obawiać - Hange także stała już na ziemi - Bardzo często tu sypialiśmy, gdy wracaliśmy z wypraw, lub wyjeżdżaliśmy poza mury...

Kobieta nie zdążyła dokończyć.  
Przerwał jej bowiem wesoły, chodź zachrypnięty głos mężczyzny, stojącego w progu Pubu.

\- Kogo my tu mamy, Rivaille wrócił!

 


	15. The Fifteenth Flesh - Irene

_\- Kogo my tu mamy, Rivaille wrócił!_

\- Zamknij pysk, Jeanson. – Levi widocznie nie przepadał za rosłym, rudym mężczyzną.

\- Levi, może wejdźmy do środka?- Hange zachichotała nerwowo, ściskając jego ramię.

- Tch... – Tylko tyle wydobyło się z ust Czarnowłosego, zanim wziął Kaiyo na ręce i udał się do wnętrza.

Nie miał zamiaru dłużej przebywać z dzieckiem w towarzystwie tłustego właściciela.  
Mimo że widział, iż może ufać mu bezgranicznie, nie raz zachodzili sobie za skórę.

\- Levi? – Dość mamiasta kobietka podeszła do niego, zakrywając usta dłonią- I Hange! Wy tak sami z... Oh!

Kiedy zobaczyła dziecko, w ramionach Levi’a, już druga dłoń zakryła jej twarz.

\- Nie myśl sobie babo za dużo, to nie jej dziecko. – Powiedział sucho Czarnowłosy, stawiając Kaiyo na ziemi.

Ten natomiast tylko wtulił się w ojcowskie nogi.

- Kaiyo, nie wstydź się – do pomieszczenia wszedł za nimi Eren i wziął go na ręce – co się mówi?

Mały przez chwilę nie wiedział, co zrobić, kobieta natomiast nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co ma przed oczyma.

\- D... dzień... Dobry? – chłopiec zaczerwienił się i ukrył twarz w koszulce Jaegera.

Levi pokręcił głową.

\- Gracja, musimy porozmawiać... – odciągnął kobietę na bok.

Eren dopiero teraz miał chwilę, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu.

Była to niewielka izba z kilkoma stolikami, jednak tylko dwa były zajęte.  
Ludzie ani trochę nie zwracali na nich uwagi, więc posadził Kaiyo na jednym z krzeseł, samemu zajmując drugie.

\- I jak?- zapytał, powoli głaskając jego, już dość długie, czarne włosy.

\- Nie lubię ludzi – chłopiec podkulił kolana pod brodę i owinął je ramionami, po czym dodał ciszej – nie chcę, żeby mnie dotykali.

\- Spokojnie, nie będą.

\- W bajkach Hange, ludzie są inni – mówił cicho – kochają się, albo nienawidzą. A Ci tutaj są dziwni.

- Kaiyo, musisz zrozumieć, że żaden człowiek nie jest jak z bajki... – Eren mówił spokojnie.

\- Armin wygląda, jakby był z bajki... – chłopiec zachichotał, Szatynowi także udzielił się ten humor – I poznam królową, a królowe też są w bajkach.

\- Tak, ale ta królowa jest prawdziwa i trochę różni się od tych z bajek.

\- Ale jest piękna?- szmaragdowe spojrzenie przeszyło go na wskroś.  
Eren zmarszczył brwi, odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, kiwając głową.

\- Tak, Kaiyo. Nasza królowa jest bardzo piękna i bardzo mądra. Ma dobre serce i bardzo kocha swój lud.

Mały uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w stronę Hange, która zaczęła machać do nich, by podeszli.  
Chłopiec zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do nich, Eren natomiast ruszył za nim spokojnie.

\- Idziemy na zaplecze, tam porozmawiamy na spokojnie – odezwał się Levi, łapiąc syna za rękę i prowadząc ich na tyły knajpy.

Zaraz za nimi kroczyła owa kobieta i mężczyzna sprzed baru.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co się dzieje?- Eren szepnął okularnicy do ucha – kim są Ci ludzie?

\- To Grace i Artur Jeanson. – kobieta odpowiedziała również szeptem – są właścicielami tej budy i starymi znajomymi Levia, jeszcze z podziemia.

Erena lekko zaskoczyła ta wiadomość, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Powiedzieliście im, kim jest Kaiyo?- zapytał.

\- Mniej więcej, ale sprawa jest lekko skomplikowana.  
Jaeger chciał jeszcze zapytać z jakiego powodu, jednak akurat dotarli na miejsce.  
Weszli do przestronnego pomieszczenia o zimnych barwach, Kaiyo wystraszony wtulił się w Levia, który usiadł na krześle, sadzając go sobie na kolanach.

\- Widać podobieństwo – wzrok Artura kierował się co chwila na Erena, po czym przenosił na Kaiyo i tak w kółko.

\- Zamknij się, bo jeszcze dziś skończysz w rynsztoku.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

\- Gorzej, niż ty kiedyś, skończyć się nie da. A tak w ogóle, gdzie twój Brwiasty wybawiciel?

- Tch – Levi prychnął – Został w kwaterze. Historia kazała przyjechać tylko nam, dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Rozumiem... – Jeanson wyciągnął wystawiony palec wskazujący w stronę Kaiyo.  
Chłopiec na samą myśl, że ktoś miał go dotknąć, pisnął i skulił się bardziej w ramionach czarnowłosego.

Ackermann, widząc jego reakcję, złapał wyciągniętą rękę Artura i wykręcił.

\- Cudzych dzieci... Nie dotyka się bez pozwolenia, Ruda pało.

\- Tam jest dziewczynka... – szepnął Cicho Kaiyo, unosząc głowę nad ramię Levia.

Wszyscy nagle odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, dostrzegając wyglądające zza progu, duże bursztynowe oczy prawie całkowicie zakryte jasnorudą grzywką.

\- Irene, co ty tutaj robisz?- Kobieta, którą do tej pory stała cicho z tyłu, podeszła do dziecka wprowadzając je do środka.

\- Tata kazał mi wyjść tylko po chleb, ale jak wróciłam, znów krzyczeli... – szepnęła cicho, patrząc prosto w oczy Kaiyo, który od razu uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie.

Mała odwzajemniła gest, rumieniąc się i szybko spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

\- Mój brat, chyba nigdy się nie nauczy szacunku do swojej żony – Artur westchnął i zwrócił się do dziewczynki – Idź do góry, pobaw się, później Cię odprowadzę.

\- Ja też chcę iść! – krzyknął mały brunet, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

Rudy tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niech idzie...

Chłopiec od razu rozpromienił się, patrząc prosząco na Levia, ten natomiast zwrócił swój wzrok na Erena.

\- Na moje może iść... – zielonooki odwzajemnił Spojrzenie – Jeśli kapitan uważa, że to bezpieczne...

\- Jesteśmy wśród swoich Eren – Levi postawił chłopca na ziemi – idź, później ktoś przyniesie wam jedzenie.

\- Dziękuję! – Mały krzyknął uradowany i podszedł do dziewczynki.

\- Na strych, Irene – powiedziała wyraźnie Grace.  
  
Rudowłosa, nadal z wypiekami na twarzy, pociągnęła Kaiyo za rękę i opuścili pomieszczenie.

\- O co chodziło, z tym że twój brat nie ma szacunku do żony? – Levi odchylił się na krześle i zapytał, gdy tylko był pewien, że dzieci są poza zasięgiem jego głosu.

-Nikt nie wie dokładnie, co dzieje się w ich domu, ale Irene coraz częściej przychodzi do nas, czasem nawet z płaczem.

\- Kilka razy próbowałam sprawdzić, czy ma jakieś ślady po biciu, czy siniaki, ale nie pozwala nawet podwinąć sobie rękawów – Wtrąciła Grace.

\- To bardzo podejrzane ... – Levi zamyślił się – I to kurewsko bardzo.


	16. The Sixteenth Flesh - Dziwna rozmowa

\- Moja mama nazywa się Yoshi i jest naprawdę ładna.

Dziewczynka wyjęła z kartonu drewnianą laskę i położyła obok reszty zabawek, wykonanych z tego samego materiału   
–To ona zrobiła te wszystkie rzeczy.  
\- Na prawdę?- chłopcu zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Tak, a twoja mama? Co robi?  
\- Moja mama... – Kaiyo zmarszczył brwi – Moi rodzice pilnują, żeby tytani nie zaatakowali miast.

\- A gdzie mieszkasz?  
\- W takim wielkim zamku, bardzo daleko stąd.  
\- A jak daleko?  
\- Nie wiem, spałem całą drogę tutaj. Ale wiem, że nie widać stamtąd nawet muru.

\- To naprawdę musi być daleko! Nam tutaj nie wolno wychodzić nawet za bramę. Moja mama mówi, że możemy już czuć się bezpieczni, bo zawiadowcy mają kogoś, kto kontroluje tytany. Ale tata w to nie wierzy.

\- Nie tytany, tylko tytanów. – Kaiyo spojrzał na nią – To się odmienia. Tata mnie tego nauczył.

\- Mój tata mnie nie uczy. Zazwyczaj tylko krzyczy na mnie i na mamę.  
\- Mój tata też często krzyczy, ale nie na mnie. Na mamę bardzo rzadko. Najczęściej krzyczy na Hange i Jeana. I na ciocię Mikę.

\- Kim jest Jean? – Irene usiadła naprzeciw chłopca i zaczęła słuchać uważniej.  
\- Jean to jeden z moich wujków. Jest jeszcze Armin i Connie... I Erwin.  
\- Ten, co ma takie śmieszne brwi?  
Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową, a dziewczynka się zaśmiała.

\- Ciocia Grace mówiła mi, że jak byłam malutka, chciałam mu je wyrwać.  
\- Tak, są naprawdę straszne !  
\- A kim jest ten Armin? Ma fajne imię.

\- Armin... – chłopiec się zawahał – On... to jest przyjaciel mamy, ale wygląda... Jak księżniczka.

\- Chłopiec wygląda jak księżniczka?! – Irene przybliżyła się do niego, patrząc mu w Oczy.

\- No... Mama też wygląda jak księżniczka... Czasami...

\- Ale mama to dziewczyna!  
\- Moja mama to chłopak... – Kaiyo zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć zachowanie dziewczynki.

\- Ty jesteś głupi! Mamą nie może być chłopak. Jak niby ma uprawiać z tatą seks?

\- Co to jest seks?- chłopiec zaciekawił się.

- Noo... Rodzice wtedy się tak mocno całują... – rudowłosa zamyśliła się, kołysając lekko na odsłoniętych, zdartych  kolankach – i baaardzo mocno przytulają. Twoi tego nie robią?

Kaiyo pokręcił głową, mając ciągle otwarte usta z wrażenia.

\- Moi... Moi rodzice się nawet normalnie nie przytulają... – chłopiec spuścił wzrok – przytulają i całują tylko mnie. Mama czasem przytula ciocię Mikasę, ale tata nikogo oprócz mnie.

\- twoja rodzina jest dziwna – dziewczynka cmoknęła – rodzice powinni się przytulać i całować. I uprawiać seks tak jak moi.

\- A... A ty widziałaś, jak to robią?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Mama wtedy tak głośno krzyczy i płacze, że ma przestać... Tata mówi, że tak ma być, ale kazał mi nikomu nie rozpowiadać. Ale ty nikomu nie powiesz, prawda?

Czarnowłosy szybko pokręcił głową, na co Irene szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

*

Kaiyo pomachał dziewczynce, kiedy razem z ciocią wychodziła tylnym wyjściem.

\- Dobra, teraz spać, mały. – Eren wziął go na ręce i skierował się w stronę izby, w której miał go położyć, jednak zatrzymał go głos Hange.

- Eren, chodź tu na chwilę z małym!

Jaeger nic nie mówiąc, skierował się do pokoju obok, gdzie przy stole siedziala ona, Levi i Artur.  
\- Coś nie tak?- zapytał, kiedy wszyscy patrzeli wymownie na Kaiyo.

- Kaiyo, odpowiesz mi szczerze, jak o coś Cię zapytam?- Levi oparł się łokciem o stół.

Chłopiec zdezorientowany pokiwał głową.  
Eren nie widząc co robić, usiadł z nim na kolanach, naprzeciw Levi’a.

\- Dobra, Kaiyo... – Mężczyzna starał się mówić jak najspokojniej – powiedz mi, czy Irene podciągała przy tobie rękawy, lub spódnice?

\- tak, podwijała, kiedy grzebała w zabawkach. – odpowiedział od razu.  
\- Miała na rękach jakieś rany albo siniaki?

\- miała zdarte kolana i... Tutaj... – chłopiec pokazał na łokcie.  
\- I tylko tam? Jesteś pewien? – Levi zmarszczył brwi, wiedział, że dzieciak nie ma powodu go okłamywać, ale zawsze mógł o czymś zapomnieć.

\- Na pewno. A mogę teraz ja o coś zapytać?  
\- No, pytaj. – Czarnowłosy założył ręce na piersi i jak to miał w zwyczaju, odchylił na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Dlaczego nie całujesz mamy?- po tych słowach, tak beztrosko wydobytych z ust dziecka, Eren dosłownie zachłysnął się powietrzem, a Hange wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

Tylko Levi zachował zimną krew i westchnął.

\- Skąd takie pytanie?  
\- Bo... Bo Irene mówiła, że rodzice powinni się całować i prztulać... – powiedział ciszej – nie powinienem pytać?

\- Nie to, że nie powinieneś... Po prostu jest to głupie i oczywiste.

W tym momencie nawet Hange spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Levi’a.

\- Oczywiste?- chłopiec odchylił lekko głowę w bok, marszcząc brwi jak jego ojciec, który tymczasem przewrócił oczyma.

\- Oczywiste, że skoro tego nie widzisz, nie robimy tego przy tobie, tak?

Okularnica znów zaczęła się śmiać, Eren spalił buraka, jak to często u niego bywa w takich sytuacjach.

\- Ładnie tak kłamać, Levi?- Artur, do tej pory przysłuchując się wszystkiemu z boku, oparł się o stół koło Levi’a .  
\- A czy ja kłamię?

\- Ej, cisza!- Hange przestała się śmiać tak nagle, że wszyscy podskoczyli – Kaiyo, czy Irene mówiła Ci coś jeszcze o swoich rodzicach?

\- Tak, ale to tajemnica... – chłopiec założył ręce na piersi, zaznaczając, że nic nie powie.  
- Kaiyo, musisz nam zdradzić tę tajemnicę. – Eren pogłaskał go po głowie – Wiesz, że Irene może stać się Krzywda, jeśli nie powiesz?

Chłopiec w tym momencie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.  
- Kaiyo, powiedz nam – tym razem znów odezwał się jego ojciec.

Jego głos byl delikatny i stanowczy, właśnie ten, któremu Kaiyo nie potrafił się przeciwstawić.

\- Jej tata zabronił jej mówić... – szepnął w końcu – Ale mi zaufała i poprosiła, bym tego nie zdradził, ale... Na prawdę coś może jej się stać, jeśli nie powiem?

\- Albo jej, albo jej mamie.  
\- Ale jej tata mówi, że tak ma być...

\- Jak ma być? – Eren poprawił sobie dziecko na kolanach.  
\- Że jej mama płacze i krzyczy, jak robią seks.

Głośne uderzenie rozległo się po całej izbie.  
\- Kurwa, wiedziałem!- Jeanson zerwał się na równe nogi – Wiedziałem, że jebany skurwiel ją gwałci. Do tego przy dziecku, pierdolony...- przerwał, kiedy poczuł mocne uderzenie na policzku.

\- To za to, że klniesz jak szewc przy dziecku – Levi bez zahamowań kopnął go, tym razem w brzuch – A to za to, że mnie wkurwiasz, Rudy ośle.

\- Levi! – Eren postawił Kaiyo na ziemi i złapał mężczyznę za ramię.  
Dopiero wtedy doszło do niego to, co zrobił.  
Opuścił rękę i odwrócił się na pięcie, idąc w stronę Kaiyo.

\- A jak się robi seks?  
Źrenice Levi’a powiększyły się tak, że zakrywały prawie całe białka.

\- Wy z mamą też to robicie?- mały kontynuował zadawanie pytań – Irene mówiła, że dwóch facetów nie może tego robić. A mama...

- Kaiyo, cicho!- Czarnowłosy przetarł twarz dłonią – powoli!

Eren, już trochę spokojniejszy, chodź wciąż trochę czerwony na twarzy, wziął dziecko i posadził je sobie z powrotem na kolanach.

Levi natomiast klęknął przed nimi i zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Po pierwsze Kaiyo, to co ojciec Irene jej mówi, nie jest prawdą. To, co ten mężczyzna robi, jest bardzo złe. Prawdziwy seks wcale tak nie wygląda. Ludzie robią takie rzeczy z miłości i na pewno nie krzyczą i nie płaczą.

\- Czyli Irene kłamała?  
\- Nie, to jej tata kłamał. – Eren pogłaskał syna po głowie- Irene nie powinna nawet tego widzieć.

\- Ale dlaczego, skoro robi się to z miłości? Przecież miłość jest piękna, prawda?

- Kaiyo, ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć- Levi przytulił go do siebie- po prostu takie rzeczy robi się tylko we dwoje, to jest akt miłości między dwojgiem ludzi, bez świadków...- mężczyzna schował twarz w kolanach Dziecka.

Za dużo myślał, stanowczo za dużo.

Do tego rzeczach, o których nie myślał wcześniej.

Stanowczo za dużo czuł.

Buzowały w nim emocje, jakich nie zaznał od lat.

\- Tato... Dlaczego płaczesz, tato?

Eren i Hange dopiero w tej chwili zauważyli, że ramiona Kapitana poruszają się w Szlochu.

Nawet właściciel podszedł do niego, by upewnić się, że nic mu się nie przywidziało.

\- Levi?- Jaeger położył dłoń na jego włosach- Co się...

Nastolatek przerwał, kiedy Kapitan podniósł wzrok.  
Z jego pięknych, kobaltowych oczu sączyły się gorzkie łzy, jednak usta wykrzywione były w cudownym uśmiechu.

\- Po prostu...- mężczyzna wciągnął lekko powietrze – po prostu uświadomiłem sobie... Że was kocham...- spojrzał prosto w oczy Erena.

W nich także zaczęły zbierać się łzy, po chwili zaczynając pojedynczo spływać po policzkach.  
Levi objął ich obojga, znów cicho szlochając.

\- Tak cholernie... Was kurwa... Kocham...


	17. The Seventeenth Flesh - Nie zabijaj

\- Artur się wszystkim zajmie – Levi ułożył śpiącego Kaiyo w łóżku, okrywając go szczelnie kołdrą – My nie powinniśmy wtrącać się w takie rzeczy.  
Wystarczy, że pomogliśmy im odkryć prawdę.  
\- Myślisz, że Milicja coś z tym zrobi?- Eren usiadł na tapczanie, zajmując po kolei oba buty.

\- Nie wiem, to już ich sprawa. – Kapitan usiadł na krześle obok Hange – Co tak milczysz Czterooka?

\- Nie wiem, Levi. – Kobieta cały czas siedziała zgarbiona z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach, patrząc prosto na kręcącego się w łóżku Kaiyo.  
– To nie jest normalne, żeby ojciec gwałcił matkę na oczach dziecka. Do tego wmawiając mu, że tak właśnie ma być.

Ackerman spojrzał na nią spod rzęs.

- Tch. Gówno mnie obchodzą jakieś podrzędne rodziny. Baba sama wpakowała się w małżeństwo z takim typem i taką rodzinę założyła. Jak sobie pościelisz, tak się wyśpisz. Moje łóżko, zawsze jest czyste, świeże i idealnie zasłane.

\- Więc powiadasz, że twoja rodzina jest ułożona i dbasz o nią lepiej?

\- Już Ci mówiłem wariatko, nigdy nie chciałem zakładać jakieś pierdolonej rodziny. – mężczyzna wstał, zdejmując z szyi fular, po czym rzucił go niedbale na krzesło.

To samo zrobił z marynarką, co nie zostało zignorowane przez Hange.  
\- L...Levi, Co ty robisz?  
\- Rozbieram się, głupia okularnico. Więc radzę Ci stąd wyjść, zanim ściągnę gacie, inaczej wyjdziesz stąd z kijem w dupie.

\- Chodziło jej chyba o to, że rzucasz ubraniami, gdzie popadnie, Kapitanie...- Eren spojrzał na niego zaspanym wzrokiem – To do Pana bardzo niepodobne...

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi, Szczylu. Jeśli Ci się chce, to je układaj, ja idę spać. I powiedziałem Ci już coś, na temat twojego zwracania się do mnie. Wkurwiasz mnie.

Klamra paska głośno strzyknęła, oznajmiając wszystkim, że mężczyzna nie kłamał o rozbieraniu się.

Erena policzki zaróżowiły się lekko, po czym on sam wstał i zaczął układać ubrania czarnowłosego na krześle, spoglądając z ukosa na Hange.

\- Dobra, dobra! Już się zmywam!- szatynka zerwała się na równe nogi, machając energicznie rękoma – Nie mam zamiaru oglądać dwóch półkul Levi’a!

Po tych słowach wyszła do siebie, chichotając cicho.  
Jaeger westchnął i kończąc składanie koszuli, obrócił się w stronę łóżka, od razu przenosząc wzrok na ścianę.

-Idziesz, czy nie?!- Kapitan zaczął lekko się niecierpliwić – Na prawdę jesteś bachorem, skoro nadal tak reagujesz.  
\- M... Ma kap... Znaczy, masz zamiar spać nago?- zapytał chłopak, starając się skupić wzrok na czymś innym, niż jędrne pośladki jego przełożonego.

\- Ta, a co? Przeszkadza Ci to?  
\- Mi może nie aż tak, ale jeśli Kaiyo się obudzi...

Levi westchnął i przeszedł nago przez długość izby, biorąc w dłoń nieco luźniejsze spodnie, do spania, szybko wciągając je na siebie.

\- Zadowolony?  
Eren odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Tak i to bardzo.

Sam przebrał się dość szybko, zerkając co jakiś czas na mężczyznę, który przeglądał jeszcze jakieś dokumenty, leżąc w łóżku, po czym wślizgnął się ostrożnie pod kołdrę obok.

\- Nie powinieneś też już się położyć?- zapytał po chwili, widząc, że mężczyzna nadal przegląda raporty.  
\- Jeśli światło Ci przeszkadza, to zaraz je zgaszę... – mruknął Levi, przewracając stronę.

\- Nie, chodzi mi o to, że powinieneś pójść spać. Za parę godzin znów wyruszamy...  
- Eren, daj spokój. Od lat sypiam trzy godziny na dobę, jeśli teraz zasnę, mogę przyzwyczaić do tego organizm.  
\- Levi...  
- Tch... Ciesz się, że nie mam siły się z tobą użerać... – Czarnowłosy prychnął, po czym odłożył dokumenty, gasząc lampę oliwną.

Już w ciemności ułożył się wygodnie pod pierzyną i odwrócił tyłem do chłopaka, rzucając jeszcze ciche „dobranoc”.

Eren patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na jego umięśnione barki, wystające spod kołdry.

\- Długo będziesz się tak gapił?  
Jaeger dosłownie podskoczył, słysząc głos Kapitana.

\- J... Ja... Znaczy się...  
- Tch... – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego i uniósł rękę, nastolatek zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany.

\- Nie znam się na uczuciach i ich okazywaniu, Bachorze... – Levi przewrócił oczyma – Idziesz czy nie?  
Eren skinął głową, powoli i ostrożnie wsuwając się w jego ramiona, które momentalnie go objęły.  
- Eren, ja nie kłamałem – Levi powiedział to tak cicho, że nastolatek ledwo go usłyszał – Na prawdę Cię kocham. I nie mów nic, bo i tak czuję się, jak ofiara.

*

Kiedy Levi otworzył oczy, przed sobą ujrzał parę świdrujących go, zielonych tęczówek.  
I nie należały one wcale do osoby, z którą zasypiał.

- Kaiyo, dlaczego leżysz między nami?  
\- Tato, chce mieć braciszka.

Mężczyzna gwałtownie otworzył oczy.  
\- Co?!

\- Ciocia powiedziała, że kiedyś mogę mieć braciszka.- chłopiec mówił nadal spokojnie.

Levi westchnął.

\- Nie wiem, czy to możliwe, Kaiyo – brunet przyciągnął go do siebie, zauważając przez to, że miejsce za nim, jest puste - A tak w ogóle, gdzie Eren?

\- Mama siedzi z ciocią Hange. Ciocia mówiła, że jak go zbada, to pozwoli mi wejść.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, po chwili orientując się, co może wyczyniać w tej chwili ta wariatka.  
Zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka i nie zważając nawet na to, aby się ubrać, podszedł do drzwi.

- Kaiyo, czekasz tutaj i ani kroku z tego pokoju.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł i skierował się do izby, w której spała tej nocy Hange.

Już za nim tam dotarł, jego słuch zarejestrował głosy obojga poszukiwanych przez niego ludzi.  
- Eren, nie zasłaniaj mi światła...  
\- No, ale znalazłaś?  
\- Tak, tym razem jest ich sześć, Eren, sześć! – w momencie, kiedy głos Zoe podniósł się, ukazując istne podniecenie, Levi wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.

Stanowczo, acz cicho, otworzył drzwi, po czym powoli je zamknął, zostawiając dłoń na klamce.  
Przed nim ukazała się zgarbiona sylwetka Hange siedzącej na krześle oraz stojąca, należąca do Jaegera.

\- Co wy tu, na Łeb tytana, odpieprzcie? – Powiedział praktycznie bez emocji, a jedyne co zrobił, to zmarszczenie brwi.  
Oboje podskoczyli gwałtownie na dźwięk głosu Kapitana odwracając się leniwie.

\- L... Levi, my nic...  
\- Nie kłam, Czterooka. Kaiyo już wszystko wypaplał. – mężczyzna westchnął - nie wiem, jak wy możecie składać dziecku obietnice bez pokrycia.

\- Ale Levi! Chodź tutaj! – szatynka zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i złapała go za ramię, ciągnąć na swoje miejsce i sadzając na krześle – spójrz.  
Levi spojrzał na stojący przed nim sprzęt powiększający.

\- Co mam zobaczyć?  
\- Tutaj – popchnęła lekko jego głowę, by spojrzał przez mikroskop.  
Jedyne co zobaczył, to kilka małych, zaróżowionych plamek, przemieszczających się po próbce.

\- widzę tu tylko jakieś różowe gówno, co to jest?  
\- Policz je, Levi... – Kobieta zaczęła dosłownie wariować, pocierając o siebie dłonie – Policz je, no poooliiiiiiicz!

Brunet powoli tracąc cierpliwość do niej, głęboko wciągnął powietrze do płuc i zaczął liczyć.  
\- Pięć... Sześć. Tak, jest ich sześć... – powiedział, nadal patrząc na wędrujące po dnie szybki plamki.  
\- Właśnie... Sześć. Kiedyś, znajdowałam jedną idealnie zsynchronizowaną komórkę rozrodczą raz na sześć próbek, teraz jest ich Pięć, sześć, czasem nawet siedem... Na każdą jedną.

- Tch... Ty nie myślisz chyba...  
-Ale Levi, proszę! – Hange podeszła do niego i dosłownie potrząsnęła nim – To naprawdę wielki postęp w moich badaniach! Może udałoby mi się zapłodnić kilka... oczywiście pozbyłabym się ich...

\- Powiedziałem Nie, wariatko! Nie będziesz więcej eksperymentowała ani z moim, ani z Erena DNA. Zrozum to w końcu, te komórki to nie zabawki.  
\- Levi, ona mówiła mi wcześniej, że chce spróbować tylko na jednej... – Wtrącił zirytowany Eren.

- Eren, może ty go przekonasz, no! – Hange nadawała za wygraną – Przecież sam mówiłeś...  
\- To, że powiedziałem – w tym miejscu uniósł w górę palce i zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów- „Może kiedyś”, nie oznacza, że już, teraz, zaraz, od razu!  
- Henge, dzieci to nie są pieprzone zabawki. – Levi’a głos przycichł – Nie możesz tworzyć ich na umór.

\- Ale do Kaiyo się przyzwyczaiłeś... – kobieta nadal próbowała – zapłodniłabym kilka, zostawiła jedną czy dwie, a reszta zostałaby zutylizowana...

Levi tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem, co siedzi Ci w tej głowie, Czterooka, ale dzieci nie powinny być efektem eksperymentu. Dziecko to owoc miłości dwojga ludzi, którzy go pragną, nie przypadek z natury.

\- I mówi to ten, co nie chciał zakładać rodziny.  
\- Co ma do tego zakładanie rodziny, idiotko?!

\- Przestańcie się kłócić do cholery!  
Oboje zwrócili wzrok na Erena.  
Chłopak był wściekły.  
\- Levi ma rację, Hange. Dzieci to nie zabawki, tym bardziej, że nie możemy nawet być pewni, co czeka w przyszłości Kaiyo – Eren zacisnął pięści – Nie ryzykujmy czymś życiem, do tego, byłyby to przecież małe, bezbronne dzieci.  
\- Nie dzieci, tylko zarodki...- Zoe zawahała się.

\- To niewiele zmienia ... – W oczach szatyna zaczęły błyszczeć łzy – Na jedno wychodzi.  
- Eren... – Levi spojrzał na niego – Rozumiem, co masz na myśli, ale nie powinieneś tak reagować...

\- Zamknij się! Zamknij się do cholery! Ona jest jakaś psychiczna, jeśli sądzi, że pozwolę jej ...  
\- Co Ci odbiło, Eren?- Hange założyła ręce na piersi – sam pozwoliłeś mi pobierać komórki...  
\- Pobierać, nie zapładniać i zabijać.

- Eren, nie zabijałabym dzieci, tylko zarodki...  
\- Może dla ciebie, to tylko zarodki...

Kapral znów pokręcił głową i cmoknął z dezaprobatą.  
- Eren, w tym jednym muszę się z nią zgodzić, zarodki to nie dzieci, przesadzasz.

Szatyn podniósł na niego zaszklone, zielone oczy, z których powoli zaczęły spływać łzy.

\- Jesteście siebie warci... – wysyczał, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia.


	18. The Eighteenth Flesh - Myśli

Podczas kilkunastu godzin drogi do dystryktu Trost, Eren podjechał do niego tylko dwa razy.  
Po raz pierwszy, gdy Kaiyo zasnął, oraz drugi, kiedy ten się obudził.

Levi nie widział w nim ani grama złości, a jedynie zawód wymalowany na twarzy, gdy na niego patrzył.  
Kiedy przejechali kolejny z zewnętrznych murów, wszystko zmieniło się diametralnie.

Ludzie zaczęli okrzykiwać ich i wiwatować.  
W końcu jechał z nimi Eren, nastolatek, który ocalił to miasto.  
Miasto, które było pierwszym w historii ludzkości terenem, odbitym z rąk tytanów.

W tym momencie Eren podjechał do niego po raz trzeci, jednak tym razem nie spowolnił Konia, jak za każdym wcześniejszym.  
Uśmiechnął się jedynie lekko, widząc, że Kaiyo odmachuje wszystkim ludziom wokół, a na jego twarzy tkwi zachwyt, niżeli strach.

Mieszkańcy Trostu skandowali ich imiona, nie mogli nasycić się widokiem Najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości i ostatniej ich nadziei, jadących ramię w ramię.

Nikt nie poruszył tematu Dziecka, które w tej chwili siedziało oparte o Kapitana.

Nikt nie skomentował jego podobieństwa, do któregoś z owych mężczyzn, choć tylko nieliczni, mogli to dostrzec.  
Ci, którzy jednak domyślali się pokrewieństwa dziecka z jednym z nich, nigdy nie pomyśleliby na pewno, jaka była prawda.

Odetchnęli od tłumu dopiero, po przekroczeniu bram muru Rose.  
Hange pojechała przodem, by dogadać szczegóły ich noclegu z jednym z ich starych współpracowników, Levi natomiast nieco zwolnił stęp konia, wyrównując swoją pozycję z Erenem.

- Eren?- zaczął, starając się sformułować jak najbardziej spójną wypowiedź- Czy Ty naprawdę uważasz, że jest się na co obrażać?  
\- Levi, ja się na Ciebie nie obraziłem – odpowiedział mu – To nie ty popełniłeś błąd, a ja, wierząc w to, że się całkowicie zmieniłeś.

\- Dlaczego się kłócicie? – głos Kaiyo sprowadził Levi’a na ziemię.  
\- Nie kłócimy się, po prostu rozmawiamy trochę ostrzej, ale nie masz się czym martwić...- Eren uspokajał go, jednak Levi już tego nie słuchał.

Wpatrywał się w chłopca jak urzeczony, nie zerkając nawet na drogę i nie myśląc, jakie to było niebezpieczne.  
Czuł coś, co powinien poczuć już dawno, jako jego ojciec.  
Uświadomił sobie, że Jaeger miał całkowitą rację co do zabijania zapłodnionych komórek.

I to Hange myliła się, mówiąc, że te zarodki nie są dziećmi.  
Nagle, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, zatrzymał swoją klacz na środku drogi, między wielkim zbiorem ludzi i nie patrząc na nic, wtulił dziecko w siebie.

Był jedną z najbardziej cudownych rzeczy, jaka zdołała go spotkać, czymś, na co uważał, że nie zasłużył.

Ale był, jego mały chłopiec, który powstał właśnie z takiej komórki.  
Z zarodka, jakich wiele chciała stworzyć i zabić Hange.  
Teraz rozumiał oburzenie Erena.  
I przysiągł sobie, chronić ich oboje, do końca swojego marnego życia.

Dwie osoby, którymi obdarował go ktoś z góry, a na które stanowczo nie zasłużył...

\- Levi Heichou?- Eren zeskoczył z Konia i podszedł do nich w chwili, gdy mężczyzna wypuścił zdezorientowane dziecko z objęć – Ostatnio, zachowujesz się naprawdę dziwnie...

\- Mamy zatrzymać się kilka przecznic stąd!- przerwał im krzyk Hange, która właśnie zatrzymała się przy nich, kręcąc na palcu srebrnym kluczem – W jego drugim mieszkaniu.

*

\- Przydałoby się, trochę skrócić te włosy... – mruknął Eren, nawijając na palec kosmyk czarnych, sięgających prawie do ramion, włosów Kaiyo.

\- hmm?- Kapitan uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie czytał – Tak myślisz?  
\- Tak, Kapitanie. Tak właśnie myślę... – chłopak spuścił wzrok.

Pomyślał w tym momencie, że po raz pierwszy widzi, aby Kapitan Levi czytał książkę, czy oddawał innej czynności, niż praca lub przyziemne potrzeby.  
Zaczął się też zastanawiać, co takiego robi, kiedy ma wolne chwile.

Czy czyta, tak jak teraz, czy może coś zupełnie innego?  
Mówił, że sypia zaledwie trzy godziny dziennie, a nie sądził, by w środku nocy, kiedy nie ma już do wypełnienia żadnych raportów, sprzątał jak to miał w zwyczaju.

- Eren, mówię coś do Ciebie!  
Jaeger uniósł wzrok, orientując się, że stoi nad nim Hange z nożycami krawieckimi w dłoni, klekocząc nimi ostentacyjnie.

\- Co ty masz...  
\- spokojnie, tylko je trochę skrócę...  
Eren odruchowo przyciągnął chłopca do siebie.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł...

- Eren... – Levi westchnął, wstając z fotela i odbierając od chłopaka zdezorientowanego malucha – Ta kobieta ścina mnie od lat, myślisz, że jego fryzurę spieprzy?  
\- Posadź go na stołku w kuchni, Levi – kobieta przeciągnęła obie sylaby jego imienia i oboje ruszyli w stronę drugiego pomieszczenia.

\- A co ciocia będzie robić?- chłopiec był wyraźnie zafascynowany tym, że jest w centrum uwagi.  
\- Zetnę Ci włosy Kaiyo – Hange uśmiechnęła się, owijając go jakimś ręcznikiem.

Eren wszedł do kuchni właśnie w tym momencie, po czym stanął obok Levi’a, tak samo opierając się o jedną z szafek i bacznie obserwując tę, od siedmiu boleści, samozwańczą fryzjerkę.

\- Będzie bolało?- mały odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
\- Nie – kobieta wyprostowała go i skierowała jego twarz tak, by patrzył przed siebie – Ale masz się nie ruszać, inaczej Zetnę krzywo, lub w najgorszym przypadku, zrobię Ci niechcący krzywdę. A to już będzie bardzo bolało.

Brunet pokiwał głową i jeszcze bardziej wyciągnął się, by usiąść jak najprościej.

\- Jest niezwykle posłuszny, prawda?  
Jaegera dobiegł głos mężczyzny, stojącego obok.  
-Tak... – Potwierdził chłopak – To źle?

Levi pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie, ale powinniśmy na zapas powiedzieć mu, że ma nikomu nie ufać. I nie powinien też mówić nikomu za murem Sina, że jesteśmy jego rodzicami. Musimy też zabronić mu, nazywać nas tak, przynajmniej w obecności obcych, aż dojedziemy do zamku — Założone na piersi dłonie czarnowłosego, zacisnęły się w pięści, kiedy to mówił-Kaiyo mógłby stać się celem wielu prób porwań, dla przekupu, jak i samych badań.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział cicho Eren, patrząc, jak kolejne czarne kosmyki lądują na podłodze – powiemy mu to jutro, z samego rana.


	19. The Nineteenth Flesh - Kapelusz i Papierośnica

\- Czyli ten dzieciak to zwykły eksperyment tej babki od tytanów?

\- T... Tak, nic więcej nie wiem! – Blondwłosa kobieta klęczała na podłodze, spomiędzy jej ud ściekała krew, tak samo szkarłatna, jak ta w stróżce z brwi i wargi.  
\- A ten bachor? – Mężczyzna złapał małą, rudowłosą dziewczynkę za kołnierz i uniósł, nie zważając na jej piski – Na pewno powiedział Ci więcej!

\- Mama nic nie wie!- dziecko zaczęło się szarpać – Mama nic nie wie, a ja nic nie powiem! Kaiyo nie zdradził moich tajemnic, więc ja nie zdradzę Jego!  
\- Kaiyo...? Ten, Kaiyo? – mężczyzna rzucił dzieckiem o ziemię, dziewczynka automatycznie zaczęła pluć krwią, patrząc na ojca z nienawiścią błyszczącą w jej bursztynowych oczach.

\- A więc pogłoski o nowym Ackermanie były prawdziwe...  
\- Daj spokój, Jeanson – mężczyzna w kapeluszu, stojący wcześniej w kącie niczym cień, poprawił nakrycie głowy, po czym wyjął z kieszeni znajdującej się na jego piersi, papierośnicę – Ten bachor może zmienić losy Ackermanów. A że jest cennym obiektem badawczym, nie zabiją go. Przynajmniej tak mówią pogłoski, o cokolwiek chodzi.

Po tych słowach odpalił papierosa i podszedł do leżącej na podłodze, zakrwawionej dziewczynki, klękając przy niej.

\- Jaki on jest? Jaki jest mój mały wnuczek?

Irene nie odpowiedziała.  
Z jej oczu pociekły gorzkie łzy, po chwili poczuła mocne uderzenie w tył głowy, a świat wokół zamazał się, by po chwili mogła ogarnąć ją całkowita ciemność.

*

-Mamo, czy...  
\- Eren. – przerwał chłopcu Levi – Kaiyo, nie zapominaj się.

\- Ale to dziwne... Nie chce mówić do was po imieniu...  
\- Ale musisz... – wtrącił Jaeger – Jeśli ktoś się dowie, będziemy wszyscy w niebezpieczeństwie, szczególnie Ty.

Szatyn zatrzymał konia, tuż przy bramie muru Sina, przed nim stał Kapitan z dumnie uniesioną głową.  
Już po chwili usłyszeli krzyk z góry, a wjazd począł się podnosić.

\- Królowa już na was czeka – mężczyzna w stroju żandarmerii uśmiechnął się do nich.  
Levi tylko skinął głową i ruszył dalej z Erenem i Hange na ogonie.

\- Przecież Żandarmi mieli zniknąć na czas naszego pobytu – Jaeger zapytał, podjeżdżając tuż obok.

\- To nie żandarm, tylko ludzie królowej w ich mundurach – mężczyzna odpowiedział sucho – jak już mówiłem, Historia pomyślała o wszystkim, nawet o opinii społecznej. Zgadnij, co pomyśleliby ludzie, gdyby nagle cała policja zniknęła?

\- No tak... Masz rację... – Eren spojrzał na niego kątem oka.  
\- W większości przypadków, ja mam rację, Eren.

\- Mogę w końcu o coś zapytać?!  
Ackerman i Jaeger przenieśli gwałtownie wzrok na Kaiyo.  
Chłopiec siedział przed Levi’em, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i obrażoną miną.

\- No mów – odezwał się Czarnowłosy, po chwili oczekiwania.

\- Tak więc,  _Eren_...- mały zaakcentował jego imię – Dlaczego wszyscy ludzie, tak bardzo was lubią i ciągle wołają?

\- Hmm... – Szatyn zamyślił się na moment – Więc... wiąże się z tym bardzo długa historia, którą na pewno zechce Ci później opowiedzieć Hange...

\- A tak ogólnie?- chłopiec nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Tak ogólnie, to korpus zwiadowczy, ocalił dupy tym ludziom, około dwóch lat temu – skwitował Levi – A teraz prześpij się, bo czeka nas jeszcze kilka godzin jazdy.

\- Dobrze,  _Levi_  – tutaj znów zaakcentował, po czym odwrócił przodem do niego i wcisnął pod pelerynę, wtulając w ciepły tors – dobranoc tatusiu.

To ostatnie po prostu wyszeptał tak, żeby tylko Kapitan mógł usłyszeć.

*

-Teraz już mogę?- krzyknął Kaiyo, kiedy szli długim korytarzem, prowadzeni przez samego Pyxisa.

\- Jeszcze nie – Odpowiedział mu Eren z uśmiechem.

\- A teraz?- dziecko odezwało się znów, kiedy Eren wraz Hange, przebierali go w czyste ubrania.

\- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, Kaiyo. – Kapitan odbił się lekko od ściany, o którą się opierał i pochylił nad Erenem, mówiąc tak, by nikt poza nim nie usłyszał.  
-Idę pod prysznic, Eren.  
Po tych słowach odchrząknął i wyszedł w pokoju, poprawiając wcześniej kurtkę.

 _„Idę pod prysznic, Eren...”_  -Eren przez chwilę myślał nad tymi słowami, otwierając szeroko oczy, kiedy poczuł, jak na niego zadziałały.

\- Co?- jęknął dość głośno, przykuwając tym uwagę Hange.

\- Coś się stało, Eren? – kobieta poprawiła pasy na ubraniu chłopca.  
Jakby nie patrzeć, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

\- Nic takiego... Zaraz wrócę – ucałował syna w policzek i dość niecierpliwym krokiem ruszył ku łaźni.


	20. Twentieth Flesh - Historia

Drzwi zaskrzypiały w momencie, gdy Levi rozpinał pasek w spodniach.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, Kaiyo coraz lepiej odnajduje się wśród ludzi – mruknął, czując ramiona Erena oplatające go niepewnie w pasie – Co może być równocześnie pożyteczne, jak i niebezpieczne.

- Kaiyo jest mądrym dzieckiem – Eren mruknął w jego szyję – dosyć dosadnie dałeś mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma nikomu ufać.

Ciepłe, wilgotne usta nastolatka musnęły jego obojczyk, na co reszta ciała zareagowała gęsią skórką.

- Jaeger, nie pozwalaj sobie... – Powiedział stanowczo, chociaż pewien był, że chłopak i tak nie posłucha, więc sam przejął inicjatywę, gwałtownie obracając się w jego stronę.

Przyparł go jedną ręką do ściany, drugą zaciskając na jego kołnierzu, by po chwili pociągnąć jego głowę w dół i namiętnie wpić w jego ochoczo rozwarte wargi.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki odważny, co Jaeger? – mężczyzna uniósł brwi, patrząc na wciąż przymrużone powieki.  
\- Sam mnie podkusiłeś, a teraz masz pretensje – Uśmiech Erena wcale do niego nie pasował, jednak Levi powiedzieć nie mógł, że mu się nie podobała taka jego postawa.  
Ten uśmiech był tak...

Zbereźny.

I to bardzo.

Levi nie musiał długo patyczkować się z jego pasami, które chłopak porozpinał w drodze do łaźni, więc szybko pozbył się ich, po czym jednym ruchem zdjął jego koszulkę.  
Oboje zostali już w samych spodniach, znów obdarzając się dość brutalnymi pocałunkami.

\- Kapitanie, czy to... Wypada? – Eren nagle odsunął się lekko, automatycznie się czerwieniąc, gdy uświadomił sobie, gdzie obecnie przebywają – jesteśmy na dworze królewskim...

\- A królową jest nasz przyjaciółka – Levi zagryzł delikatnie skórę na jego szyi – nie zaszkodzi opaskudzić jej trochę łazienki...  
Chłopak odchylił głowę, nie mogąc powstrzymać cichego pomruku zadowolenia.

Dłonie Kapitana powoli wsunęły się pod pas spodni i zsunęły je z jego bioder, usta wciąż wędrowały w okolicach obojczyka, palce gładziły pośladki, czasem przypadkowo zahaczając o wejście.

\- Umm... Od kiedy taki pedancik mówi o brudzeniu czegokolwiek?- chłopak dalej próbował się droczyć.  
- Oi, Eren. Czy ty przypadkiem naprawdę, nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele?

\- Nie są... ah!

Plecy chłopaka wygięły się w łuk, kiedy środkowy palec Levi’a zwinnie wślizgnął się w jego odbyt.

Nie bolało.

Zamiast tego, poczuł namolny dyskomfort, chociaż nawet on rozpalał go do cna, odbierając zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.  
Wtulił czerwoną ze wstydu i podniecenia twarz w zagłębienie szyi Levi’a, dopiero wtedy wydobył z siebie niekontrolowany, przeciągły jęk.

\- I czego piszczysz, Bachorze... – mężczyzna wsunął w niego kolejny palec, oraz zaczął nimi poruszać, ignorując suchość i ciasnotę panującą we wnętrzu chłopaka, co widocznie jemu także nie przeszkadzało.

\- Rozluźnij się, Eren – beznamiętny głos Kapitana był tylko przykrywką i Jaeger to wiedział.

Tak naprawdę, czarnowłosy starał się ukryć przed samym sobą to, jak bardzo działały na niego pojedyncze westchnienia chłopaka i jego coraz szybszy oddech.

Mimo maski, jaką przybrał, nad reakcją ciała nie mógł zapanować.

Eren zdążył już to zauważyć.  
Ciepłe, odrobinę roztrzęsione dłonie nastolatka zsunęły się w dół po umięśnionym brzuchu.  
Jedną zostawił właśnie tam, drugą łapiąc jego, już gotowy penis, stymulując go jeszcze bardziej.

Levi, chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu, jęknął.  
Dosłownie, głośno i bez kontroli.  
- Eren, pod prysznic i odwróć się... – powiedział szorstko, orientując się, jak bardzo to na niego działa.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie i wszedł pod natrysk, dłonie opierając o ścianę i pochylając dość jednoznacznie.

Levi sięgnął po olejek do ciała stojący na jednej z półek, po czym wylał praktycznie całą zawartość buteleczki na rozgrzane plecy nastolatka.  
Po tym, patrząc, jak stróżka błyszczącego płynu spływa po jego kręgosłupie, aż do wgłębienia między pośladkami, zdjął spodnie i wbrew wszelkim swoim zasadom, rzucił w kąt.

\- Gotowy?- zapytał, nadal ukrywając wszelkie emocje, wprowadzając w niego na raz trzy palce i dość silnie je zagiął, przez co zamiast odpowiedzi uzyskał głośny jęk.  
Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zbierając trochę olejku z jego ciała, rozsmarował na swoim penisie.

Wyjął palce i przystawił główkę do jego wejścia, opierając jedną dłoń na ścianie nad nim, po czym mocno w niego wszedł, jednym ruchem, tą samą ręką szybko odkręcając wodę.

Krzyk rozniósł się po całym, niezwykle akustycznym pomieszczeniu, odbijając echem od wszystkich ścian i wracając do Levi’a z podwójną siłą.

Mężczyzna trwał chwilę w bezruchu, tłumacząc to sobie bólem chłopka, choć tak naprawdę czekał jedynie, aż jego własne ciało uspokoi się.

Był pewien, że jeśli teraz się jakkolwiek poruszy, doprowadzi to do szczeniackiego, przedwczesnego finiszu.

Z jednej strony karcił za to i siebie i gnoja, z drugiej zwyczajnie zadziwiał go fakt, że ktoś potrafił, po tak wielkiej traumie, jaką przeszedł, aż do tego stopnia go podniecić.

Zjechał dłońmi po ścianie do tych, należących do Erena.

\- Ściśnij- mruknął cicho, bo tylko na tyle było go teraz stać – Mocno...

\- Ty też, Levi ...- wydyszał Jaeger, robiąc to – Mocno...

Ackerman, wysłuchując go, uderzył mocno w jego wnętrze, a słysząc kolejny jęk, sam nie mógł powstrzymać się przed cichym stęknięciem.

To przyjemne ciepło, nadal opinający jego członek zwieracz i jęki, wydobywające się z młodych ust, potęgowały podniecenie, zbierając je w jednym miejscu, sprawiając, że czarnowłosy miał wrażenie, iż zaraz po prostu wybuchnie.

Eren sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, wbijając paznokcie w splecione z jego palce Kapitana.  
Mężczyzna wbijał się w niego raz po raz, ostrymi i dość brutalnymi ruchami, zcałowując z jego pleców, wciąż lecącą na nich z góry wodę.

Jęki mieszały się ze stęknięciami, ruchy były coraz bardziej chaotyczne i niespójne, po łaźni roznosił się dźwięk dwóch, uderzających o siebie ciał, za wszelką cenę dążących do spełnienia, jednak w pewnym momencie starszy nagle zastygł w bezruchu.

\- L... Levi!- przeciągnięta w jęku dezaprobaty sylaba, zmusiła Ackermana do zatkania mu ust dłonią.

\- Cicho bądź, Szczylu. Ktoś idzie.

Eren nie musiał długo czekać na potwierdzenie słów kochanka, bo za drzwiami roznosił się nierówny krok, a już po chwili pukanie i otwieranie drzwi.

Kobieta nie weszła, odchyliła je lekko, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

\- Levi, Historia już wróciła. – Jak zwykle rozentuzjazmowana Hange, nie mogła wyłapać ich wzrokiem.

\- Zaraz przyjdę, Czterooka. — Czarnowłosy jak gdyby nigdy nic, użył niezdradzającego nic tonu — A teraz wypierdalaj, zanim wkurwisz mnie jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Tak, tak Levi!- zaświergotała i już chciała wychodzić, kiedy z miejsca, z którego dobywał się głos Ackermana, właśnie dobiegł ją stłumiony jęk.

Nie mogła przecież wiedzieć, że są tam oboje, a Levi nie wytrzymując, właśnie gwałtownie poruszył biodrami, wbijając się centralnie w prostatę młodszego.

I w tym momencie, nie zważając na nic, zapadł w trans.  
Uderzył jeszcze kilka razy, pod odpowiednim kątem.

Zoë stała jak zamurowana w progu, niby wiedziała, że już przynajmniej raz do tego doszło, ale w tej chwili słyszała to...

Jej twarz mimo wszystko zrobiła się cała czerwona, wyszła z pomieszania, jednak nie zdążyła domknąć drzwi, a zza nich wydobył się krzyk ekstazy, jaką właśnie przeżył nastolatek.

*

\- Te, myślisz, że w ujebanych po samą dupę nogawkach, pokażesz się z tej zajebistej czy szalonej strony, Okularnico?

Hange wzdrygnęła się na głos Levi’a, jednak odwróciła się do niego dość szybko.

Kapitan stał w progu, opierając się o framugę, ręce mając założone na piersi.

\- O... One nie są brudne, Levi!- prawie krzyknęła, zrywając się na równe nogi – To, że nogawki mają inny kolor, niż pas, nie oznacza, że są brudne.

\- Gdzie mama?- Kaiyo podszedł do Hange, uczepiając się jej nogawki.

- Eren za chwilę przyjedzie – beznamiętny głos uderzył kobietę – I nadal uważam, że te spodnie są po prostu ujebane.

\- Mnie akurat się podobają – Głos zza Levi’a rozniósł się echem po korytarzu.

\- Wasza wysokość! – Hange od razu zasalutowała, Ackerman odszedł kawałek i także to zrobił, tyle że mniej entuzjastycznie.

Kaiyo, lekko wychylił się zza nogi okularnicy i mimo strachu, widząc ich postawę, także przyłożył pięść do serca, prostując się niepewnie.

Historia zachichotała i założyła jeden z wystających kosmyków za ucho.

\- Przecież nie musicie tego robić, jesteśmy tu sami.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, patrząc prosto na dziecko, które mimo tego, że dorośli opuścili ręce, nadal stał, salutując.

- Christa!- Ciepłe ręce nastolatka, który właśnie pojawił się za nią, oplotły ją od tyłu – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co nie?

- Eren!- dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie i wtuliła w niego- Przynajmniej ty nadal traktujesz mnie jak przyjaciółkę, a nie jakiegoś odmieńca.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i puścił ją, po czym wyminął i podszedł do wciąż salutującego syna.  
- Kaiyo, opuść rączkę – Poprosił cicho, na co ten zareagował, spuszczając ręce wzdłuż tułowia.  
\- To jest królowa...?- szepnął, kiedy Eren się nad nim pochylił.  
\- Tak, ale też nasza przyjaciółka. Taka sama jak Mikasa czy Sasha.

Jaeger kiwnął na blondynkę ręką, a ta podeszła do nich, przykucając przed maluchem.

\- Cześć Kaiyo – Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, a on niepewnie ją złapał – Jestem Historia.

\- Wasza wy... Wysokość!

\- Nie musisz się tak do mnie zwracać, kiedy nie ma innych ludzi. Mów mi po prostu po imieniu. Albo nie!- dziewczyna wstała nagle i założyła ręce na piersi, unosząc głowę w geście wyższości – Jestem twoją ciocią! To będzie najbezpieczniejsze, jeśli się pomylisz przy innych, nikt nie będzie miał Ci tego za złe.

\- Naprawdę mogę?- chłopiec zachwycił się tym pomysłem, wydawać się mogło, że zaświeciły się jego zielone oczy.

\- Tak, maluchu. Słodki jesteś – Christa poczochrała go po włosach – Jeny, ale ty masz miękkie i gęste włosy!

Dziewczyna, zamiast zabrać rękę, zaczęła głaskać chłopca.  
\- Kapitanie, ty też takie kiedyś miałeś?!

Levi zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- No włosy. Takie gęste. Bo teraz, wyglądają, jakbyś był w połowie łysy.

I tylko Ackerman, nie wybuchł śmiechem.


	21. Rozdział 21 gość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc tak.   
> Zacznę od tego, że mój wattpad został usunięty, ponieważ moje konto tam było "zwykłą pornografią, pedofilią i kazirodztwem"
> 
> Szczerze? Nie boli mnie to. Najbardziej raniący jest sentyment do konta, o które dbałam prawie 4 lata.
> 
> Prawie 1k obserwatorów, którzy wspierali mnie przez cały okres pisania tej, jak i innych prac.   
> Na całe szczęście, udało mi się zabezpieczyć większość opowiadań, tak więc wstawiam je tutaj i mam nadzieję, że czytelnicy przeniosą się, by wpierać mnie nadal.
> 
> Dziękuję, że nawet po tym nie zostawiliście mnie.
> 
> Na wdzięczność zasługują także nowi czytelnicy, którzy znaleźli mnie dopiero tutaj.
> 
> Naprawdę dziękuję i pamiętajcie - kocham was wszystkim, niezależnie kim jesteście!

 

 

\- Nieźle Ci idzie tatusiowanie, Kapitanie - Historia zaśmiała się, nadgryzając chleb.

\- Nie przesadzaj - Ackerman poruszył kolanem, aż Kaiyo siedzący na nim podskoczył - Jedz, dzieciaku.

\- Tak! Już! - krzyknął chłopiec, odrywając wzrok od twarzy królowej.

\- Hange, on naprawdę nie ma Nawet roku?- blondynka, mimo tego, że zwiadowcy opowiedzieli jej wszystko od deski do deski, wciąż wydawała się spragniona informacji - przecież to dziecko to przełom...

\- Wiem - Zoë poczuła się mile połechtana tym komplementem - Jedyne, co teraz musimy zrobić, to znaleźć sposób by nie rozwijał się zbyt szybko, bez cotygodniowej serii zastrzyków.

\- Kaiyo już teraz jest uprzedzony do igieł - Eren zgniótł ziemniaka na swoim talerzu, spoglądając na zajadającego się ze smakiem chłopca - Tylko Levi potrafi go uspokoić, kiedy trzeba podawać mu kolejne dawki leku.

Historia zmarszczyła brwi, także zwracając swój wzrok na dziecko.

\- Wy też macie wrażenie, że Kaiyo nie jest zwykłym przypadkiem? - powiedziała bardzo cicho - Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś mi mówi, że jest on bardzo ważny.

\- Oczywiście, że jest - Levi zanurzył dłoń we włosy dziecka - Ma najpotężniejsze geny wśród ludzkości i nie wiadomo, kto i jak może chcieć to wykorzystać.

Chłopiec zlustrował wszystkich spojrzeniem, po czym nabił kawałek ziemniaka na widelec i przysunął Levi'owi pod nos.  
\- jedz - powiedział stanowczo, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i otworzył usta.

Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek przełknąć, do jadalni wparował bez uprzedzenia barczysty człowiek, w mundurze żandarmerii, salutując.

\- Coś się stało?- Historia podniosła się z miejsca, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

\- Pewien mężczyzna żąda natychmiastowej audiencji u Waszej Królewskiej Mości!- wykrzyczał przez pomieszczenie - przedstawił się, jako Kenny rozpruwacz.

*

\- Przecież to niemożliwe, widziałem, jak sukinsyn zdychał - Levi chodził po pokoju od ściany do ściany - Po Co Ci sprzęt do manewru, Historia?! Mówiłem, że będziemy Cię bronić.

\- Spokojnie, robię to dosyć często. - dziewczyna pozwoliła zarzucić na siebie szeroką suknię, która była na tyle rozstawna, że ukrywała wszystkie mechanizmy - Kiedy tylko na audiencję przychodzą ludzie, których nie znam. Krótko mówiąc, to już przyzwyczajenie.

\- Kaiyo powinien tu zostać - Levi kontynuował swoje nerwowe wykłady - Coś mi mówi, że może chodzić o niego. Kenny zawsze był fanatykiem krwi naszej rodziny, jeśli dowie się, że Kaiyo ma ją w sobie, może próbować go dopaść. Jeżeli już tego nie wie.

\- Levi, ty się denerwujesz. - Hange nie mogła wyjść z podziwu - Coraz częściej widzę w tobie ludzkie odruchy.

\- Powiedz mi, walnięta okularnico, jak mam się do cholery nie denerwować?! Człowiek, którego widziałem martwego, stoi właśnie w holu!

\- Levi... - Eren właśnie dopiął ostatni element sprzętu do manewru trójwymiarowego przy pasie - Uspokój się. Jestem pewien, że Kaiyo będzie bezpieczniejszy przy nas.

Chłopak złapał syna za dłoń i ruszył ku wyjściu, otwierając drzwi, przez które wyszła Historia, po czym grupą ruszyli do Sali Audiencyjnej.

Tam jeden z dworzan założył, siedzącej już na tronie w centrum Sali Historii, koronę.

\- Levi, Eren - odezwała się - stańcie z Kaiyo po mojej prawej stronie. Hange po lewej.  
Kapral skinął głową i przeszli na prawą stronę.

Chwila wyczekiwania dłużyła się Levi'owi, tak, że wydawało mu się, iż te trzy minuty trwały wieczność.

Ciche skrzypienie drzwi, po chwili zza mężczyzny wyłoniła się znajoma mu bardzo dobrze sylwetka.

Odruchowo ścisnął, wciąż trzymaną dłoń Kaiyo.  
Chłopiec tylko spojrzał na nic niemówiący wyraz twarzy ojca, po czym z powrotem zwrócił swoją całą uwagę na gościa.

Czarne włosy sięgały mu już za ramiona, spod naciągniętego na twarz kapelusza, wystawała cienka wykałaczka.

\- To on - Eren nie mógł się powstrzymać, na szczęście powiedział to na tyle cicho, że nikt poza Levi'em tego nie słyszał.

\- Kenny Ackerman - Historia zmrużyła oczy - kilka osób zameldowało mi twoją śmierć, dobre dwa lata temu, jednak widać, że nieśpieszno Ci do grobu.

Mężczyzna jednym ruchem zdjął kapelusz i ukłonił się, przykładając go do piersi.  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć wasza wysokość, że zawiodłem ją swoją obecnością w świecie żywych. Za to mogę dziękować tylko jednemu człowiekowi, który ocalił moją marną wegetację.

Levi prychnął na te słowa.  
\- Nawet to, że dziwnym trafem przeżyłeś, nie wyjaśnia twojej audiencji.

\- Musiałem to zrobić - Kenny zlustrował go wzrokiem, po chwili przenosząc go na Kaiyo - inaczej, nie pozwoliłbyś mi spotkać się z wnukiem.

Chłopiec nie wiedział, co się właściwie dzieje, jednak mimo to, stał nadal na swoim miejscu, próbując naśladować zimną obojętność swojego ojca.

Bał się.

To było jasne, że się bał.  
Jednak z całych sił powstrzymał się od ucieczki.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, Panie Ackerman, że w obecności królowej powinno się zwracać bezpośrednio do niej - Blondynka wstała z miejsca i ruszyła do przodu - Kiedy swoje słowa kierujesz do królewskiej obstawy, wyrażasz tym samym brak szacunku dla monarchii.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Najwyższa głowo państwa - Mężczyzna znów się ukłonił - Chciałbym jedynie prosić... Ba! Jestem w stanie błagać!- kobalt jego tęczówek spotkał się z błękitem oczu Historii - o jedną, krótką rozmowę z najmłodszym z obecnych tutaj osób.

Eren mimowolnie zacisnął pięści.  
Już chciał postawić krok w ich stronę, jednak silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz, dzieciaku?- Levi znów przybrał maskę na twarzy, jak i brzmieniu własnych słów - Musimy jej zaufać.

Jaeger westchnął i cofnął się na swoje miejsce, oczekując na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Jeśli na to zezwolę... - blondynka rzekła stanowczo - Przez całą rozmowę będziesz związany. W pomieszczeniu natomiast będzie wybrana przeze mnie ochrona, łącznie z rodzicami dziecka.  
\- Tak jest, Wasza wysokość - Kenny ukląkł przed nią, oddając wyrazy szacunku - Zgadzam się na wszystko, by zamienić, choć kilka słów z ostatnim ogniwem naszej rodziny.

I mogło się wydawać, iż jego wzrok w tym momencie, był więcej niż pełen desperacji.


	22. Rozdział 22 groźba

 

 

***

  
\- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł... – Mruczał pod nosem Eren, siedząc na łóżku – nie, to na pewno nie jest dobry pomysł. Coś pójdzie nie tak! W takich sytuacjach zawsze coś idzie nie tak!

\- Eren, uspokój się – Kapitan przewrócił stronę w książce, poprawiając się na poduszce – Połóż się w końcu, ten skurwiel zamknięty jest w celi w lochach zamku, nie wyjdzie stamtąd, nawet jeśli użyje sztuczek z podziemia.

\- Levi, a jeśli jednak...  
\- Eren, kurwa mać – mężczyzna odłożył książkę na szafkę – spójrz na niego.

Jaeger zwrócił wzrok na łóżko obok, gdzie pogrążony we śnie Kaiyo, oddychał miarowo z rączkami nad głową, jak na zdrowe dziecko w tym wieku przystało.  
\- Śpi... – powiedział cicho – ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- To, że dzieciak czuje się bezpiecznie – Skwitował czarnowłosy – w przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, ja mam bardzo płytki sen. Wystarczy, że coś w pokoju poruszy się, nie tak jak trzeba, a ja w ciągu sekundy jestem Gotowy do walki.

Eren zmrużył oczy, próbując się uspokoić.  
\- Ufam Ci – powiedział cicho – mimo wszystko, nadal nie jestem przekonany co do tego, by ten zbir z nim rozmawiał. Musi być w tym jakiś haczyk, szczególnie że dał się tak po prostu zamknąć.

\- Też tak sądzę, ale musimy zaufać Historii – Ackerman wyciągnął przed siebie rękę – No chodź Szczylu, wiesz, że nie potrafię okazywać uczuć.

Eren prychnął i przewrócił oczami, po czym wsunął lekko w jego ramiona.

\- Ciągle powtarzasz, że musimy jej ufać...- mruknął, muskając ustami skórę na jego szyi, w którą wtulił twarz.

\- Bo musimy. Jest...  
\- Królową, wiem.  
\- Nie, Eren. Jest naszą przyjaciółką.

Jaeger uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Zmieniłeś się, Levi. Kiedyś to słowo było dla Ciebie bez znaczenia.

\- Mylisz się. Po prostu moje zaufanie do ludzi nie przekraczało norm dzieciaka z podziemi. A te normy, są naprawdę niskie.

Dłoń młodszego wylądowała na jego policzku, a usta niepewnie musnęły te jego.

\- Jeśli Chcesz mnie pocałować dzieciaku, po prostu to zrób, a nie się bawisz.

Nastolatek gwałtownie się zarumienił, spuszczając wzrok.  
Levi prychnął i przewrócił go pod siebie, zawisając nad nim.

\- Faktycznie, jesteś jeszcze dzieciakiem – odnalazł spojrzeniem jego zielone tęczówki, wpatrując w nie z podziwem – pieprzysz się ze mną, kusisz, jęczysz pode mną. I to wszystko bez żadnych oporów, a kiedy przychodzi co do czego i masz pocałować mnie przed snem, uciekasz jak spłoszone zwierzątko.

\- Nie jestem zwierzęciem!- zaprotestował chłopak, chcąc uwolnić się z uścisku, jednak bez skutku.

\- Jesteś. Nowy gatunek, tylko jeden przedstawiciel. Erę, ptaszek z niebieskobiałymi skrzydłami wolności.

\- Levi, ty potrafisz być romantyczny!- Eren zaśmiał się.  
\- To nie romantyzm, stwierdzam fakty.

Kapitan złapał jego podbródek i uniósł lekko, by po chwili lekko pocałować roztrzęsione usta chłopka.  
Muskał je swoimi delikatnie, jakby oddając osobisty hołd ich właścicielowi, dopiero po dłuższym momencie zdecydował się rozchylić jego wargi i wedrzeć językiem do środka, zmysłowo pieszcząc nim podniebienie, już całkiem rozpalonego partnera.

Eren zdążył zarzucić mu ręce na szyję, kiedy oboje oderwali się od siebie, słysząc szelest pościeli na łóżku obok.

\- Co wy robicie?- Kaiyo siedział na łóżku i patrzył zaspany prosto na nich, pocierając piąstką oko – Dlaczego zawsze całujecie się, kiedy nie widzę?!

Chłopiec jęknął i opadł z powrotem na poduszki, zamykając oczy.

\- Ja... Może go przykryję...- Eren niepewnie spojrzał na Kapitana, a ten tylko mruknął coś w stylu „mhm”, jednak nie zszedł z niego, wciąż patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

\- To m... Może ze mnie zejdziesz? – nastolatek czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.  
\- Mhm... – cichy pomruk znów wydobył się z między ust mężczyzny, który nadal nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr.

\- Le... – Eren nie zdążył nawet wypowiedzieć jego imienia.

Levi znów wessał się w jego, wciąż wilgotne od poprzedniego pocałunku, wargi.  
I całował go nadal, dość odważnie penetrując jego usta językiem, mimo tego, iż wiedział, że ich syn, zamiast spać, obserwuje go spod przymrużonych powiek.

Więc całował, jak najcudowniej potrafił, na więcej pozwolić sobie nie mogąc.

*

Rzeczą, której Levi najbardziej na świecie nienawidził, były smugi na szybach.

Natomiast znienawidzoną całym sercem przez niego osobą, był właśnie Kenny Ackerman, jego wuj, który tak Bardzo spierdolił mu psychikę.

Chociaż czasem myślał nad tym, czy gdyby jednak jego matka, zarabiająca na życie własnym ciałem nadal żyła, a on nadal by z nią mieszkał, czy aby nie wypaczyło go to jeszcze bardziej, niż zabijanie ludzi w podziemiu.  
Możliwe, że teraz by nie było go tutaj, a siedziałby nadal w tamtym zapierdziałym miejscu, bez nazwiska, które wuj zdradził mu dopiero tuż przed domniemaną śmiercią, bez szans na zobaczenie pełnego nieba, gwiazd, księżyca, a tym bardziej bez możliwości oddychania słodkim, rześkim powietrzem zza murów.

\- Zamyśliłeś się... – Eren położył mu dłoń na ramieniu- coś nie tak?  
\- Wszystko dobrze. – Levi przetarł twarz dłonią – Jestem tylko lekko skołowany.

\- Hange, jesteś pewna, że Kenny jest dobrze zabezpieczony?- tym razem zwrócił się do okularnicy.

\- Spokojnie, zajęliśmy się wszystkim. Nie tknie Kaiyo nawet małym palcem od stopy.

Jaeger kiwnął niepewnie głową.  
Nadal nie wiedział, czego ma spodziewać się po niedoszłym nieboszczyku.

\- Ten typ tak ma, Eren. Nie da się nic przewidzieć. Wiem, bo sam się od niego uczyłem.

\- Uh, dobra, niech wam będzie. – Eren spojrzał na Kaiyo, który trzymając się ojcowskiej ręki, szedł przed siebie pewniej, niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci.

\- Kaiyo, pamiętaj, że nie masz odpowiadać na pytania, na które Levi nie pozwoli. Dobrze?  
\- Tak, pamiętam!- oburzył się chłopiec – Patrzeć na tatę i obserwować, czy kiwa, czy kręci głową. Odpowiadać tylko, kiedy pokiwa. Pamiętam!

\- To dobrze, że pamiętasz, Kaiyo. – Levi poczochrał mu włosy.

\- Ale czemu on ma mnie przepytywać? Przecież mówił, że jestem jego wnukiem, może chce mnie przytulić?

Ackerman prychnął, zatrzymując się przed dużymi, drewnianymi drzwiami.  
\- Nawet gdyby, nie będzie miał raczej takiej możliwości.

Mężczyzna nacisnął mosiężną klamkę i wszedł do środka.  
Na krześle, tuż przy ścianie, siedział Kenny Ackerman, przypięty kajdankami do takiego samego słupka, co lata temu przypięty był Eren.

\- Jemu, chociaż siedzieć pozwolili – chłopak wyraził swoją dezaprobatę – jego też pobijesz?

\- Ciebie ratowałem, bachorze – Levi zawarczał i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, trzymając dziecko za rękę.

\- Dlaczego dziadek jest związany?- Kaiyo znów nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

\- Nie nazywaj go dziadkiem.  
\- Ale to brat twojej mamy, tak mówiła Hange. Czyli mogę mówić dziadek.

\- Nie możesz.  
Levi z każdym odbijającym się od ścian krokiem, coraz mniej był pewien co do rozmowy swojego wuja z Kaiyo.

\- Mów, czego od niego chcesz i się odpierdol – Powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, stając naprzeciw mężczyzny.

Ten spojrzał na zielonookiego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Kaiyo, tak? – zapytał cicho.  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową, próbując odwzajemnić gest.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogę Cię przytulić, malutki... – Kenny odwrócił wzrok, Levi prychnął.  
Nie mógł przecież głośno oznajmić synowi, że jego wuj kłamie.

\- Hange powiedziała, że jak będziesz grzeczny, to cię rozwiążą – dziecko puściło dłoń ojca i podeszło bliżej byłego zabójcy.

\- Jesteś bardzo podobny do taty – najstarszy Ackerman zaczął mu się przyglądać.

\- Wiem to, mądry i odważny jak ojciec, słodki i wytrwały jak matka. – chłopiec wywrócił oczyma, zakładając ręce na piersi – I narwany też jak matka. Każdy mi to mówi. Co z tego, że większości nie rozumiem.

Mężczyzna na te słowa wyglądał, jakby właśnie sobie coś przypomniał.  
\- A właśnie, jak nazywa się twoja mama Kaiyo?

Chłopiec uniósł brwi i niepewnie spojrzał na ojca, mającego w tej chwili identyczną zdezorientowaną minę.  
Levi przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

Czyli Kenny nie wiedział wszystkiego.  
Szybko pokręcił głową, by syn zauważył to, zanim zdąży odpowiedzieć.

\- Levi, odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie – najstarszy spojrzał prosto w oczy dziecka, zwracając się bezpośrednio do siostrzeńca – Ile osób, które znałeś, miało taki piękny odcień zieleni pod powiekami?

On wie.

\- Dwie – odpowiedział bez emocji.

Uśmiech szaleńca wpłynął na twarz starszego.

\- Ile lat nie żyje Isabel, Levi?- jego głos podnosił się z każdym słowem, w końcu zmieniając w krzyk - Sześć? Siedem? Czyż nie tyle lat ma to dziecko?! Odpowiedz mi Dzieciaku, czy przelałeś krew Ackermanów na jakiegoś bękarta?!

Kaiyo gwałtownie cofnął się o krok, kiedy mężczyzna rzucił się w jego stronę.

Kajdanki zabrzęczały, a krzesło odleciało w bok, więzień opadł bezsilnie na kolana.

Levi usłyszał za sobą kroki, Eren stanął tuż przy nim, biorąc Kaiyo na ręce.

\- Nie musiałeś.- wydobył z siebie, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Chciałem. – chłopak przycisnął dziecko mocniej do siebie – Nie wiem, kim była Isabel, ale nikt nie będzie nazywał mojego syna bękartem.

\- Twojego... Syna?- Kenny patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się oschle – A więc tak. O to chodziło mojemu informatorowi, kiedy mówił, że dziecko jest eksperymentem. Czyli mimo wszystko, zaśmieciłeś naszą krew, Levi.

\- To twoje zdanie, Kenny. – ton Czarnowłosego nadal nic nie wyrażał.

\- Kaiyo, chodź do dziadka – Kenny spojrzał na dziecko wzrokiem, przypominającym chorego na schizofrenię człowieka – no chodź...

\- Puść małego, Eren. – Levi nie odrywał wzroku od wuja – Niech sam zadecyduje, co zrobić.

Jaeger niepewnie postawił dziecko na ziemi, ono natomiast podeszło do mężczyzny pewnym krokiem.

\- Jesteś moim dziadkiem, nie?- zapytał poważnym tonem, na co ten skinął głową.

Tego, co stało się chwilę potem, nie mógł przewidzieć nikt.

Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, a czubek buta Kaiyo odbił się z głuchym dźwiękiem pękającej szczęki od twarzy mężczyzny.

Wszystkie spojrzenia były zwrócone na zdeterminowane dziecko, które uśmiechało się słodko, stojąc przed krwawiącym mężczyzną.

\- Przepraszam, dziadziusiu – kolejne posunięcie chłopca jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowało obecnych.

Kaiyo podszedł bliżej i przytulił starszego, by tylko on mógł usłyszeć jego słowa szeptane wprost do jego ucha.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz obrazisz kogoś z mojej rodziny – wysyczał mały – Zabiję Cię.

Po tych słowach Kenny poczuł ostry ból w klatce piersiowej, a po Sali rozszedł się dźwięk łamanych żeber, kiedy chłopiec mocno uderzył go z kolana.

Odszedł od niego i wyciągnął dłonie do ojca, jednak Levi był w tym momencie zbyt zdezorientowany.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało, mimo tego, że patrzył wprost na plującego krwią wuja.


	23. Rozdział 23 rodzina

\- Nie wierzę w to, nie wierzę! – Krzyczała Hange, opatrując zdarte od uderzenia kolano chłopca.

Ten natomiast nie wiedział tak naprawdę, co się dzieje.

\- Zrobiłem tylko to, co tata, kiedy pan Jeanson go zdenerwował.

\- Kaiyo, nie powinieneś bić ludzi! – Eren złapał się za głowę – nie możesz powtarzać zachowań Levi’a na każdym kroku! Ludzi się nie bije bez powodu!

\- Obraził nas wszystkich!- zaparł się maluch, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Eren to nie ważne, że go pobił! – Hange zawiązała bandaż na nodze chłopca i wstała – ważniejsze jest to, skąd wziął w sobie tyle siły!

\- To akurat nie jest trudne do rozszyfrowania, walnięta okularnico – Levi odbił się od parapetu, o który się opierał – Ackermani tak już mają. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ta siła w nas się ujawni.

\- Ukryta siła Ackermanów? – Hange spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana – Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś!  
\- Bo nie miałem powodów, wariatko. Po drugie wspominałem. Raz. Kiedy jechaliśmy odbić Erena i Historię z rąk Reissa. – mężczyzna przeszył ją zimnym spojrzeniem – To coś, jakbyś właśnie się przełamał. Jakby strach z Ciebie uleciał w jednej chwili, a do Ciebie dociera, że możesz to zrobić. Że masz w sobie wystarczająco siły...

\- Mikasa...

Wszystkie oczy zostały zwrócone ku nastolatkowi, do tej pory cicho siedzącemu na łóżku.  
\- Co tu ma do rzeczy Mikasa, Bachorze?!

Levi spojrzał na niego wściekle.

\- Kiedyś mi opowiadała, jak czuła się, kiedy zabiła tego porywacza, gdy byliśmy dziećmi.

Ackerman westchnął.

\- No tak. Ona też to miała, tak samo, jak ja, czy Kenny. Kiedy zapytałem ją o to, odpowiedziała twierdząco, tyle że wtedy jeszcze tego nie pojmowałem.

\- Czego nie pojmowałeś? – Eren podszedł do niego bardzo szybko.

\- Wiem tyle, co ty dzieciaku. – mężczyzna przetarł twarz dłonią- Kaiyo, czy właśnie tak się czułeś, kiedy uderzyłeś Kenny’ego?

Levi klęknął przed chłopcem, kładąc mu na ramionach dłonie.  
\- Tak, tato. Właśnie tak – chłopiec spojrzał mu w oczy – A dlaczego pytasz?

Levi nie odpowiedział na to, tylko wstał, ubierając kurtkę.  
\- Co ty robisz? Levi!  
Hange złapała za jeden z jego rękawów.

\- Trzeba zdać raport Erwinowi. Muszę też porozmawiać z dziewczyną.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku mężczyźnie, który właśnie otworzył na oścież drzwi.  
\- Erwin?- Levi był zaskoczony jego obecnością.

\- W kwaterze przedwczoraj zagościła pewna kobieta, niejaka Grace Jeanson.  
\- Erwin, przecież to żona...

\- Wiem, kurwa mać. Tyle tego, że brat Jeansona zabił własną żonę. Córkę wrzucił do piwnicy na pewną śmierć i uciekł. Wyciągnęliśmy ją stamtąd ledwo żywą.

\- Irene? – Krzyknął Kaiyo, równocześnie z Erenem.  
\- Tak, właśnie. Grace mówiła, że jego żona wpierw wypytywała o was, na szczęście w połowie rozmowy zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak i zaczęła mówić, że nic więcej nie wie.

\- Pewnie chodziło mu o Kaiyo. – Mruknęła Hange – Myślę, że Kenny też w tym uczestniczył. Na początku myślałam, że chce w jakiś sposób wykorzystać Kaiyo, jednak zdezorientowało mnie to, że dał się zamknąć i związać.

\- Może naprawdę chciał tylko z nim porozmawiać?- wtrącił Eren, choć sam nie był pewien własnych słów.

\- Nie Eren. Mnie się wydaje, że Kenny Ackerman, ma rozdwojenie jaźni.

*

Kroki dwojga ludzi, odbijały się echem od kamiennych ścian lochu.  
\- Jest Kapitan pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – Mikasa nerwowo obracała w palcach klucz do celi.

\- Mówisz jak Eren. Jemu też wszystko ostatnio przeszkadza.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to po co Kapitanowi akurat ja?

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy jechaliśmy odbić Erena i Historię?

\- To było prawie półtora roku temu, Kapitanie. Ale tak, mniej więcej pamiętam.  
\- Mówiłem wtedy, o dziwnej sile, która pojawia się z nikąd. Potwierdziłaś to, że też tego doświadczyłaś.

\- Tak, co Kapitan ma na myśli?  
\- Kaiyo miał to samo – poinformował ją, przekręcając klucz w zamku, po czym rozsunął kraty.

\- Moje dziecko przyszło mnie odwiedzić... – z kąta dobiegł ich szorstki głos – Moja największa duma.

\- Ta, nie pierdol, tylko gadaj, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – Levi oparł się o ścianę, patrząc w stronę podnoszącego się z pryczy Ackermana – Oboje mamy prawo poznać prawdę.

\- Chodzi Ci o to, co zrobił twój syn, prawda? – Kenny zaśmiał się – O powiązanie waszej trójki i mnie, dobrze myślę?

\- Ta, jeszcze na mózg Ci nie jebło, jak widzę.

\- O co chodzi?- zdezorientowana Mikasa, spojrzała prosto na Kapitana, po chwili przenosząc wzrok na więźnia – Wyjaśni mi ktoś, co ja mam z wami wspólnego?

\- Naprawdę nie zorientowałaś się po nazwisku?- zapytał mężczyzna – Ackermani to stary ród szlachecki, który był wybijany na początku istnienia murów. Teraz, nie można powiedzieć nawet tego, że została nas garstka, ponieważ jedynymi osobami z tej krwi jesteśmy my i to dziecko.

\- Co to oznacza?- Mikasa zacisnęła pięści – Że jesteśmy rodziną, czy ...  
\- Jesteśmy bardzo bliską rodziną, dziewczynko. Jesteś dzieckiem jednego z trojga rodzeństwa ostatnich Ackermanów. Twój ojciec opuścił podziemie i poznał twoją matkę. Moja siostra została w tym zadupiu i puszczała się za pieniądze, zaszła w ciążę z jednym z klientów. Ja natomiast jako jedyny wykorzystałem w pełni siłę naszej rodziny, zabijając, by przeżyć.

Kobalt tęczówek zmieszał się z dwiema parami tak identycznych jak jego oczu.  
\- To znaczy, że ja i Kapitan Levi...  
\- Ta, jesteśmy se kurwa kuzynostwem, młoda.

Po tych słowach wypchnął ją pospiesznie z celi i zamknął wejście.  
\- Później przyjdzie Hange, by Cię zbadać – dodał na odchodnym i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Pan się tym wszystkim nie przejmuje?- Mikasa zrównała z nim krok.  
\- Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, myślę. Już dawno podejrzewałem, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni, choć nie sądziłem, że tak blisko – mężczyzna mówił swoim zwyczajowym tomem, wyrażającym sporą irytację. – Powiedzieć Ci coś?

Levi przystanął, dziewczyna zrobiła to samo, stając na przeciw z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Ty i Smith, jesteście jedynymi osobami, którym powierzyłbym ochronę Erena i Kaiyo. Jednak, gdybym musiał wybierać między Tobą a Kalekim Erwinem z jednym okiem, wybrałbym jego. A wiesz dlaczego?- dziewczyna pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem – Dlatego, że on w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, myśli, nim coś zrobi. Ty działasz impulsywnie, bez zastanowienia biegniesz ślepo za kierującymi tobą emocjami.

\- Ja...

\- Nie, Mikasa. Użyj mózgu i zastanów się, co jest dla Ciebie ważniejsze.  
\- Kapitanie, ja... Cieszę się, że jednak mam rodzinę.

Levi uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się, czy dziewczyna mówi szczerze, czy po prostu chciała zmienić temat.  
\- Nie myśl sobie dzieciaku, że przez to mój stosunek do Ciebie się zmieni, bo grubo się pomylisz.

\- Nie zależy mi na tym – odpowiedziała, obejmując się ramionami – sama świadomość mi wystarcza... Świadomość, że już nie jestem sama.

\- Nie rozklejaj się, bezmyślna dziewczyno. Spójrz na swoich przyjaciół i powiedz, czy kiedykolwiek byłaś sama.

Nie czekał na jej odpowiedź.

Po prostu przyspieszył, zostawiając ją w tyle.


	24. Rozdział 24 wściekłość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział taki jakby przejściowy.   
> W następnym będzie się działo!
> 
> ***

 

\- Więc jesteście rodziną Mikasa!- Eren zachwycił się tą myślą – trzeba będzie to oblać!

\- Nie ciesz się tak, Bachorze. Nic nie będziemy oblewać – Levi otworzył gwałtownie okno i odpalił papierosa.

\- Kapitanie, pan Pali?- Mikasa spojrzała na niego, jednak ten zignorował pytanie, opierając się o parapet.

\- Nie dowiedzieliśmy się niczego, czego nie mogliśmy się sami domyśleć. – mruknął – Kurwa mać, że ten skurwiel myśli tak samo, jak ja.

\- Raczej to ty, myślisz tak samo, jak on – wtrąciła Hange.

\- Myślę jak on, bo to jest kurwa najlepszy sposób myślenia, jaki znam. Zrozum, gdyby nie jego nauki, wasz najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości by nie istniał.

Mężczyzna uderzył pięścią o parapet.

\- Levi, uspokój się – Eren podszedł do niego i objął ramionami, wprawiając Mikasę w jeszcze większe osłupienie.

\- Jak mam być Kurwa spokojny, skoro nie wiem, co się kurwa odpierdala?! – znów trzasnął pięścią w parapet.

Jaeger złapał mocno jego ręce.  
\- Levi, przestań, proszę Cię.

\- Nie, Eren. Puść mnie, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

\- Eren, puść go!- Mikasa chciała podejść, jednak zatrzymała ją Hange.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, sami muszą przez to przejść.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści.

\- Nie puszczę, Levi, póki się nie uspokoisz. Sam powtarzasz mi zawsze, bym nie ulegał emocjom, a właśnie sam to robisz.

Słowa chłopaka najwyraźniej na niego zadziałały, bo przestał się szarpać.

Nabrał w płuca dużą ilość powietrza, po czym wypuścił je z głuchym świstem.

\- Już, możesz mnie puścić – odpowiedział, tym razem spokojnie.

Eren delikatnie poluźnił uścisk, mimo wszystko Levi wciąż miał napięte mięśnie.

Długo nie myśląc, musnął ustami skórę na szyi mężczyzny, na co ten lekko się wzdrygnął, ale mimo wszystko rozluźnił.

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie postawić granicę, co nie Bachorze?

\- Wiem – odpowiedział, po czym pochylił się do jego ucha i powiedział coś, czego nikt poza nimi nie słyszał.

Levi’a źrenice rozszerzyły się, gwałtownie wywinął się w tył i zarzucił pięścią, jednak Eren zdążył odskoczyć, wciąż mając na twarzy szeroki uśmiech, do którego dołączyły rumieńce, po tym, co powiedział.

\- Zboczony szczyl – Prychnął Ackerman – A wy co się gapicie jak szczur na cudze jaja?

Mikasa miała w tej chwili bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy.  
Coś między wściekłością, płaczem i zdezorientowaniem.

Hange poklepała ją po ramieniu.  
\- To było chamskie, że dowiedziałaś się w ten sposób...

Eren w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że nikt do tej pory nie wiedział, o jego relacji z Kapitanem Levi’em.

Przesadził.

*

\- Levi, Irene się obudziła! – zza drzwi łazienki, dało się słyszeć głos rozentuzjazmowanej Hange.

\- Irene?!- Kaiyo, pierwsze co, to chciał wyskoczyć z wanny, jednak dłonie Kapitana nie pozwoliły mu na to.

\- Oi, Gdzie się wybierasz ?  
\- Do Irene, nie słyszałeś?!- chłopiec usiadł z powrotem w wodzie.

\- Nago, mając na sobie jedynie pianę? Chyba cię pogięło – Mężczyzna nabrał do miseczki trochę wody i bez uprzedzenia wylał na namydloną głowę Dziecka.

Chłopiec wrzasnął.

\- Co się drzesz jak zarzynana świnia?  
\- Wlałeś mi szampon do oczu!- Kaiyo zaczął machać na oślep rękoma, które po chwili pochwyciły podany przez Levi’a ręcznik, by wytrzeć oczy.

\- To za próbę ucieczki. Wstawaj.

Czarnowłosy złapał drugi ręcznik i wyjął dziecko z wanny, stawiając na ziemi i dokładnie ocierając.  
\- Mogę już zobaczyć Irene?

\- Może najpierw byś się ubrał?

\- Skończyliście?- do pomieszczenia wparował jak wiatr Eren.

\- Mądry jesteś Bachorze?! Przeciąg kurwa robisz! – Levi zarzucił na syna górę od piżamy, zerkając wściekle na Erena.

\- No Przepraszam, no!  
\- Nie przepraszaj, tylko więcej tego nie rób – mężczyzna podłożył jedną z nogawek pod stopę dziecka – Wkładaj.

Chłopiec posłusznie dał się ubrać, po czym założył ciepłe skarpety i wyleciał jak strzała z łaźni.

\- No i dziecko nam uciekło – Jaeger zaśmiał się nerwowo, bujając na piętach.

\- Ta. Jak widać. – Levi spojrzał na chłopaka, który jednoznacznie zmrużył oczy – Nawet o tym nie myśl.

\- Ale o czym ja myślę? – Eren zarumienił się.

Ackerman wstał z podłogi i pozbierał mokre ręczniki, kiedy nastolatek stanął za nim i zawiesił mu ręce na szyi.

\- Eren!

\- Levi!

\- Kurwa, co ty odpierdalasz?  
\- Przytulam Cię.

\- Jak chcesz się bzykać, powiedz wprost, a nie znów się bawisz w jakieś swoje gierki.

\- W moim słowniku nie ma takiego słowa – policzki Erena, znów przybrały barwę buraka – ja to nazywam uprawianiem miłości...

\- Wiesz, dla dzieciaka, którego wychowała prostytutka, raczej nie ma takiego pojęcia.

Levi jednym ruchem zrzucił go z siebie.

\- Levi!

\- Nie!

I dlaczego, kiedy Ackerman wypowiedział to jedno „nie”, zakuło go pod mostkiem?


	25. Twenty-Fifth Flesh - Początek Problemów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie potrafię opisywać scen walki, ok?  
> -.-  
> Pisałam to dwa razy, oczywiście musiałam dodać wątek romantyczny...
> 
> I Polsat.  
> Wybaczcie!
> 
> I oczywiście, zapraszam wszystkich na grupę na fb:  
> "Bo my kochamy Kaiyo!",  
> Dla wszystkich miłośników naszego małego grzdyla.
> 
> To do następnego, tak?  
> ***

 

\- I to wszystko, co pamiętasz?- zapytała jeszcze raz Hange, kiedy dziewczynka dopijała herbatę.  
\- Tak. Nic im nie powiedziałam, przysięgam!

Irene syknęła, poruszając się zbyt gwałtowne.  
\- Rozumiem, musisz teraz odpoczywać – kobieta wyjęła jej z dłoni kubek i odstawiła na szafkę, po czym pomogła się położyć – Musisz jak najszybciej wyzdrowieć.

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową na znak, że się zgadza.  
W tym samym momencie drzwi uchyliły się, a przez szparę, jaka się utworzyła, po cichu wślizgnął się dzieciak.

\- Irene?  
\- Kaiyo!- dziewczynka znów się skrzywiła.  
\- Nie ruszaj się! To pewnie boli!- chłopiec podbiegł do łóżka i ostrożnie na nie wszedł.

\- Leżałam dwa dni w zimnej piwnicy. Poza tym nic mi takiego nie zrobili.- rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Spokojnie, Kaiyo – Hange pogłaskała go po głowie – Ma tylko powierzchniowe rany, nic jej nie będzie.  
Bursztynowooka, ignorując ból, wtuliła się w Kaiyo.

\- Oni po ciebie przyjdą, uważaj, Dobrze?- szepnęła.

Mały nie wiedział przez chwilę, co zrobić, jednak kiedy ujrzał rozczulony uśmiech Hange, po prostu objął przyjaciółkę.

Przyjaciółkę?

\- My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Irene?  
Dziewczynka oderwała się od niego, patrząc w jego zielone oczęta.  
\- A Chcesz być moim pierwszym przyjacielem, Kaiyo?

\- Chcę.

Kiedy to wypowiedział, poczuł na policzku muśnięcie jej spierzchniętych od zimna warg.  
\- Więc jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

*

\- Więzień zbiegł!  
Krzyk jednego z żandarmów odbijał się od kamiennych ścian pomieszczenia, jak i w głowach wszystkich obecnych.

\- Kurwa!

Levi zerwał się jako pierwszy, zaraz za nim z jadalni wybiegł Erwin.

\- Historia! – Eren wziął zdezorientowanego Kaiyo na ręce i podał go królowej – Idźcie po Irene i zamknijcie się w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
\- Ale...

\- Żadnych "ale" ! – wrzasnął.  
\- Mamo!- Kaiyo śledził Jaegera wzrokiem, póki ten nie przebiegł przez drzwi.

Musieli jak najszybciej znaleźć Kenny’ego.  
Mężczyzna miał objawy rozdwojenia jaźni i do tej pory nie mogli znaleźć pochodzenia tej choroby.

\- Kapitanie! Mamy problem!- kiedy Eren dołączył do Levi’a i Hange, zza zakrętu wybiegł kolejny żołnierz – Więzień zabrał z królewskiego laboratorium kilka próbek.

\- Hange, idź natychmiast to sprawdzić! – Ackerman wydał polecenie – Jaeger, gdzie dzieciak?  
\- Został z Historią, mają się schować razem z Irene.

\- Dobra, Erwin jak się sprawy mają?- mimo tego, że stał tyłem do korytarza, wiedział, że to właśnie Smith pojawił się tuż za nim.

\- Źle, nigdzie go nie ma.  
\- Musi być na terenie zamku, ochrona zauważyłaby go, gdyby próbował uciec – Levi rozejrzał się wokół siebie – Nie możemy tak po prostu bawić się w chowanego, cholera. Trzeba usiąść i na spokojnie rozplanować...

\- Zabrał zwierzęcego!

Wrzask Pułkownik Zoë, słychać było nawet kilka korytarzy dalej.  
Erwin jako pierwszy ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę laboratorium, zaraz po nim pozostali.

\- Na szczęście, żadna strzykawka nie zniknęła – kobieta odetchnęła, jednak nie na długo, bo tuż przy murze otaczającym sam zamek, rozległ się huk.

Levi jednym susem przeskoczył biurko, by po chwili zacisnąć mocno pięści, na widok rozciągający się za oknem.

TYTAN ZWIERZĘCY.

*

\- Kurwa mać! – Levi pociągnął chłopaka za sobą, wciągając za jeden z kamiennych pomników akurat w momencie, kiedy doleciała tam bela rzucona przez tytana – Prosisz się o śmierć, czy co?

\- Przepraszam!- chłopak bezwładnie usiadł na ziemi, próbując unormować oddech – kto by pomyślał, że będzie trzeba ewakuować ludzi za zewnętrzne mury, zamiast wewnętrzne...

\- W tych czasach, można spodziewać się wszystkiego, Jaeger... – Ackerman wychylił się zza marmuru, by ocenić sytuację, Eren natomiast odchylił głowę, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie chcę być już Jaeger... – jęknął.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Co kurwa?  
\- Chce mieć twoje nazwisko, Levi. – uśmiechnął się lekko, co w pewnym sensie rozczuliło mężczyznę.

Cały w Popiele i błocie z twarzą szaro-brunatną od brudu, co wbrew zasadom, które kierowały życiem Ackermana, wydawało mu się niezwykle urocze.

Tyle że w tej chwili Czarnowłosy nie mógł pozwolić sobie na stracenie koncentracji.

\- To sobie kurwa moment wybrałeś, na takie wyznania – skwitował i jeszcze raz zlustrował otoczenie – Powiedz mi to samo, kiedy skończymy z tym syfem, a wtedy pomyślimy.

\- A żebyś wiedział, że to zrobię! – chłopak wstał i wyjął sterowniki do manewru z pochw – Więc pozbądźmy się tego jak najszybciej.  
Haki wystrzeliły, wbijając się w ścianę zamku.

Levi jeszcze chwilę patrzył za nim, jednak po niej powtórzył jego ruchy, tyle że odbijając w drugą stronę.

Tytan zwierzęcy był jednym z tych, które pokonać było niezwykle ciężko.  
Kiedy Levi zrobił to po raz pierwszy, wyszedł z tego ledwo żywy.

Tym razem, nie mógł na to pozwolić, w tej chwili miał osoby, których nie mógł zostawić.  
Kiedyś nie przejmowałby się tym, że może zginąć, ale dziś wszystko obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, nadając mu nowy status.  
Status ojca, kochanka, powiernika, przyjaciela.

Można było mu nadać w tym momencie tyle tytułów, które przewyższały rangę Kapitana o niezliczoną ilość szarży.

Musiał przeżyć, dla nich.

Ostrze raz po raz przecinało karki tytanów, pojawiających się tak naprawdę nie wiadomo skąd.  
Po swojej prawej stronie wychwycił wzrokiem Erwina, po lewej Hange, jednak dzieciaka nigdzie nie było.  
Znów zaklął pod nosem, po czym wbił ostrze, wycinając kolejny płat mięsa z wielkiego cielska.

\- Kapitanie, uważaj! – gdzieś z tyłu usłyszał głos Mikasy.  
W jednej chwili uchylił się, unikając ciosu tytana, który już w następnym momencie leżał bez życia na ziemi.

\- I kto tu niby ulega emocjom?!- wrzasnęła nastolatka, zeskakując z parującego ciała.  
\- Nie wpierdalaj się w nie swoje sprawy, Ackerman.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, spoglądając w punkt za Levi’em.  
Źrenice zwięzły jej się w strachu.

\- Kaiyo!- wrzasnęła, na co Levi gwałtownie zareagował.

A to, co stało się w tamtej chwili, trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy...


	26. Twenty-Sixth Flesh - Druga Strona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho!Ho!Ho!
> 
> Mikołaj przybył.  
> *To nie lipiec kurwa, ale chuj*
> 
> Ostatnio zorientowałam się, że na wtt także są ludzie, którym ego rośnie wraz z popularnością.
> 
> Jeny, ja się nigdy taka nie stanę.  
> Nie ważne, ile będę miała wyświetleń, które miejsce i wgl, nie zapomnę od czego zaczynałam.  
> *Nikt nie czytał twojego ff z Bieberem na bloggerze*
> 
> Na całe szczęście, Cielak.  
> Na całe szczęście!
> 
> Rozdział krótki, następnego nie mam jeszcze skończonego.  
> Ale obiecuję, że napiszę go jak najszybciej!
> 
> To do zobaczyska!  
> ***
> 
> ps. notatki także są kopiowane z wtt, więc... No.

 

To, co stało się w tamtej chwili, trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

Wielki głaz lecący w stronę zamku, haki wystrzelone pod odpowiednim kątem.  
Pęd wiatru, jego świst boleśnie dający po uszach.

Silne ramiona oplatające małe, roztrzęsione ciało, odrzucając je na bok, ból w kontuzjowanej kilkanaście miesięcy temu nodze.

Levi przygotował się na uderzenie, które na pewno trafiłoby gdzieś w okolicach jego stóp, jednak to nie nastąpiło.

Jedyne co usłyszał, to silny wybuch, poczuł, jak gorące powietrze owiewa całe jego ciało, którym jeszcze mocniej osłonił dziecko.  
Trwało to dłuższą chwilę.  
Kiedy gorąc opadł, Levi otworzył oczy, jednak widok, jaki zastał, nie należał do tych dobrych.  
To, czym rzucił tytan zwierzęcy, nie było głazem.

To coś wybuchło, roztrzaskując tytanie ciało Erena, który ich osłonił, na strzępy.  
Ackerman chciał rzucić się w jego stronę, kiedy ujrzał, jak jego wiotkie ciało opada bezwładnie i leci w dół, jednak noga nie pozwoliła mu na to.  
W ciągu mikrosekundy zlustrował otoczenie.

Erwin walczył, Mikasę zasłaniał jeden z tytanów, Hange nawet nie było widać.  
Nie mógł się poruszyć, siedział tylko, ze łzami w oczach, patrząc, jak Jaeger upada nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Kaiyo w jego ramionach zaczął się trząść, wszystko widział.  
Obfite strugi spływały po jego policzkach, a w oczach malowała wściekłość.

\- Kaiyo... – Levi objął go jeszcze mocniej, sam pozwalając łzom kapać.  
Chłopiec jednak wyrwał się z jego uścisku, gwałtownie wstając.

\- Kaiyo!- Kapitan tym razem krzyknął.  
\- Nie rozumiesz...- Zimny głos dziecka przeszył go na wylot – Nikt nie rozumie. Mikasa miała rację, nie powinienem nawet się pojawić na świecie!- wrzasnął.

Jego krótkie nogi pokierowały go w stronę atakujących.  
Wyminął ciało Erena, nie mogąc nawet na niego patrzeć.

\- Mikasa!- Levi darł się na całe gardło, próbując ustać na, zapewne złamanej, nodze – Erwin, KURWA MAĆ!

Niech ktoś powstrzyma Kaiyo. – dodał w myślach, po czym znów upadł, kapiąc łzami na ziemię.

*

Ta chwila, była szokiem dla nich wszystkich.  
Tytany opadły bezwładnie na ziemię i zaczęły parować, jakby właśnie ktoś poderżnął im karki.

Jakiż straszny musiał być widok małego chłopca, całego we własnej krwi, stojącego na środku placu ze wściekłością w oczach.

Ostrza opadły na ziemię, chłopiec rzucił się w stronę zdezorientowanego, ostatniego tytana.

Tytana zwierzęcego.

Światło oślepiło ich, a kiedy mogli już otworzyć oczy, szok zdawał się urosnąć do potężnych rozmiarów.

Nagi tytan – tak, dosłownie nagi, bez skóry czy jakichkolwiek włosów – około 13-metrowy, stał obok parującego cielska zwierzęcego.  
Ściskał w dłoni wielki, włochaty płat skóry, z którego wystawała tylko głowa szarpiącego się mężczyzny.  
Głowa Kenny’ego Ackemana.

Ręka zacisnęła się dość mocno, pozbawiając wroga tchu, dusił się.  
\- K...Kaiyo... – Cichy pomruk dotarł do uszu dziecka, umieszczonego w karku nagiego tytana – Gdzie... Kaiyo...

Eren próbował unieść się, ale ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Mamo.

Jestem tutaj.

Wściekłość ulotniła się w jednym momencie.  
Chłopiec nie wiedział, gdzie jest i co robi.

Mamo.

Nic nie widział, a jedyny dźwięk, jaki do niego docierał to jego imię, wypowiadane tak znajomym, kochanym głosem.

Mamo.

Chcę stąd wyjść!

Mamo!

*

Tytan wypuścił z dłoni mężczyznę, którego Erwin od razu pozbawił możliwości zranienia się, a tym samym i przemiany.  
Levi doskoczył na jednej nodze do przemienionego Kaiyo, który dopiero co upadł na ziemię.

Ostatkiem sił rozciął jego kark w odpowiednich miejscach, po czym wyjął nieprzytomne dziecko na powietrze.  
Dopiero po chwili jego syn rozchylił powieki, patrząc na niego dużymi, zielonymi oczami, kąciki ust podnosząc w słabym uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś... Ze mnie dumny, tatusiu?  
Levi’a oczy znów napełniły się łzami.

Nie odpowiedział.  
Wtulił dziecko w siebie, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.


	27. Twenty-Seventh Flesh - Sen i Wyznanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przygotujcie chusteczki i insulinę.  
> Będzie słodko i wzruszająco.
> 
> *Miałaś wspomnieć o braku komentarzy, w poprzednim rozdziale*
> 
> Zamknij się Ciel, kurduplu pieprzony!
> 
> *Levi jest kurduplem*  
> Ty też.
> 
> Wybaczcie za niego, moje drugie "ja" jest posrane.
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania i do następnego, co nie?  
> ***

 

Przez chwilę nie czuł nic, poza rozrywającym go bólem, który po krótkim czasie przemienił się w nieznośne mrowienie na całym ciele.

Otaczała go ciemność, nicość.  
\- Halo!- jego głos odbił się echem, choć sam nie wiedział od czego, skoro po ścianach nie było śladu.

\- Eren.

Usłyszał swoje imię, dochodzące zewsząd.  
Jeden głos, którego właścicielkę rozpoznał dopiero po krótkiej chwili.

\- Mamo...

Łzy zaczęły powoli ulatniać się z jego oczu, chłopak po omacku postawił kilka niezdarnych kroków, błądząc w ciemności.

\- Mamo!- powtórzył głośniej.  
\- Spokojnie, Eren. Jestem tu, synku.

Kiedy te słowa do niego dobiegły, oślepiło go światło, biel i piękno otaczającej go pustki.

Tylko ona, kobieta, którą tak bardzo pragnął przytulić od lat, stała przed nim.

Znów zaszlochał cicho, przykładając pięść do serca.  
Salut dla własnej matki.  
Jej dłoń lekko przesunęła się po jego włosach, mierzwiąc je, jak wtedy, gdy był zaledwie małym, nierozumiejącym świata, dzieckiem.

\- To chłopiec, prawda? – szepnęła, wtulając w nie swoją twarz – Masz syna, Eren?

\- T... Tak... – wyjąkał, pozwalając łzom ściekać na matczyne ramiona – Masz wnuka, mamo.  
\- Pilnuj go, Eren. Nie zawiedź mnie.

I wtedy obraz rozpłynął się, jakby nigdy go nie było.

*

Pierwsze co zobaczył, po otworzeniu oczu, to duże, zielone tęczówki.

\- Cześć mamusiu – szept jego syna był opanowany i delikatny, słuchanie go dla Erena było czystą przyjemnością i radością.

\- Kaiyo... – chłopak oplótł go ramionami i przytulił – Jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Tata złamał przeze mnie nogę... – dziecko wtuliło się w niego, tak, że teraz mówił w materiał koszulki – A ty byłeś nieprzytomny.

\- Długo?  
\- Od wczoraj – Do pomieszczenia w tej samej chwili weszła Mikasa, stawiając tackę z jedzeniem na stół – straciłeś przytomność, kiedy wybuchła pierwsza bomba, później obudziłeś się na moment, szukając Kaiyo i znów zemdlałeś.

\- Czyli jest dobrze... – Eren podrapał się w tył głowy, drugą dłonią głaszcząc wtulonego syna.

\- Hange nie wypuszcza taty z gabinetu od wczoraj – dzieciakowi głos zaczął się lekko trząść – Nie pozwala nikomu wejść.

\- Ale co tak dokładnie robi?

\- A żebym to ja wiedziała? – Mikasa usiadła na krześle – Niech Kaiyo coś zje, zaraz przyniosę też porcję dla ciebie...

Dziewczyna westchnęła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Mikasa, co się dzieje?- chłopak wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, jednak ta ją odtrąciła.

\- Przyniosę Ci jedzenie – skwitowała i po prostu wyszła, zostawiając go w osłupieniu.

*

\- Jego noga jest w ciężkim stanie – mówiła Hange, przeglądając dokumentację Levi’a – złamanie z przemieszczeniem, do tego jest to ta sama, którą miał kontuzjowaną i niedoleczoną. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie sprawna w stu procentach.

\- Mogę już do niego wejść?- Eren odszedł od ściany, o którą się opierał i podszedł do drzwi, za którymi leżał jego ukochany.

\- Idź, tylko nie zamęczaj go za bardzo.

Jaeger kiwnął głową w jej stronę, naciskając na klamkę, po czym przeszedł przez próg.  
Levi spojrzał na niego, a na twarzy wykwitł mu wyraz ulgi.

\- Wszystko Dobrze?- Chłopak podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju.

\- Poza tym, że leżę z usztywnioną nogą do kolana i ta pieprzona wariatka nie pozwala ruszyć mi się z łóżka, to wszystko zajebiście – Skwitował, jak na Ackermana przystało – A ty? Jak się czujesz?

\- Bardzo dobrze, Kapitanie – Eren uśmiechnął się – Cieszę się, że wszystko się już skończyło.

\- Tak naprawdę, to jeszcze nic się nie skończyło. Kenny niby jest zamknięty w lochu, zabezpieczony kaftanem bezpieczeństwa. Tyle że pewni być nie możemy, że nie miał wspólników.

Levi podniósł się lekko by usiąść, kiedy do pokoju wpadł Kaiyo, a zaraz za nim Mikasa, tyle że ona nie weszła do środka.

Miała już zamiar odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść, kiedy głos kuzyna zatrzymał ją.

\- Ackerman, dokąd to? – zapytał oschle – Mamy chyba do pogadania.

Dziewczyna spojrzała z powrotem na niego, przenosząc wzrok na Kaiyo, i w końcu zatrzymując go na szmaragdowych tęczówkach Erena.

\- Tak?- zaczęła, a w jej spojrzeniu można było dojrzeć cień skruchy.

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę, Mikasa – Ackerman nie przejmował się za bardzo tym, że dziewczyna na niego nie patrzy – Jeśli masz wypierdalać na kogoś swoją zazdrość, to proszę, rób to na mnie, nie na moim dziecku. Zrozumiano?

Mikasa odruchowo spojrzała na niego.  
\- Kapitanie...

\- Wiedziałaś o tym, że Kaiyo kiedyś komuś powie, prawda? – zapytał – Masz pecha, że zrobił to akurat przy mnie.

\- Tato... Ciocia była zdenerwowana i...

\- Kaiyo, nie wtrącaj się – chłopiec skulił się na krześle, na którym siedział, pod wpływem wściekłego wzroku ojca – Żeby powiedzieć dziecku, że nie powinno przyjść na świat? Czy to nie lekka przesada?

\- Tak powiedziałaś?! – W tej chwili nawet Eren wstał z miejsca – Mikasa, ale dlaczego...?

\- B... Bo Eren, ja...

\- Ptaszek zwany Erę, to taka Ameba. – Levi oparł się o ścianę, pod głowę podkładając ręce – Powiedz mu to wprost, inaczej nie zrozumie.

\- Nie jestem Amebą! – Jaeger był już całkowicie skołowany.

\- Jesteś, w moim przypadku też się nie domyśliłeś.

\- Bo ja cię kocham Eren!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę, która ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- A... Ale jako brata, prawda? – Eren podszedł do niej i zabrał jej ręce, by spojrzeć w pełne łez oczy – Mikasa, nie żartuj...

Brunetka pokręciła lekko głową i pociągnęła nosem.  
\- Ja nie żartuję, Eren...

\- Kurwa, zachowujecie się, jakby przynajmniej człowieka zabiła. – Levi przewrócił oczami.

Młoda Ackerman zignorowała jego słowa i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ale to już nie ma znaczenia, prawda?  
Mimo łez, czyhających, by urządzić wyścig po jej policzkach, czarnowłosa z uśmiechem podeszła do małego Kaiyo.

Położyła mu dłonie na kolanach i spojrzała prosto w te piękne, tak bardzo podobne do Erena, tęczówki.

\- Kaiyo... To, co powiedziałam, jest prawdą. Nigdy nie powinieneś przyjść na świat. Nie byłeś planowanym i wyczekiwanym dzieckiem. Nikt z nas by nawet nie pomyślał, że jakiekolwiek dziecko byłoby nam potrzebne... – Mikasa otarła pojedynczą łzę, spływającą po jego policzku i kontynuowała – Ale mimo to, każdy, kto cię zobaczy, od razu tak bardzo się w tobie zakochuje. Jesteś dzieckiem Idealnym, Kaiyo. Jesteś dzieckiem, które ja tak bardzo chciałam mieć! Miałeś być moim

W tym momencie nastolatka nie wytrzymała i wtuliła się mały tors, szlochając głośno.

Chłopiec pogłaskał ją po głowie i uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

\- Też cię kocham, ciociu.

W tym momencie nawet Levi’a ogarnął szok.  
Jego syn bawił się włosami swojej ciotki, póki ta, nie uspokoiła się.

\- Przepraszam, Kaiyo. – wstała i podeszła do Erena, ściągając z szyi czerwony szalik.

Przyłożyła go do nosa, by jeszcze raz zatracić się w jego zapachu, po czym bez zastanowienia, owinęła nim chłopaka.

\- Eren, teraz będę musiała znaleźć sobie nowy cel. - Jej usta lekko musnęły te, należące do osłupiałego Jaegera – zostawimy to po prostu. Jestem szczęśliwa, jeśli ty możesz być.

I mimo tego, że Levi’owi żołądek podchodził do gardła z poziomu cukru, jaki wytwarzała ta dwójka, nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Dopiero kiedy Mikasa wyszła z pomieszczenia, odetchnął głęboko.

\- Dobra Bachorze, a teraz won myć zęby, zanim mnie pocałujesz.- Powiedział bez zająknięcia, wciągając Kaiyo do łóżka i położył się, wtulając w siebie zapłakanego syna.

***


	28. Twenty-Eighth Flesh - Pojęcie Miłości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnio coś nie mam weny więc ten...  
> Lemona napisałam.  
> Tak też można xd  
> I no ten.
> 
>  
> 
> Dziękuję , do następnego czy coś xd  
> ***

 

 

Eren przewiesił ręcznik przez szyję i łapiąc za oba jego końce, udał się do biblioteki, gdzie Levi, siedząc w rozkroku na kanapie, przeglądał raporty.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Kapitan nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
Usiadł więc powoli na podłodze między jego nogami, opierając się o kanapę.

\- I jak?- zapytał po chwili milczenia.  
\- Z czym?- mężczyzna uniósł wzrok znad kartek.  
\- Z nogą.  
\- Irytuje mnie trochę to, że nie mogę normalnie siedzieć, a pewien nieznośny dzieciak wykorzystuje to z premedytacją.

Eren zaśmiał się.

\- Bardziej chodziło mi o to, czy Hange pozwoli Ci gdzieś wyjść.  
\- Minęły prawie trzy miesiące, kość się zrosła, szyna zdjęta. Wiec raczej tak. A gdzie tak bardzo zależy Ci, żeby iść?

\- Już odkąd przyjechaliśmy do stolicy, myślałem nad tym, żeby wybrać się na tabliczki. – Jaeger spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.  
\- Nie mogłeś pójść wcześniej? – Levi odłożył dokumenty na bok i pochylił nad nim, Eren natomiast przekręcił głowę tak, że teraz ich nosy praktycznie się stykały.

\- Levi, uważam, że też powinieneś pójść. Chyba jest tam przynajmniej jedno nazwisko, które coś dla Ciebie znaczyło.

Levi westchnął głośno, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Może jest, może nie ma. To już nieważne. Nie ma sensu rozpamiętywać śmierci, to nie przywróci im życia.

\- Ale pójdziesz tam ze mną?- Eren nie musiał długo go przekonywać.  
\- Niech Ci będzie. Pójdziemy po obiedzie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho i już chciał wstać, kiedy poczuł nagą stopę Levi’a na swoim kroczu.  
\- Co ty... – zaciął się, a na jego twarzy wykwitł dorodny rumieniec, z powodu ucisku, jaki pojawił się w jego spodniach.  
\- Nadal reagujesz, jak zwykły bachor – Levi zabrał stopę, szydząc z niego.  
Jaeger Dobrze wiedział, że Kapitan tylko z niego żartuje, mimo że jego żarty wyglądały bardzo realistycznie.

Chłopak wyciągnął rękę za siebie i złapał mężczyznę za kołnierz, przyciągając go do swojej twarzy, po czym musnął lekko jego usta swoimi.

\- Prowokacja to Ci wychodzi nieźle, Kapitanie Ackerman.

\- Tobie natomiast idzie to całkiem mozolnie, panie Jaeger. – skłamał Levi, znów łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

Eren lekko zamruczał, owijając rękę wokół jego szyi.  
Otworzył usta, pozwalając Ackermanowi wtargnąć do środka, samemu zatracając się w tej chwili.  
Jednak, jak na ich pecha przystało, w tym samym momencie do biblioteki wparowała Hange.

\- Levi, jak noga?!- krzyknęła, znów przeciągając jego imię, jakby wyła jakaś prywatną serenadę. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że im przerwała. Poczuła się niezręcznie, zważając na to, że całkiem niedawno była światkiem bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji – jeśli wam przeszkadzam, to... Ja może później przyjdę?

\- Nie trzeba, Hange. Nic nie robimy. A noga lepiej – Levi odsunął się od wciąż czerwonego na twarzy, chłopaka i jakby na potwierdzenie słów, wsunął stopę pod jego pośladki, dużym palcem napierając na jego wejście.

Eren pisnął i gwałtownie podskoczył, łapiąc się za pupę.

– Eren, podaj mi krzesełko, niech ta wariatka, obejrzy mi tę nogę i da spokój.

Szatyn odchrząknął i wstał, Levi natomiast zdjął z jego szyi ręcznik, oraz owinął się nim w pasie.

Jaeger znów się zarumienił.

Zważając na mały problem w spodniach, który tak naprawdę powiększał się z każdym ruchem Levi’a, właśnie ściągającego dół ubioru, nie mógł swobodnie chodzić.

Chłopak wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i ociężale podstawił stołek przy kanapie, by Levi mógł położyć na nim chorą nogę.

Ackerman, widząc, do jakiego stanu doprowadził dzieciaka i to w tak krótkim czasie, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
Poczekał, aż kobieta sprawdzi mu dokładnie wszystkie miejsca, które wcześniej były złamane.  
Nie zwrócił uwagi nawet na ból, który przeszedł go podczas jednego z ucisków.  
Patrzył jedynie na Jaegera, który przestępując z nogi na nogę, starał się nie odwrócić wzroku od półnagiego Levi’a.

\- Wygląda Dobrze... – skwitowała okularnica, odsuwając się lekko – zegnij nogę, zobaczę, jak z odruchem.

Ackerman usiadł prosto, a brunetka wyjęła z kieszeni na piersi młoteczek, który wzięła wcześniej z gabinetu.

\- Odruchy też w sumie prawidłowe – wstała i odwróciła się do Erena – a z tobą co?

Jaeger dopiero teraz zauważył, że zaciska uda odrobinę za mocno, a jego twarz wykrzywiona jest w dość dziwnym grymasie.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się za chwilę zesrać, gówniarzu – Levi niezauważalne, niestety niezauważalne jedynie dla Hange, wsunął palec wskazujący pod pas ręcznika.

\- Levi, ty jak zwykle o gównie – Zoë zaśmiała się – A ty Eren, jeżeli źle się czujesz, zawsze mogę cię przebadać. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Nic mi nie jest, Hange – szatyn zarumienił się – żołądek, zaraz przejdzie.

Kobieta parsknęła, dopiero teraz orientując się w sytuacji.  
\- Dobra, dobra! Już mnie nie ma.

Żaden jej nie zatrzymał.

Drzwi zamknęły się dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Levi nie wytrzymał.

Rzucił się na dzieciaka i za uda podniósł go, sadzając na stole, po czym mocno pocałował.

\- Levi...  
\- Nie ma czasu – Mężczyzna jednym ruchem pozbył się swojej koszuli, jak i ręcznika.

Eren także zdjął przez głowę koszulkę, spodnie pozostawiając dla Kapitana.  
Nie musiał czekać długo, a one także wylądowały na wcześniej rzuconych pod kanapę ubraniach.

\- Chodźmy na kanapę... – zaproponował mężczyzna, ale Eren na te słowa zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę... – szepnął ze słyszalnym zażenowaniem w głosie.  
\- Przez to?- Levi przejechał dłonią po jego, już bardzo twardym, penisie.  
Chłopak jęknął, na co kapitan uśmiechnął się, co lekko zdezorientowało Jaegera.  
\- Zaraz coś na to zaradzimy – powiedział, po czym pochylił się i bez skrępowania, wziął jego członek do ust.

\- Levi, nie... ah!  
Szatyn jęknął głośno i nie mogąc nad tym zapanować, wypchnął biodra, wbijając się wprost w gardło partnera.  
Ten natomiast, powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, zasysając dość silnie jego napletek, czym doprowadził do kolejnych stęknięć.

Chłopak wplótł palce we włosy starszego, pomagając mu wychwycić rytm, jakiego oczekiwał.

Ackerman, wbrew pozorom, nie protestował.  
Wykonywał zapamiętale ruchy językiem, dawkując mu rozkosz.  
Kiedy dłonie bardziej zacisnęły się na jego końcówkach, a penis w jego ustach napiął się, wiedział, że Jaeger długo nie pociągnie.

Odsunął się od niego i wykonał jeszcze kilka ruchów dłonią, tak, by ten po chwili rozlał się na własne podbrzusze, dysząc ciężko z ekstazy.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, dzieciaku – powiedział stanowczo, kiedy Eren patrzył na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie, Levi przeniósł palcem wskazującym trochę nasienia chłopka między jego pośladki, od razu wkładając w niego palec.  
Wszedł bez najmniejszego problemu, czy też oporów ze strony Erena.

Czy aż tak mu ufał, że rozluźniał się już na samą myśl?

Ackermana nakręcał coraz bardziej, każdy jęk czy cichsze kwilenie z przyjemności, wydobywające się z ust młodszego, kiedy penetrował go coraz większą ilością palców.  
Nie starał się myśleć nad tym, że maltretując w tej chwili dzieciaka, znęcał się także nad sobą.

\- Nie robiłeś tego sam?- zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że penis chłopaka znów rośnie w oczach.  
\- Nn... nie...

No tak, mógł się domyślić.

Niby kiedy, skoro cały czas był przy nim.  
Nawet kąpiel brali razem, zważając na stan nogi Levi’a, tyle że on nie pozwalał sobie pomagać nikomu prócz Erena.  
Dopiero teraz ogarnął, jakim musiał być głupcem, nie zauważając potrzeb chłopaka.

Ukuło go coś w okolicach mostka.  
Czy to poczucie winy?  
Ta, chyba w nieodpowiednim momencie.

Mężczyzna wyjął palce, a do rozluźnionego wejścia przystawił główkę swojego członka.

Dziś liczył się tylko ten dzieciak, aby jemu było przyjemnie.  
Wszedł w niego jednym ruchem, by usłyszeć prawie równocześnie głośny krzyk.

Zatrzymał się, patrząc, jak łzy spływają strumieniami po młodzieńczych policzkach i w tym momencie, po raz pierwszy w życiu, miał potrzebę bycia romantycznym.

Skarcił się za to, że nie znał żadnych, oklepanych gestów, czułych słówek czy innych podobnych gówien.

Jedyne doświadczenie seksualne, jakie miał, to wzięte z podziemia, od klientów matki, czy też kochanek Kenny’ego.

Ewentualnie te, z heteryckich opowiastek Hange.  
Próbował za wszelką cenę przypomnieć sobie wymieniane przez nią gesty, ale w głowie miał pustkę.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ciepła dłoń Erena przejechała po jego klatce.  
\- Levi, już Dobrze... – usłyszał jego cichy głos, zobaczył uśmiech.

Romantyzm, tak...

Poruszył się lekko, ustami muskając jego policzek, tym samym zgarniając w usta słone łzy.  
Chłopak objął go w pasie nogami, ręce zarzucił na szyję.

Ścisnął go tak, by wbił się w niego mocniej.

\- Eren... – Levi zaczął poruszać biodrami, robił to jednak delikatniej niż zwykle – dobrze?  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego.  
Mężczyzna był spięty i widać było to gołym okiem.

\- Levi, co się dzieje?- zapytał, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
\- Pytam, czy Ci dobrze... – brunet musnął swoimi ustami jego wargi – źle, że to robię?  
\- Nie, tylko... nigdy tego nie robiłeś.

Ackerman przejechał dłońmi po jego bokach, zaciskając je na pośladkach.  
Kolejny jęk z ust Erena upewnił go, że robi dobrze.

Przyspieszył, wtulając go w siebie.  
Ciche skomlenie potęgowało doznania, jakie odczuwał.  
Czy oni właśnie uprawiali seks na biurku?

\- Kurwa... – Przeklął i uniósł chłopaka za pośladki, przenosząc na sofę.  
\- Levi, twoja noga... – Eren przejechał palcem po jego policzku, rozkładając ponownie nogi, tym razem leżąc na miękkich poduszeczkach.

\- To nic... – mężczyzna szepnął wprost do jego ucha, po czym pocałował skórę za nim, znów w niego wchodząc.

Kolejny cichy jęk, wyrwany z kontekstu.  
Eren czuł, że tym razem jest inaczej, niż za każdym poprzednim.

Czuły dotyk dłoni kapitana, co chwila piszczących każdy skrawek jego ciała, palce pociągające za końcówki, lekkie pocałunki na twarzy i kciuk, którym głaskał jego policzek, z każdym mocniejszym pchnięciem.

Żaden z nich się nie śpieszył, kochali się powoli i namiętnie, wtulając w siebie, przyciskając ciało do ciała, jakby to, że i tak byli już jednością, nie wystarczało.

Jakby chcieli być jeszcze bliżej siebie.

W pewnej chwili, słysząc kolejne kwilenie rozkoszy chłopaka, Levi zorientował się, że długo już nie pociągnie.

Że nie da rady, że nie zdąży.

\- Eren... – stęknął cicho, po czym uniósł lekko jego pośladki i przyspieszył, wciskając twarz w jego szyję – Będziesz musiał... Wziąć prysznic...  
\- C... Co t... – zamiast kolejnego słowa, z jego gardła uleciał głuchy krzyk ekstazy, kiedy poczuł, jak Kapitan rozlewa się w nim, doprowadzając go tym samym do orgazmu.

Tak, ten wiecznie czysty pedant, właśnie spuścił się w jego tyłku, jakby w ogóle nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jak tylko opuści jego wnętrze, wszystko wyleje się na czarną tapicerkę bibliotecznej kanapy.

Chłopak zazwyczaj kontrolował swoje odruchy, jednak tym razem było to tak gwałtowne, że jego plecy same wygięły się w łuk, paznokcie wcisnęły się w plecy kochanka, zostawiając na nich krwistoczerwone pręgi.

Ackerman wyszedł z niego, jednak tylko po to, by z zafascynowaniem przyjrzeć się jego własnemu nasieniu, wyciekającemu z pulsującej dziurki chłopaka.

\- Levi, nie patrz na to, cholera... – załkał szatyn.  
Mężczyzna już chciał go uciszyć swoim zwyczajowym „zamknij się, Bachorze”, ale w porę się powstrzymał.

Dziś był jego dzień.

Zamiast tego, po prostu go pocałował, z cichym „shh” na ustach.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nadal był twardy.  
Mimo swojego wieku, w którym tak naprawdę powinien już kontrolować każdy odruch, w tym momencie czuł się jak głupi nastolatek.

Ponownie wszedł w niego.  
Tym razem, on też nie powstrzymywał się, przed jękami czy innymi tego typu odgłosami.  
Miał gdzieś, że ktoś może ich usłyszeć.

Miał gdzieś, co pomyślą o nich ludzie.

Kochał tego szczeniaka i chciał, by to, co jest między nimi, było więcej niż tylko zwyczajnym pożądaniem.

Dopiero dziś, wypowiedziane przez Jaegera pojęcie „uprawiania miłości”, odkryło przed nim swoje prawdziwe znaczenie.

Zrozumiał to właśnie w momencie, w którym oboje, kolejny raz, równocześnie szczytowali.


	29. Twenty-Ninth Flesh - Ostatnie Pożegnanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co ja robię ze swoim życiem.  
> Ja tego nie wiem.  
> Skończyłam, mam nadzieję że będzie spoko...  
> Do następnego, co nie?  
> ***

 

 

Hange starała się nie patrzeć, na krzywy krok Erena, gdy razem z Kapitanem wszedł do jadalni.

Z jednej strony czuła lekkie zażenowanie tym, że wie.

Jednak z drugiej, nie byłaby sobą, gdyby jej druga strona, połączona z duszą swatki, nie krzyczała „Wygrałaś!”.

\- Eren, może przynieść Ci jakieś proszki przeciwbólowe, co?- zaśmiała się, oczekując irytacji z jego strony.  
Mimo oczekiwań, po niej nie było śladu.

\- Nie trzeba, samo przejdzie – chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej ślicznie, ostrożnie siadając na krześle.

Nie bolało tak mocno, jak za pierwszym razem, choć po trzech miesiącach przerwy, był to ból porównywalny.

\- No, jak wolisz... – Zoë nadal obserwowała chłopaka, jak i siedzącego obok niego kapitana.

W końcu w jadalni zjawiła się także Historia z Kaiyo i Irene, więc mogli w końcu zabrać się za jedzenie, choć czujny wzrok miłośniczki tytanów wciąż przechodził z jednego mężczyzny na drugiego.

Dlaczego przestali się z tym kryć?  
Dlaczego Eren, nie rumieni się na każdą wzmiankę o ich relacji?

Coś się zmieniło i okularnica widziała to nawet bez szkieł.

\- Mama, zanim umarła, mówiła, że będę mieć braciszka .... – dopiero po tych słowach, które wyleciały z ust rudowłosej dziewczynki, Hange zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowom.

\- Czekajcie, czyli jej matka była w ciąży?- zapytała, wiedząc, że już dawno zgubiła wątek.

\- Przed chwilą o tym mówiłem – Erwin westchnął – Nie wiem, o czym tak rozmyślasz, Hange, ale proszę, skup się teraz – dowódca przetarł twarz dłonią i wskazał na Levi’a, oddając mu tym samym głos.

\- Tak jak już mówił Brwiasty, sekcja wykazała, że jej matka była w około piątym miesiącu ciąży. Nie wiem, jaki to może mieć związek ze sprawą.

\- Kapitanie, chyba nie powinniśmy mówić o tym przy dzieciach... – wtrącił Eren, jednak ten brutalnie mu przerwał.

\- Po pierwsze, naucz się w końcu mówić do mnie po imieniu, Bachorze. Po drugie, nie wątp w swoje dziecko, bywa czasem mądrzejsze niż ty. Irene też dużo przeszła i kilka informacji o śmierci jej matki, raczej nic nie zmieni.

\- Kontynuuj, Levi – mruknęła zniecierpliwiona Hange.  
\- Więc... Znaleziono ciało Ciężarnej kobiety, tyle że po jej mężu nie został nawet ślad. Wiec teoria jest taka, że albo został zmieniony przez Kenny’ego w tytana, których trzy miesiące temu, zabiliśmy w chuj dużo, albo spierdolił i się gdzieś ukrywa.

\- Musisz tak przeklinać? – Erwin zmarszczył swoje brwi (zagłady) – Tytani zostali zabici, więc nie mamy możliwości, żeby zweryfikować pierwszą opcję. Co do drugiej, moim zdaniem jest bardziej prawdopodobna. Wasza wysokość, jaka decyzja?

Blondyn zwrócił się w stronę Historii.  
\- Hmm... – dziewczyna podparła brodę na opartych o stół rękach – na pewno nie możemy rozpocząć otwartych poszukiwań. Niech poczuje się bezpiecznie i wyjdzie sam.

\- I myślisz, że ot tak sobie wypełznie z kryjówki, wiedząc, w jakie jebane gówno może się wjebać?- Levi zignorował uwagę Erwina, tyczącą się przekleństw – Nie sądzę, żeby był aż tak pojebany. W końcu Kenny nie pracowałby z byle debilem.

\- Levi ma rację – Hange zawtórowała mu – Nie wyjdzie sam, przydałoby się go czymś zwabić.

\- Przydałby się nam teraz Armin... – Eren przymknął oczy i westchnął – W ogóle, dlaczego nie przyjechał z wami?

\- Armin pracuje nad nowym wynalazkiem – odpowiedział mu dowódca – prawdopodobnie, jeśli uda mu się, nie będziemy musieli siedzieć już w tamtej siedzibie. To jest właśnie druga sprawa, którą trzeba omówić.

\- Ta odstraszajka tytanów, o której wspominałeś?- Kapitan spojrzał na przełożonego – Nie wydaje Ci się to trochę przekoloryzowane?  
\- Trochę, to za mało powiedziane, Levi. Ale musisz zaufać Arleltowi.

\- Chodzi Ci o te miny błyskowe, nad których projektem pracowałam w tamtym roku? – Hange wydawała się zaskoczona – przecież oboje uznaliśmy, że nie mają one wystarczającej mocy, żeby oślepić tytana, do tego prototypy wychodziły jako jednorazowe.

\- Dla Armina nie był to problem, przerobił twój prototyp tak, by dało się go odnawiać, za pomocą energii. Tyle że musiałby co kilka dni je w jakiś sposób ładować.

\- Czyli i tak musiałby ktoś na tym zadupiu siedzieć, żeby uzupełniać miny, tak? – mruknął Ackerman.

\- Coś w tym stylu – Erwin złapał za swój widelec – Ale tę rozmowę, dokończymy po posiłku.  
Nikt nie protestował.

*

\- Powinieneś wziąć od niej te proszki – Levi marszczył brwi, patrząc na pingwini krok Erena.

Jaeger natomiast nie czuł bólu, a jedynie dyskomfort, jakby jakieś maleńkie korniki, urządzały sobie w jego odbycie potańcówkę.

Miał ochotę się drapać, ale ich obecne położenie, bo stali na środku miasta, nie pozwalało mu na to.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – ciszę przerwał Kaiyo, idąc przodem w dosłownych podskokach.

\- W prawo – Ackerman znów spojrzał na Erena i w tej chwili coś go podkusiło, do kolejnych gestów, pełnych gównianego oklepania.

Westchnął i uległ temu, łapiąc chłopaka za dłoń, splatając tym samym ich palce.

\- Kapitanie...  
Levi przewrócił oczyma.

\- Mam imię – powiedział, jak na siebie dość spokojnie i pociągnął go w stronę miejsca, którego nigdy wcześniej nie miał zamiaru odwiedzać – Skręć w prawo, Kaiyo!

Ich syn skręcił w ostatnią alejkę, prowadzącą już prosto do muru.

W tym właśnie miejscu znajdowały się tabliczki pamiątkowe poległych żołnierzy, w tym wiele należało do zaginionych, lub zabitych przez tytanów za murami.

Kapitan Levi Ackermann, dobrze wiedział, w którą stronę ma spojrzeć, by dostrzec wzrokiem tabliczkę z nazwiskiem, którego tak naprawdę nie chciał widzieć.

Kiedy tylko ujrzał grawer, idealnie wyrytych w granicie liter, już lekko zatartych przez deszcze, przed oczami stanął mu obraz tamtej chwili.

Chwili, w której jej bezwładne ciało, owinięte w całun spadało z przyczepy. Jak obijało się o ziemię i tylko ostatnim spojrzeniem mógł ją pożegnać.  
Wiedział doskonale, o czym kobieta pisywała do swojego ojca.

Jak marzyła o ślubie z Levi’em w roli pana młodego.  
Był świadom jej uczuć do niego i tak naprawdę, była osobą, która na spełnienie marzeń zasługiwała.

Levi odwrócił wzrok, po chwili czując na ramieniu czuły dotyk i ciepły powiew oddechu Erena na szyi, kiedy wtulił twarz w jej zagłębienie.

\- Zapalisz jej świecę? – Jaeger zapytał cicho, nie będąc pewien, jaka może być reakcja czarnowłosego, jednak spokój, jaki mężczyzna zachowywał, bardziej przypominał dawnego Levi’a.

Ackerman odebrał od niego świecę i włożył do już lekko zardzewiałego, metalowego łuczywa.

Nie potrafił się modlić, więc zacisnął oczy i zasalutował, oddając hołd swojemu pierwszemu oddziałowi.

\- To ona sprawiła, że Ci zaufałem – Cichy głos Erena dotarł do jego uszu – Gdyby nie jej słowa, możliwe, że zginąłbym wtedy ja, nie oni. Ale zaufałem Ci...

\- Wiem, Eren. – mężczyzna odwrócił się do oglądającego tablice Kaiyo, przywołując go gestem – Ale jak już mówiłem, rozpamiętywanie śmierci, nie przywróci im życia. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić i żyć dalej.

Ta młoda, pełna życia kobieta, która codziennie rano z radością przygotowywała mu kawę, a uśmiech i miłość do wszystkich wokół był nieodłącznym elementem jej życia, którego swoją drogą, miała przed sobą jeszcze sporo;  
Właśnie ta kobieta, była tą, dla której mógł się poświęcić, mimo iż jej nie kochał.

Po raz ostatni przyłożył rękę do piersi, patrząc na płonącą świecę i wyblakłe litery.

Petra Ral.

Już ostatecznie przebiegł po nich wzrokiem i biorąc syna za rękę, ruszył w stronę powrotną, finalnie zamykając pewien rozdział swojego życia.


	30. Thirtieth Flesh - Prośba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: coś się stało i nie mogę wstawić dedykacji, więc dedykuję tutaj.  
> Dla _olvaso_
> 
> Nie wierzę, że to już trzydziesty rozdział.  
> Aż się łezka kręci.
> 
> Nie wiem co mam tutaj napisać, tak szczerze...  
> W sumie, też nie za bardzo mam czas, bo ślęczę nad pewną sprawą prywatną przyjaciół.
> 
> Wiec do następnego, co nie?
> 
> *Podziękuj im chociaż*  
> No tak, dziękuję za komentarze, tylko dzięki nim, ten rozdział pojawił się tak szybko.  
> ***

 

Dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się bardziej na tej, należącej do młodszego.

Eren od razu na niego spojrzał, odwracając wzrok od dziecka.  
Ackerman przełknął ślinę.

\- Może... Może zostawmy małego u Hange i pójdźmy gdzieś sami...

Jaeger gwałtownie stanął i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Dobra. Gadaj, co się dzieje. – założył ręce na piersi.

Levi uniósł znużenie brwi.  
\- Ale co ma się dziać?

\- zachowujesz się naprawdę dziwnie, od samego rana. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie możesz chcieć, ale wiedz, że tak tego nie wymusisz.

Ackerman był zaskoczony jego słowami.  
Czy dzieciak myślał, że on oczekuje czegoś w zamian?

\- Eren, to nie tak... – starał się odpowiednio to sformułować – Nic od Ciebie nie chce – wywrócił oczyma.  
\- To dlaczego zrobiłeś się nagle taki... Czuły i... I sam, cholera, nie wiem jak to nazwać, bo nigdy taki nie byłeś!

\- Myślałem, że to normalne... – Czarnowłosy podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał na Kaiyo, upewniając się o jego bezpieczeństwie – Ale jeśli coś robię źle, to powiedz...

Rozłożył ręce, Eren natomiast, nie wiedział, co ma z siebie wydusić.  
\- Levi, ty nic nie robisz źle... – Powiedział cicho – Ale to, że jesteś dla mnie taki... Nie przywykłem. Nie powinieneś się do tego zmuszać.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Ale powiedz mi czasem, czego chcesz, Eren. Nie czytam w myślach.

\- Chcę Ciebie, Levi – powiedział odważnie – Jak już mówiłem Ci, kiedy walczyliśmy, chcę mieć twoje nazwisko i... – tym razem jego głos przycichł - ... I jeszcze jedno dziecko.

Wydusił to w końcu, i tak naprawdę, zrobiło mu się lżej.  
Kapitan wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc.

\- Eren, wiesz, że nie wszystko to mogę Ci dać...  
\- Wiem... – chłopak zmieszał zieleń swoich tęczówek z jego kobaltem – Powiedziałeś, że chcesz wiedzieć. Byłem szczery.

I mimo ukucia w sercu, uśmiechnął się.  
Był szczęśliwy i nic nie miało prawa mu teraz tego zakłócić.

*

\- Wracamy za kilka dni – Ogłosił, dumnie unosząc głowę – Hange, także ma wam coś do przekazania.

Generał oddał głos kobiecie, ta wstała, szurając przy tym lekko krzesłem i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- To jaka wiadomość pierwsza? Dobra czy... Lepsza?

Poruszyła znacząco brawami.  
\- Obojętne, nie pierdol, tylko do rzeczy. – Levi odchylił się lekko na krześle.

Zoë zaśmiała się i podała mu teczkę, którą przez cały czas, kurczowo przyciskała to piersi.

– To jest wasze.  
Levi westchnął i niwelując ciekawość, powoli otworzył ją.  
Kiedy ujrzał jej zawartość, mimowolny uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz.  
Podał dokumenty Erenowi.

\- O Boginie...- chłopak zakrył usta dłonią.  
Przejrzał wszystko, co było w teczce, od aktu urodzenia po dokument obywatelstwa, wszystko z nazwiskiem Kaiyo Ackermann.

\- Hange... – Eren nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- To zasługa Historii, nie moja – Kobieta poprzedziła jego podziękowania – To jej należy się wdzięczność. Nieźle się wykłócała z sędzią, gdybyś to widział, nawrzeszczała na niego, jak mama Mia!

\- Niech pani mnie tak nie chwali, Pułkownik Zoë. Gdyby Generał Pyxis nie wstawił się za mną, nic by z tego nie wyszło. - Historia zachchotała.

\- Generał Pyxis?- Levi udał zdziwienie – To ten staruch ma coś do powiedzenia?  
\- Wie Kapral doskonale, że mimo to, że jestem królową ludzkości i prawowitą władczynią murów, to wojsko ma decydujący głos w takich sprawach. Generał wyraził się na ten temat jasno, przed sędzią.

\- A dokładniej? – Ackerman nadal nie zaspokoił swojej ciekawości.

\- Powiedział, że nie ważne jak dziecko przyszło na świat, tylko to, że też jest człowiekiem, a każdy człowiek ma prawo do życia i istnienia — Blondynka uśmiechnęła się – I ten argument pobił wszystkie te, należące do przeciwległej strony.

\- Ten akt urodzenia wygląda śmieszne – Mikasa zajrzała Erenowi przez ramię, zakłócając ich sielankę.

\- Co ty śmiesznego w nim widzisz?- Eren oburzył się – Bo chyba nie do końca cię Rozumiem.

\- Na przykład dwóch mężczyzn jako rodziców – prychnęła.

\- Na prawdę, Mikasa?! Jeszcze do tego nie przywykłaś?

Czarnowłosa wypuściła z płuc powietrze, uspokajając się.  
\- Przywykłam, przepraszam, Eren...

\- Nie przepraszaj, po prostu przestań zachowywać się, jakby Kaiyo był jakąś przeszkodą.

Dziewczyna ze smutkiem w oczach usiadła na swoje miejsce i zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą dopiero po chwili postanowił przerwać Levi.

\- Więc? Gadaj okularnico, jaka jest druga wiadomość.

\- Już nie będziecie musieli martwić się tym, że Kaiyo za szybko dorośnie.

Kiedy kobieta to powiedziała, wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się ku niej.  
\- Przejdź do sedna, Czterooka.

\- Pobrałam próbkę z zastrzyku, którym Kenny posługiwał się, by opóźnić przemianę swoich bezmyślnych tytanów. Myślę, że po wstrzyknięciu tego, tak jak w przypadku Erena, zranienie się jest katalizatorem. W próbce były konkretne komórki, których potrzebowałam do stworzenia leku dla Kaiyo.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to zadziała?- Myśli Levi’a z każdym zadanym pytaniem, wirowały coraz bardziej.  
A dokładniej jedna myśl, która nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- Zadziała, jestem tego pewna na sto procent.  
\- Historio, mam do Ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę – Zwrócił się do królowej, kiedy jego podświadomość zdecydowała za niego.

\- Tak?- blondynka uniosła głowę, znad dokumentów, które podpisywała.  
\- To jest raczej drażliwy temat, dlatego chciałbym poprosić Cię o to na osobności, po zebraniu. I nie tylko jako królową, ale także jako zwiadowcę, żołnierza, a przede wszystkim, jako przyjaciółkę.

Nikt nie mógł wyjść z wrażenia słów mężczyzny.  
Kobaltowe oczy lustrowały dziewczynę, póki ta nie skinęła głową.  
\- Dobrze, Kapitanie. Niech będzie.

*

Czarnowłosy wyszedł ze swojej i Erena sypialni, od razu kierując kroki w stronę komnat Królowej.

Nie zdążył jednak tam dojść, zauważając młodą szlachciankę w korytarzu, rozmawiającą o czymś zawzięcie z Mikasą.

\- Historia – powiedział stanowczo, kiedy żadna z dziewcząt go nie zauważyła – mogę?  
\- Tak, no jasne – blondynka uśmiechnęła się promiennie – Mikasa, mogłabyś...?

\- Niech zostanie, przyda się. – mruknął Ackerman i spojrzał prosto w oczy władczyni. Wiedział, że musi to powiedzieć prosto z mostu, inaczej zaplątałby się i nic by z tego nie wyszło – Chcę oświadczyć się Erenowi.

Reakcja jego kuzynki była natychmiastowa.  
Czarnowłosa rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, jednak Levi był na to przygotowany.

Dziewczyna, jeśli chodzi o Jaegera, była bardzo przewidywalna.  
Złapał ją za nadgarstki i ścisnął oraz nie zważając na jej dzikie pląsy, którymi bezskutecznie próbowała się wyrwać, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.

\- Wiem, że związki między osobami tej samej płci są stanowczo zakazane przez prawo, ale ty, będąc głową całej populacji, możesz to zmienić.

Blondynka patrzyła przez chwilę na niego jak na idiotę, jednak po niej, zaczęła się śmiać.

\- A ja już myślałam, że kapitan nie ma poczucia humoru... – wyjąkała, kiedy już w miarę się uspokoiła, ocierając spod oka łzę.

\- Bo nie mam – Levi zachował obojętny wyraz twarzy, po czym zwrócił się do wciąż szarpiącej rękoma Mikasy – nadal masz zamiar mnie uderzyć?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze strachem.

Była pewna, że akurat z nim, nie dałaby rady.  
\- Nie... – powiedziała cicho -Już nie.  
\- To po ki chuj się nadal szarpiesz, już dawno bym Cię puścił.

Mężczyzna poluźnił uścisk, pozwalając jej rozmasować bolące nadgarstki.

\- Pan naprawdę nie żartował, kapitanie – królowa zaczęła świdrować wzrokiem wszystko wokół, byle tylko nie spojrzeć w kobaltowe oczy – Czyli jednak takie coś jest możliwe, czyli jednak nie jestem jedyna i nie muszę... A może jednak...

To były ostatnie wypowiedziane przez nią, w miarę zrozumiałe słowa, bo po nich zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem tak, że nikt nie był w stanie wychwycić z tego monologu żadnej spójnej wypowiedzi.

Ackerman odchrząknął, zwracając tym jej uwagę.  
Blondynka przeszyła go spojrzeniem.  
\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – skwitowała – Wiem, jak to jest...

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Ty i Yimir. – Levi’owi nie było potrzebne żadne inne potwierdzenie – Wiedziałem od samego początku.  
***


	31. Thirty-First Flesh - Desperacja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, ten rozdział jest dla mnie naprawdę ważny.  
> Ci, którzy są na grupie, dobrze wiedzą dlaczego.
> 
> ***

 

Kroki ciężkich, dokładnie wypastowanych, wojskowych butów, odbijały się echem po korytarzu.  
Jakby tego było mało, z pokoju do którego zmierzał, wydobywał się kobiecy śmiech, tak dobrze już mu znany, a mógł on należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

Drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę, kiedy z całej siły je popchnął. Mogłoby się wydawać, że ledwo utrzymały się w zawiasach, a dzielna framuga tylko cudem nie zarwała się od wstrząsu.

\- Jebana Okularnico, jesteś mi, kurwa mać, potrzebna już, teraz, natychmiast!

Jego desperacja sięgnęła właśnie zenitu, przez co dopiero po chwili zauważył jeszcze jedną postać, siedzącą na kanapie obok kobiety.

\- Arlelt do kurwy nędzy, co ty tutaj robisz?!

Chłopak na dźwięk jego głosu, szybko podniósł się z miejsca i zasalutował.  
\- Kapitanie, kadet Armin Arlelt, melduje ukończenie pracy nad minami błyskowymi przeciw tytanom! - wykrzyczał na jedynym tchu.

\- Mówiłeś to Smithowi?  
\- Nie, kapitanie!  
\- To Zamknij się i wypierdalaj złożyć mu raport, a nie pośmiewajki sobie urządzasz!

Chłopak wystraszony opuścił pomieszczenie, Levi natomiast padł na kanapę przy szatynce.  
\- Zanim coś powiesz - uniósł dłoń do góry, by zapobiec pytaniom - Jestem tu tylko z powodu mojego niedoświadczenia i ufności co do Ciebie.

Kobieta zmarszczyła czoło, jednak kiwnęła głową, pozwalając mu dalej mówić.  
\- Dobra... Słuchaj, bo nie powtórzę... Jak mam to zrobić?

\- Ale co?- tym razem jej brwi się uniosły.  
\- Kurwa mać, Hange. Jak mam się mu oświadczyć?!- wydusił to z siebie, rozkładając ręce na boki - takie rzeczy nie leżą w mojej naturze...

Zakrył twarz dłońmi tylko na moment, aby odgrodzić się od jej zszokowanego spojrzenia, ale kiedy znów na nią spojrzał, od razu pożałował.

Wysoki i cieniutki jak nos Pinokia pisk rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Hange, kurwa odp... - nie dokończył, bo ta mu przerwała.

\- Więc tak! Najpierw zabierz go na kolację ... Albo nie! Sam coś zrób! Albo nie, bo jeszcze spalisz zamek... Więc ten... Weź go na kolację, albo nie! Na piknik w świetle księżyca! Na murze najlepiej! I mów mu przez cały czas czułe rzeczy, i że jest dla ciebie wszystkim i ten! I daj mu czekoladę! Eren lubi czekoladę, jest droga, ale wiesz! I pierścionek...! Taki...

\- HANGE ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Levi załamał ręce - Myślałem, że mogę na tobie polegać.  
Wstał z miejsca i już miał wychodzić, kiedy na przedramieniu poczuł jej silny uścisk.

\- Levi. - Mężczyzna spojrzał prosto w jej twarz, dziwiąc się, jak ta wariatka potrafi szybko zmieniać oblicze - Zrób, jak uważasz. Bądź sobą, tak naprawdę Eren pokochał tego zadufanego pedanta, który nigdy się nie uśmiecha. On chyba nie oczekuje nic więcej.

Jego źrenice zwięzły się.

Nie, Eren zasługuje na więcej.

Tak przynajmniej pomyślał.

*

Kolejne głośne kroki i tym razem pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę! - głos po drugiej stronie, odpowiedział od razu.

Hange miała rację i blondyn zamiast do Erwina, udał się do laboratorium.  
\- Arlelt, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- O czym, Kapitanie? - chłopak zasalutował, kiedy tylko Levi przekroczył próg.  
\- Opuść rękę, mam pytanie.  
\- Zamieniam się w słuch - Armin był lekko zdenerwowany.

Bo czego może chcieć od niego ktoś, kto sypia z jego najlepszym przyjacielem?

\- Czy Eren kiedyś... Rozmawiał z tobą na prywatne tematy?  
\- Na wiele, ale ostatnio odsunął się ode mnie - Blondyn miał wrażenie, że ta rozmowa zmierza w złym kierunku - do czego pan zmierza?

\- Wiesz, jak mogę mu się oświadczyć?!  
Kapitan powiedział to trochę za głośno. Zakrył usta dłonią, widząc, jak Arlelt obficie się rumieni.

\- No... No ten... - myśli blondyna zaczęły krążyć po głowie jak oszalałe - Bo on nigdy... Znaczy się... - czyli ich relacja nie polegała tylko na seksie... - świece i ten.... Pod księżycem....

\- Armin, cholera - mężczyzna podszedł do niego i łapiąc za ramiona, potrząsnął otumanionym ciałem - znasz go od dziecka, pomóż mi do cholery!

\- Kapral jest już faktycznie zdesperowany... - Armin nie mógł uwierzyć, postanowił więc się przyłożyć, do powierzonego mu zadania - Jeśli Eren na prawdę Pana kocha, kapitanie, zgodzi się, nieważne co by pan zrobił. Moim zdaniem... - tu zawahał się, drapiąc po potylicy - powinien kapitan być sobą, tylko nie za bardzo... Bo oświadczyny przy wieszaniu prania lub pierścionek w detergentach, pewnie mu się nie spodobają...

Levi westchnął.

Więcej.

Eren zasługuje na więcej.

*

\- desperacja... Kurwa, co ja odpierdalam...- Levi chyba pierwszy raz mamrotał pod nosem - Ciekawe, czy przypadkiem nie mam gorączki...

Mężczyzna westchnął i otworzył drzwi gabinetu Generała Smitha.  
\- Levi? - Blondyn wstał od biurka, nieco zaniepokojony rozbieganym wzrokiem kapitana i jego pięściami, kurczowo zaciskającymi się po obu stronach ciała.

\- Nie wstawiaj, mam pytanie.  
\- Jakie?- starszy usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce - to coś poważnego, tak? Usiądź - wskazał na miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka, po czym sięgnął za siebie i wyjął z barku czerwone wino oraz dwa dość spore kieliszki.

Odezwał się, dopiero kiedy oba były napełnione, a oni wypełniając toast, umoczyli wargi w słodko-gorzkim trunku.  
\- Więc, o czym chcesz mówić?

\- Erwin, jesteś mężczyzną... - zaczął ostrożnie. Nie mógł przecież wylecieć mu ze wszystkim wprost.

\- Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to owszem. Jestem. - Smith zaśmiał się, ale na Levi'u nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

\- W życiu każdego mężczyzny przychodzi czas, kiedy wiesz... Chce się ustatkować i... - w tym momencie opróżnił swój kieliszek, by dodać sobie odwagi - ożenić się?  
Niepewność w jego głosie sprawiła, że zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie, niżeli stwierdzenie.

\- Levi! Chcesz się oświadczyć, tak?! - Blondyn znów napełnił obie lampki winem - I zapewne nie wiesz, jak to zrobić. Prawda?

Ackerman westchnął.  
Generał przyjął to o wiele lepiej, niż tego oczekiwał.  
Skinął więc głową, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Moim zdaniem, najlepsza byłaby kolacja. Wiesz, nie za romantyczna... Bo to do Ciebie nie pasuje. - mężczyzna przyglądał się kieliszkowi wina, trzymanemu między dwoma palcami - po prostu zwykła kolacja. Kup najdroższe wino, jakie znajdziesz, a przy deserze uklęknij... - zainscenizował to, padając na jedno kolano pod krzesłem - ... I wyjmij pierścionek - udawał, że otwiera kieliszek niczym magiczne pudełko - ... CZY WYJDZIESZ ZA MNIE MOJA... właściwie, kim ona jest?

To pytanie zbiło z tropu Ackermana.  
Erwin, ten Generał Erwin, który zawsze wszystko wiedział, nie domyślił się?

\- Levi, nie wstydź się !- blondyn wrócił na swoje miejsce - całe życie myślałem, że nie doczekam tej chwili. Mów, co to za szczęściara zmarnuje sobie z tobą życie.

\- To Eren.

Prosto z mostu.  
To już chyba przejdzie do historii.

Na twarzy Erwina pojawił się szok.  
\- Levi, ty chyba jaja sobie ze mnie robisz...

\- Nie, Erwin. Mówię całkiem poważnie.  
\- Ackerman. - Smith po raz pierwszy użył jego nazwiska, co nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze - Wiesz dobrze, czym są karane związki między osobami tej samej płci, mam przytoczyć Ci paragraf?

\- Kurwa, Erwin!- Levi wstał, waląc dłońmi w stół - Nie pierdol mi tu o paragrafach, sam jebałeś kiedyś faceta.

\- Nic nieznaczący seks między kadetami a poważny związek to dwie różne rzeczy, Levi.

\- Rozmawiałem na ten temat z Historią. - generał nawet nie zauważył, kiedy czarnowłosy był już przy drzwiach - Nie będzie już niwelowania ludzi, którzy mimo swojej orientacji chcą być szczęśliwi.

Drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem, kiedy Kapitan Levi pokierował się wzdłuż korytarza, do kolejnych drzwi.

Ostatnia deska ratunku, ostateczny akt desperacji.

*

\- Ackerman!  
Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk swoje nazwiska.

\- Tak Kapitanie? - zapytała po chwili niepewności, odkładając na bok książkę, którą właśnie czytała.

\- Każdy mi mówi co innego, nawet Armin plecie trzy po trzy. Znasz Erena najdłużej z nas wszystkich, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, mieszkałam z nim od śmierci rodziców - odpowiedziała poważnie.

\- Więc powiesz mi jak mam to zrobić? - Levi założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią prawie że błagalnie.

Co z tego, że w ten sposób uwłacza swojej godności, bo i tak dzisiejszego wieczoru praktycznie przekreślił ją, latając po całym zamku.

Mikasa w przeciwieństwie do reszty, od razu zrozumiała pytanie.

\- Myślisz kapitanie, że On się zgodzi?- zapytała dość pewnie - Może jest z Panem tylko z powodu Kaiyo?

\- Mikasa, nie pierdol. Powiedz mi, co by go uszczęśliwiło.  
\- Ocean. - mruknęła, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Słucham?  
\- Eren kocha Ocean. Niech Kapitan tam go zabierze. Na przykład wtedy, gdy będziemy wracać, brzeg nie jest wcale tak daleko, bo kilka kilometrów od zamku. I niech kapitan nie daje mu jakiegoś pierścionka, to facet. Bardziej przypadnie mu do gustu jakaś obrączka, srebrna, złota... - wzruszyła ramionami, ze smutkiem w głosie.

Mimo wszystko, chciała szczęścia Erena i to postawiła na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Ackerman, jestem Ci winny przysługę.  
\- Nie teraz. - dziewczyna wróciła do swojej lektury - jeśli się zgodzi, na pewno się zgłoszę.

I w tym momencie, po raz pierwszy Levi stał się dłużnikiem swojego wroga.


	32. Thirty-Secound Flesh - Kolejna dziwna rozmowa i żel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze, co tu napiszę, to DZIĘKUJĘ   
> Ani (Bo nie za bardzo wiem, jak ma na wtt ... ) ,   
> za śliczny rysunek Irene. (jest gdzieś na grupie na fb)
> 
> Oraz wam wszystkim!  
> Wasze komentarze wpływają na mnie i determinacja do pisania rośnie!
> 
> Zapraszam was na kolejny rozdział
> 
> I do następnego, jak zawsze!
> 
> ***

 

\- Twojego tatę gdzieś wcięło - rudowłosa dziewczynka włożyła sobie do ust, od razu całą ćwiartkę jabłka.

\- Wiem, po zebraniu był w pokoju, a potem wyszedł i go nie ma - Kaiyo wzruszył ramionami i także zaczął jeść swój owoc.

\- Myślisz, że zniknął?- Irene spojrzała na niego, kiedy tylko przełknęła zawartość ust - Mój tata, czasem tak znikał na kilka tygodni.

\- Mój tata nigdy nie znika - czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się- twój tata był niereformowalnym i psychicznym durniem, dlatego znikał. Powinnaś się z tego cieszyć, skoro twoja mama miała od niego spokój. Chcesz miód?- chłopiec podsunął jej miseczkę ze słodkością, jednak ta pokręciła głową.

\- Nie...feromo... Zalany, co to znaczy?  
Kaiyo uniósł brwi.  
\- No tak, zapominałem, że ciebie nikt takich rzeczy nie uczy - zielonooki dokończył jeść i zeskoczył ze stołka, po czym dokładnie po sobie posprzątał.

\- odpowiesz mi?- zapytała po jakimś czasie Irene.  
\- To znaczy, że nie da się go już zmienić - Odpowiedział jej, wzdychając - Po prostu jest głupi i taki zostanie. Po tym, co Ci zrobił, użyłbym wielu innych określeń na niego, ale tata mi zabronił ich używać.  
\- A jakie to określenia? - dziewczynka ożywiła się.

\- To są brzydkie słowa, których nie wolno nam mówić.

\- Ale twój tata używa tych słów?  
\- Tak, ale on jest dorosły i może.  
\- A twoja mama? Moja mama krzyczała takie słowa, jak robili seks.

\- To kolejna rozmowa, która schodzi na dziwny tor, Irene. Zmieńmy temat.  
\- Umm...dobrze. Na jaki?

\- Zjadłbym jeszcze jedno jabłko - chłopiec podparł się na ręce.  
\- Ja bym zjadła gruszkę - Rudowłosa rozmarzyła się.

\- Co? Ty wiesz, co to gruszka? Przecież w obrębie murów nie ma...  
\- Tata mi kiedyś przywiózł z zewnątrz! - Irene wypięła dumnie pierś.

\- Twój tata był za murem?- szok zagościł na twarzy zielonookiego, dziewczynka szybko zakryła usta dłonią przestraszona - Twój tata zabronił Ci o tym mówić, prawda?

Irene pokiwała głową, a w kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się już pojedyncze łzy.

Kaiyo mimo swojego wieku, a raczej poziomu, na jakim się właśnie znajdował, był niezwykle mądrym dzieckiem.  
Od razu domyślił się, że coś tutaj nie gra i wiedział, że musi powiedzieć o tym Levi'owi.

Jednak postanowił poruszyć temat tylko i wyłącznie z nim. Tata zawsze, ale to zawsze, wie co robić.

*

\- Erwin, ja też uważam, że Levi zachowuje się nieco dziwnie - Głos Hange rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu - Weź pod uwagę, jak został wychowany. Nie wie, jak ma się zachowywać...

\- Wiem doskonale, jak został wychowany i że pod względem uczuciowym jest dosłownie dzieckiem.  
\- Erwin... Tak naprawdę... - Kobieta spojrzała na ścianę, na której wisiał kalendarz - To może być też spowodowane tym, że zbliża się rocznica.

Blondyn także zlustrował dany obiekt, kiedy drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się, a przez nie przeleciał nie kto inny niż Eren, we własnej osobie, lądując twarzą w podłodze.

\- Eren?- kiedy tylko podniósł głowę, masując obolały nos, ujrzał niebieskie tęczówki Erwina - Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Chłopak zawahał się, jednak po chwili zdecydował się wstać i zasalutować.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, generale! - powiedział, po czym opuścił dłoń - Ja... Nie podsłuchiwałem, tylko usłyszałem coś o Kapitanie i rocznicy, czy...

\- Czyli podsłuchiwałeś - Hange wydawała się poważna, co odrobinę Jaegera wystraszyło.

Mimo wszystko generał westchnął.  
\- Chyba ma prawo wiedzieć, Nie uważasz Hange?  
\- Tak, ma prawo, ale moje zdanie się nie liczy, to Levi powinien zadecydować, czy Eren ma dowiedzieć się o jego przeszłości.

\- Levi ma gówno do gadania. Mówiłem Ci, że jeśli chodzi o związki, on jest zacofanym idiotą. Eren, siadaj - Erwin wskazał na jedno z krzeseł.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, Smith kontynuował.  
\- Eren, wiesz na pewno, gdzie wychował się Levi, prawda?

\- Tak... - Jaeger nie był pewien, czy powinien wysłuchać tego od generała. Może powinien zapytać Levi'a?

Z drugiej strony, Kapitan nigdy nie lubił opowiadać o swojej przeszłości, więc ostatecznie, postanowił usłyszeć to tu i teraz.

\- Kiedy zwerbowałem go do zwiadowców, nie był sam. Isabel i Farlan. Nigdy nie powiedział nikomu, kim dla niego byli, ale na pewno, każde z nich na swój sposób, kimś dla niego bliskim, niczym rodzina.

\- Co się nimi stało? - szatyn w końcu spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
\- Zginęli za murami, Eren. Już na pierwszej wyprawie...

*

Eren usłyszał, jak drzwi otwierają się i zamykają.

Było już dość późno, Kaiyo spał od kilku godzin na przeciwległym łóżku, ale on sam zasnąć nie mógł.  
Dźwięk kroków zbliżających się do niego i ugięcie materaca.

Słyszał, jak Levi zdejmuje buty, kurtkę. Jak rozpina pasy do manewru, guziki koszuli, ten od spodni i rozporek.

Jaeger westchnął, jednak nie odwrócił się do mężczyzny.  
Wciąż wpatrywał się ospale, w twarzyczkę śpiącego aniołka.

Coś szklanego niedbale wylądowało na szafce, obok łóżka.  
Materac zaskrzypiał, kołdra uniosła się, kiedy wsunęła się pod nią kolejna osoba. Umięśnione ramiona objęły go, szorstkie usta, zaczęły wędrówkę od jego brody do szyi i z powrotem.

Jego ciało zareagowało natychmiastowo na tę delikatną pieszczotę, czuł, jak jego penis pęcznieje w miejscu, w którym po chwili znalazła się dłoń Levi'a.

\- Tak szybko? - mężczyzna zaśmiał się na jego reakcję.  
\- Kaiyo leży naprzeciw nas - Eren powiedział to dość cicho i niepewnie.

Jego organizm całkowicie przeczył rozumowi, bezwiednie wypchnął biodra w stronę dłoni Kapitana.

Wargi czarnowłosego znów gładziły, tym razem obojczyk.  
Serce młodszego przyspieszyło.

\- Nie obudzi się - Mruknął Levi, po czym zabrał dłoń i jednym ruchem zdjął jego spodnie, tylko z pośladków, palcem przebywając drogę od jego jąder, przez rowek, aż do kości ogonowej i z powrotem.

\- Levi... - chłopak jęknął, od razu zatykając usta dłonią.  
\- Będzie dobrze - słowa wyszeptane wprost do ucha, nieznacznie uspokoiły go, ale to wystarczyło.

Tym razem, jego biodra powędrowały w tył, podążając za dotykiem.  
Ręka jednak zniknęła, by wziąć z szafki to, co przed chwilą upadło.

\- Levi, Kaiyo...  
\- Nie obudzi się - mężczyzna powtórzył swoje słowa - Patrz na niego.  
Po tych słowach Eren poczuł coś zimnego na swoich pośladkach.

Krem? Nie, to było gęste, ale równocześnie ściekało po jego skórze.

\- Hange ma czasem dobre pomysły - głos Levi'a rozchodził się po jego głowie, kiedy poczuł, że palec wskazujący jest już w nim - Wchodzi jak w Masło.

-C... Co to jest?- chłopak nie mógł oprzeć się rozchodzącej po ciele przyjemności, zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle i stęknął.

\- Jakiś żel przeciwbólowy... - kapitan dołączył drugi palec i zaczął rozciągać nimi otwór Erena - Mówiła, że przyda się nam obojgu.

Jaeger chciał się zaśmiać.  
Mimo swojej częstej niedomyślności był pewien, że Hange chodziło po prostu o Levi'a nogę, jednak nie prostował.

Kiedy był już gotowy, czarnowłosy ułożył się za nim na boku i powoli zaczął wsuwać swój członek we wciąż ciasną i ciepłą dziurkę.

Eren zdziwił się, kiedy nie poczuł rozrywającego bólu, jaki zawsze mu na początku towarzyszył.

Było zbyt ślisko, na ból.  
Doprawdy, jak taki żel może być lepszy niż olejek?

Zamiast bólu, było samo poczucie rozciągania, niby nieprzyjemne, a tak bardzo go podniecające.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Kaiyo, który, na szczęście, dość mocno spał.  
Levi wsunął się do samego końca i zaczął powoli poruszać.

Jaeger z nadmiaru adrenaliny, wgryzł się w poduszkę.  
\- Jest dobrze? - Levi przyspieszył.  
W odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie otrzymał tylko cichy jęk, więc nie zaprzestawał ruchów, od czasu do czasu zmieniając jedynie tempo.

Kątem oka zerknął znad pleców Erena na Kaiyo, ale ten nawet nie drgnął, więc poprawił kąt, by trafić idealnie w prostatę Jaegera.

Usłyszał przeciągły jęk, zagłuszony przez poduszkę, którą ten zagryzał.  
Kropelki potu zaczęły sklejać czarną grzywkę, ręką powędrował do penisa kochanka, zaczynając pobudzać go dosyć energicznymi ruchami.

Eren także zaczął wypinać się w stronę partnera, samemu nabijając na jego, coraz twardszy wzwód.  
\- A...ach, Levi!

Tylko tyle zdążył z siebie wydusić, nim jego ciało wygięło się, uwalniając rozkosz, kiedy doznawał orgazmu.  
Mięśnie zwieracza chłopaka zacisnęły się mocno na przyrodzeniu Levi'a, nie pozwalając mu wyjść na zewnątrz, więc już po raz drugi doszedł w nim, nie myśląc o konsekwencji, jaką była brudna pościel, którą będzie musiał zmienić jak najwcześniej, by nie spotkać się z pytaniami syna.

Eren oddychał ciężko, mając zamknięte z przemęczenia oczy.  
Odczekali dłuższą chwilę, po której młodszy już w połowie spał, więc to Levi był zmuszony, by podnieść się i spojrzeć na dziecko.

Ku zaskoczeniu Kapitana, chłopiec miał otwarte oczy.

\- Kaiyo, nie śpisz?  
Na te słowa, Jaeger podskoczył i także spojrzał na małego.

\- Chce wody - mruknął chłopiec, przecierając oczy piąstką - czemu tak dyszycie? Wystraszyłem was?

Levi prychnął, tak, jakby właśnie niwelował śmiech.

Dzieciak na szczęście nic nie widział.

 


	33. Thirty-Third Flesh - Ulotne piękno chwili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic nie mam tu już więcej do napisania  
> Po prostu podziękuję jeszcze za piękne komy  
> *I oby tak dalej*  
> Tak, słuchajcie hrabii.
> 
> Resztę napisałam w poście na grupie.
> 
> Do następnego...  
> Tak, następny będzie na sto procent.
> 
> ^^

 

  
***

\- Jesteś pewna, że Irene ma zostać u ciebie?- Eren ostatni raz przytulił do siebie Historię, po czym spojrzał na jej smutną twarz - Moglibyśmy ją po drodze podrzucić do wujostwa.

\- Nie, Eren. Będzie lepiej, jeśli tu zostanie. Ktoś może znów próbować ją porwać lub co gorsza, zabić.  
Jaeger tylko kiwnął głową i uśmiechając się pocieszająco, podszedł do Levi'a, który już dosiadał konia.

\- Kaiyo jedzie z tobą, czy ze mną?- zapytał, ale odpowiedź Kapitana zbiła go z tropu.  
\- Z Mikasą.

\- Co? Ale dlaczego?- chłopak był tak zaskoczony, że ledwo włożył nogę w strzemiono swojego konia - Co ty masz ostatnio z Mikasą? Wczoraj zniknęliście na pół dnia razem!  
\- Mieliśmy sprawę na mieście - mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nic niemówiącym wzrokiem.

Eren westchnął i w końcu poradził sobie z wejściem na zwierzę.  
Ostatnie pomachiwanie, pożegnania i ruszyli.

Razem z Hange i Erwinem, zaplanowali dwa postoje.  
Jeden po przekroczeniu muru Rose, natomiast drugi dopiero w odbudowanym rok temu domu Jaegera.

Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na stratę czasu, a dwie noce to i tak już wiele.  
Tym bardziej że coś ciążyło Levi'owi w kieszeni na piersi.

Coś, po co poprzedniego dnia zaciągnął swoją kuzynkę do miasta i czego jak najszybciej chciał pozbyć się z obecnego jej miejsca.

Prawowite przeznaczenie tej rzeczy to znajdowanie się na palcu Jaegera i tylko tam chciał ją widzieć.

*

\- Więc miny ładują się poprzez światło słoneczne?  
Levi próbował zrozumieć budowę broni, którą udoskonalił Armin.

Jechali już dobre kilka godzin spod zewnętrznego muru i niedługo mieli już zobaczyć zamczysko, które było ich kwaterą.  
\- Tak, dzięki temu nie są już jednorazowe i nie musi ich nikt pilnować. Odnawiają się samoistnie, kiedy świeci słońce.

\- A podczas deszczu?  
\- Niech Kapitan pamięta, że podczas deszczu tytanów jest niezwykle mało. Wystarczy energii na odstraszenie tych kilku.

Levi mruknął coś, na znak, że rozumie.  
Nie miał siły myśleć już o broni czy walkach, kłótniach wszelakiego rodzaju.

Kiedy zobaczył skraj lasu i wierze zamku piętrzące się przed nimi, już wiedział, że ta chwila zbliża się nieubłaganie.

Pogoda była wręcz idealna, wszystkie gwiazdy świeciły jasno, wtórując ospałemu księżycowi w pełni.  
Na niebie nie można było dojrzeć nawet jednej, samotnej chmurki.

\- Armin, Mikasa - krzyknął w końcu - Zajmijcie się rozłożeniem min. Ja z Erenem spatrolujemy teren i wrócimy.

Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na kuzynkę, a ta kiwnęła bezemocjonalnie głową.

Była przecież wtajemniczona od samego początku, a mimo wszystko, serce nie chciało dać jej spokoju.  
Miała wrażenie, że coś pójdzie nie tak.  
W głębi duszy sądziła, że Eren po prostu się nie zgodzi, Kapitan Levi zgubi obrączkę, lub będzie to jakaś inna błahostka.

Jednak jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak bardzo się myli.

*

Eren nie był pewien, gdzie jadą.  
Minęła godzina, odkąd odłączyli się od grupy.

\- Levi, nic tu więcej nie ma. Możemy zawrócić. - Jęknął, czując, jakby jego pośladki miały zaraz odpaść.

Seks przed wyjazdem z Shinganshiny nie był dobrym pomysłem.

Niestety Eren, nie potrafił odmawiać Kapitanowi, tym bardziej że jego „chodź do łóżka" brzmiało niczym „ochrzcijmy ten dom".

No i był pewien jednego.

Nigdy nie zapomni porannej miny Erwina, który spał w sypialni obok.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go nagle zmiana, jaka zaszła w podłożu, po którym jechali.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, pod kopytami konia, zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej piasku, zwierzę niechętnie stąpało po zanikającej ściółce.  
Drzewa także z każdym krokiem stawały się rzadsze.

Levi zwolnił. I że Mikasa znalazła to miejsce podczas patrolu i nikomu nie powiedziała...  
\- Eren, zostawmy tu konie - powiedział pewnie, po czym zeskoczył z klacz i przywiązał ją do jednego z drzew, spomiędzy których już prześwitywała błękitna tafla wody.

Zdjął ze zwierzęcia torbę i nie czekając na Jaegera, ruszył w tamtą stronę.

*

Już dłuższy moment, wpatrywał się w nastolatka, siedzącego na kocu obok niego.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś może być tak szczęśliwy, jak on teraz.  
Zwrócił wzrok na wodę, tak pięknie odbijającą w sobie pełnię i małe punkty wokół.

\- Levi?  
\- Hmm?- mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, ignorując psychiczny ciężar, który zdawał się promieniować od kieszeni na piersi - Coś nie tak?

\- Powiedz mi... - Chłopak przez chwilę patrzył na niewidoczny dla oka, odległy brzeg, a już sekundę później, wyciągał dłoń w jego stronę - Dlaczego Kaiyo?

\- Ponieważ... - Ackermann zamyślił się, obserwując palce Erena, manewrujące wokół promieni zachodzącego słońca - Ponieważ kochasz ocean. I pomyślałem, że teraz będziesz mógł na niego patrzeć codziennie...

Na twarzy Jaegera pojawiło się zdziwienie i rozczulanie zarazem.  
\- Naprawdę?

Ackerman powoli kiwnął głową.

\- Eren?  
Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej.  
Miał to zrobić, najlepiej jak potrafił, powtarzał to sobie w myślach tysiące razy, a teraz nie potrafił wydusić nawet słowa.

\- Coś się stało? Jesteś jakiś nieobecny...  
Ciepła dłoń ukochanego na policzku, z lekka uspokoiła go.  
Przecież sam do tego dążył, więc jakby miał się nie zgodzić.

Kapitan wziął głęboki wdech, po czym w końcu się odezwał.  
\- Eren, nie często Ci to mówię, bo dobrze wiesz, co myślę o bezsensownym, cukierkowym wyznawaniu uczuć - jego dłoń zacisnęła się na tej, którą chłopak miał przed chwilą wyciągniętą w stronę odległego brzegu - Kocham cię Eren i chciałbym Cię w końcu o to zapytać... Tylko odpowiedz Szczerze, nie myśl o Kaiyo, ani o nikim innym niż o sobie...

Mężczyzna wstał, ciągnąć chłopaka za sobą.

Już miał klękać, jak to zainscenizował mu nie tak dawno Erwin, jednak przerwało mu zagłuszone czymś rżenie koni.

\- Ktoś tam jest - zauważył Eren, od razu zapominając o tym, co przed chwilą wyznał mu Levi.

Albo ktoś ze zwiadowców śledził ich, albo byli w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, a jedyna broń, jaką mieli to pistolet niskiego kalibru za jednym z pasów na prawej nodze mężczyzny, oraz stary nóż, który za dzieciaka dostał od Kenny'ego i do tej pory nie potrafił się z nim rozstać.

Levi pociągnął chłopaka w krzaki i przycisnął do drzewa, by nikt ich nie zauważył.

Dopiero po chwili rozległy się kroki, zagłuszane przez ściółkę leśną i cicha rozmowa dwóch osób.

Jedna miała typowo dziewczęcy głos, druga była stuprocentowo mężczyzną.

\- Przecież to tylko legenda, roznoszona po podziemiu. Jak osoba z legendy, mogłaby być moim ojcem?  
\- Jestem tego pewien. Powiedział mi o twojej matce, zanim go zamknęli. Nie wiem, co widział w tamtym dziecku, skoro ma własne, tak bardzo utalentowane.

Ackerman miał rację.  
Niedługo potem, zobaczył sylwetkę dziewczyny wyglądającej może na jakieś piętnaście lat.  
Długie do pasa, czarne włosy co chwila wplątywały się w gałęzie.

Za nią szedł rosły, rudy mężczyzna, wyglądający identycznie jak...  
\- To brat Artura, Eren - Levi zgasił zaskoczenie chłopaka - Są Bliźniętami, dlatego mogłeś pomyśleć, że to on.

\- Czyli to ojciec Irene? Dlaczego jest tutaj... - szept Jaegera okazywał więcej strachu niż dotychczas - Czemu...

Nie dokończył, bo dziewczyna, która w jego mniemaniu była zbyt daleko by go zobaczyć, zarzuciła włosami i spojrzała na nich z uśmiechem, godnym laleczki z porcelany.

Słodki, a zarazem taki sztuczny i ... Skamieniały.

Jakby trwał tam tylko dla pozorów.  
Jednak nie to było w dziewczynie najstraszniejsze.

To te zimne, kobaltowe Tęczówki.


	34. Thirty-Fourth Flesh - Nieszczęście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Döb4ä  
> No...
> 
> Ten rozdział MÓGŁ BYĆ lepszy, ale ja lubię się droczyć, więc ten.  
> Ta sytułejszyn
> 
> Dzięki ciociu, za pokazanie mi heretyckigo filmu, który miałam w dupie, ale mieli tam fajny piec 😂😂
> 
> Haihai  
> Zapraszam do czytania  
> Gwiazdkowania  
> I  
> Komentowania
> 
> To bardzo pomaga mi w pisaniu i tylko dzięki wam, rozdziały nadal się pojawiają   
> (Mówiłam serio z tym zawieszeniem)
> 
> Wiec ten... Następny chyba już skończyłam...   
> Ale może jeszcze coś dopiszę.
> 
> Kocham Cię Erę *.*
> 
> To do następnego, tak ? ^^
> 
> ***

 

Dziewczyna uchyliła się przed ciosem Levi'a, mężczyzna nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Z jednej ich strony stał Kevin Jeanson, z drugiej Eren, wprost wciśnięty w drzewo.

Nie mógł ruszyć się nawet o krok, przytrzymywany ramionami jakiegoś oblecha, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd.

\- Lana, noga.  
Słowa te, wypowiedziane zostały tak cicho i szybko, że zanim Levi zdążył zorientować się, coś podcięło mu chorą nogę, a on sam upadł na ziemię.

Zimny materiał otulił jego głowę, by chwilę później, silne uderzenie mogło pozbawić go przytomności.

*

Kiedy Eren otworzył oczy, poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach.  
W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował, ku jego zaskoczeniu, było ciepło, a zamiast twardej ziemi, pod sobą czuł miękki materac.

\- Już się obudził, śpiący królewicz?

Słysząc ten głos, Eren gwałtownie zerwał się z posłania.

\- Levi?! Co się stało, gdzie jesteśmy?!  
Mężczyzna siedział na krześle obok łóżka, na którym leżał Jaeger, mając założone na piersi ręce.

\- Kiedy ta wariatka dowiedziała się, kim jestem, jej nastawienie się zmieniło. A ten skurwiel, Jeanson, posłuchał jej, jak jakieś pieprzonej władczyni. Chociaż nie wydawał się tak naprawdę chętny.

\- Czyli nic nam nie zrobią?  
\- Nie sądzę. I zgadnij co jeszcze.  
Eren zmarszczył brwi.

\- No, co jeszcze?  
\- Jeanson twierdzi, że ta dziewczyna, Lana, jest córką Kenny'ego.

Po tych słowach prychnął, odwracając wzrok.

\- Ale... Jak Kenny'ego?- Jaeger nie dowierzał - Przecież on sam powiedział, że prócz Ciebie i Mikasy nie ma więcej Ackermanów.

\- Możliwe, że sam nie wiedział o istnieniu Lany. Jej matka była barmanką, poznała mojego wuja szesnaście lat temu, zaszła w ciążę. Zanim jednak zdążyła mu o tym powiedzieć, pewien bogaty urzędnik z góry zaproponował jej obywatelstwo, w zamian za wyjście za niego. Nie interesowało go, że jest w ciąży, traktował Lanę jak swoje dziecko.

\- Czyli ta dziewczyna...  
\- Tak, jest moją kuzynką. Córką Kenny'ego Ackermanna. Dowiedziała się, że dany urzędnik nie jest jej ojcem i uciekła z domu. Wtedy znalazł ją Jeanson i postanowił dzięki niej odbić mojego wuja. Tyle że ta laska ma, szczerze mówiąc, za dobre serduszko.

\- I tak od razu Ci wszystko powiedziała?  
\- Ta. Strasznie naiwny, popierdolony Bachor.

\- To brzmi strasznie niewiarygodnie - Eren upadł z powrotem na poduszki, przecierając dłonią twarz.

\- Już Ci mówiłem, w tych czasach wszystko jest możliwe.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanął obiekt ich rozmowy.

\- Jak noga?- zapytała, patrząc na Levi'a.

\- Dobrze. A jak biodro?

\- Ujdzie - zaśmiała się tak, że jej niebieskie oczy zabłyszczały - nawet chorą nogą, potrafisz nieźle przywalić.

\- Ta. Ty też musisz być dosyć silna, skoro powaliło mnie twoje uderzenie - Ackerman wykrzywił lekko usta, co zapewne miało być imitacją uśmiechu.

Nastolatka przeniosła wzrok na Erena, wciąż nie zdejmując z twarzy radości.  
\- A z tobą jak? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Boli cię coś?

Jej głos był naprawdę troskliwy, w taki sposób, że Jaeger nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ta sama dziewczyna, co wcześniej pokonała najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości.

Nawet mimo kontuzji, Levi nigdy nie dawał się pokonać. Ta piętnastolatka musiała być faktycznie jedną z Ackermanów.

\- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedział w końcu - Możemy już wrócić...  
I w tym momencie przerwał im głośny pisk, dobywający się z bardzo głęboka, można było pomyśleć, że spod ziemi.

*

Czarnowłosa, jako pierwsza wbiegła do piwnicy.  
Ogromny piec, zajmujący praktycznie całe wnętrze, buchał parą jak oszalały.

\- Kurwa mać! Wypierdalaj stąd, Lana! - głos, który usłyszeli, należał na sto procent do Kevina.

Levi jako jedyny zachował zimną krew i jednym susem znalazł się przy rudowłosym mężczyźnie.

\- Co tu się dzieje?- zapytał, zakrywając twarz ręką.  
Było kurewsko gorąco, tak, jakby był między kilkunastoma parującymi ciałami tytanów.

\- Zapchał się!- Jeanson zakaszlał, po czym jeszcze raz spróbował przekręcić korbę - trzeba jebnąć je obie naraz!

\- Eren! - Kapitan zdjął kurtkę, po czym, wbrew swoim zasadom, odrzucił ją po prostu na bok - Wyprowadź stąd Lanę!

\- Nie ma mowy, Levi! Pomogę...  
\- Wypierdalajcie stąd oboje, to rozkaz!

Eren wiedział, że to był ten głos, nieznoszący sprzeciwu.  
Złapał dziewczynę za rękę i wybiegł z nią na zewnątrz, kierując się w stronę lasu.

\- Co to jest?- krzyknął, biegnąc.  
\- Piec ciśnieniowy - sapnęła dziewczyna, nadal nie puszczając jego dłoni - Jeśli nie uda im się zbić ciśnienia, cała rezydencja wybuchnie!

Ziemia pod ich stopami zatrzęsła się tak, że oboje wylądowali na ziemi.  
\- Cholera, wracam tam!- Jaeger zerwał się i ruszył w stronę ogromnego budynku.

\- Nie idź, to zaraz wybuchnie!- wrzasnęła za nim, jednak Eren nawet się nie obejrzał.  
Jak petarda wbiegł do posiadłości, kroki kierując od razu ku piwnicy.  
Jego źrenice zwięzły się, kiedy zobaczył, że Jeanson leży nieprzytomny na ziemi.

\- Levi!- krzyknął, przebijając się przez kłęby dymu, którymi było przepełnione pomieszczenie.

\- Miałeś stąd wyjść! - dopiero po chwili dojrzał, jak czarnowłosy za pomocą jakiejś szmaty, próbuje przekręcić korbę w piecu.

\- Nie zostawię Cię tu samego! - Eren przekrzyczał świst maszyny, po czym wziął kolejny materiał i szarpnął przez niego korbę trzymaną przez Levi'a- Co z Jeansonem?

\- Wkurwił mnie, histeryzował jak pierdolony debil!- Ackerman przy pomocy chłopaka, poruszył nieznacznie korbę - Nie rozumiesz, że to może zaraz wyjebać nas w powietrze?!

Para zapełniała powoli całe ich otoczenie, Levi zaczął kaszleć.  
Panika ogarniała go już od jakiegoś czasu, zaraz mogli zginąć tylko dlatego, że jakiś debil nie przepchał pieca.

A on chciał się żenić, co za ironia.

\- Eren... - zaczął nerwowo, nie mógł dłużej czekać.  
\- Cholera, nie gadaj, tylko ciągnij! - Jaeger próbował sam poradzić sobie z problemem, ale był za słaby.

Nie mógł też zamienić się w tytana, ponieważ budynek zapadłby się pod ziemię, nie z powodu pieca, a samej wielkości bestii.

\- Kurwa, słuchaj mnie do cholery! - kapitan nawet na niego nie patrzył, wciąż utrzymując wzrok na wskaźniku ciśnienia, który nieubłaganie zbliżał się do najciemniejszego tła, i razem z chłopakiem pociągnął za korbę - Kiedy już wyjdziemy z tego bagna... Wyjdź za mnie.

Eren otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Levi, ja...- nie dokończył, ponieważ kiedy tylko podniósł wzrok, Dojrzał gdzieś między dwoma kotłami kolejną dźwignię.

Zanim Mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Eren wskoczył mu na ramiona w sposób, że Levi ledwo zdążył go złapać, by nie spadł.

\- Co ty odpier...  
\- Zamknij się i mnie trzymaj!- krzyknął, sięgając do urządzenia, jednak jego reakcja cholernie Levi'a zdezorientowała.

\- Ups...  
\- UPS?!- Ackerman wstrzymał powietrze. Stał tyłem do tego, co robił Eren, do tego chłopak był niemiłosiernie ciężki.

-ojć...  
\- OJĆ?!- Cierpliwość mężczyzny powoli się kończyła, a noga znów zaczęła dawać o sobie znać.

W pewnym momencie nie mógł już utrzymać ciężaru Jaegera i upadł na ziemię, ku jego zaskoczeniu, chłopak nadal trzymał wajchę z całych sił.

Podciągał na nią ciężar ciała tak długo, aż ta nie puściła.  
Dopiero wtedy upadł zmęczony na mężczyznę swojego życia.

W tym samym czasie, na skraju lasu stała Lana, ze łzami w oczach patrząc, jak szary dym i para buchają z kominów rezydencji, znajdując w końcu ujście, niczym stłamszone emocje po ciężkiej kłótni kochanków.


	35. Thirty-Fifth Flesh - Prawda o Kennym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest krótki i nijaki, ale mogę przysiąc, na mecz skrzydła wolności na plecach iż następny wynagrodzi wam to z nawiązką.
> 
> *😏*
> 
> Nie, Ciel.  
> To też, ale nie   
> *😏*
> 
> Hanka wykonała właśnie elegant facepalma.
> 
> Dobra, mniejsza.
> 
> Zapraszam na zapychacza.
> 
> *Powiedz, że mają komentować *
> 
> Ciel...
> 
> *Przecież lubisz, jak komentują co drugi wers, kochasz widzieć ich reakcję i...*
> 
> Zamknij się !  
> To do nexta, tak?  
> ^^  
> ***

 

\- Mikasa, uspokój się.

\- Ale dowódco...! To moja wina, to ja kazałam kapitanowi go tam zabrać!- dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach - Konie wróciły dwie godziny temu, więc gdzie oni są?!

Armin, który od dłuższego czasu siedział przy stole z Kaiyo i układał z nim puzzle, westchnął głęboko.  
\- Mały, chyba powinieneś pójść do łóżka.

\- Poczekam na mamę - Powiedział powoli, wkładając ostatni kawałek układanki na jego miejsce.

\- Kaiyo, na prawdę już pora do spania. - Mikasa podeszła do niego, próbując uspokoić trzęsące dłonie.

\- Nie jestem śpiący - chłopiec znów odezwał się spokojnie i zdecydowanie.  
\- Nie możesz spać bez Erena w pokoju, prawda? - Armin zrozumiał jako jedyny, dzieciak pokiwał lekko głową.

\- Może chociaż spróbuj, jest środek nocy. My pojedziemy po nich, dobra?- Mikasa była nieugięta.

Wiedziała, że jeśli Kaiyo uprze się, by poszukać Erena i Kapitana Levi'a, dowódca zgodzi się.

\- Nie trzeba... - dziecko przeciągnęło obie samogłoski ostatniego słowa, po czym wrzuciło wszystkie puzzle do pudełka, zamykając je- zasnę bez nich.

Tak naprawdę, chłopiec wyglądał, jakby co najmniej było wszystko w porządku.

\- Kaiyo, nie boisz się o rodziców?- Ackerman odeszła za nim od stołu, po czym oboje skierowali się do sypialni Erena.

Dopiero tam, chłopiec odpowiedział na jej pytanie.  
\- Nic im nie jest, po prostu nie lubię być sam - dziecko wsunęło się pod kołdrę- zostań ze mną, ciociu.

\- O... Oczywiście... - szepnęła czarnowłosa, siadając obok niego.  
Zdziwiła się bardzo, kiedy mały dość szybko zasnął, snem bardzo spokojnym.

*

\- Eren... Eren... - Cudowny głos rozszedł się po głowie szatyna, dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie on, że słowa były skierowane do niego.

\- Uhm... - Jaeger otworzył ociężale oczy i z ledwością podniósł głowę, od razu natrafiając na śliczne, kobaltowe tęczówki.

\- H... Heichou...- szepnął, nie do końca rozumiejąc sytuację.  
\- Zejdź ze mnie, bachorze. Już po wszystkim!

\- Tak, już! - Eren prawie wrzasnął, odskakując od niego.  
Potarł skronie palcami, przypominając sobie, co się właściwie stało.

\- Eren? Wszystko w porządku?- Kapitan podszedł do niego, lekko kulejąc.  
\- Tak, tylko... Wszystko w głowie mi szumi... - szepnął, nadal masując obolałe miejsca.

Levi, kiedy tylko zobaczył jego uśmiech, był pewien, że nie kłamie.  
Wtedy uświadomił sobie, pewną, tak prawdziwą rzecz.

Kilkanaście minut temu mogli oboje umrzeć, zginąć, nie przeżyć.  
I tylko boginie wiedzą, co stałoby się wtedy z ich miłością.

\- Eren... - westchnął ponownie, po czym wzrokiem przeleciał całe pomieszczenie.

Dopiero po chwili dojrzał swoją kurtkę, od razu do niej doskakując.  
Wygrzebał z kieszeni lekko przygniecione pudełko i dosłownie doczołgał się do zdezorientowanego chłopaka, chowając je w dłoni.

\- Levi, co ty...  
\- Wiem, zjebałem. Kurewsko zjebałem, miałem to zrobić zajebiście idealnie i w ogóle kurwa się postarać!

\- Levi, uspokój się... - Eren złapał go za ramiona - wiesz, że jeśli mi nie powiesz wprost, taka Ameba jak ja nie domyśli się, o co chodzi.  
Szatyn zaśmiał się, uspokajając tym mężczyznę.

Płuca starszego opróżniły się z nadmiaru tlenu, po czym zebrał w sobie całą odwagę, by wypowiedzieć te trzy słowa ponownie.

\- Eren, wyjdź za mnie.  
Zielone oczy zabłyszczały, ale uśmiech zdawał się posmutnieć.

Usta otworzyły się, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Levi nigdy nie miał dowiedzieć się, jaka miała być tej wypowiedzi treść, bo w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiegła zdyszana Lana.

\- Uratowaliście nas! - zapłakała, kiedy Ackerman schował szybkim ruchem pudełko, do kieszeni spodni- Uratowaliście!- wrzasnęła, po czym rzuciła się im obojgu na szyje, zwalając ich z kolan do parteru.

*

\- Ugh... Kurwa, Eren, zrób mi kawę... - Levi opadł na fotel, ze zmęczenia trąc twarz dłonią.

\- Yyy... Ale Levi, to nie jest nasz dom - Chłopak spojrzał na niego, tak naprawdę, mając ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Dobra, ja pierdole, Lana to ty mi zrób kawę.

\- Mój dom, to też nie jest... - czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To czyj, do kurwy nędzy, jest ten dom?!- wrzasnął, zrywając się nagle.

Dopiero po tych słowach spojrzał, równo ze wszystkimi, na nieprzytomnego rudzielca, którego dopiero co przytachali z Erenem do łóżka.

Nastolatka zaśmiała się i dokładniej okryła mężczyznę kołdrą.

\- Żartuję, zrobię Ci tę kawę. I tak mieszkam tu od kilku miesięcy i czuję, jakby to był mój dom.

Ackerman zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Lana, co cię z nim łączy?- zapytał podejrzliwie.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Jest jebanym skurwielem, który myśli tylko o sobie - powiedziała poważnie i spojrzała na nieprzytomnego - Ale potrafi być miły i opiekuńczy.

\- On ma czterdzieści trzy lata - Levi znów założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Ja pierdole, człowieku!- Czarnowłosa otworzyła drzwi - Dupy mu przecież nie daje!- prawie krzyknęła, wychodząc i trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, z całej swojej siły.

\- Jednak ma nasz rodzinny charakterek - Levi prychnął - Przynajmniej kawę dostanę.

\- Uważaj, bo może Ci coś do niej dosypać - cichy pomruk z łóżka, zmusił obojga obecnych do odwrócenia się w tamtą stronę - Jest naprawdę podłą, małą dziewczynką. Genów nie da się wyplenić.

\- Dlaczego zabiłeś swoją żonę?- zapytał znienacka Levi.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.  
\- Ja jej nie zabiłem. Zrobił to Kenny, ja ją tylko trochę... Że tak powiem, pogruchotałem.

\- Irene, też tylko pogruchotałeś?  
\- Nie, ją całkowicie pobił Kenny.

\- W piwnicy też ją zamknął Kenny?- Ackerman uniósł brew.

Ciągle nie wierzył w jego słowa.  
\- W jakiej piwnicy?! Zostawiłem ją w mieszkaniu, na podłodze!- rudowłosy podniósł się, od razu łapiąc za głowę - Co za...

\- Czyli jednak. Mimo wszystko milicja dowie się o twoim postępowaniu i pójdziesz siedzieć jak twój pierdolony przyjaciel.

\- On nie był moim przyjacielem - mężczyzna oparł się o ramę łóżka - uratowałem go, tylko dlatego, że jego pamięcią nie można manipulować.

\- Czyli to ty wstrzyknąłeś mu ten tytani badziew. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego żyje.

\- To wyjaśnia też, jego problemy psychiczne - powiedział Jeanson całkiem spokojnie - Krew waszej rodziny nie do końca współgra z płynem rdzeniowym tytana.

\- Zauważyliśmy, że nie jest całkowicie poczytalny. Chociaż sam nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek był.

\- Tak, też się nad tym zastanawiam... Zanim poznałem go osobiście, słyszałem różne opowieści. Słyszałem, że samodzielnie wymordował cały oddział żandarmerii.

\- W takim razie, mało słyszałeś, Jeanson. Mój wuj jest tak samo spierdolonym capem, jak ty i nic już tego nie zmieni - Levi wstał i wymijając Erena, podszedł do drzwi - Idę sprawdzić co z moją kawą.


	36. Thirty-Sixth Flesh - Decyzja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra więc ... Na wattpad był to WalęWtyłkowy rozdział...
> 
> Dla wszystkich tych, którzy na czekali   
> A kiedy już przeczytacie, proszę każdego, aby napisał, czy się spodziewał takiego obrotu spraw 😏
> 
> Zrób następny, już na dobre rozpoczynamy kolejny wątek tego opowiadania ...   
> TERAZ!   
> ***

 

Konie już dawno zostały osiodłane, a mężczyźni, dopinając pasy od manewru trójwymiarowego, rozmawiali cicho między sobą, o całkowicie błahych sprawach.

Levi zdawał się jednak być myślami gdzieś całkowicie poza tematem.  
\- I ta cytryna wtedy wybuchła Jeanowi na mordzie i tylko Marco wiedział, co zrobić, żeby nie piekły go oczy... Levi, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Mężczyzna nie zareagował, więc chłopak odtrącił jego dłoń, samemu kończąc zapinanie klamry na jego mostku.

\- Jaeger, co ty robisz?- mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj strasznie nieobecny. - szatyn uporał się z zapięciem i poklepał kapitana po nim - Nawet nie wiesz, o czym mówiłem, prawda?

\- To nie tak, że nie słuchałem, Eren... - Levi złapał go za dłoń i splótł ich palce, po czym skłamał, jak profesjonalista - zastanawiam się po prostu, czy się o nas martwią. Może wysłali już nawet ludzi na poszukiwania.

\- Więc wracajmy - Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym pochylił się, delikatnie muskając jego usta swoimi - czeka na nas nasze własne, wygodne łóżko...  
Chłopak poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, na co gałki Levi'a wykonały obrót.

\- Zaczynasz, Bachorze?  
\- Też cię kocham - kolejny całus w kąciku ust.

Tak, to z pewnością był tylko jego Bachor.  
Tylko jego, seksowny, kręcący w tym momencie tyłkiem, ze ster... Stop.  
Levi, musisz odpocząć.

*

\- Kaiyo pewnie jeszcze śpi - szatyn spojrzał na cienie drzew, by mniej więcej określić, jaką mają godzinę.  
Słońce dopiero wychodziło zza horyzontu, świecąc wprost w ich plecy.

\- Jest dosyć wcześnie - potwierdził Levi - więc zapewne tak jest.

Jednak podejrzenia ich ani trochę nie pokrywały się z prawdą.

Kiedy podjechali pod stajnię, wyskoczyło z niej dziecko, targając dość spore wiadro wody.

\- Kaiyo? Co ty tam robisz?- Levi zeskoczył z konia, spoglądając na malucha.

\- Tata!- krzyknął od razu, kiedy tylko ich spostrzegł, i nie zważając na to, że przewrócił wiadro, podbiegł do nich, wtulając się w ojcowskie nogi - długo was nie było. Ciocia się martwiła.  
\- Można było się domyślić - mruknął Eren, patrząc na biegnącą w ich stronę Mikasę.

Ona dla odmiany, swoje wiadro odstawiła bezpiecznie na ziemię i wtuliła mocno w Jaegera.  
\- Mika... Nic mi nie jest...  
\- Na pewno? Erwin nie pozwalał nam was szukać.... - dziewczyna wzięła jego dłonie w swoje, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że są nagie.

\- Kapitanie, czy...?  
\- Później, Mikasa. Teraz czuję się, jakby syf odchodził ode mnie płatami.

\- Wprowadzisz konie, Mika?- Eren uśmiechnął się, więc Ackerman nie mogła się temu oprzeć.

Kiedy ona kiwnęła głową, chłopak wziął na ręce syna i podążył w stronę zamku.

*

-Czyli się nie udało?- zapytała, unosząc do ust kubek ciepłej herbaty.  
Siedziała skulona na swoim łóżku, naprzeciw zajmującego krzesło Kapitana.

\- Za każdym razem, ktoś się wpierdalał, zanim odpowiedział - Levi nie był zadowolony. Sączył powoli swój napój, jakby od tego zależało jego życie -Mam zapytać jeszcze raz?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem - dziewczyna spuściła wzrok - Wsadź mu po prostu tę obrączkę na palec, niech myśli, o co chodzi.

Kapitan prychnął.

\- Ta ameba?  
\- Ta... - Mikasa wzruszyła ramionami - Czasem mu wychodzi.

\- Czasem, to za mało.  
Levi wstał z miejsca i zabrał od dziewczyny, już pusty kubek - Spróbuję jeszcze raz - mruknął, wychodząc.

\- Byle nie za głośno! - usłyszał jeszcze za sobą - Pamiętaj, że moja sypialnia jest pod twoją!

Kapitan westchnął i pokręcił głową z litością.

Naprawdę bywali aż tak głośno?

Zaniósł naczynia do kuchni.  
Dziś zmywał Jean, więc po prostu zostawił je przy stercie tych z obiadu i udał się do swojej sypialni, ale widok, jaki w niej zastał, przyprawił go o zaskoczenie.

Na łóżku, brzuchem do dołu leżał Eren i czytał książkę, a jedyne co miał na sobie, to owinięty wokół pasa ręcznik.  
Z jego włosów nadal skapywały pojedyncze kropelki wody.

\- Kaiyo nie zawodzi, że nie ma cię w pokoju? - Levi usiadł na łóżku i jakby nigdy nic zaczął zdejmować buty.

\- Powiedział, że sobie poradzi - Jaeger przewrócił stronę, jednak po chwili zamknął całą książkę i przekręcił się na plecy, odkładając ją na bok.

-Hmm?- Ackerman spojrzał na jego przymrużone oczy i zaróżowione policzki.

\- Nie powinieneś kąpać się w gorącej wodzie. Jesteś cały czerwony - Powiedział stanowczo, układając buty obok tych chłopaka.

Rozebrał się i myślał chwilę nad zawartością kieszeni, jednak szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.  
Mimo wszystko kurtkę powiesił na krześle, tuż obok łóżka i położył się obok patrzącego w sufit Erena.

\- Powiedz mi, gówniarzu... - przejechał dłonią po jego mostku i brzuchu, aż do skraju ręcznika - Jak możesz być taki piękny?

\- Co?- Eren odwrócił się w jego stronę - Levi...  
\- Mówię, co myślę - Mężczyzna objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.  
Ich miednice zetknęły się i choć przez materiały spodni Levi'a i ręcznika Erena, to ciała zareagowały natychmiastowo.

\- Mogę? - Mężczyzna wsunął dłoń pod puchatą tkaninę, przejeżdżając nią po udzie chłopaka.

\- Od kiedy pytasz o zgodę?  
\- Od teraz - jego palce zawędrowały do wejścia szatyna, powoli krążąc wokół niego.

Eren zaśmiał się cicho i jednym ruchem podniósł się, siadając na biodrach czarnowłosego.

\- Nie musisz pytać - szepnął, pochylając się nad nim, równocześnie otarł o siebie ich krocza - Pragnę Cię w każdej chwili swojego życia, Levi.

Kapitan sięgnął dłonią do szafki, stojącej tuż obok łóżka.  
Otworzył szufladę, po czym wyjął z niej żel od Hange i podał Erenowi.

\- Jeżeli tak bardzo mnie pragniesz, dzisiaj sam się przygotujesz.  
Jaeger wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, zaciskając dłoń na buteleczce.  
\- Levi, ja nie potrafię...

Chłopak poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, tym razem ze wstydu.

\- Czy ja nie wyrażam się dość jasno?- Ackerman uniósł brwi, rozpinając pasek - wsadź palucha w ten żel, a potem w swoją dupę.

Eren wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym umoczył palec w substancji.  
Krzywiąc się nadal ze wstydu, przeniósł dłoń między pośladki, wsuwając go w siebie.

Uniósł lekko biodra i dołączył drugi.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, było mu... Dobrze.  
Nie tak wspaniale, jak robił to kapitan, a jednak.

Podniecenie stłamsiło cały wstyd, Eren pochylił się nad swoim mężczyzną, raz po raz manewrując palcami w swoim wnętrzu.

Levi nie mógł oderwać wzroku, od wymalowanej na jego twarzy przyjemności czy też przestać słuchać stłumionych przez zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta, jęków.

Korzystając z tego, że pośladki chłopaka były w górze zdjął z siebie spodnie i zrzucił z nóg na podłogę.  
Szatyn spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, Levi złapał go za rękę.  
Palce opuściły jego dziurkę, do której kapitan od razu przystawił główkę swojego penisa.

\- Usiądź - wydyszał, już naprawdę podniecony do granic.  
Eren posłuchał, nabijając się na niego z głośnym okrzykiem bólu, przemieszanego z rozkoszą.

Między cierpieniem a euforią, poruszał się zgrabnie w górę i w dół, samemu kontrolując głębokość, kąt czy siłę, z jaką członek Levi'a uderzał w jego wnętrze, z jaką częstotliwością tarł każdą wewnętrzną ściankę odbytu.  
Tak dobrze nie było mu jeszcze nigdy, chodź i tak z każdym kolejnym razem, myślał to samo.

Dłonie kapitana zaciskały się, to na jego udach, to na penisie, palce drażniły jego sutki, a on nadal unosił się i opadał, czerpiąc z tego aktu, jak najwięcej mógł.

Dość głośne jęki i skomlenia wydobywały się z obu gardeł, Eren wiedział, nie, był pewien, że chce należeć do Levi'a już zawsze.

Złapał mężczyznę za barki i przyciągnął do siebie tak, by ten usiadł i objął go ramionami.

\- Tak...- szepnął ze łzami w oczach, kiedy Ackerman uniósł jego pośladki, samemu zaczynając wykonywać dość chaotyczne ruchy, dążąc coraz szybciej do spełnienia - Levi, tak! - krzyknął nagle, dociskając swoje pośladki do miednicy kochanka, dzięki czemu oboje, praktycznie w tej samej chwili doszli w swoich ramionach.

Oddechy jeszcze przez dłuższy moment nie chciały wrócić do normy, a kiedy to się stało, do Levi'a doszedł sens słów Jaegera.

\- Tak? - zapytał, odciągając jego twarz od swojego ramienia, po czym spojrzał w pełne łez, a jednak tak bardzo szczęśliwe, zielone oczy.

\- Tak - powtórzył Eren, drżącym głosem - Tak, wyjdę za Ciebie.

Ackerman parsknął i przetarł dłonią twarz, powstrzymując ledwo, cisnące się pod powieki łzy.

Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.  
Kurtka, tak blisko łóżka, kieszeń.  
Wyjął z niej, już dosyć pogniecione po ostatnich przejściach pudełko, po czym dobywając z niego obrączkę, odrzucił na bok.  
\- Levi...

\- Jeśli Ci się nie podoba... - Kapitan wydusił z siebie te słowa, przez zaciśnięte gardło, zakładając na serdeczny palec chłopaka srebro - Mikasa pomagała mi wybierać, więc może...

\- Zamknij się idioto! - Eren zaczął kręcić głową - Pocałuj mnie w końcu - dodał ciszej, by po chwili zatopić swoje wargi w ich starszych odpowiedniczkach.

Levi przewrócił Erena pod siebie tak, że ten wylądował na poduszkach.  
\- Eren... - szepnął, kiedy oczy szatyna poczęły zamykać się przemęczenia - Obiecuję, że spełnię wszystkie twoje marzenia. Co do jednego.

Eren westchnął i uchylił powieki, patrząc na niego spod rzęs.  
\- Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać - powiedział smutno, lekko zachrypniętym głosem - Jakoś tak to było, prawda?

Levi momentalnie przypomniał sobie sytuację z Kaiyo, w pubie Jeansonów.  
Wiedział, o co chodzi Erenowi, doskonale wiedział i był świadom tego, na co właśnie się porywa.

\- Przysięgam Eren, dotrzymam tej obietnicy.  
\- Niech Ci będzie... - Jaeger zamknął oczy, już chyba nawet nie wiedząc, co mówi.

Ze zmęczenia, był już ledwie przytomny.  
Ackerman poczekał, aż jego oddech wyrówna się, oznajmiając, że śpi, po czym wstał z łóżka i naciągnął na siebie luźne spodnie i pierwszą lepszą koszulę, nawet nie dopinając wszystkich guzików.

„Obiecuję, że spełnię wszystkie twoje marzenia..."- jego własne słowa, szumiały mu w głowie, kiedy wchodził do laboratorium Hange - „Co do jednego".

Po kilku minutach znalazł to, czego szukał i wyszedł.  
Wrócił tam po niecałej godzinie i otworzył szufladę z próbkami, wkładając do niej pełen kubeczek i karteczkę.

Zamknął ją, przekładając jeszcze przez krawędź drugą kartkę.  
Kiedyś, wiele razy w ten sposób zostawiał prywatne wiadomości, których nie mógł zobaczyć nikt inny.  
Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu i wyszedł.

Wiedział, że Hange znajdzie pojemniczek i liścik już z samego rana.  
Liścik, przez którego treść zapewne zwariuje.

_„Tylko jedna komórka, Czterooki szaleńcu._   
_Ani słowa Erenowi, póki nie będzie pewności, że się udało._   
_Wtedy, to ja go poinformuję._   
_Levi"._


	37. Thirty-Seventh Flesh - Marzenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musiałam nieźle się nawygimnastykować  
> Żeby ten rozdział  
> Wleciał dzisiaj
> 
> Oczekuje   
> Odzewu  
> Umieram  
> -.-  
> ***  
> ( Nadal uważam, że Kaiyo i Irene do siebie pasują !  
> Wymyśli ktoś nazwę ich Shippu? ^^)  
> ***

 

Wszyscy siedzieli przy małym stole, Levi nerwowo wystukiwał rytm na blacie, uderzając w niego miarowo paznokciami.

Kaiyo zacisnął, ułożone na kolanach piąstki, patrząc na nie, jakby była to jedyna, fascynująca rzecz w tym pokoju.

Rudowłosa dziewczynka, siedząca na krześle obok, zrobiła to samo, zaciskając dość mocno wargi.

\- Irene jest tu drugi dzień – zaczął powoli Levi, starając się dokładnie dobierać słowa – możecie mi powiedzieć, jak w dwa dni, można tak zrujnować cały zamek?

\- Ale tato, my...  
\- Żadnych "ale", teraz słuchasz!- Ackerman uderzył w stół otwartą dłonią, wywołując tym wstrząs na małych ciałach, chociaż nie widać było, żeby wywołało to u nich gorszą reakcję – Erwin, mógłbyś?

Blondyn odchrząknął i wyciągając kartkę spod reszty dokumentów, zaczął czytać.  
\- Dwa zbite okna, sześć połamanych szafek, w tym dwa regały na książki, fotel dowódcy, szesnaście zerwanych firanek, dwie pary drzwi wyrwanych z zawiasów... – przerwał, widząc uniesioną przez Levi’a dłoń.

Sam nie chciał wtrącać się w to, jak Ackerman wychowuje swoje dziecko, jednak traktowanie w tej chwili obojga maluchów niczym kadetów w wojsku, raczej nie było dobrym pomysłem.  
Przynajmniej dla niego.

\- Kaiyo, do cholery, dlaczego na mnie nie patrzysz?  
Chłopiec uniósł wzrok na ojca, na jego twarzy nie było śladów po łzach, czy też strachu, chociażby.

Twarz dziecka była zdeterminowana, z lekkimi odcieniami skruchy.  
\- Przepraszam, pomożemy sprzątać... – powiedział cicho, jednak Levi pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Nie chodzi już nawet o zniszczenia i syf, jakiego narobiliście. Trójwymiarowego manewru nie uczy się innych dzieci w środku domu! Gdybyś po mnie przyszedł, zabrałbym was na trak manewrowy, Kaiyo, jesteś mądrym dzieckiem, o czym ty wtedy myślałeś?

Chłopiec spojrzał z ukosa na dziewczynkę, ta patrzyła wystraszona na kapitana, póki drzwi nie otworzyły się, a przez nie weszła Hange, marszcząc brwi na widok całej, zebranej tu czwórki.

\- A tutaj co za posiedzenie? – zapytała zszokowana.  
\- Naprawdę, Hange? – Levi nie odwrócił wzroku od dzieci – nie zauważyłaś tego tornada, które kilka godzin temu, przeszło po zamku?

\- N... Nie za bardzo – kobieta poprawiła okulary, Levi westchnął.  
\- Czego chcesz, jestem w trakcie rozmowy wychowawczej.

\- Udało się – te dwa słowa wystarczyły, by Ackerman zerwał się z krzesła.

\- Kaiyo, idźcie do pokoju.

\- I tak żadnej kary?- szepnęła Irene, czując, jak Kaiyo ciągnie ją za rękaw w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Daj spokój – chłopcu w końcu udało się nią ruszyć – zobaczysz, jeszcze zdąży nas wykończyć.

*  
Wokół jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki, kiedy po raz pierwszy w życiu, uśmiechnął się tak szeroko i szczerze.

Jego dłoń stykała się z zimną szybą, jednak jemu w środku było gorąco.  
Czy tak właśnie czyją się ludzie szczęśliwi? Ludzie dumni, spełnieni?

Jeśli tak, to Ci ludzie mają doprawdy szczęście, że dostali szansę, by to poczuć.

Levi przesunął dłonią po półprzezroczystym szkle, palcem obrysowując ledwo widoczny przez nią kontur.

Już prawie ukształtowane nóżki, tułów i zarys rączek. Dziecko poruszyło lekko głową, co wywołało u Levi’a chichot.

Tak, ten wielki żołnierz, właśnie zachichotał.

\- Rozwija się mniej więcej w tym samym tempie, co Kaiyo. Mam zamiar spowolnić rozwój, kiedy będzie w przedziale między szóstym a siódmym miesiącem – Hange pociągnęła jego rękę – Nie brudź szkła.

\- Nie dało się zrobić bardziej przezroczystej szyby? – mężczyzna lekko się zirytował.  
-Szyba jest całkowicie przezroczysta, to nie w niej tkwi problem – Powiedziała, wstrzykując coś do rurki, prowadzącej do inkubatora – Dziecko wykształciło sobie coś, w rodzaju macicy i łożyska. Ciesz się, że widzisz chociaż zarys, w prawdziwej ciąży nie masz nawet tego.

\- Co ty tam wstrzykujesz? – Ackerman spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Substancje odżywcze i witaminy. Normalnie, to płód czerpie je z organizmu matki, tutaj ja robię za taką żywicielkę.

\- A z Kaiyo...  
\- Tak, robię dokładnie to samo. Nie masz się czym martwić, Levi.

Czarnowłosy westchnął.  
\- Ile mniej więcej to potrawa?- zapytał.

\- tydzień do wstrzyknięcia spowalniacza. Potem jakiś miesiąc, dwa, jeśli będzie rozwijało się w naturalnym tempie.

-Nie możemy podać mu tego po zakończeniu intubacji?

Hange pacnęła go w czoło, za które ten automatycznie się złapał, całkowicie zdezorientowany.  
\- Najpierw, to ty powiedz Erenowi. Chyba że wolisz wyskoczyć mu z niemowlakiem na rękach.

\- Masz rację, Hange – Levi ostatni raz przyłożył dłoń do szkła, zerkając na delikatne ruchy jego maleństwa – Przyprowadzę go dzisiaj.

\- Przygotuj go tylko, nie chce tu ataków płaczu, a już tym bardziej – zrobiła w powietrzu cudzysłów – „podziękowań” w moim laboratorium.

\- Te, uważaj sobie, okularnico!  
\- Jesteś taki słodki, gdy się złościsz, Leeeviii !

*

\- Levi, Eren chciałby z tobą porozmawiać... – Erwin otworzył bez pukania drzwi do sypialni Ackermana, kiedy ten się przebierał.

\- Nie potrafi przyjść sam? Młodsze ma nogi – czarnowłosy dopiął koszulę i schludnie przewiązał przez szyję fular.

\- Ostatnio dość rzadko go nosisz... – Blondyn dotknął palcami delikatnego jedwabiu, który wprost przelewał się w dłoni, jednak jego ręka szybko została odtrącona.

\- Nie twój interes, w co się ubieram. Najpierw zadbaj o swój tyłek, dopiero wtedy pozwolę Ci wytykać mój wygląd.

\- Wziąłeś go z mojej szafy, gdy pozwoliłem wam wybierać ubrania. Isabel szukała sukienek w szafie Hange, Farlan zapierał się, że nie ubierze cudzych ubrań, a pierwszą rzeczą, po jaką sięgnąłeś ty, był ten fular – mężczyzna skończył wypowiedź śmiechem, Levi’a twarz natomiast przybrała z powrotem, myślał, że już zapomnianą, maskę obojętności.

\- Nie mów o nich. Nie chcę znów wpaść w ten stan, w którym trwałem przez tyle lat – powiedział cicho, po czym założył ręce na piersi – Pójdę do Erena.

\- Są na placu manewrowym z resztą zwiadowców! – usłyszał jeszcze zza zamykanych drzwi.

Kiedy tylko wyszedł na plac, od razu zaśmiał się, widząc, jak Conny zwisa do góry nogami obok Kaiyo, na jednym z drzew.

\- A to co? – Nie mógł się opanować.  
Stanął obok Erena i tak jak on założył ręce na piersi.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy ich zdjąć – powiedział całkiem poważnie Jaeger.  
\- Co zrobili?- Czarnowłosy był jednak ciekawy wybryków dwóch, szamotających się teraz na liniach ludzi.

\- Stwierdzili, że sparodiują sobie mnie, kiedy byłem jeszcze w korpusie treningowym. Na samym początku, ktoś uszkodził mój sprzęt i za każdym razem, cokolwiek by się stało, lądowałem twarzą w piasku. Conny postanowił to zainscenizować, a nasz rodzony syn, ze szlacheckiej krwi Ackermanów, musiał to zmałpować.

\- Całkiem mądre, to nasze dziecko. Nie sądzisz?- Levi także przybrał poważny ton – Na prawdę, nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie czynił te, jakże szlachetne rzeczy.

\- Ej, no! – chłopiec zaczął wierzgać się mocniej – przepraszam! Zdejmij mnie tatusiu! Proszę!

Chłopiec był bliski płaczu, więc Ackerman zaśmiał się i wyswobodził go z pasów, po czym delikatnie postawił na ziemi.

\- K... Kapitanie?  
Levi odwrócił się w stronę głosu, stając twarzą w twarz ze Springerem.

\- Czego?- powiedział obojętnie.  
\- Czy mógłbym... Też prosić...?

\- Wiesz co, Springer? Dziecko jeszcze zrozumiem. Ale żeby dorosły facet, do tego żołnierz... Ba! Ten, który ukończył szkolenie w pierwszej dziesiątce, nie potrafił przewidzieć konsekwencji swoich czynów?

Wypowiedź Kapitana, chyba doszła do chłopaka, bo odwrócił, już całą czerwoną, twarz w kierunku Jaegera.

\- Przepraszam, Eren! Nie powinienem Cię przedrzeźniać...

Eren westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową, Levi natomiast wyjął jedno z ostrzy w jego sprzęcie, podcinając nim liny do manewru.

Conny wylądował twarzą w błocie.  
\- Przyjemnie?- Ackerman stanął nad nim – Czy może wdeptać cię w ziemię tak, jak robił to Keith?

\- N... Nie, kapitanie! – chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i zasalutował – Najmocniej przepraszam!

\- Springer, weź sobie po prostu do łba to, co powiedziałem.

\- Hai! – chłopak znów zasalutował, Levi natomiast machnął ręką, a ten natychmiast się zmył.

Ackerman spojrzał na Kaiyo, który próbował za wszelką cenę zetrzeć chusteczką plamę z błota.

\- Kaiyo, idź do kuchni, jest tam Sasha. Pomoże Ci z tym, suchą chusteczką tego nie wytrzesz.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i pobiegł w kierunku zamku, Levi natomiast spojrzał na Erena chytrze, zdejmując z szyi fular.

Oczy Erena gwałtownie powiększyły się.

\- Levi, c... Co ty chcesz...?  
\- Odwróć się – czarnowłosy podszedł do niego.

\- Jesteśmy na środku placu, Heichou... – powiedział cicho, jednak wykonał polecenie.

\- Zboczony Bachor – Levi zarzucił mu fular przed twarz, zawiązując oczy, Erena natomiast przyprawiając tym o dość silne zdziwienie – Teraz nie próbuj nawet podglądać.


	38. Thirty-Eighth Flesh - Odbicie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ej, ludzie, ja nie gryzę!
> 
> Znam już komentujących na pamięć, reszta anonimowych gwiazdkowaczy zostaje anonimowa 😒  
> (Tym bardziej te fullanonimce, co wyświetlają każdy rozdział, a nawet gwiazdki nie zostawią, smutno mi)
> 
> Dajcie mi ludzie wenę, no!
> 
> *Oddałem Ci trochę...*  
> Resztę wykorzystałeś na pisanie głupot -.-  
> (Ss na grupie Kaiyo na fb)
> 
> Zjem chipsy i spierdalam spać.
> 
> Do następnego!  
> ***
> 
> Ps. Oczekuję reakcji 😌😏  
> ***

 

Eren tylko cudem, nie przewrócił się, wchodząc po schodach.  
Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, słyszał tylko odbijające się echem od ścian ich kroki.

\- Levi, gdzie my idziemy? – zapytał w końcu, gubiąc orientację.  
\- Zobaczysz – mężczyzna odpowiedział i puszczając jego ramiona, złapał dłoń.  
Szatyn usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, to charakterystyczne skrzypienie i wiedział już, gdzie jest.

\- Dlaczego jesteśmy w laboratorium Hange? Mogę już to zdjąć?- zapytał.

\- Przyprowadziłeś go w końcu!- zamiast głosu Levia, usłyszał ten, należący do okularnicy – Mówiłeś mu? Po tym czymś na jego twarzy wnioskuję, że nie.

Erena ogarnęły ciarki, poczuł, że kobieta jest blisko.

Za blisko.

Jednym ruchem zszarpał z oczu fular kapitana, jednak ten od razu został zastąpiony jego dłońmi.  
Ciepły oddech owiał jego kark.

\- Pozwoliłem?- szept i kolejne dreszcze.  
Levi poprowadził go kilka kroków w lewo i znów się odezwał.

\- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem, że spełnię wszystkie twoje marzenia?- zapytał cicho, Eren lekko skinął głową, więc kontynuował, odsłaniając jego oczy – Oto ostatnie.

Chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy.  
W inkubatorze, który stał wcześniej pusty, coś było.  
Podszedł bliżej i wtedy to dostrzegł.  
Kontur małego ciała, poruszającego małymi rączkami.

\- Levi, to...  
\- Obiecałem – Powtórzył czarnowłosy, widząc łzy szczęścia, na policzkach swojego ukochanego.

Wtulił się w niego od tyłu, nie zważając nawet na obecność Hange.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy, Levi – wydusił, przez ściśnięte gardło, przejeżdżając kciukiem po zimnym szkle – Tak cholernie szczęśliwy.

*

Arlelt usłyszał głuchy huk, z okna na drugim piętrze wyleciała książka i z łoskotem opadła na ziemię.

Po chwili to sama stało się z kilkoma kolejnymi, lampką i podartą już poduszką, której pierze po drodze rozsypało się, spadając w dół niczym śnieg w zimę.

I nie tylko Armin w tej chwili przypatrywał się całemu widowisku, ale także kilku innych zwiadowców.

\- To z okna Kapitana Levia!- zauważył jeden z nich.  
\- Kapitan jest na placu z Kaiyo! – krzyknął inny.

Nikt nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego w tej właśnie chwili z okna Ackermana spadają kolejne rzeczy.

Tylko Arlelt zachował powagę sytuacji i zamiast śmiać się jak pozostali, pobiegł na trak manewrowy, by skonfrontować się z Leviem.

*

Czarnowłosy gwałtownie otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni, zastając w niej szarpiącego na drobne kawałki jakieś dokumenty, Erwina.

Levi był w szoku, kiedy podniósł jeden z podartych strzępków i zauważył, że był to akt urodzenia Kaiyo, jednak westchnął tylko i pokręcił głową.

\- Erwin, to była tylko kopia, wiesz o tym, prawda?- zapytał spokojnie, podziwiając minę Dowódcy – Nie wiem, po co to zrobiłeś, ale nie wyszło Ci.

Smith wyglądał niemalże śmiesznie, z rozwartą szczęką i strachem w oczach.

\- Levi, nie będę Ci się tłumaczył – odpowiedział szorstko, kiedy zorientował się, jak głupio musi w tej chwili wyglądać – Powiem Ci tylko jedno. Kaiyo był przypadkiem, zrozumiałem. To, że pieprzysz się z tym bachorem, zrozumiałem. Jednak jest jedno „ale”.

Kapitan zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co to wszystko ma do rzeczy?  
\- To, że zwerbowałem cię do wojska, żebyś walczył w imię ludzkości, nie zakładał sielankową rodzinkę na powierzchni.

Dopiero w tej chwili, słowa Erwina dotarły do niego.  
\- Hange Ci wypaplała?

\- Wszedłem do laboratorium. Nie masz prawa, bez mojej wiedzy... – Erwin wytknął w jego stronę palec, ale Levi mu przerwał.

\- To, czy będę miał rodzinę, czy nie, to moja prywatna sprawa. A jeśli Ci się nie podoba, proszę bardzo. Zdegraduj mnie.

Smith spojrzał na niego spod brwi.

\- Nie wiem, jak mam z tobą rozmawiać, Levi. Przemyśl moje słowa. Kiedy pojawił się Kaiyo, sam powiedziałeś, że wojsko nie jest miejscem dla dzieci.

Po tych słowach Dowódca wyszedł, zostawiając Levia samego ze swoimi myślami w totalnym syfie.

*

Od tego incydentu, jedyny temat, jaki Levi poruszał z Erwinem to ten o Lanie i Kevinie.

Tego dnia, oboje mieli się zjawić w zamku, by spotkać się także z dowódcą, więc kilka godzin temu, ten wysłał po nich Conniego i Sashę.

Mimo obrazy Smitha na Ackermana Erwin musiał wezwać go do siebie.

\- O co chodzi? – Zapytał czarnowłosy, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg jego gabinetu, po czym oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę.

\- Przyszedł list od Historii, zaadresowany do Ciebie – twarz blondyna nie wyrażała nic, z czego Levi mógłby odczytać, co o tym sądzi.

\- Otworzyłeś?  
\- Jak zawsze – rozdarta już, dość duża koperta, wylądowała na stole – Jej zawartość jest, jeśli mam być z tobą szczery, odrobinę śmieszna. Nie wiedziałem, że zostawisz tak ważny dla was temat, akurat jej.

Śmiech wydobył się z jego gardła, co Levia lekko zdziwiło.

Podszedł do blatu i biorąc kopertę, obrócił ją, by wysypać zawartość.  
\- O kurwa – to jedyne co był w stanie powiedzieć.

Tylko jedna, zapisana drobnym drukiem kartka, pośród kilkunastu rodzajów zaproszeń.

„Wybierzcie jakieś, dane można dopisać” – tak głosił dołączony liścik.

\- Naprawdę, Levi?- Erwin nie mógł przestać się śmiać – Zostawiłeś to jej?!

\- Nie prosiłem jej o to – Ackermann, wziął do ręki jeno z zaproszeń, które na zewnętrznej stronie miało białą różę i obrączki – Aż rzygać się chce. To takie mdłe...

\- Ta może spodobać się Erenowi – Smith uspokoił się z lekka i podał jedną z kartek kapitanowi.

To było zwyczajne, czarne.  
Złote, przeplatające się obrączki i mała, krwistoczerwona różyczka w miejscu otwarcia.

\- I co niby mam zrobić?- Ackermann spojrzał na niego spod byka.

\- Na przykład wypisać i odesłać z dopiskiem, że wybieracie te?  
\- Jesteś pojebany, Smith. Najpierw pierdolisz, że masz mi to za złe, a teraz mi pomagasz.

\- Taki już jestem – Generał odchylił się na krześle, podkładając ręce pod głowę – Starość się na mnie odbija i trochę mi odwala.

Czarnowłosy miał właśnie prychnąć, kiedy zza okien dobiegło ich rżenie koni.

\- Goście, goście!- Erwin klasnął w dłonie – Zbierajmy się, by ich przywitać!

*

Zeszli na dół, po drodze zgarniając Kaiyo i Irene.

Dziewczynka miała przebywać u nich jeszcze kilka dni, a odkąd przyjechała, nie odstępuje na krok przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego idziemy na zewnątrz, tato?- zapytał chłopiec, zadzierając głowę w stronę twarzy Levia.

\- Jest tam ktoś, kogo chciałbym, abyś poznał.

\- Pan, czy pani?  
\- Twoja ciocia.

\- Eee... Mam ich już dość sporo... – Kaiyo zmarszczył nos, na co Irene zaśmiała się, nie chcąc jednak wtrącać do rozmowy.

\- Ta ciocia, jest naszą rodziną. To córka Kenny’ego.

\- Ciocia Mika też jest naszą rodziną, to jej tatą też jest dziadek?

\- Nie, ale nie mamy czasu o tym rozmawiać.

\- Levi, wyjaśnij dziecku, nie bądź wredny!- wtrącił Erwin.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu – powtórzył czarnowłosy, ciągnąć syna za rękę przez drzwi frontowe.

Jego kuzynka, właśnie zeskakiwała z konia, witając się z Erenem.

Przytuliła go.

Kurwa.

Levi, opanuj się.

\- O mój Boże, ja nie wiedziałam, że wy razem! – usłyszał, kiedy podeszli bliżej. Dziewczyna trzymała zaczerwienionego Jaegera za dłoń, przyglądając się dokładnie srebrnej obrączce, którą od tygodnia nosił na palcu serdecznym – Na prawdę, byłam pewna, że jesteście co najwyżej przyjaciółmi!- dziewczyna kontynuowała.

Brzmiało to Cholernie sztucznie i aktorsko.

\- Te, Lana. Popierdoliło Ci się coś w głowie? – Levi podszedł bliżej – Nie macaj rąk mojego NARZECZONEGO.

Na początku myślał, że to słowo nie przejdzie mu przez gardło, jednak wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, wypowiedział je swobodnie i wręcz z wychwytywalną dumą w głosie.

\- No hej, też się cieszę, że cię widzę!- czarnowłosa zaśmiała się.

Eren zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i wyrwał rękę z uścisku nastolatki, po czym ukląkł obok Kaiyo.

Wyraz twarzy syna, dość mocno go niepokoił.  
Usta zaciśnięte w cieniutką linię, oczy lekko przymrużone, a brwi zmarszczone.

\- Kaiyo, coś nie tak?- Eren złapał za jedną z zaciśniętych pięści dziecka, wyrywając go z transu.  
\- Kim ona jest?- mały zapytał, patrząc prosto w oczy Erena.

-To jest Lana, kuzynka taty – odpowiedział mu spokojnie, jednak chłopiec spojrzał na dziewczynę nieufnie.

\- Ona nie jest moją ciocią – powiedział i podszedł do niej, po czym wprawiając wszystkich w zdumienie, dość mocno kopnął ją w piszczel.

Nastolatka krzyknęła, łapiąc się za nogę i gdyby nie szybka – bo był to ułamek sekundy, kiedy dzieciak dobył ostrza – reakcja Levia, który zablokował cios syna, ta by leżała martwa.

Szok ogarnął wszystkich, bardziej niż przy sytuacji Kennym.  
On miał swoje za uszami, ale tym razem, mały Ackermann zaatakował bezbronną nastolatkę.

Nawet w oczach jego ojca, wciąż trzymającego w powietrzu swoje ostrze, blokujące to dziecka, czaił się, nie, był widoczny strach.

\- Kaiyo, co to odpierdalasz?! – wrzasnął i wychodząc z osłupienia, odtrącił dziecko na bok, bezprecedensowo zabierając mu cały sprzęt.

Ten jednak prychnął jedynie i otarł krew z wargi, którą przed chwilą rozgryzł.

\- To nie jest moja ciotka – powiedział bezemocjonalnie – Niech się nawet nie zbliża do nas!

\- Kaiyo! – Nawet Eren był wściekły na jego zachowanie – Nie możesz atakować bezbronnych ludzi!

\- Ona nie jest bezbronna!- wrzasnął, nie wiedząc jak ma im to udowodnić.

Przecież przeczucie co do ludzi, nigdy go nie zawiodło, więc dlaczego jego rodzice ufają tej dziewczynie?

\- Idź do siebie I pomyśl, jak nam to wszystko wyjaśnisz – powiedział w końcu Levi, już nieco spokojniej.

Chłopiec wstał z ziemi i zaciskając pięści, począł iść do zamku.  
Irene jako jedyna chciała pobiec za nim, jednak silna dłoń Erwina zatrzymała go.

\- Irene, on ma przemyśleć swoje zachowanie, ty mu tylko przeszkodzisz – oznajmił, na co ona skinęła głową.

I chyba tylko Eren uświadomił sobie, że jego syn, nie zaatakowałby nikogo bez powodu.

Tym bardziej że od samego początku nie ufał Lanie Ackermann, tak samo, jak jej ojcu.


	39. Thirty-Ninth Flesh - Rozpacz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, boję się tu cokolwiek napisać...  
> *Zjebaaaałaaaaś!*  
> No wiem, przecież...
> 
> Kocham was, wiecie?
> 
> (Tak, to wszystko było zaplanowane, nie był to żaden przypływ myśli, a dokładnie zaplanowana sytuacja.   
> I nie, to nie jest sarkazm)
> 
> Uhm. Do następnego...
> 
> Ps. Za pomysł z grzybkami dziękuję spiinka   
> Kocham ❤❤  
> ***
> 
> pps. przeprasza, ale zostawiam was z tym polsatem. Oczekujcie kolejnych rozdziałów już niedługo!  
> lovki kisski forewerki

 

\- Kurwa mać, dawno nie dostałem takiego wycisku... – Stękał Jean, padając jak długi na dolną część piętrowego łóżka, która swoją drogą należała nie do niego, a do Arlelta – Eren to ma dobrze, więcej czasu spędza z Kaiyo i kapitanem, niż na ćwiczeniach...

\- Jean, zauważ, że Eren ćwiczy o wiele więcej od nas – Armin przysiadł obok przyjaciela, zdejmując buty – Myślisz, że co oni robią na trakcie manewrowym?

\- Nie wiem, siedzą i całują się pod drzewem – Kirshtein wyciągnął dłoń w stronę belek, podtrzymujących górną część łóżka – Do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że Eren daje się pieprzyć temu krasnalowi.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, ja już przywykłem – Armin położył się obok niego, złapał dwa oderwane sznureczki i zaczął je przeplatać – przynajmniej Mikasa się od niego odkleiła. Nawet nie wiesz, jak potrafiła być denerwująca z tym swoim – tutaj zawyżył lekko swój głos, niewprawnie parodiując dziewczynę – „Eren... Eren... Eren...„. Aż czasem miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć jej w twarz, że Eren jest gejem.

\- Wiedziałeś wcześniej, że jest? – Jean odwrócił się nagle w jego stronę.  
\- C... Co? Nie wiedziałem, ale widać było, że żadna z latających za nim dziewczyn go nie interesowała. Jedyne, o czym mówił to Generał Erwin i kapitan. I tak przez połowę dzieciństwa. „Wyjadę za mury, zabije tytanów, chcę być, jak kapitan”...

\- Serio tak gadał?  
\- On ciągle o tym gadał – Arlelt zaśmiał się – Nic innego go nie interesowało.

\- Nic dziwnego, że tak się wypaczył – Jean wrócił do swojej pozycji – Armin, Mikasa odpuściła sobie całkowicie?

\- Tego nikt nie może być pewien, ale skoro zaproponowała Erenowi pomoc przy weselu, to chyba musi być z nią w porządku.

\- Armin, a gdybym...  
\- Spróbował jeszcze raz?- blondyn przerwał mu z uśmiechem – Nie mam przeciwwskazań, geniuszu KoniowatoRżącoBelgijski chomiku...

Kirshtein zastygł, Armin już wiedział.

\- S... Skąd... To się... Wzięło?  
\- N... Nie wiem... – blondyn wycofał się w stronę drzwi, po czym rzucił biegiem przez korytarz, uciekając przed pędzącym tuż za nim „KonioMordym chomikiem”

*

\- Armin, jesteś pewien, że to się uda? – Jean oberwał ostatni kolec z kwiatu, którego znaleźli w lesie. Arlelt, mimo sprzeciwów przyjaciela, nazbierał także Pieczarek i jagód, rosnących głębiej, wśród drzew i teraz w najlepsze się nimi zajadał.

Kirshtein zrobił kwaśną minę, nie wiedząc, jak można mieszać tak bardzo odmienne smaki, ale nawet taki mały blondas miał swoje odchyły, najwidoczniej.

Jean westchnął i spojrzał na chłopaka, który od dłuższego czasu się do niego nie odezwał.

\- Armin?- Spróbował ponownie, ale kiedy ten na niego spojrzał, wywołało to u niego saldę śmiechu – Co cię tak bawi?

\- T... Ty serio... – blondyn złapał się za brzuch, nie mogąc opanować śmiechu – Jean ty... Ty...

\- No co kurwa ja?!  
\- Masz końską głowę!

Znów napad śmiechu i nawet gdy Jean zamachnął się, by Arlelta uderzyć, ten nadal nieopanowanie się śmiał.

\- Armin, kurwa mać! Opanuj się!  
Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem, a w progu stanął nie kto inny jak kapitan Levi, we własnej osobie.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Kto się tak...- zmarszczył brwi, widząc zwiniętego ze śmiechu w kłębek chłopaka.

Spodziewał się każdego, ale nie Arlelta.  
\- K... Kapitanie!- blondyn próbował ustać na nogach i zasalutować, ale znów zwinął się, patrząc na twarz Ackermanna – Kapitanie, T...ty masz... – śmiech.

Levi dopiero po kilku minutach dostrzegł koszyk leżący na stole.  
Podszedł więc do niego i westchnął, widząc jego zawartość.

\- Skąd to macie?- zapytał, biorąc w dłoń jedną z „pieczarek” i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

\- Armin nazbierał w lesie, kapitanie. To zwykłe pieczarki.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym... – mężczyzna ledwo opanował śmiech – Nie wiedziałem, że w naszym lesie, można znaleźć grzybki halucynogenne.

\- Halu...co?  
\- Kiedy je zjesz, wywołują u ciebie silne halucynacje, zwidy. W przypadku Arlelta widać są one nieco zabawne. Szczerze mówiąc, chciałbym widzieć to, co on, kiedy w tej chwili na ciebie patrzy.

\- Ale przejdzie mu, prawda?  
\- Kirhstein, serio myślisz, że to działa wiecznie? Za godzinę do trzech, przejdzie mu. Pilnuj go do tego czasu i pozbądź się tego – Levi wrzucił grzyba z powrotem do koszyka i wytarł dłoń w chusteczkę wydobytą z kieszeni – Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby jeszcze ktoś ...

\- Pszczółka Maja! Sobie Lata! ErBrwinek Smitek Labamba!- dłoń Arlelta sięgała do sufitu – Mikasa Marakasa koncert wam da!

\- C...co?  
\- Kapitanie, wygląda pan jak...

I nigdy nie mieli dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda Levi przez pryzmat halucynacji Armina, ponieważ ten stracił przytomność pod wpływem silnego uderzenia pięści Kapitana.

*

Levi po raz któryś z kolei czytał na głos jedną z książek Hange, siedząc na krześle w laboratorium.

Kobieta czytywała ją Kaiyo, gdy był jeszcze malutki, jakieś księżniczki, książęta... Oklepane bzdury dla dzieci, jednak mężczyzna wkładał w narrację całe swoje serce.

Dziś był dzień, w którym Zoë miała podać dziecku zastrzyk, spowalniający rozwój.

Było ono na poziomie siódmego miesiąca, mimo że minął dopiero tydzień, tak przynajmniej mówiła.

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę w stronę inkubatora, po chwili zauważając, że coś jest stanowczo nie w porządku.

Zarys malucha wyglądał, jakby ten wierzgał się na wszystkie strony, próbując bezskutecznie czegoś złapać.

\- Hange? – Levi wstał z miejsca i podszedł do urządzenia – Chodź tu na moment!  
Kobieta prawie wywróciła się o własne nogi, szybko podchodząc do niego.

\- Cholera – to słowo zbiło Ackermanna z tropu.  
Szatynka w jednej chwili znalazła się przy rurkach, przez które zazwyczaj podawała dziecku pokarm, jednak to nie te ją interesowały.

Drzwi trzasnęły, Eren wbiegł zdyszany do pomieszczenia.  
\- M... Miałem koszmar... – szepnął cicho, szybko poprawiając potargane od snu włosy – Musiałem upewnić się, że... Co się dzieje?!

To ostatnie prawie wykrzyczał.  
Z urządzenia zaczął wydobywać się głośny, długi pisk.

\- Hange do cholery, co się dzieje?! – Levi wrzasnął.

Jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść, kiedy kobieta za wszelką cenę, próbowała znaleźć przyczynę chaosu, jaki odbywał się właśnie wewnątrz inkubatora.

\- Tlen – powiedziała cicho, szamotając się z jedną rurką – Ktoś uszkodził przewód tlenowy!

\- Hange, zrób coś!- do oczu satyna zaczęły napływać łzy strachu, Ackermann jako jedyny zachował zimną krew.

\- Uda Ci się to naprawić?- zapytał poważnie, jednak głos mu drgał.  
\- Nie wiem, Levi! Nie wiem!- krzyknęła poddenerwowana – Jest za mało czasu, ON SIĘ DUSI!

\- Nie możemy czekać ... Da się je jakoś wyjąć?  
\- Tylko dołem, ale nie otworzysz klapy, jeśli dziecko nie jest ułożone głową...

\- Zamknij się! Nie możemy czekać!  
Krzyk Levia słychać było na całym zamku, tak, że nawet Erwin zerwał się ze swojego fotela.

Zresztą, nie tylko on.  
Po drodze do drzwi laboratorium dołączyła do niego reszta grupy.  
Jedyną spokojną osobą w tym tłumie, był Kaiyo, już wcześniej stojący cicho na korytarzu przy oknie, widząc jednak ludzi zmierzających w wiadomą stronę, także ruszył za nimi.

Levi nie myślał długo.

Podwinął oba rękawy koszuli i prawą, silniejszą ręką, z całej siły uderzył w szkło.

Małe drobinki rozsypały się po podłodze, ze środka wylała się zazieleniona lekko woda.

\- Eren, nóż – kiedy to powiedział, nie minęła chwila, jak przedmiot znalazł się w jego zakrwawionej dłoni.

Przeciął ostrzem tkankę, jaka otworzyła się wewnątrz urządzenia, by świat mógł ujrzeć małą, siną dziewczynkę, całą w krwi i śluzie.

Dziecko nie płakało, nie ruszało się nawet.

\- Levi... – Hange nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów, kiedy mężczyzna z impetem wtulił maleńkie ciałko w swój tors.

Eren także nic z siebie nie wydusił, opadając na kolana, dając łzom spływać po policzkach.

Erwin, który właśnie zjawił się w progu, widząc tę scenę, nikomu nie pozwolił przejść, samemu nie mogąc opanować ściskającego się serca.

Coś właśnie skończyło się, coś, co ledwo dostało szansę, by w ogóle się zacząć.

Bezbronne, małe, sine, w tych silnych ramionach, otulone miłością płaczącego nad nim ojca.

Czy tak to właśnie miało się skończyć?  
Przed oczyma Levia przeleciało całe jego życie.  
Pamiętał dokładnie każdą, znaczącą dla niego coś więcej, śmierć.  
Pamiętał swoją matkę, Petrę, Farlana i...  
\- Isabel... – Szepnął cicho, wciskając w siebie ciało swojej maleńkiej córeczki, po czym opadł bezwładnie na podłogę, tak samo, jak wcześniej Eren – I... Isabel...


	40. Fortieth Flesh - Cud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie płaczcie już, moje perełki.
> 
> *Daje plasterki na serduszka*  
> Tym rozdziałem załatam te rany.
> 
> Kocham was, bardzo, bardzo mocko!
> 
> Do następnego, nie?
> 
> Ps. Możecie tworzyć teorie, nie bronię wam 😉
> 
> Bardzo lubię je czytać ❤❤

-Tato, udusisz ją.

Nikt nie zauważył, kiedy chłopiec przymknął się między nogami wszystkich zwiadowców i stanął obok ojca.

Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, była obojętna.

Wróć.

Była spokojna, jakby nic się nie stało.  
\- Puść ją, udusi się – powtórzył.  
Levi podniósł na niego zapłakany wzrok.

\- Kaiyo, ona już nie oddycha – Wydobył z siebie.

Minęło dobre dziesięć minut, odkąd wydobył dziewczynkę z wnętrza maszyny, a ta nie zaczerpnęła choćby jednego oddechu.

Było pewne, że nie żyje.

\- Naprawdę?- chłopiec podszedł bliżej i ukląkł obok zdezorientowanego kapitana – Spójrz.

Mężczyzna odsunął niemowlę nieznacznie od swojego torsu, nadal było sine, nie oddychało.

\- Kaiyo ona...  
\- Oddycha – powtórzył dzieciak – Nie widzisz?

Teraz nawet Eren podniósł na niego wzrok.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił Kaiyo.  
Chłopiec dotknął spokojnie policzka dziewczynki.

\- Isabel, prawda? Tak ją przed chwilą nazwałeś – powiedział cicho – No dalej, Isabel. Tatuś i mamusia się martwią, popłacz troszkę.

Kaiyo pochylił swoją twarz, by zetknąć swoje czoło z tym mniejszym.

\-------  
Nastolatka dotknęła klucza, który zwisał bezwładnie na jej piersi, po czym zdjęła go i odłożyła na toaletkę, biorąc się za rozczesywanie bujnych, ciemnobrązowych włosów.  
\- Nie powinnaś już spać, Isabel?- po pomieszczeniu rozległ się głos jej brata, który w tym momencie, nonszalancko opierał się o framugę.  
\- Jeszcze momencik, Nii-san.  
Jej uśmiech i zielone, błyszczące oczy, były dla niego niczym ekstrakt bogów.  
Była wszystkim, była jedyną kobietą jego życia.  
Cierpiał, kiedy ona cierpiała, czuł to, co czuła ona.  
I nie była to tylko przenośnia, byli jednością.  
Połączeni niewidzialną nicią, której przeznaczania jeszcze nikt nie znał.

\------------

Małe Ustka rozwarły się, kiedy tylko Kaiyo podniósł głowę.

Twarzyczka momentalnie nabrała kolorów, a z gardła wydobył się najpierw głuchy pisk, który po chwili przerodził się w niemowlęcy płacz.

Levi zaczął szlochać jeszcze bardziej.  
To był cud, to musiał być cud...

*

Chłopiec zaśmiał się, biorąc Irene za ręce, po czym zaczął nieopanowanie podskakiwać.

\- Irene, mam siostrę! W końcu mam siostrę!  
\- Tak, już wszyscy wiedzą, Kaiyo. Masz siostrę i co z tego?!

Mały Ackermann momentalnie się uspokoił, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.  
Dziewczynka odwróciła od niego wzrok, a na jej twarzy wykwitł grymas.

\- Coś się stało, Irene?

\- Bo zachwycasz się tym, jakby to było nie wiadomo co.

\- Irene, mam siostrę! Czy to nie wspaniałe?! Wszyscy mi wmawiali, że to nie jest możliwe, żebym miał rodzeństwo, a teraz mam!

\- To idź i teraz z nią się baw!- Irene wyrwała dłonie z uścisku Kaiyo, po czym przetarła lekko wilgotne oczy.

\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Bo... Bo rodzeństwo jest po to, żeby się z nim bawić. Nie będziesz mnie już potrzebował i... I...

\- Irene, ona jest za malutka, żeby się bawić – chłopiec założył ręce na piersi – A nawet jeśli urośnie, to i tak znajdę czas, żeby się z tobą bawić. Przysięgam na własne, Szlacheckie nazwisko!- Kaiyo zasalutował, na co rudowłosa zaśmiała się przez łzy.

\- Chciałabym kiedyś zostać twoją żoną, Kaiyo.

Chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby, drapiąc się w potylicę.  
\- Eeetam, każda by chciała – powiedział ze śmiechem, jednak widząc smutek w oczach przyjaciółki, dodał – Ale tylko ty się do tego nadajesz.

\- Czyli... Weźmiemy kiedyś ślub tak jak twoi rodzice niedługo?

\- Nie znam innej osoby, która byłaby bardziej odpowiednia niż ty.

\- Czyli możemy się całować?

\- Co? Nie! Fuj! – chłopiec cofnął się o krok – W ślinie są bakterie, wyobraź sobie połączenie dwóch skupisk bakterii – chłopiec zainscenizował niewprawnie, splatając ze sobą palce obu dłoni – I jedne przeskakują do tych drugich, fuj!

\- Ale rodzice tak robią!- Irene oburzyła się – Tylko jeden całus, proszę!

Czarnowłosy nie potrafił jej odmówić, nie lubił, kiedy była smutna.  
Podszedł do niej i cmoknął ją lekko w policzek.

\- Zadowolona?  
\- Nie tak, Kaiyo! Nie widziałeś, jak robią to twoi rodzice?

\- Nie zwracałem na to uwagi – chłopiec założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił wzrok.

Kłamał, to było oczywiste.

Wiele razy przyłapał rodziców w dosyć niezręcznej sytuacji, mimo że oni, zauważyli to tylko raz.

Chyba nie byli świadomi jego płytkiego snu, a dla chłopca rozmowa o tym zdawała się zbyt niezręczna i to był główny powód tego, że chciał sypiać sam.

\- Kaiyo, no! – z zamyślenia wyrwał go pisk Irene. Była jedyną osobą, która takim zachowaniem go nie irytowała, to musiało coś znaczyć.

Dla niej chciał się przełamać, mimo siedliska bakterii w jej ustach przybliżył się i złączył szybko ich usta.

To nie był typowy pocałunek, można powiedzieć, że był to zwykły całus – a jednak jej to wystarczyło.

Jej policzki zarumieniły się.

\- Naprawdę, będziesz kiedyś moim mężem?

\- Ta – Kaiyo szybko wytarł usta rękawem – czemu by nie.

*

\- Kurwa mać, jak to się zapina?! – Levi ledwo powstrzymał się przed zdarciem z dziecka śpiochów i wyrzuceniem ich przez okno – pierdole to.

\- Levi, uspokój się – Hange odepchnęła go lekko i sama dokończyła zapinanie maleńkich guziczków – nie możesz się tak denerwować, ona to czuje.

Dziecko, jakby potwierdzając jej słowa, zaskomlało cicho.  
\- Kaiyo był większy, jak wyciągnęłaś go z tego gówna.

\- Kaiyo przyszedł na świat, kiedy jego rozwój dorównywał kilkumiesięcznemu bobasowi, nie tak jak ona. Poza tym ciebie i tak nie było przy nim w pierwszych miesiącach życia – kobieta pogłaskała niemowlę po głowie – unikałeś go jak ognia.

\- Nie zaprzeczę. Jednak nie musisz mi tego wypominać.

\- Jasne, jasne, panie kapitanie, idealny ojcze.

Levi miał już rzucić jakąś piękną, w jego mniemaniu, ripostą, jednak jego plan legł w gruzach, kiedy do laboratorium wszedł Eren, potrząsając energicznie butelką.

\- Mam nadzieję, że użyłeś mleka w proszku, które dawaliśmy Kaiyo – mruknęła okularnica, odsuwając się, by chłopak mógł podnieść dziecko z prowizorycznego przewijaka.

\- Masz mnie za idiotę, Hange?

Levi zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak naturalnie i bez owijania, Eren uniósł dziecko.

\- Eren, ostrożnie – powiedział – zaraz ją połamiesz.

Strach obleciał go, kiedy chłopak bez żadnej delikatności oparł dziewczynkę o ramię.

\- Levi, to jest dziecko, nie jajko. Wystarczy, że przytrzymasz główkę i nic się nie stanie, nie histeryzuj – szatyn zaśmiał się i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, układając Isabel w ramionach, niczym w kołysce.

\- Skąd ty to niby możesz wiedzieć, dzieciaku?

\- To się nazywa instynkt, pedanciku – Zamiast Erena, odezwała się Hange – jeszcze go sobie wyrobisz.

\- Ta, możliwe – Ackermann przyjrzał się chłopakowi, który właśnie przystawiał ostrożnie butelkę do ust dziecka.

Mała za pierwszym razem nie potrafiła dobrze objąć smoczka ustami, a udało jej się to dopiero za trzecim, mimo to nawet wtedy potrzebowała chwili, by uświadomić sobie, jak ssać.

Mówią, że dziecko ma odruch ssania, tak słyszał, dlatego zdziwiła go lekko ta sytuacja.

Nie mógł też uwierzyć w anielską cierpliwość Erena.

Levi zapewne rzuciłby już butelką o ścianę.

Podszedł do nich i ukląkł, lekko zaczesując palcami ciemnobrązowe, jeszcze rzadkie włoski.

I powiedziałby, że w tej chwili jest dosłownie idealnie, kiedy do pomieszczenia wbiegł jeszcze Kaiyo, z zachwytem obserwując niewprawnie jedzącą siostrzyczkę.

Tyle że gdzieś w środku czuł, że ten cud, którego dziś w nocy doświadczyli, musi nieść za sobą konsekwencje.

I to nie małe konsekwencje.


	41. Forty-First Flesh - Komplikacje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, co by tu...  
> No ten, wreszcie pozbyłam się jednego balastu,   
> Piszę jak najęta,   
> Mam nadzieję, że wena nie zaniknie.
> 
> *Ej, oni to powinni cię po stopach całować, za te rozdziały które dostałaś trzy pod rząd praktycznie...*
> 
> Cielak, jak siedziałeś cicho, to było dobrze...  
> Ech.

Eren wszedł do pomieszczenia, kiedy obrady już się zaczęły.

\- Przepraszam, generale za spóźnienie!- powiedział cicho, salutując niezgrabnie.

Jego wygląd był straszny. Podkrążone oczy, włosy nadal w nieładzie, chociaż widoczne były ślady prób ułożenia ich.

\- Eren, nie musisz się tłumaczyć – Erwin westchnął- usiądże.  
Chłopak wykonał polecenie i przysiadł obok Levia.

\- I znów wyglądasz jak ostatnie nieszczęście – mruknął czarnowłosy – dzisiaj się wyśpij, mam wolne, to z nią posiedzę.  
Eren tylko skinął głową, przecierając zaspane oczy.

Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak to jest z płaczącym ciągle dzieckiem, a Isabel była bardziej nieznośna niż Kaiyo.  
Dopiero nad ranem udało mu się przysnąć, kiedy Hange zabrała dziecko na kontrolę.

\- Pierwsze, co musimy teraz omówić, to wzrost liczby tytanów wokół lasu – Generał zaczął dość spokojnie — Czegoś takiego, nie widzieliśmy od dwóch lat, czyli od momentu, kiedy Eren użył swojej mocy, by wyznaczyć im zakazany teren. Wydaje się, że tytani na coś czekają i tylko my nie wiemy, na co.

\- Jeśli mam być z wami szczera – Hange wtrąciła niespokojnie – zbliżają się do nas, chociaż bardzo powoli i tak już dawno przekroczyły granicę.

\- Przecież Eren wyznaczył im linię wokół lasu, więc dlaczego niby miałyby przez nią przejść?- słowa kobiety zbiły Levia z tropu – To brzmi tak, jakby jego zakaz przestał działać.

\- Nie do końca przestał działać, a osłabł. Musimy jak najszybciej coś z tym zrobić – Erwin zapisał coś w notatniku – Co do drugiej sprawy, dostałem wczoraj list od Generała Pyxisa. W ciągu dwóch tygodni mają przybyć do nas rekruci z korpusu treningowego w Troście.

\- Erwin, czy nie wyraziliśmy się dość jasno przed dowództwem, że nie chcemy w naszym oddziale rekrutów? – Ackermann zaczął nerwowo obracać w dłoni pióro – Nie możemy dopuścić, by cokolwiek z wewnątrz tych murów, wydostało się na zewnątrz.

\- Rozumiem cię doskonale, Levi, jednak musimy podporządkować się władzy.  
\- A Historia nie może...

\- Levi!- pięść generała uderzyła o stół – Nie możemy wszystkim obarczać królowej. To, że stoi po naszej stronie, nie oznacza, że na każdym kroku ma nam ułatwiać życie. W końcu wyda się, że idzie nam na rękę, a wtedy opinia zwiadowców znów pójdzie się jebać.

\- Masz rację, Erwin. – kapitan odpowiedział bezemocjonalnie – Wróćmy może do tytanów, są teraz ważniejsi, niż jakieś bachory, które wjebią nam się niedługo na łeb, syfiąc, jak popadnie.

*

Donośne jęki i dźwięk uderzającej o pośladki miednicy, były dla Levia najpiękniejszą muzyką na świecie.

Sam raz po raz wydobywał z gardła pojedyncze stęknięcia.

Eren wyciągnął ręce w górę, łapiąc za drewniane szczebelki, po czym wygiął się, unosząc miednicę w górę, by poprawić kąt, z jakim mężczyzna uderzał w jego prostatę.

Oboje wyczuwali już swoje potrzeby, na najmniejszy gest reagowali spełnianiem niemych oczekiwań partnera.

Taniec dwóch rozgrzanych, monumentalnych ciał, niczym najpiękniejsza rzeźba, gdy oboje zwijali się z przyjemności, później ciesząc swoją własną obecnością.

Eren jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał biodrami, jak najdłużej chcąc nacieszyć się równomiernymi skurczami, które dawały znak, że dopiero co przeżył to niebiańskie uczucie, jakim jest orgazm.

Nie zdążył do końca uspokoić przyspieszonego oddechu, kiedy poczuł powolne pocałunki na swoim kręgosłupie.

Wzdrygnął się, na kolejną falę podniecenia, przechodzącą przez jego ciało, jednak nie miał siły, aby się ruszyć.

\- Levi... Nie... – ubolewając, przeciągnął samogłoski – Czwarty raz nie dam rady, daj mi już spokój...

\- Jesteś piętnaście lat młodszy ode mnie, to ty powinieneś na siłę trzymać mnie w łóżku – mężczyzna odpowiedział bardzo powoli, do tego tym opanowanym, głębokim tonem, któremu większość ludzi nie potrafiła się oprzeć, tyle że Eren był nieugięty.

\- Nie dam rady... – pokręcił głową, chowając ją w poduszkę- Mam dość, chcę spać.

\- Eren... – dłoń Levia powędrowała pod jego biodro, obracając go gwałtownie na plecy, po czym sam umiejscowił się między jego nogami – Przecież ty nic nie robisz – przylgnął ustami do jego ucha, po czym gwałtownie wszedł w niego, wywołując tym krzyk, już nie bólu, a samej rozkoszy – To ja wchodzę w ciebie, poruszam się bardzo, bardzo szybko, uderzając za każdym razem w to magiczne miejsce, doprowadzające cię na skraj... – Mówił ciągle, wykonując wszystko, co wymieniał.

Eren znów się wygiął, nie wiedział, jak zwykłe słowa mogą tak podniecić.

Znów jęknął, łącząc krzyk przyjemności ze szlochem.  
Wiedział, że tym razem tak szybko nie dojdzie, już za trzecim musiał pomagać sobie ręką, a co dopiero teraz.

\- L... Levi... Ja... Ach...!

Ackermann nagle zastygł, drzwi z hukiem walnęły o ścianę pod wpływem mocnego kopnięcia Mikasy.

\- Macie do cholery jakiś okres godowy, czy co?! – wrzasnęła, nie czując się ani trochę niezręcznie, przez zaistniały widok – Od trzech godzin z mojego sufitu sypie się tynk przez wasze jebane jęki i krzyki, do tego to łóżko już skrzypi, jakbyście wszystkie sprężyny rozjebali tym swoim waleniem się od rana!

\- Mikasa, ja...  
\- Zamknij się Eren i nie drzyj mordy na cały zamek, kiedy kurdupel Cię pieprzy, bo to się robi chore!- wykrzyczała i wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Skierowała się przez korytarz przejściowy z jednego skrzydła zamku do drugiego, gdzie po obu stronach były na oścież pootwierane okna, delektowała się więc podmuchami wiatru, póki mogła.

Idąc w stronę jadalni, bo przebywania teraz w sypialni pod tą kapitana, by nie zdzierżyła, mamrotała coś pod nosem, przez co wpadła na kogoś.

Potarła ręką czoło, które przed chwilą zaliczyło konfrontację z twardą klatką piersiową, dopiero po tym, uniosła głowę, by spotkać się ze spojrzeniem Kirshteina.

\- M... Mikasa!- dziewczyna zauważyła, że ten był lekko zestresowany – Właśnie miałem do Ciebie iść...  
Jean nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, jakby miał się zaraz co najmniej zsikać.

Za plecami trzymał kwiatek, który znaleźli w lesie z Arminem, jednak stres zżerał go od środka, a twarz przybierała coraz bardziej czerwoną barwę.

Czarnowłosa już miała mu coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy coś wleciało z impetem przez jedno okno i łapiąc ją w pasie, wyleciało przez drugie, zostawiając osłupiałego Jeana w korytarzu.

Mikasa mogła stanąć o własnych nogach, dopiero kiedy osoba, która ją „porwała” puściła ją na dachu.

Już miała zamachnąć się i zaserwować śmieszkowi mocne uderzenie prosto w glacę, kiedy owa osoba zdjęła kaptur, ujawniając krótkie, blond włosy.

\- Armin?!- wrzasnęła, cofając się o krok- Po co to zrobiłeś?!

\- Ja... Mikasa, bo ten... – zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc po głowie.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że dziewczyna ma na sobie tylko cienką koszulkę, a na jej skórze pojawiała się już Gęsia skórka.

Zdjął więc swoją pelerynę, odsłaniając sprzęt do manewru, po czym okrył materiałem dziewczynę i zapiął guzik.

\- A... Dziękuję, Armin – czarnowłosa poczuła się zdezorientowana zachowaniem przyjaciela, przez chwilę myślała, że spłonie ze wstydu.  
Przez taki mały gest, jej serce przyspieszyło.

\- Mikasa, bo ja zabrałem cię stamtąd z konkretnym zamiarem – Armin zacisnął pięści, nie wiedząc jak ująć to uczucie w słowach.

Właściwie, nie wiedział nawet, co czuje i jak czuje, jednak nie często zdarza się, że całe ciało krzyczy „Rozpierdol ten koński ryj, żeby się do niej nie zbliżał!”

Arlelt był mądry i potrafił rozszyfrować własne uczucia, a to tylko cała reszta była dla niego czarną magią.

Musiał coś z siebie wydusić, Musiał!

Nie zdążył jednak, bo zauważył kątem oka, coś niepokojącego.

Wszystkie ptaki z pobliskich drzew odleciały w popłochu, a ziemia zaczęła trząść się nieopanowanie.

\- Dziesięciometrowiec!- krzyknął ktoś z góry, zwiadowca, który zapewne miał dziś wartę na wieży obserwacyjnej, po chwili dzwony rozbrzmiały w całym zamku.

Cały oddział znalazł się w jednej chwili na zewnątrz, nikt nie zdążył się uzbroić.

Nie widać było tylko Sashy, która zapewne schowała się z dziećmi w podziemiach, tak, jak było w planach Erwina na nagłą sytuację.

Armina ogarnął strach, miał złe przeczucie.

Obserwował tylko, jak z tłumu wybiega Eren i stara się „krzykiem” nakreślić granicę, jednak tytan nie posłuchał.

Szatyn nie poczuł siły, która zazwyczaj ogarniała go, kiedy używał mocy kontroli.

Poczuł bezradność, spróbował jeszcze raz, jednak nie zdało się to na wiele.

Tytan nadal biegł w ich stronę i tylko silne ramiona Levia, który odrzucił się z nim na bok, uratowały go przed zgnieceniem przez ogromną stopę.

Armin, wciąż stojąc przed Mikasą, jeszcze mocniej zacisnął pięści.  
\- Armin, musisz to zrobić – usłyszał cichy, przepełniony strachem głos dziewczyny – Tylko ty jesteś uzbrojony.

\- J... Ja nie potrafię... – szepnął, przez zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Armin, musisz!  
Krzyk Mikasy sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię.

Poczuł nagły przypływ adrenaliny i odwagi.  
Zrobi to.  
Zrobi to dla niej.

Z jego gardła wydobył się głośny okrzyk bojowy, kiedy wbił haki w jedną z wież i odbił się od niej, po chwili zatapiając je w ciało tytana.

Wylądował na jego karku, po czym jednym sprawnym ruchem, wyciął płat skóry, jak najszybciej uciekając z zaczynającego już parować cielska.

Wszyscy patrzyli zdumieni na blondyna, kiedy ten, cały się trzęsąc, opadł na ziemię, tracąc przytomność ze strachu.


	42. Forty-Secound Flesh - Pochodzenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, ten rozdział jest króciutki, ale na szczęście zawarłam w nim wszystko, co miałam zawrzeć.
> 
> Kolejne teorie, a może udoskonalicie poprzednie?
> 
> *miałaś wyznać im swój fetysz*
> 
> Ta, już.  
> Więc dobra, wiecie po co robię tyle akapitów?
> 
> Bo kocham znać waszą reakcję, na większość.
> 
> Nawet, kiedy daję czytać koleżankom, lub mamie, zaglądam im przez ramię czytając razem z nimi i co chwilę zerkam na twarz, by wyczuć co o tym myśli.  
> Reakcje, kocham je znać!
> 
> *Ta to ma fetysze...*
> 
> Dobra, cichaj, Ciel.  
> Do następnego !

\- Generale, ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało... – Eren ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Levi bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić niemowlę, którego płacz roznosił się po całym zamku.

\- Eren, to nie twoja wina – skomentował, zanim Erwin zdołał to zrobić – nie denerwuj się.

\- Właśnie, Eren. Zobacz, co się dzieje z małą. Ona wyczuwa wasz stres-Wtrąciła Hange.

Ackermann westchnął i usiadł.  
Chyba w końcu zrozumiał, że chodzenie z nią z kąta w kąt nic nie da.

\- Przecież jestem spokojny – Eren podszedł do Levia i odebrał od niego dziecko, po czym usiadł obok – może brzuszek ją boli, albo...

Przerwał, kiedy Isabel płacząc, otworzyła usta i zamiast nadal martwić się jej stanem, po prostu się uśmiechnął.

\- Ma zęba – powiedział, prychając – Ona ma zęba, Hange.

\- Co? – kobieta doskoczyła do nich jak poparzona – No tak – uderzyła się w czoło- przez to wszystko nie podałam jej serum...

\- Może nie rób tego na razie, niech będzie większa... – Levi spojrzał na nią błagalnie – Będzie bezpieczniej, szczególnie że teraz tytani mogą pojawić się w każdej chwili. Eren już ich nie kontroluje.

\- Rozumiem – Zoë spojrzała na nadal płaczące dziecko – niech trochę podrośnie. Zrobimy to za kilka miesięcy tak jak w przypadku Kaiyo.

Ackermann skinął głową.  
\- Możemy w końcu porozmawiać o...

\- Jestem!  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na otwarte na oścież drzwi, a stojąca w progu postać totalnie zbiła ich z tropu.

Rozczochrane, długie, blond włosy, blada cera, strój niechlujnie pognieciony i wyglądający, jakby ubierała się na szybko, pasy od manewru także były zapięte niedokładnie.

Cała dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie przemęczonej, dyszała, jakby właśnie przebiegła kilka rundek wkoło zamku.

\- Historia, co tobie? – Eren wcisnął bezceremonialnie Isabel w ramiona Levia i podszedł do królowej – Skąd się tu wzięłaś i dlaczego tak wyglądasz?

\- Wczoraj... – dziewczyną zatoczyła się- Kenny... On...

Jej oddech zaczął się przerywać, jakby nagle dostała ataku astmy, zakaszlała i gdyby nie ramiona Erena, padłaby jak długa na podłogę.

\- Niech ktoś pójdzie po wodę!- krzyknął nagle Erwin, a że Levi akurat trzymał w ramionach Isabel, to Hange pobiegła kilkoma susami do kuchni.

Kiedy wróciła, Historia już leżała na kanapie, a dziecko zostało przekazane Mikasie, która razem z Kaiyo i Irene przebywała na poddaszu, gdzie dzieci często się bawiły.

\- Napij się – kobieta pomogła blondynce usiąść i zaczerpnąć kilka łyków ze szklanki – Możesz już mówić?

\- Tak – dziewczyna powiedziała nieco spokojniej, podpierając się ręką o ramię Erena, by usiąść wygodniej – Kenny powiedział coś, czego nie mogłam napisać w liście, ani przekazać przez posłańca – mówiła cicho i spokojnie – Kapitanie, on powiedział wszystko, o dzieciach Ymir.

\- Ymir?- Levi zdziwił się- Ymir ma dzieci?

Historia pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie tej Ymir, tej pierwszej, która była pierwszą z Eldian.

\- To twoja przodkini, prawda? – Eren zacisnął dłonie – Tyle że jesteś jedynym jej spadkobiercą, bo reszta została wybita...

\- Eren, wszystkie nazwiska nie były znane – szepnęła dziewczyna – tylko siedem z ośmiu potomków jej dzieci. Jeden ród szlachecki, nadal był nieznany...

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – Kapitan złapał blondynkę za rękę – Kenny znał ostatnie nazwisko?

Królowa spojrzała w kobalt jego tęczówek, zbierając się, aby to powiedzieć.  
\- Ostatnie nazwisko, to Ackermann.

*

„Jeżeli jakiś Ackermann zyska moc tytana, zwariuje! A mogłem go zjeść! Hahaha! A mogłem już wtedy, ale nie! Haha! To ten gówniarz mnie powstrzymał! A miałbym koordynat, to uczucie opuściłby mnie na zawsze! Ale nie! Jestem nadal pierdolnięty!  
Powiedz mi dziewczynko, dlaczego on nie wariuje? Też jest Ackermannem, prawda? Haha! „

\- Może to dlatego, że on tej mocy nie zyskał, a urodził się z nią?- Historię z zamyślenia wyrwał głos Hange.

\- Możliwe – Eren potarł dłonią twarz – To wszystko stało się takie pogmatwane! Przecież to, że Levi czy Mikasa są spokrewnieni z Historią, nic nie zmienia, i co ma do tego wszystkiego Kaiyo?

\- Najlepsze jest to, że często naśmiewaliście się ze „Szlacheckiego nazwiska”, a teraz okazuje się, że naprawdę jest Szlacheckie – Erwin zaśmiał się – Jesteś szlachcicem, Levi!

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi, ErBrwinie.

\- Co?

\- Pytaj Armina – Levi wzruszył ramionami – chodzi mi o to, że nie potrzebuje jakichś spadków szlacheckich czy tytułów.

\- Levi, pomyśl. Jesteś najstarszy, powinieneś przejąć spadek i tytuł – Historia była nieugięta – Sam mnie kiedyś zmusiłeś, żebym przejęła koronę.

\- Levi, zastanów się – Wtrąciła Hange – pomyśl o Kaiyo i Isabel. Będą mogli pójść do szkoły i żyć jak normalne dzieci.

\- Tylko po to, żeby woda sodowa uderzyła im do głowy?!- Ackermann prawie krzyknął – Nie mieliśmy napierdalać w tym momencie o moim pochodzeniu, tylko zastanowić się, co zrobić z tytanami.

\- Powinniśmy ściągnąć tu Lanę i Kevina – Erwin popukał paznokciami w stół – Mieszkają w środku lasu, jest tam teraz cholernie niebezpiecznie.

\- Kogo wysyłamy?- Levi uniósł brwi – może Mikasę, jeśli przyszłoby im się bronić, ona da radę.

\- Moim zdaniem, nie powinniśmy ich tu ściągać – tym razem głos zabrał, do tej pory siedzący cicho, Eren.

\- Chcesz, żeby te Bestie zrobiły sobie z nich potrawkę? – Ackermann odwrócił się w jego stronę, opierając przedramię na oparciu krzesła – Czy może kisiel stopą?

\- Levi, nie zauważyłeś, że kiedy Kaiyo miał złe przeczucia do kogoś, on okazywał się niegodny zaufania?- Jaeger starał się przekonać Levia do swojego toku myślenia – Nie możesz zaufać im tylko dlatego, że Lana jest twoją kuzynką.

\- Eren, nie masz podstaw, by skazywać ich na śmierć – wtrącił Erwin – Levi, masz rację. Pojedzie Mikasa z Arminem.

*

\- Powiedz mi do cholery, o co ci chodzi – Levi zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi, tak, że Erena przeszły ciarki – Jak możesz oskarżać ją o coś bez żadnych podstaw?!

\- Ty nie rozumiesz, Levi! Nie chodzi mi o to, że jest zła czy coś... – chłopak rozłożył ręce.

\- To o co Ci chodzi?

\- O to, że Kaiyo nigdy nie atakował ludzi bez powodu – odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Kaiyo to tylko dziecko, Eren! Dziecko, wiesz, co to znaczy?

\- Ale twoje dziecko, Levi – Jaeger złapał za swoją poduszkę i skierował się do drzwi – przyjdź, kiedy zastanowisz się, na ile ufasz swojemu dziecku.

\- Nie ma mowy – Levi zabarykadował mu sobą przejście – Nie mówisz poważnie.

\- Mówię całkiem poważnie. Kaiyo nigdy się nie mylił. Zobacz, co zrobił z Isabel.

\- C... Co? Co do tego ma Isabel?- Levia zszokowała jego odpowiedź.

\- Ona nie żyła, Levi – Eren powiedział to przez zaciśnięte gardło, kręcąc powoli głową. Ledwo powstrzymywał łzy bólu, jaki sprawiało mu samo wspominanie o sytuacji sprzed tygodnia – Była martwa i ty wiesz o tym najlepiej. Przyciskałeś ją do piersi, jej serce nie biło...

I wtedy Ackermann zrozumiał.

To Kaiyo kazał siostrze oddychać.

To on sprawił, że dziewczynka była teraz pośród nich, zostaje tylko pytanie, jak?

Eren nie wytrzymał i zaczął nieopanowanie płakać, podchodząc powoli do narzeczonego i wtulił w jego tors.

\- Tak naprawdę, nie chce znać prawdy, Eren – Levi przełknął ślinę – Po prostu boję się, jak bardzo ciężka może być.

W tym momencie po pokoju rozniósł się płacz, Levi Prychnął ze śmiechem.

\- Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy tu razem, Eren – pocałował jego czoło i otarł łzy spod tych pięknych, szmaragdowych oczu – Oi, a teraz idź, uspokój ten nasz mały cud.

Uśmiech Levia był najpiękniejszym widokiem na świecie.

Ale to już wszyscy wiedzą.


	43. Forty-Third Flesh - Sowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Łobosz  
> ale dużo mi tego wyszło
> 
> Wiem, że na grupie już informowałam, ale jeszcze raz to zrobię
> 
> NIE TRZYMAM SIĘ MANGI PRAKTYCZNIE W OGÓLE
> 
> No dobra, może trochę  
> Powiem tylko, że Isayama spierdolił   
> I to cholernie spierdolił
> 
> Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby po tym wszystkim wsadził Erena i Levia do łóżka   
> (Nie pytajcie, ja wszędzie widzę podteksty, a w rozdziale 102 jest ich tysiące, przynajmniej dla mojego mózgu)
> 
> I to zakończenie, serio było wymyślone na poczekaniu 😂😂
> 
> To do następnego!

Erena obudziły mokre pocałunki na szyi, po chwili schodzące na ramię.

Levi uniósł jego dłoń, ją także obdarzając muśnięciami, nie szczędząc nawet milimetra skóry, aż po czubki palców.

\- Levi... Nawet nie próbuj...- mruknął ospale chłopak, przekręcając się w jego stronę.

\- Ale co ja robię?- Ackermann prychnął- Nie mogę już nawet delektować się tobą z samego rana?

\- Powiedz lepiej, czego chcesz, romantyku od siedmiu boleści.

\- Wiesz, jaki jest dziś dzień?- zapytał spokojnie czarnowłosy, obejmując go ramieniem i rysując palcem nic nieznaczące szlaczki na plecach.

\- Nie wiem, piątek?

\- Dwudziesty września – odpowiedział Levi całkiem poważnie – wiesz już?

\- Jeśli mi powiesz, że to dzień seksu to ja odpadam – chłopak obrócił się z powrotem tyłem do niego, jednak słysząc śmiech Kaiyo i Irene, bawiących się w najlepsze na korytarzu, coś sobie uświadomił – Cholera, to już rok?!

Wrzasnął na całe pomieszczenie po czym, wciąż obserwowany przez swojego mężczyznę, wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać.

\- Ta, sam w to nie wierzę – Levi oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka, podpierając głowę rękoma – Sam uświadomiłem sobie to w nocy.

\- Jeny, tyle się ostatnio dzieje, że zapomnieliśmy... Jak to możliwe, cholera, nie... - Eren nerwowo zapinał guziki spodni — Dlaczego, akurat w tych są dwa, co? I dlaczego do cholery jasnej, te dziurki są takie ciasne?!

\- Zazwyczaj są ciasne z braku doświadczenia, ale jak kto woli – Ackermann zaśmiał się – Twoja nadal jest ciasna.

\- Ugh, ty zboczony krasnalu!- Eren zerwał z siebie spodnie i ubrał inne, w których był tylko jeden guzik i dopiął się od razu.

\- Bez takich, gówniarzu. I przestań tak wywijać, w nocy zostawiłem Hange liścik, pewnie już wszystkim się zajmuje.

Eren uniósł brwi, by po chwili odetchnąć z ulgą, po czym rzucił się na łóżko i ułożył głowę na kolanach Levia.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś wszechmocny, wiesz? – spojrzał Kapitanowi w oczy, kiedy ten wplótł delikatnie palce w jego włosy – Zostań moim bohaterem.

Ackermann zaśmiał się, po czym poruszył lekko biodrami.

\- Ssij – powiedział, z powagą w głosie.

\- Co?!- Eren zerwał się do siadu, oparł dłońmi o łóżko i przyglądając się twarzy mężczyzny, próbował znaleźć choćby cień czegoś, co powiedziałoby mu, że był to żart.

\- Podnieciłeś mnie szczylu, więc teraz odpowiadaj za swoje czyny.  
Jaeger zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Levi, ty serio masz jakiś okres godowy, czy co? Mikasa czasem ma rację.  
\- Możliwe. A teraz po prostu coś z tym zrób, sam wiesz, jak to wkurwia...

Eren zaśmiał się.  
\- I kto tu jest niewyżyty – powiedział, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.

\- Oboje jesteśmy, bo ciebie też coś chyba uciska – czarnowłosy zgiął kolano, przejeżdżając po jego kroczu, niestety przerwał im płacz Isabel.

\- Dobra, wymiękam, weź, wyjeb to dziecko przez okno, czy coś...

Eren znów się zaśmiał, na irytację kapitana.  
\- Też Cię kocham – ostatni raz musnął swoimi ustami te jego i zszedł z łóżka, by zająć się małą istotką.

*

\- Na moje, to ona wygląda na co najmniej pół roku – Historia zmarszczyła brwi – Ale tak jak powiedziała Hange, możemy tylko spekulować.

Jej zdaniem, dziecko miało odrobinę za krótkie nóżki i rączki, czego nie można było powiedzieć o wielkości główki, ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, że właśnie tak wyglądają półroczne dzieci?

Siedząc teraz dość sztywno na stole przed nią, kiwało się od czasu do czasu, łapiąc blondynkę za końcówki włosów i cicho gaworząc, a czasem nawet się śmiejąc.

\- Powiedziała też, że sądząc po tym, jak dziś zaczęła siedzieć, można uznać to za piąty, szósty miesiąc – Levi asekurował córkę, by ta, jeśli by upadła, nie uderzyła głową w blat, a w jego ramię.

\- Cholera, chodźcie mi pomóc, a nie! – krzyk Erena dobiegł ich z drugiego końca jadalni.

Chłopak stał na drabinie, próbując za wszelką cenę zawiesić serpentyny pod sufitem.

\- Czy ty potrafisz myśleć, Jaeger?- Levi przekrzyczał dość głośny chichot dziecka – Prosisz o coś takiego mnie i Historię?

Eren zaśmiał się.  
No tak, Levi nie sięgnąłby sufitu jadalni nawet na drabinie i szczudłach, a Historia była jeszcze niższa.

Tętent kopyt dobiegł ich zza okien.

\- Cholera, nie teraz! – Jaeger powoli zszedł z drabiny, Levi natomiast posadził sobie dziecko na przedramieniu i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Kiedyś musieli się zjawić – powiedział, kiedy po drodze dobiegł do nich Kaiyo.  
\- Ale dzisiaj? Serio?- Eren ciągle zawodził.

Wszyscy, łącznie z Erwinem stali już na zewnątrz, czekając, aż kadeci zejdą z koni.

Było ich około czternastu, ustawili się spokojnie w rzędzie i zasalutowali.  
Levi złapał Kaiyo za dłoń, by się nie zgubił, podszedł do generała, stając na samym przedzie.

Przymrużył oczy, obserwując wyuczone zachowanie młodych.  
\- Dobra Erwin – zaczął, zauważając pewną dość ważną rzecz – wszystko cycuś glancuś, co nie. Ale powiedz mi do chuja, dlaczego oni nie mają ostrzy w sprzęcie?

Smith dopiero w tej chwili to zauważył.  
\- Może zapytaj? Jesteś moją prawą ręką, masz do tego prawo.

\- Na pewno ja mam to zrobić? – czarnowłosy uniósł brwi.  
\- Masz dziecko na rękach, nikogo nie pobijesz – Erwin mrugnął do niego. Levi tylko prychnął, podchodząc bliżej rzędu kadetów.

\- Dobra, bachory – poprawił na ramieniu obserwującą wszystko z zaciekawieniem Isabel, po czym kontynuował – Możecie mi kurwa powiedzieć, gdzie macie broń?

\- Hai! Kapitanie! - Jeden z wyższych chłopców, a dokładniej brunet, z wystrzyżonymi bokami, wystąpił z rzędu – Kadet Cedrik Noubaer! – przedstawił się i kontynuował - Generał Pyxis stwierdził, iż nie będą nam one potrzebne, więc wszystkie zostały w wozie, który stoi tuż za nami!

I w tym momencie Ackermann znów prychnął.

\- I ten zapierdziały pijaczyna tak powiedział?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Kapitanie! Nie powinno się zwracać na generała Pyxisa w ten sposób...

\- Chcesz w ryj? – Levi przerwał mu.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego, praktycznie z rozbawieniem.

\- Pobije mnie pan z dzieckiem na rękach?  
I wszyscy wiedzieli już, że ten kadet ma przesrane po całej linii.

\- Kaiyo, podejdź tu, proszę!

Dziecko lekko zdezorientowane podeszło do ojca i stanęło obok wyprostowane.

\- Powiedz mi, Noubaer, ilu tytanów zabiłeś w całym swoim życiu?

\- Umm... Ani jednego, kapitanie – odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Więc coś Ci powiem. To dziecko – tu wskazał na swojego syna – ma na koncie jedenastu, zabitych samodzielnie.

Cedrik ledwo opanował śmiech.

\- Myślisz, że kłamię?- Levi uniósł brwi - Ten mały zgniecie Cię, nawet nie używając rąk.

\- Przepraszam, kapitanie, ale nie mogę w to uwierzyć...

\- Kaiyo, pokaż temu panu, jak u nas uczy się dyscypliny.

\- Z rękami, czy bez? – chłopiec spojrzał w górę, w oczy swojego ojca.

\- Jak wolisz, Kaiyo.

Maluch uśmiechnął się, po czym splótł ręce za plecami.

Każdy, prócz nowoprzybyłych, wiedział, co się teraz stanie.

\- I to dziecko ma mnie... – brunet nie miał nawet okazji dokończyć.

Chłopiec rozpędził się i wyciągając nogę, podciął go z półobrotu, tak, że ten wylądował na plecach.

Krótkie „kontynuuj” z ust Levia, podsyciło sadyzm dziecka.

Mały Ackermann, nadal trzymając ręce na plecach, stopą przerzucił nogę zdezorientowanego chłopka przez drugą, po czym mocno na nią nadepnął, wywołując z jego ust krzyk.

\- Złamać?- zapytał bezuczuciowo, patrząc w oczy wystraszonego chłopaka.

\- Poczekaj – Levi podszedł do nich bliżej i przekładając Isabel z jednego ramienia na drugie, ukląkł nad kadetem – Czy wiesz już, co grozi takim zuchwałym gnojkom jak ty?

Chłopak szybko skinął głową.

\- Więc od teraz sobie uważaj, Noubaer. Następnym razem, pozwolę mu dokończyć.

*

Stukot małych stópek rozniósł się po pokoju, po chwili trzask i płacz.

Levi zerwał się z kanapy, na której nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.  
Dosłownie kilka sekund temu, położył dziewczynkę na kocyku, teraz leżała jak długa na podłodze z krwawiącym podbródkiem.

\- Kurwa mać ! – wrzasnął, szybko podbiegając do niej – Jak ty sobie to zrobiłaś, dzieciaku?

Ostrożnie otarł jej brodę chusteczką, na szczęście, było to tylko lekkie zadrapanie.

\- Czemu się popłakała?- w drzwiach stanął Eren.

\- Próbowała wybrać się na spacer - powiedział Ackermann, podnosząc dziecko i kołysząc lekko, by się uspokoiło – Po ilu tygodniach Kaiyo zaczął chodzić?

\- Po trzech, bodajże – Eren otarł łezki z zaróżowionych policzków i uśmiechnął się – No już, Isabel. Przecież nie boli – po tych słowach ucałował rankę na jej bródce, wywołując tym chichot.

Nawet Levi się zaśmiał.

\- Chciałaś się przejść?- zapytał poważnie czarnowłosy, dziewczynka przechyliła głowę na bok, patrząc na niego, jakby próbowała zrozumieć jego wypowiedź – Isabel – Ackermann powiedział bardzo wyraźnie.

Mała znów chichotała, a brzmiało to, jakby miliony dzwoneczków wietrznych rozdzwoniło się, targane bryzą znad oceanu.

\- Możemy już chyba zacząć – Eren zmienił temat, przypominając sobie o przyjęciu, które było już praktycznie gotowe.

Kapitan skinął głową, po czym uniósł ją, powalając musnąć swoje usta, przez te Jaegera.

*  
\- Irene, za chwilę w zamku zjawi się twój ojciec – Zaczęła Historia, kładąc dłonie na kolanach, siedzącej na biurku dziewczynki – Razem z Laną przyjechali na przyjęcie urodzinowe Kaiyo.

\- Wiem, mówiliście mi to.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać, nie musisz.

Rudowłosa skinęła głową.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy widziała ojca, ten spoglądał na nią tylko z daleka.  
Nie wiedziała, czy chce z nim rozmawiać, czy nie. Nadal nie była do końca świadoma tego, że przyczynił się do tych wszystkich złych rzeczy, które się przydarzyły w jej życiu.

\- Mam już pójść po Kaiyo?

Postanowione było, że to ona przyprowadzi chłopca, do przystrojonej na jego święto jadalni, wcześniej przez cały dzień trzymając go od tego miejsca z daleka.

Od rana była dość dumna z powierzonego jej zadania, choć z trudem utrzymywała wszystko w tajemnicy.

Cala Irene, zbyt roztargniona, zbyt szalona.

\- Leć, czekamy w jadalni – blondynka mrugnęła i puściła dziewczynkę przodem, samej kierując się do miejsca, gdzie wszyscy już czekali.

*

Chłopiec siedział obok Irene, zerkając nieufnie na Lanę.  
Popijał sok, dziewczynka natomiast jadła już trzeci kawałek tortu, przygotowanego przez Sashę i Cinniego.

\- Kaiyo, czyli ile ty teraz skończyłeś lat?- zapytała, wyrywając go z letargu.

\- Kazali mi mówić, że siedem – odpowiedział tak, jak go wyuczyli.

\- Ale tak naprawdę.  
Mały Ackermann wzruszył ramionami, przenosząc wzrok na swoją siostrzyczkę, która właśnie stawiała pierwsze kroki, podtrzymywana za rączki przez Erena.

\- Sądząc po tym, jak rozwija się Isabel, to mało. Pamiętam tylko to, co było, odkąd myślałem, że umarł tata.

\- I nie umarł?  
\- Zasnął – Kaiyo zaśmiał się na wspomnienie tego, jak wystraszył w nocy Mikasę.

Jej miny w tamtym momencie, chyba zapomnieć się nie dało.

I tak Irene odwróciła uwagę przyjaciela od obserwowania Lany, która swoją drogą, patrzyła teraz przez okno.

Dopiero po kilku minutach, zauważył to Levi, podchodząc do niej powoli.  
\- Co tam ciekawego znalazłaś?- zapytał obojętnie.

Nastolatka wysunęła dłoń przed siebie, wskazując postać, stojącą na błoniach zamku.

Mężczyzna, mający nieco przydługie, jasne włosy, patrzył wprost na nich, przez szkła okrągłych okularów.

\- On wygląda jak ojciec Erena...- Levi wzdrygnął się na głos Mikasy, która właśnie stanęła za nim – Tyle że młodszy.

\- Eren, pozwól ze mną na dół!- Ackermann zawołał narzeczonego, po czym skierował się do drzwi, wierząc, że ten pójdzie za nim.

Nie mylił się.  
Jaeger wziął córkę na ręce i myśląc, że ten chce tylko porozmawiać, zszedł na sam dół, a jego mina zrzedła, kiedy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz.

\- Kim jesteś?- zapytał dosyć głośno Levi, by nie musieć podchodzić zbyt blisko obcego.

\- Sowa.

To słowo odbiło się od uszu Jaegera i niczym bumerang, wróciło, by wzbudzić chaos w jego głowie.

Dziewczynka w jego ramionach patrzyła z zaciekawieniem na przybysza.

\- Przecież tak mówił o sobie...

\- Tak, Eren – mężczyzna przerwał mu, kończąc za niego – Ten, po którym odziedziczyłeś imię. Eren Kruger, odnowiciel Eldii.

\- Więc kim jesteś ty? I dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

\- Naprawdę nie wiecie?- obcy spojrzał prosto w oczy Erena – Zeke Jaeger, prawowity władca Eldian.


	44. Forty-Fourth Flesh - Moc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, ostatni przejściowy rozdział, w następnym zaczyna się właściwa akcja i...  
> Biegusiem do happy (sad?) Endu !
> 
> Do następnego!
> 
> Ps. Spierdoliłam oryginalny charakter Zeke'a i kurwa dobrze mi z tym, ok

-Zeke Jaeger, prawowity władca Eldian.

Eren z ledwością nie upuścił dziecka na ziemię, Levi więc dla bezpieczeństwa przejął je w swoje ramiona.

\- Co tutaj robisz, dlaczego w ogóle żyjesz?! Po przeczytaniu notatek ojca, byłem pewien, że Marleyowie Cię zabili! – szatyn zaczął trząść się z nerwów.

Miał przed sobą swojego jedynego brata. Co z tego, że tylko przyrodniego, jednak BRATA.

\- Ci ludzie?- Zeke Prychnął – im wystarczy wmówić, że stoisz po ich stronie. Są niczym, prócz nędznych śmieci, robaków zalęgających się na tej ziemi.

\- Eren nie pytał, kim są Ci ludzie, a o to, co tutaj to robisz – Ackermann był o wiele bardziej opanowany niż narzeczony, więc przejął inicjatywę – Radzę ci odpowiedzieć w ciągu trzydziestu sekund, inaczej wylecisz stąd na kopach.

Starszy Jaeger uniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

\- Po co te nerwy! – zaśmiał się nerwowo – Przyszedłem na urodziny bratanka, nie mogę?

\- Skąd o nim wiesz?!- wrzasnął Eren – Nawet nie próbuj zbliżać się do moich dzieci, zdradziecki mopsie! Wydałeś własnych rodziców! Gdyby nie zamienili twojej matki w tytana, moja by żyła!

\- Gdyby nie zamienili mojej matki w tytana, Ciebie nie byłoby na świecie, Eren.

\- On ma rację – Levi spojrzał na dziecko w swoich ramionach – Gdyby nie wydał swoich rodziców, twój ojciec nie poznałby twojej. Oi! I mała chyba go lubi.

Eren w szoku spojrzał na córkę, która za wszelką cenę wyciągała swoje rączki w stronę mężczyzny.

Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć.  
Jego brat podszedł ostrożnie do dziewczynki i podał jej palec, który ta ścisnęła, donośnie chwaląc się swoim dzwoniącym chichotem.

\- Mam pomysł – Eren rzucił krótko – To Kaiyo zadecyduje, czy mamy Ci zaufać.

*  
\- Cześć, jestem Kaiyo!  
\- Dobra, ufam mu – Eren był w szoku.

Był pewien, że jego syn zareaguje nieufnością, tak jak on, jednak ten podał właśnie dłoń Zeke'owi, jakby nigdy nic.

Ba!

Nawet się przy tym uśmiechał i to szczerze!

\- Irene, zobacz! – krzyknął mały, nadal trzymając dłoń mężczyzny – Mam wujka!

\- Ja też i co?- dziewczynka podbiegła do nich – Woow, ale ty masz fajne oksy!

Rudowłosa dotknęła szkieł z zachwytem.

\- Powiedz mi, Zeke – Historia także zjawiła się obok nich – dlaczego tylko rodzina Reiss, może w pełni wykorzystać moc koordynatu?

\- Prosto z mostu, widzę – starszy Jaeger zaśmiał się – droga Historio, moja najdroższa kuzynko po dalekiej, dziadociotecznej linii – mówił nadal rozbawiony – Nie tylko Ty możesz w pełni wykorzystać jego moc.

\- To dlaczego była ona przekazywana tylko w mojej rodzinie?- blondynka założyła ręce na piersi – I kto jeszcze może to zrobić?

Zeke westchnął i odwrócił krzesło, by usiąść na nim tył na przód, kładąc się na oparciu.  
\- Więc słuchaj, lalunia. Moc pierwszej tytanicy została podzielona na dziewięć tytanów, to już wiesz.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, więc ten kontynuował.

\- Teraz powiem wam coś, co może was zszokować.

\- Niby co?

\- Pełną moc koordynatu, mogę wykorzystać ja, a także on – wskazał na Kaiyo – i ona – po chwili także na Isabel, w ramionach Erena.

\- S... słucham? – szatyn był w szoku – Nie mówisz poważnie!

\- Nie są czystej krwi Ackermannami, ich geny zmieszane są z Eldiańskimi, więc nie zwariowaliby po zażyciu serum. Do tego mają krew Fritzów, po linii kilkuset lat wstecz, więc mogliby kontrolować tę moc. Tyle że nie jest wiadome, czy nie zawładnie ona nimi, jak poprzednimi właścicielami. Ale gdyby jednak... Możliwe, że udałoby się zerwać całkowicie kontrakt Ymir i raz na zawsze, pozbyć się wszystkich tytanów ze świata.

Eren przełknął głośno ślinę, wtulając Isabel mocniej w siebie.

\- Jest tylko mały problem, Zeke – szepnęła spłoszona Historia – Eren nie ma już mocy, która włada tytanami.

\- Słucham?- Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, zdezorientowany unosząc brwi – Jak to, „już nie ma” ?

\- Tak, że nie wiem co się z nią stało – Eren podszedł bliżej – tytani już nie słuchają moich rozkazów.

\- To brzmi niezwykle nieprawdopodobnie – Zeke podrapał się po brodzie – to niemożliwe, żeby jakakolwiek moc opuściła ciało, bez ingerencji osób trzecich.

\- Nikt w to nie ingerował, bracie. Po prostu z dnia na dzień przestały mnie słuchać.

\- Więc w tym momencie najważniejsze jest znaleźć tego, kto w tym momencie dzierży tę moc – jasnowłosy znów się zaśmiał – Przynajmniej, nie będę miał na sumieniu własnego brata!

\- Przesadziłeś – but Ackermanna, w jednym momencie znalazł się przed twarzą Zeke’a.

Tak, przed twarzą, ponieważ ten, zatrzymał jego nogę w ostatniej chwili, co zszokowało wszystkich wokół.

\- Ej, nie przesadzaj, szwagier. Jak chcesz ze mną na sparing, to nie przy dzieciach, za dużo krwi by się polało.

A jego śmiech nie był szyderczy, a wręcz przesadnie miły.

*

Minął kolejny tydzień, a Eren z dnia na dzień, coraz bardziej martwił się o rozwój Isabel.

Dziewczynka była już na poziomie prawie trzyletniego dziecka, a Levi i Hange nadal zwlekali z podaniem jej serum.

Tego dnia, jak co rano rozmyślał o tym, leżąc jeszcze w łóżku, jednak ta kontemplacja nie trawa zbyt długo.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz, Eren – mruknął Levi, jeszcze z twarzą w poduszce.  
Chłopak odwrócił się do niego przodem i wplótł palce między czarne kosmyki, przelewające się przez jego palce.

Levi pachniał mydłem i szamponem, jakby dopiero wyszedł spod prysznica, mimo że kąpał się w nocy.

Może to zasługa tego, że spał nago?

Nie pocił się wtedy aż tak.

Ich chwilę spokoju przerwał tupot butów, biegnącej przez korytarz osoby, która zaczęła głośno walić w drzwi ich sypialni.

\- Levi! Musisz szybko to zobaczyć!- głos Hange przyprawił Levia o zawroty głowy. Eren naciągnął na niego kołdrę.

\- Wchodź Hange!- krzyknął, kiedy upewnił się, że mężczyzna jest szczelnie okryty od pasa w dół.

Usiadł na łóżku, kiedy kobieta weszła, czarnowłosy jedynie uniósł na nią zaspany wzrok.

\- Czego?- mruknął.

\- Ależ ty milutki! Ubierz się szybko i wyjdź, muszę wam coś pokazać.

\- Mam się bać?  
\- To zależy od ciebie. Chodzi o Kaiyo i Isabel.

\- Poczekaj za drzwiami – mężczyzna odrzucił na bok okrycie, na całe szczęście Hange zdążyła zakryć oczy dłońmi.

\- Levi, mógłbyś nie być taki bezwstydny?- zapytała, na co Eren się zaśmiał.

\- Hange, też próbowałem, nie da się go zmienić.

\- Dobra, wychodzę! – kobieta odwróciła się do nich tyłem – Tylko pospieszcie się!

Wybiegła na zewnątrz, trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Co za baba... – Levi naciągnął na siebie czarne spodnie, z szafy wyciągając jakaś białą bluzkę na krótki rękaw, Eren natomiast, ubrał... Co popadnie.

Jak zwykle roztrzepany Jaeger, jeszcze odrobinę zdziecinniały, mimo że liczba 21 machała mu już zza rogu.

Kiedy skończył się ubierać, Levi czekał już na niego w progu, razem z Hange.

Zeszli powoli do jednego z pokoi, którego drzwi były lekko uchylone.  
To, co ujrzeli przez tę szparę, prawie zwaliło ich z nóg.

Ich córka siedziała, w o wiele za dużym fotelu.  
Machała zawzięcie nóżkami, a w rękach trzymała baśnie, które Levi czytał jej, gdy była jeszcze w inkubatorze.

Przed nią na podłodze siedział Kaiyo i gdy tylko dziewczynka pomyliła się, od razu ją poprawiał.

\- N.A... Szszszarymm R.u.maa.ku. – przeczytała, a chłopiec zaczął bić jej brawo.

\- Ona potrafi mówić?- wyszeptał Levi ze zdziwieniem – Przecież... Wydaje się, jakby robiła to od dawna. Do tego czyta...

\- Levi, chodź – Eren pociągnął jego i Hange trochę dalej – Wydaje mi się, że Kaiyo miał to samo. Potrafił mówić, ale bał się robić to przy nas.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że Isabel robi to samo, to dlaczego mówi przy nim?

\- Bo jest dzieckiem – Hange wydawała się, jakby właśnie coś jej zaświtało – Pamiętacie, jaki był na początku Kaiyo? Bał się wszystkich ludzi, ale kiedy po drodze do Zamku zobaczył dzieci...

\- Wcale się ich nie bał – zrozumiał Eren – Hange, nie uważasz, że możemy podać jej już to serum? Mam złe przeczucie...  
Kobieta skinęła głową, jednak to Levi odpowiedział.

\- Zrobimy to jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie możemy dłużej czekać.


	45. Forty-Fifth Flesh - Mała księżniczka Kapitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra.  
> Od tego rozdziału wzwyż, trzeba ścisnąć poślady i wszystko pięknie ogarnąć.
> 
> Kolejne teorie?
> 
> A może już wiecie do czego to wszystko dąży?
> 
> Do następnego!

  
Przy obiedzie, wszyscy siedzieli jak na szpilkach.

Irene, chyba jako jedyna mogła coś przełknąć... No i Sasha, tyle że ona zawsze mogła.

Każdy wiedział, jaki jest tego powód.  
Na końcu stołu, siedział OBCY.

Tak właśnie nazywano Zeke'a wśród byłych kadetów, ze sto czwartego korpusu treningowego.

Czy mieli się czego bać? Nikt nie wiedział, choć mężczyzna przebywał w kwaterze już dwa tygodnie.

Isabel grzecznie przebierała w warzywach na swoim talerzu i mimo zapewnień brata, że marchew jest bardzo zdrowa, nie chciała jej nawet tknąć.

Eren zerkał na nią z ukosa.  
W pewnej chwili Kaiyo, nabił na widelec znienawidzone przez dziewczynkę warzywo i na siłę wcisnął jej do ust.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.  
Marchew wylądowała wprost na jego twarzy, a ona głośno warknęła.

\- Nie zjem tego, Kaiyo!- wrzasnęła, przykuwając tym uwagę wszystkich obecnych – Jesteś totalnym debilem, wiesz?!

Musiała minąć chwila, zanim dziecko zorientowało się, że wykrzyczało to na głos.  
Jej dolna warga zaczęła drżeć, jej brat w ułamku sekundy zeskoczył z krzesła i przytulił ją.

\- Przepraszam, Isabel! Nie chciałem!

Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać.  
Tylko Kaiyo, tulił do siebie szlochającą cicho siostrzyczkę, szepcząc coś uspokajająco.

Mała szepnęła mu nagle coś do ucha, chłopiec w tym momencie wstał i podszedł do Levia.

\- Tato, Isabel musi do łazienki.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową, Kaiyo rozumiejąc przekaz, wrócił po brunetkę i za rękę wyprowadził z jadalni.

\- Ona mówi?- zaczął Erwin, kiedy tylko drzwi trzasnęły za dziećmi.

\- Już od dawna – skomentowała Irene, zabierając z talerza swojego przyjaciela mięso, którego i tak by nie zjadł.

\- Ale jak?  
\- Po prostu mówi, Kaiyo też tak miał – Ackermann wstał z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- A ty dokąd?- Hange spojrzała w jego stronę.  
\- Wierzysz w to, że chciała wyjść na siku? – Levi prychnął – Pewnie rozmawiają.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w kierunku toalet.  
Nie mylił się, kiedy doszedł do drzwi, usłyszał cichy głosik swojego syna.

\- Izuś, ty musisz się przełamać i zacząć mówić przy nich – powiedział – To nie jest takie straszne.

\- A... Ale ja się boję – zaszlochała cicho dziewczynka – Nie potrafię!

\- Przecież nie ma czego!  
\- Ty też długo nie mówiłeś, też się pewnie bałeś!

\- Ja tego nie pamiętam, Izuś. Chodź, trzeba ich przeprosić za tą sytuację.

\- Ale nie zjem tego czegoś – dziewczynka zachichotała.  
\- Wiem, już nie będę cię zmuszał – obiecał.

Ackermann, usłyszawszy kroki, szybko wrócił do jadalni i usiadł na swoim miejscu.  
Ledwo to zrobił, a do pomieszczenia wróciły dzieci i stanęły na środku.

\- Isabel chciałaby wam coś powiedzieć -Powiedział stanowczo Kaiyo, szturchając lekko siostrę.

\- Prze... Przepraszam za tą marchew!- krzyknęła zdenerwowana i spuściła głowę, a jeszcze krótkie, czarne włosy opadły jej na twarz, ukrywając wciąż drgającą wargę.

\- Nic się nie stało, Isabel – nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, zrobił to, ku zdziwieniu obecnych, Zeke – Przecież nikt cię za to nie ukarze.

Dziewczynka uniosła na niego błyszczące od łez oczy, po czym odeszła od Kaiyo w stronę starszego Jaegera.

\- Mogę jeść z tobą, wujku? – Zapytała cicho – zjem nawet marchew!

Jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jasne mała, wskakuj – posadził ją sobie na kolanach - i nie musisz jadać rzeczy, których nie lubisz.

Przełamała się.

Isabel Ackermann, była z siebie dumna.

*

\- Nie masz mniejszej igły, sadystyczna wariatko?! – Levi prawie krzyknął.

\- Opanuj się tatuśku, tej samej używałam dla Kaiyo – Hange nabrała odrobinę gęstej cieczy z probówki, po czym podeszła do krzesła, na którym siedziała dziewczynka.

\- Kaiyo to facet, idiotko. On wszystko zniesie, ale Isabel... Ona jest taka mała i krucha...

\- Nie histeryzuj, szwagier! – dużo dłoń Zeke’a, uderzyła z impetem o jego ramię – Twoja córka to silna laska.

\- Co to? – szepnęła dziewczynka, kiedy zobaczyła igłę – Będzie bolało?

Nadal mówiła niepewnie i roztrzęsionym głosem, jednak samo to, było już postępem.

\- Tylko troszeczkę – kobieta wstrzyknęła zawartość strzykawki w jej ramię, kiedy drzwi laboratorium otworzyły się, uderzając o ścianę.

\- Nie!- krzyk Kaiyo rozszedł się echem po pomieszczeniu – Nie możesz tego...  
Chłopiec nie dokończył, zataczając się lekko, po czym opadł nieprzytomny na podłogę.

Levi od razu podbiegł do niego, jednak pisk Hange sprawił, że podnosząc dziecko, nie wybiegł na zewnątrz, a spojrzał w tył.

Jego córka, także była nieprzytomna.

*

Ackermann, razem z Laną, od dwóch godzin siedzieli przy nieprzytomnej Isabel.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć... Kto mógł dodać środek usypiający do leku?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Przynajmniej nie było go tyle, żeby zabić.

\- Jestem tylko ciekaw, dlaczego Kaiyo też zemdlał. Przecież jemu nic nie podaliśmy.

\- Skoro już mowa o Kaiyo... Może skocz sprawdzić jak z nim? Zostanę tu z małą.

  
Levi skinął głową.  
Już od dłuższego czasu miał taki zamiar, jednak bał się, co może usłyszeć od Hange po zbadaniu Kaiyo.

\- Dobra, niech będzie – Mężczyzna wstał z krzesła – Pilnuj jej.

\- Jasne, nie spuszczę jej z oczu.

Ackermann westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do tego, gdzie Hange badała Kaiyo.

Już w chwili, kiedy był obok drzwi, usłyszał krzyk swojego syna.

\- Isabel! Ona ją zabrała! Woła mnie, Isabel mnie woła!

Jego serce przyspieszyło.  
Otworzył drzwi szybciej i z większą siłą, niż zamierzał, za nimi zobaczył syna, który wyglądał jakby dopiero co, wyrwał się z jakiegoś koszmaru.

– Tato! Ona ją zabrała!  
Chłopiec szarpał się w łóżku, ledwo przytrzymywany przez Zoë.

\- Jaka ona? – w głosie kapitana, można było wyczuć strach – Isabel jest bezpieczna z Laną...

\- Z Laną?!- Ackermann spojrzał na Erena, który stał teraz w drzwiach – Zostawiłeś Isabel z Laną?!

To, co czuł w tym momencie Jaeger, nie było już nawet przeczuciem.  
To była pewność, że jego młodsze dziecko jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

*

\- Nie wierzę, jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak głupiego! – Wrzask Erena mógł zapewne usłyszeć każdy, kto przebywał w odrębie dwóch pięter – Kaiyo miał rację, że trzeba ją od razu zabić!

\- Przestańcie się drżeć, do cholery! – Krzyk Erwina przerwał oskarżenia szatyna, kierowane do kapitana – Teraz nie możemy gdybać, stało się i trzeba znaleźć jakiekolwiek poszlaki.

\- Okno było otwarte, brak sprzętu do manewru w szafie... Bardzo trudne do rozgryzienia. Pewnie ukryła się gdzieś w lesie – Zeke, który opierał się o ścianę, nerwowo odpalił kolejnego z rzędu papierosa – Tylko do czego jej cholera jasna, potrzebna Isabel?!

Paczka zapałek, którą starszy Jaeger cisnął o ścianę, lekko zagrzechotała, opadając na podłogę.

\- Myślicie, że miała wspólnika? – Levi, starając się ukryć nerwy, założył nogę na nogę i ręce na piersi.

\- Na mnie nie patrzcie – stojący w kącie Kevin zobaczył nieufność w spojrzeniach zebranych – Przecież przysięgałem przed królową, że nic nie odpierdolę, tak?

\- Nawet jeśli, i tak by się nie ujawnił... – westchnął generał.

\- Kaiyo mówi, że wie, gdzie jest Izuś!- do pomieszczenia wparowała zdyszana Irene – on... Widział...

Pozornie spokojny Levi, jako pierwszy wybiegł z pomieszczenia, wbiegając po trzy stopnie w górę.  
Kiedy drzwi pokoju trzasnęły pod wpływem jego pchnięcia, Mikasa puściła wyrywające się dziecko.

\- Tato! Ona tam jest, trzeba po nią iść!  
\- Kaiyo, uspokój się – Ackermann ukląkł przedni nim – inaczej nie zrozumiem nic z twojej wypowiedzi.

\- Lana zabrała Isabel... Na plażę... Tam są tytani... Dużo... Dużo tytanów...  
Chłopiec dyszał, jakby przebiegł właśnie Maraton.

\- Powiesz nam, skąd to wiesz...? – Erwin zjawił się tuż obok - Nie możemy uwierzyć Ci ot tak, na słowo.

\- I... Isabel mi pokazała – dzieciak spojrzał na generała jak na idiotę – w głowie...


	46. Forty-Sixth Flesh - Strach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wielkimi krokami do końca.  
> Teraz rozdziały będą krótsze ( chyba)
> 
> Nic więcej nie muszę chyba pisać  
> Zaczyna się rzeź.
> 
> Ps. Dziękuję Laly-Loo ,za to że wciąż mnie znosi 😅
> 
> To do następnego, c'nie?

Jeżeli wali się twój dom, uciekasz.

Kiedy płonie drzewo, odskakujesz.

Lecz kiedy ktoś Ci bliski jest w niebezpieczeństwie, lecisz łeb na szyję, byle go ocalić.

Nawet jeśli wiesz, że możesz zginąć.

Nawet jeżeli wiesz, że zginiesz.

Ostatnie strzyknięcia sprzętu, sprawdzanie pasów.

Ostatnie szepty, każdy dodawał sobie otuchy jak mógł, niektórzy patrzyli w niebo, wiedząc, że mogą robić to po raz ostatni.

To uczucie, które przeszywało ich za każdym razem, gdy wyjeżdżali za mury i tylko nowi go nie znali.

Mikasa pokrzepiająco złapała za dłoń Armina, po czym spojrzała na Kapitana.

Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, mimo to, każdy wiedział, że w jego wnętrzu rozgrywa się istne piekło.

Eren przeżywał to o wiele mocniej.  
Nerwowo zaciskał czerwoną chustkę, którą dziewczynka tak bardzo lubiła.  
Dosłownie zgniatał ją, emocje brały górę.

\- Nadal uważam, że powinieneś zostać tutaj z Kaiyo i Irene, zamiast Historii – Levi nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Jeżeli chodzi ci o działanie pod wpływem uczuć, to oznacza, że ty także powinieneś zostać.

Ackermann nie odpowiedział.

Dobrze wiedział, że Jaeger miał rację.  
W jego środku dosłownie wrzało, miał ochotę zabić tę małą gnidę, która porwała jego Isabel.

Jego małą dziewczynkę, która już raz prawie umarła mu w ramionach.

Miał ochotę też ukarać siebie, za to, że nie zaufał Kaiyo, kiedy ten zaatakował Lanę.

Jego syn miał rację, powinni byli ją od razu zabić.

\- Za chwilę wyruszamy – Głos wreszcie przejął sam dowódca Smith, poprawiając uchwyty sprzętu w pochwach – Tytani rozpowszechnili się w ciągu kilku godzin pod sam mur, rozdzielamy się według wcześniejszych instrukcji!

\- Kadeci chronią mur i ani mi się ważcie wchodzić w las – Dodał Levi, kiedy młodzi chcieli ruszać.

To on pierwszy szarpnął za lejce, roznosząc tętent kopyt po placu, kierując się w tę samą stronę, w którą jeszcze kilka tygodni temu jechali z Erenem.

Tyle że teraz nie mieli kilku godzin na dojazd, Ackermann stanął więc na pędzącym koniu i nie zważając na wcześniejsze rozkazy Erwina walczącego teraz o mur z kadetami, przygotował się do skoku.

\- Przechodzimy na manewr – powiedział dość głośno, wystrzeliwując haki- po drodze zabijamy każdego napotkanego tytana!

Na wykonanie tego rozkazu, długo czekać nie musieli, bo już po chwili pojawił się pierwszy czternasto-metrowiec.

Śruby w sprzęcie zaskrzypiały, syk wydobywającego się zewsząd gazu, dotarł do uszu oddziału Levia.

I zanim się spostrzegli, na ziemi leżał nie jeden, a trzech parujących powoli tytanów.

*

\- Nie, Irene! Nie zostanę! Nie rozumiesz, że Isabel woła mnie?! Mnie! Nie mamę, tatę czy kogokolwiek z oddziału! Mnie!

Chłopiec zapiął sprzączkę na mostku, po czy otworzył okno.

\- Kaiyo! Nie idź! – rudowłosej zaświeciły się oczy, z nadmiaru łez – Jeżeli zginiesz, już nigdy nie zostanę twoją żoną!

\- I tak nią nie zostaniesz, Irene! Zrozum, muszę tam iść, Isabel...

\- Jak to... Nie zostanę twoją żoną?- przerwała mu, jej głos zarwał się – obiecałeś!

Dziewczynka tupnęła nogą, po jej policzkach pociekły gorzkie Stróżki rozpaczy.

\- Powiedziałem tak, żebyś się odwaliła, okej?! – wrzasnął, łamiąc tym nie tylko jej serce, ale i swoje – Nikt nie chciałby takiej dziecinnej i głupiej żony jak ty!

-Jestes najgłupszym chłopakiem, jakiego spotkałam, Kaiyo! Kłamaca! Okropny kłamca!

Dziewczynka wybiegła z płaczem z pomieszczenia, wymijając w drodze na dół Historię, niosącą im właśnie ciasteczka.

Blondynka rzuciła się za nią biegiem, jednak kiedy Irene zatrzasnęła za sobą główne drzwi, te nie chciały się ponownie otworzyć.

Rudowłosa stanęła na środku placu, ostatni raz spoglądając w stronę lasu, na manewrującego wśród drzew Kaiyo.

Kiedy chłopiec zniknął z jej pola widzenia, ona odwróciła się, ocierając oczy rękawem.

Ku jej zakończeniu, w oknie holu zobaczyła Historię, wymachującą energicznie rękami ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Mam się... Odwrócić?- szepnęła do siebie, gdy blondynka zaczęła nerwowo robić ręką kółka w powietrzu.

Irene zrobiła to i w tym samym momencie, ogromna dłoń pochwyciła ją, zamykając w pięści tak, że nawet najmniejszy promyk z zachodu nie mógł do niej dotrzeć.

*

Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, gdy Generał Smith dotarł pod mur.

Nie mieli opracowanego dokładnego planu, musieli zdać się na ślepy los i umiejętności młodych kadetów, którzy na oczy nie widzieli tytanów.

Cóż za ironia losu, że cały wyćwiczony oddział oddał Leviowi, by ten mógł odbić córkę.

W lesie było na pewno o wiele więcej tytanów, niż te kilka przy murze, ponieważ większość nadziała się zapewne na miny błyskowe Armina.

Erwin przeliczył się jednak.

Pod bramą Shiganshiny, tłoczyło się kilkanaście piętnasto- i trzynasto-metrowych bestii.

Sam ich widok napawał strachem jego, nie mówiąc już o widocznych uczuciach, na twarzach kadetów.

W tym momencie Generał pomyślał, że zrobił jedną wielką głupotę, zabierając te dzieci na pewną śmierć.

Do manewru przeszedł jako pierwszy, krzycząc głośno do oddziału militarnych, by się wycofali.

Ze szczytu muru widział las.  
Las, znad którego ulatywała gęstymi chmurami para, z ciał zabitych przez jego oddział, tytanów.

Teraz zmienił zdanie.  
Sądząc po ilości tych bestii w miejscu, gdzie prawdopodobnie była Isabel, dobrze zrobił, wysyłając tam swój oddział.

Odwracając wzrok od lasu, wymienił ostrza, po czym łeb na szyję rzucił się w przepaść, raz po raz przecinając karki kolejnych, nadciągających zewsząd tytanów.


	47. Forty-Seventh Flesh - Rzeź

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wstawiam teraz, bo później mogę nie mieć czasu.  
> Lecę zaraz do pracy, kończę o czternastej i na szesnastą na urodziny brata...  
> (Jakby mnie to jeszcze cieszyło 😒)
> 
> Kolejny rozdział, za który dziękuję Laly-Loo
> 
> Bez niej te opisy brzmiały by "wszedł, wziął i poszedł".
> 
> Więc ten 😎
> 
> O i jeszcze jedno - następny rozdział, będzie rozdziałem PRZEDOSTATNIM
> 
> Też was mocko kocham ;*
> 
> Do następnego, tagg?

Ostrza przecinały skórę z doskonałą precyzją, wyćwiczonym już ruchem wyrywał z ich ciał ostatnie konania.

Brał pod uwagę to, że napotkają na swojej drodze tytanów, ale nie przypuszczałby, że aż tylu.

Mgła wytworzona przez parujące zwłoki, już dawno podzieliła ich na mniejsze grupki, czasem na pojedyncze, jak on.

Za wszelką cenę, próbował zlokalizować wśród tego zamieszania pewnego bachora, jednak nie potrafił.  
Widoczność była kurewsko mdła, nawet gdyby wysilił swój wzrok, lub zaświecił... Czymkolwiek, para zasłaniałaby mu wszystko w odrębie kilku metrów.

Wiedział dobrze, że jego noga długo już nie pociągnie przy kontroli sprzętu, więc na małą chwilę opuścił się między drzewa, ocierając stróżkę, chyba nawet nie swojej, krwi z policzka, kiedy na swoich plecach poczuł te, tak dobrze mu znane.

\- Oi, Eren! - krzyknął, wsuwając w kontroler kolejne ostrze - Co ty odpierdalasz, dzieciaku?!

\- Osłaniam Cię idioto, nie widzisz?  
Po tych słowach wystrzelił haki, a spomiędzy unoszącej się pary usłyszał huk upadającego cielska.

\- Eren!

\- Uważaj Levi! Następny za tobą!- krzyknął chłopak.

Levi nawet nie patrząc, ruszył w tamtą stronę, znów wirując w powietrzu, jakby właśnie od tych wywijasów miało zależeć jego życie.

Chociaż, w pewnym sensie, zależało. Kiedyś właśnie to uratowało mu tyłek, gdy napotkał na swojej drodze piętnasto-metrowca, który gdyby nie technika Ackermanna, złapałby go w mgnieniu oka.

Większość swojego życia spędził, będąc podziwianym, nazywany Najsilniejszym Żołnierzem Ludzkości.

Kiedyś gnojony w podziemiach, potrzebujący kraść, by przeżyć, zabijać, by ochronić przyjaciół, by nie długo później, dążąc do szczęścia, stracić ich.

\- Isabel... - szepnął, kiedy przecinał kark olbrzyma, sam nie wiedząc, czy mówi w tym momencie o jego małej, przeyszywanej siostrzyczce, czy o córce, jego ukochanej księżniczce, której życie w tym momencie zależało od niego.

Opadł na ziemię, z pozoru nie ujawniając żadnych uczuć, stanął nad zabitym tytanem.

\- Ocalimy ją Eren, obiecuję - powiedział cicho i wyraźnie, tak, że chłopak był pewien jego słów.

Jednak zmieniło się to, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Łzy obficie skapywały z jego brody na żabot, niechlujnie zwisający z szyi, ubrudzony nie wiadomo czyją krwią.

Mimo to Jaeger uwierzył, że przez to przejdą.

Nie wiedział, kim jest Lana, czego oczekuje i czy jej pokonanie będzie trudne.  
Dla nich zawsze była miłą i pomocną nastolatką.

I dlaczego nikt nie powiedział, że zbyt miłą?  
Przecież Petra, była taka sama... A nigdy nie skrzywdziła muchy.

Niby Lana jest człowiekiem, jednak tytani w jakiś sposób otaczają plażę, jakby nie pozwalali zawodowcom tam dotrzeć.  
Czy dziewczyna w jakiś sposób przejęła koordynat?

Jakby nie patrzeć... Także była Ackermannem tylko w połowie.

\- A co jeśli... Jej matka była taka jak ja?- zapytał cicho, patrząc, jak przed nim mgła powoli opada, by zaraz mogła zastąpić ją kolejna fala z następnych powalonych tytanów.

\- Taka jak ty, czyli?  
\- Może Lana, tak samo, jak Kaiyo i Isabel... Mogłaby przejąć koordynat?

\- Nie pleć bachorze, Er... UWAŻAJ!  
Czarnowłosy w ostatniej chwili odsunął go spod kroku, około 20-metrowca.

\- Wracajmy na manewr - powiedział młodszy, po raz kolejny tego dnia, wymieniając ostrza - trzeba...

Levi zatkał mu usta.  
Dosłownie, wepchnął mu swój język do ust, nie bawiąc się w żadne podchody, krótko, choć mocno i namiętnie, całując.

\- Nie daj się zabić, Eren - powiedział poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy - I pod żadnym pozorem... Mnie nie ratuj.

*

Mikasa stanęła na trzynasto-metrowym cielsku, obracając się wokół własnej osi, by wychwycić wzrokiem Armina.

Musiała minąć chwila, zanim para lekko opadła i mogła zobaczyć, jak chłopak radzi sobie z następnym olbrzymem.

Jemu nie musiała pomagać, więc ruszyła w całkiem przeciwną stronę.  
Kilka szkieletów leżało na złamanych drzewach, las był gęsty, jednak po tej walce całkowicie przerzedł.

Między konarami można było już dostrzec nocne niebo, pod nią widać było, odbijający światło księżyca piasek, który mówił jej, że są blisko celu.  
Ku jej zaskoczeniu, aż do samej plaży nie zauważyła żadnego wroga.  
To było aż za proste. Za jej plecami rozgrywało się piekło, ona sama wyszła z lasu, mocząc ciężkie, wojskowe buty w sypkim piachu i w tym momencie to zauważyła.

Zapłakana dziewczynka, związana grubą liną na jednym z konarów drzewa, stojącego nad samym brzegiem.

Ułożona była w taki sposób, że pochylona była w tył i tylko jeden sznurek, przewiązany do pnia dzielił ją od upadku w taflę głębokiej wody.

Ackermann stanęła w miejscu, a strach przeszył ją całą, obdarzając jej ciało serią dreszczy i odrętwienia.  
Nie mogła się ruszyć, wszystkie kończyny, jakby zmówiły się i jednogłośnie nie chciały jej słuchać, utrzymując dziewczynę w miejscu.

Cały świat w jednym momencie zatrzymał się, a jej oczy rejestrowały tylko szarpiącą się, małą brunetkę.  
Ułamek sekundy zadecydował o tym, że jej umysł nie zarejestrował bestii, między której palcami się nagle znalazła.

Dopiero wtedy władza w ciele wróciła, mimo to, uścisk nie pozwolił jej nawet sięgnąć po ostrza.

Jej umysł jak na złość pokazywał obrazy sprzed lat.

\- Przecież... - szepnęła cicho, tracąc jakąkolwiek nadzieję - To mogło... Być nasze dziecko...

„Miał na sobie, czerwony szaliczek

Wokół szyi, w zimnie owinął jej

Nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć

Po raz pierwszy, zakochała w nim się (...)."*

Dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ciele, pozbawiając tchu, dopiero teraz zrozumiała co oznacza zdanie „całe życie przeleciało przed oczami".

Łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach, rozum już wiedział, że to koniec, jednak ciało wciąż szarpało się, jakby nie chciało przyjąć prawdy.

Oddech zaczął słabnąć, nie miała już sił, by dalej walczyć.

Ciężka dłoń już zbliżała się do ust tytana, kiedy uścisk nagle zelżał, aż w końcu całkowicie puścił, a ona znalazła się w czyichś ramionach.

Kątem oka dostrzegła pełne strachu, piwne oczy.  
\- Spokojnie, nie dam Ci zginąć.  
Chłopak wylądował i ostrożnie ułożył ją na ziemi, opierając o pień jednego z drzew.

\- Jean! - Jej oczy błyszczały od łez, kiedy wybawiciel ruszył z powrotem na szarżę.  
Dopiero teraz zauważyła ogrom tytana, którego odcięta przez Kirschteina dłoń, powoli odrastała.

Na pewno miał o wiele więcej niż dwadzieścia metrów.  
Szok powoli mijał, adrenalina ulatniała się z jej ciała, gdy patrzyła, jak chłopak krąży wokół tytana.  
Ten natomiast machał zawzięcie rękoma na wszystkie strony, odganiając piwnookiego, niczym natrętną muchę, przeszkadzającą mu w funkcjonowaniu.

Mogła tylko podejrzewać, że był to odmieniec.  
Chciała wstać, jednak gdy tylko uniosła się, przeszył ją ból w klatce piersiowej i upadła na wcześniejsze miejsce. Coś jej mówiło, że jej żebra były w opłakanym stanie.

Łapiąc się za obolałe miejsce, spojrzała z powrotem na walczącego Jeana, jednak widok, jaki zastała, przyprawił ją o mdłości.

\- Jean!- wrzasnęła, chcąc za wszelką cenę doczołgać się do leżącego na ziemi chłopaka.

Nie zdało się to na wiele, bo już po kilku ruchach leżała twarzą w ziemi.

Rozumiała doskonale, że nie tylko żebra miała zmiażdżone.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę wydzierała z gardła jego imię, między szlochami i waporami starając się bezskutecznie podnieść.

Ręka tytana po raz kolejny sięgnęła po nią, kiedy stało się coś niespodziewanego.

Nie zauważyła nawet, kto pozbawił olbrzyma wszystkich kończyn, rozcinając je z dokładną precyzją.

Pierwsze, co przyszło jej na myśl, to Kapitan Levi, jednak widoku, jaki zastała, spodziewać się nie mogła.

***

*piosenka Mikasy, napisana specjalnie dla naszej grupowej Marakasy ^^


	48. Forty-Eighth Flesh - Szarża

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więc ten...  
> Przedostatni rozdział, ja...  
> No bo ten...  
> Nie wiem, co mam tu napisać.
> 
> Piszcie komentarze, proszę, chcę znać wasze myśli na temat tych rozdziałów.  
> Są one ostatnie i tak jakby..
> 
> Najważniejsze.
> 
> Bo niedługo przyjdzie nam się pożegnać z "Ono".
> 
> Pamiętajcie, że was uwielbiam.  
> Bez tak licznego grona czytelników, na pewno ta książka zostałaby porzucona w połowie, jak wiele poprzednich.
> 
> Dziękuję.

Dla Levia, widzącego stojącego na zabitym tytanie syna i córkę, zwisającą bezwładnie nad wodą, wybór był całkowicie oczywisty.

\- Eren! – wrzasnął do narzeczonego, kierując się w stronę Isabel – Bierz Kaiyo i spierdalaj jak najdalej!

Chłopak już nawet nie próbował się mu sprzeciwiać.

Wiedział, że musiał za wszelką cenę odciągnąć z pola bitwy ich syna, który nie wiadomo jak się na nim pojawił.

\- Armin! Zajmij się Mikasą!- Eren poinstruował przyjaciela, biorąc w ramiona syna i unosząc się z nim nad ziemię.

Chłopiec dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że ten go zgarnął.  
Dopiero co ocalił swoją ciotkę, powinno należeć mu się „dziękuję”, a nie zakleszczanie w uścisku i zabieranie z pola walki.

\- Mamo, nie!- krzyknął dzieciak, zaczynając się wierzgać- Isabel mnie woła!

Jaeger jednak już go nie słuchał, jedyne co było ważne, to jego bezpieczeństwo.

W tym samym czasie, Levi za wszelką cenę próbował odplątać liny, którymi opleciona była Isabel.

Supłów było tyle, jakby ktoś chciał za wszelką cenę przedłużyć czas uwalniania dziecka.  
Ackermannowi w końcu się to udało i w tym samym momencie usłyszał szaleńczy chichot z dołu.

\- Myślałeś, że ci się uda, Levi ?- czarnowłosa wyszła zza pnia, pod ramię ciągnąć zakneblowaną i związaną, rudą dziewczynkę – Oh, Levi... Levi... Levi...

\- Irene!- dało się słyszeć przepełniony desperacją krzyk Kaiyo – Irene idiotko! Dlaczego dałaś się złapać?!- darł się, wciąż próbując uwolnić z obejmujących go ramion Erena.

Levi trzymał córkę, Eren syna, Armin bronił rannej Mikasy, a Jean poległ.  
Reszta jeszcze nie zdołała wyjść z lasu, więc nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak zdać się na los.

\- Eren, spójrz jej w oczy!- Armin dosłownie znikąd pojawił się przy nim, trzymając na rękach Mikasę.  
Chłopak zrobił to i wtedy doszła do niego prawda.

Dziewczyny oczy były oczyma szaleńca, identyczne, jak te u jej ojca.

\- Ktoś jej podał serum... – powiedział dosyć pewnie.

\- Tak i myślę, że właśnie to wyczuł Kaiyo, kiedy po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył. Dlatego ją zaatakował, tak samo, jak Kennego.

\- Armin, możesz mnie posadzić?- czarnowłosa odezwała się – powinieneś mieć wolne ręce.  
\- Tak, już się robi – odpowiedział, szybko sadzając ją pod kolejnym drzewie.

Eren otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy jego przyjaciel musnął usta dziewczyny wargami, po czym stanął z powrotem obok niego, wyjmując broń.

Jaeger wolał tego nie komentować, miał w tej chwili na głowie rzeczy ważniejsze, niż jego przyjaciele, którzy ukrywali przed nim swoją bliskość.

\- Eren, zostaw tu Kaiyo i leć po Irene – Arlelt, po skinięciu przez szatyna głową, przejął chłopca i patrzył, jak ten wbija haki w jedno z drzew, manewrując w stronę dziewczyny.

*

Levi złapał mocno córkę, przechodząc w jednej chwili na manewr, jednak nieszczęście chciało, że zrobił to o wiele zbyt gwałtownie.

Poczuł ból i mocny nacisk w kontuzjowanej wcześniej nodze, którą już dwa razy miał złamaną.

\- Cholera, nie teraz – jęknął, rzucając spojrzenie na kurczowo trzymającą się go córkę.  
-Trzymaj się ter... ah! – Zanim zdążył ostrzec dziecko przed skokiem, w jego nodze coś strzeliło, a on stracił całkowitą kontrolę nad sprzętem.

Kolejne złamanie kości udowej, coś czuł, że poszło mu też ścięgno.  
Wtulił w siebie córkę i oczekując upadku, starał się lecieć plecami w dół, by to ona spadła na niego, nie na odwrót, jednak kiedy był już gotowy na gwałtowne zetknięcie z ziemią, pochwyciły go silne ramiona.

\- Dlaczego...  
\- Albo wy, albo Irene – Eren przerwał mu – wybór był banalny.

\- Mamo! – Isabel zaświergotała ślicznie, najsłodszym głosikiem, jaki w życiu oboje słyszeli.  
Levi spojrzał na Erena, ale zamiast rozczulenia, w jego oczach był strach.  
Nie zdążył zareagować, nim dziewczynka odpięła kilkoma ruchami sprzączkę od sprzętu matki i całą trójką polecieli w dół.

Eren mimo szoku, zachował powagę i objął mocniej dziewczynkę, jak i ukochanego, Ackermann zrobił identycznie ze swojej strony, razem z nim tworząc bezpieczny 'kokon' dla córki.

Sekundę później zderzyli się z piaskiem, który zamortyzował na szczęście upadek, po czym przeturlali kawałek.

Dopiero kiedy zatrzymali się, Eren odsunął się nieznacznie.  
Levi dopiero w tej chwili zauważył to, czego wystraszył się Jaeger jeszcze u góry.

Źrenice Isabel zakrywały całe jej tęczówki, a ona sama wydawała się, być w jakimś transie.  
Musiała minąć chwila, zanim jej oczy wróciły do normy, a z nich poleciało kilka łez.

\- Prze... Przepraszam... - Szepnęła, ocierając je rękawem.

\- Isabel, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?- Ackermann złapał ją delikatnie za ramiona – Isabel!

\- K... Kaiyo mi... Kazał...- zaszlochała – jestem mu potrzebna... Na dole...

Levi spojrzał w stronę brzegu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się Lana. Dziewczyna wyglądała w tej chwili, na lekko zszokowaną.

A to, co stało się później, trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy, choć Ackermann widział to niczym na zwolnionej taśmie.

*

Erwin stanął na murze, ocierając z czoła kropelki potu i krwi, które gdyby tego nie zrobił, za chwilę wleciałyby mu do oczu.

Tylu tytanów na raz nie widział jeszcze nigdy, jakby wszystkie zebrały się właśnie w okolicach lasu i Marii.

\- Smith, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć – Obok niego wylądował ktoś, kogo najmniej w tej chwili się spodziewał, a mianowicie Generał Pyxis.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?!- blondyn zapytał, odganiając od siebie szok – Aż tutaj?!

\- Słyszałem, co się dzieje. Kilka dni temu, odkryliśmy coś niepokojącego – mężczyzna wyjął zza pazuchy piersiówkę i upił kilka łyków – słuchaj. W podłodze lochu, gdzie przetrzymywany był kryształ z Annie, była wyrwa – znów pociągnął spory haust – A Annie brak.

Po tych słowach czknął, a na jego policzkach wykwitł rumieniec.

\- Że co?! I ty nazywasz to „niepokojące”...?

\- No, ktoś zrobił podkop. Była tam też pusta strzykawka po serum.

\- Cholera!  
W jednej chwili Erwin szykował się do skoku, jednak zanim to zrobił, ziemia pod nimi zatrzęsła się, a oni mogli dojrzeć błysk, dochodzący z lasu.

\- Co się kurwa...  
\- I masz sprawcę – Pyxis wskazał miejsce całego zajścia palcem – Może zdążysz.

Smith znów zaklął pod nosem.  
Ktoś przejął moc tytana kobiecego i prawdopodobnie, w tej właśnie chwili przerzedzał jego korpus.

Skacząc na oślep, nie pomyślał dwa razy nad celem, co było okropnym błędem z jego strony.  
Gdyby nie coś – a raczej ktoś, nie naskoczył na olbrzyma, generał byłby już martwy.

Dopiero stając stopami na ziemi, zorientował się, co tak naprawdę zaszło.

Kark bestii właśnie wyrywał nie kto inny jak Ymir, z Historią na grzbiecie.

\- Pan wsiada na konia, Generale!- wrzasnęła blondynka – trzeba im pomóc!  
Erwin szybko wykonał ruch i już po chwili galopował w stronę lasu, z tytanicą biegnącą u boku.

\- Ymir przybiegła do mnie, kiedy tylko zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak – Historia starała się przekrzyczeć wiatr – W ich plemieniu mówili, o skradzionej mocy jednego z dziewięciu tytanów.

\- Właśnie Pyxis powiadomił mnie o zniknięciu Annie!- Erwin także krzyczał – i już chyba wiem, kto to...

\- Generale, koordynat też przeszedł na inną osobę!- przerwała mu – i Ymir podejrzewa, co mogło się z nim stać.

\- A dokładniej?!  
Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed wejściem w las, gdzie właśnie odbywała się krwawa bitwa, po czym każde słowo wypowiedziała cicho, acz wyraźnie.

\- Koordynat jest w Kaiyo. Prawdopodobnie oddał jego część Isabel, kiedy ta się urodziła, by przywrócić ją do żywych. Dlatego nie wyczułam go w żadnym z nich ani ja, ani Zeke. Ponieważ żadne z nich, nie ma tej mocy w całości.

Smith, będąc w osłupieniu, nie potrafił dobrać odpowiednich słów, więc po prostu szarpnął za lejce, ruszając w szarżę.


	49. Forty-Ninth Flesh - Ostatni Cios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No i jest  
> Ostatni rozdział...
> 
> Pojawi się na pewno jeszcze epilog, jednak nie wiem kiedy, na pewno na dniach
> 
> Dziękuję wam jeszcze raz
> 
> Kocham was  
> I tak, wiem, że miał być w nocy ale ten... Praca rano.
> 
> Kwzcs

  
Przed nimi w jednej chwili pojawiła się kobieta tytan.

W jednej z dłoni wciąż zaciśniętą miała związaną Irene, Kaiyo przytrzymywany przez Armina, z całych sił próbował się wyrwać.

Jeżeli miał ocalić rudowłosą, musiał zrobić to jak najszybciej, jednak blondyn dość mocno go trzymał, a chłopiec nie chciał go skrzywdzić, na siłę uciekając.

\- Kaiyo, przestań się szarpać! - jęknął Arlelt, tracąc powoli siły - Twoi rodzice się wszystkim zajmą!

\- Tata nie może się ruszać, naprawdę sądzisz, że coś poradzi?! - dziecko wrzasnęło głosem pełnym jadu - Irene! Trzymaj się! Irene!

Bursztynowooka starała się wyswobodzić, jednak na marne.  
Patrzyła w oczy swojego przyjaciela, mimo że był tak daleko, dostrzegała strach między błyskami wściekłości w szmaragdzie jego oczu.

Chwila ta trwała wieczność, Eren wstał, by ruszyć na kobietę, jednak jego sprzęt został odczepiony od pasów, a formę tytana próbował przyjąć bezskutecznie.

Levi w końcu nie wytrzymał szlochu córki i wtulił jej twarz w siebie, by nie musiała oglądać raniącego swoje dłonie chłopaka.

\- Eren, uspokój się! Nie dasz rady, chcesz, żeby Isabel i Kaiyo musieli na to patrzeć?! - krzyknął w końcu, samemu próbując opanować ból w sercu na widok zakrwawionego narzeczonego.

Dopiero w tamtym momencie, Jaeger uświadomił sobie, że jego własne dzieci muszą oglądać, jak ich matka samookalecza się, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego.  
No, przynajmniej Isabel, nic nie rozumiała.

Cofnął się o kilka kroków, biorąc w ramiona swój mały skarb. Nic nie mogli poradzić, na zaciskającą się dłoń tytanicy, na ostatni, agonalny wrzask dziecka.

Jedyne co Levi mógł zrobić, to zasłonić córce oczy, by oszczędzić jej tego widoku.

\- Irene!- po całym Polu bitwy, rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk małego Ackermanna - Irene, przecież miałaś zostać moją żoną! Ja kłamałem! Przepraszam! Wcale nie jesteś głupia i dziecinna, kłamałem!

Takie same łzy bezradności poleciały z jego oczu, jak i spod powiek rudowłosej, której drobna, zakrwawiona sylwetka, już po chwili opadła bezwładnie na ziemię.

Znów imię dziewczynki przeleciało między ludźmi, jak i tytanami, które w jednej chwili i nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu, zatrzymały się.

Szok przebiegł po twarzach każdego z obecnych, kiedy tytani, jeden po drugim zaczynały zastygać w miejscu, łącznie z kobiecym.  
Jeden szybki ruch Kaiyo, którego nikt nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować, powalił Armina na ziemię, a sam chłopiec, mocno stąpając po piasku, przeszedł długość plaży, aż do ogromnej tytanicy.

Mijając martwe ciało przyjaciółki, nawet na nie nie spojrzał.

Wiedział, że to nic nie da, a tylko rozproszy go i zrani, życia jej nie przywracając.  
Swoją prawą dłoń wyciągnął w bok.

I wtedy Levi poczuł coś, co nie mogło równać się żadnym, wcześniej odczuwanym przez niego emocjom.  
Nawet opisać nie dało się, tego, jak serce przez chwilę uciska go, jak wszystkie jego wnętrzności wywracają się do góry dnem.

Isabel odsunęła głowę od jego torsu, patrząc niepewnie na brata.  
Levi, jakby odruchowo, puścił ją, tak samo, jak Eren.

Dopiero kiedy jej nieświadome kroki oddaliły się odrobinę, Jaeger dostrzegł w jej oczach tę samą pustkę, co wcześniej.

\- Isabel! Wracaj tu! - Chciał skoczyć po córkę, jednak nim zdążył to zrobić, silne ramiona oplotły go, ciągnąc na siebie.

\- Eren!- głos Kapitana sprawił, że chłopak przestał się szarpać - Isabel teraz robi to, co każe jej Kaiyo, prawda?  
\- T... Tak... - Z oczu Jaegera pociekły mocno, długo wstrzymywane łzy - Przynajmniej... Na to wygląda...

\- Więc musimy mu zaufać. Kiedy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłem, zobacz, do czego to doprowadziło. Po prostu dajmy mu robić to, co potrafi najlepiej, Eren!- w tym momencie potrząsnął nim i wtulił jego plecy w siebie - Jeżeli chce walczyć, niech walczy!

\- Ale do czego mu cholera jasna, Isabel?!

Na odpowiedź nie musiał czekać długo, choć nie takiej się spodziewał.  
Kiedy tylko dłoń dziewczynki zetknęła się z tą, należącą do jej brata, jej oczy wróciły do załzawionej normy, a ona sama dosłownie zwinęła się z bólu.

Złapała za swój nadgarstek, by wyrwać się z uścisku brata, jednak ten, trzymał ją o wiele za mocno.  
Szmaragd w oczach chłopca zaszedł mgłą, usta wygięły się w dość silny grymas.

Odczuwał fizyczny ból swojej siostrzyczki bólem psychicznym.  
Musiał ją ranić, nie potrafił, nie chciał jej ranić, musiał.

Nieskładne myśli latały po jego małej jeszcze głowie, kiedy ten bardziej ścisnął dłoń dziewczynki.

Eren znów zerwał się z miejsca i tak jak wcześniej, został pochwycony przez narzeczonego, który sam nie mogąc znieść widoku cierpiącej córki, objął chłopaka ramionami i zaczął się lekko z nim kołysać, nie zwracając już uwagi na łzy spływające obficie po polikach.

\- Eren... Zostaw... Zaufaj mu.

Palce Isabel zaczynały dosłownie pękać, najpierw paznokieć, później kilka małych, jakby nacięć, pojawiło się na całej długości każdego z nich.

\- B... Boli... - szeptała, wciąż próbując się wyrwać - Braciszku, boli...  
Jej głos był wprost rozpaczliwy, nikt wokół, nie mógł tego znieść, ale prawda była taka, że także nikt nie śmiał ruszyć się czy odezwać.

Nagle coś błysnęło, tuż nad nimi, a niebo zaczęło przybierać okropną, ciemną barwę, zakrywane stopniowo przybywającymi z każdej strony, chmurami burzowymi.  
Nastąpił grzmot, Kaiyo czuł, wiedział, że to już koniec.

Przymknął oczy, wolną rękę uniósł przed siebie, po czym mocno zacisnął pięść.

Znów zagrzmiało, a spomiędzy jego warg wydobył się najpotężniejszy krzyk, jaki kiedykolwiek i ktokolwiek mógł usłyszeć.

Równocześnie z ust jego siostry wyleciał płaczliwy, jednak tak samo głośny jęk bólu, gdy opadała z sił, utrzymywana jedynie przez wciąż ją trzymającą, dłoń brata.

\- Isabel, wytrzymaj... - szepnął chłopiec, a spod jego powiek spłynęły dwie, gorzkie łzy.

I w tej chwili, zapewne każdy człowiek, zadawał sobie pytanie „jak?".

Wszystko wokół otoczyło się parą, Kaiyo otworzył gwałtownie oczy i łapiąc półprzytomną siostrzyczkę w ramiona, przebiegł te kilkadziesiąt metrów z nią na rękach, ledwo unikając zmiażdżenia przez wielkie, opadające cielsko kobiety tytan.

W ostatniej chwili wskoczył z Isabel w ciepłe ramiona rodziców.  
Wokół można było dojrzeć, jak każdy, powtarzam, każdy tytan opada na ziemię, tak samo zaczynając parować.

I nie tylko zwyczajni tytani.

Zdezorientowani kadeci, którzy zostali przy murze, z szoku wyjść nie mogli, kiedy kawałki konstrukcji zaczęły opadać na ziemię, po drodze wydobywając z siebie obłoki.

Mur Maria nie był jedynym, znikającym we mgle murem. Także Rose i Sina zaczęły po chwili parować, wprawiając w szok, zdziwienie, a nawet płacz mieszkańców miast.

Wszystko wokół otoczone było w tym momencie parą, miasta, dystrykty, lasy i pola. Wszystko wydobywając z tytanich ciał, z których już niedługo miało nie zostać nic.

Jednak coś niesamowitego można było dojrzeć po tym, jak para całkowicie opadła.

Jednak Smith właśnie dojechał na miejsce, razem z królową, która w jednym momencie zeskoczyła z Ymir, jednak, zamiast podbiec do rannych, spojrzała na tytanią postać przyjaciółki.

Z lasu zaczynali wychodzić pozostali zwiadowcy, którym drogę blokowały wcześniej te Bestie.

Jakież ich zdumienie było, kiedy zobaczyli Ymir wydobywającą się z oparów... I nie tylko ją.

Z każdego miejsca, gdzie wcześniej upadł tytan, wstawał ledwo przytomny, nagi człowiek, swoje zdezorientowane kroki kierując ku brzegowi oceanu, w stronę wyglądającego zza horyzontu słońca.

Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, nie było osoby, z której oczu nie wyleciałby łzy ulgi, jaka otoczyła każdego z nich w tej chwili.

Historia naskoczyła na uśmiechniętą Ymir, Arlelt wtulił się w Mikasę, próbując uspokoić nerwy.

Kevin przebiegł przez całe pole i padł na kolana przed Laną, która dopiero co, wyłoniła się z tatanicy, po czym z płaczem wtulił w siebie.

Jego córka nie żyła.

Została mu tylko ta nastolatka, której poprzysiągł nigdy nie skrzywdzić.

Kiedy wszystkie emocje opadły, a po mgle i ciemnych chmurach nie było już śladu, Kaiyo odsunął się od trzymających go rodziców, wstając na chyboczące się nogi.

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę siostry, jednak ta zawahała się.

Podniosła się i palcem wskazującym dotknęła dłoni chłopca, orientując się, że jego dotyk przestał boleć.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech, zacisnęła swoje palce na jego, by ten mógł pociągnąć ja w stronę oceanu.

Ludzie, którzy obudzili się z przeznaczonego na wieczność snu, rozstępowali się, robiąc dzieciom przejście.

Eren, wtulił się z powrotem w roztrzęsionego Levia, patrząc, jak Kaiyo klęka przed swoją siostrzyczką i coś do niej szepce.

Nie mógł dosłyszeć, że były to przeprosiny, jednak widział, jak oboje przytulają się mocno, płacząc.

I ten pocałunek.  
Pocałunek, który Levi złożył na jego ustach.  
Pocałunek pełen wszystkich trosk, strachu, nadziei i miłości.

Zawierający wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa, każde drzemiące w nich obojgu uczucia.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy obok nich trzasnęła o ziemię Hange, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wiecie - zaczęła po swojemu - horror się skończył, Eren już nie jest tytanem... W sumie można powiedzieć, że tytani już nie istnieją - zaśmiała się głośno, zwracając tym uwagę wszystkich zwiadowców, więc reszta wypowiedzi była cichsza - Wiesz, Levi. Eren nie ma już w sobie komórek, więc więcej dzieci nie będzie.

Levi wzruszył ramionami.  
Nie miał siły jej odpyskować.  
Tak naprawdę nawet cieszył się, że kobieta ględzi mu teraz nad uchem, zamiast być trawioną właśnie w żołądku tytana.

\- Ale wiesz Levi... - Jej ton od razu zaniepokoił Ackermanna, jak i Jaegera - Mam jeszcze jedną taką komóreczkę - Szepnęła, od razu uciekając w popłochu, przed zabójczym wzrokiem Kapitana.

\- Nie skorzystam - Szepnął Eren, z powrotem ukrywając twarz w torsie Levia, kątem oka zerkając na swoje pociechy, taplające się w tym momencie w wodzie - Ta dwójka nam stanowczo wystarczy.

A Ackermann nie był pewien, czy ma mu wyjawić swoją wolę.

 


	50. EPILOG - Nowy początek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No to ten, chyba w epilogu wam coś ujawniłam.
> 
> Ciekawe, kto się domyśli 😂
> 
> Ps. Już wam mówię, nie tak szybko.
> 
> Potrzebuję przymusowej, dłuższej przerwy od pisania.
> 
>  
> 
> Kocham!
> 
> No to do...
> 
> Czasu po przymusowej przerwie !

  
\- Obawiam się, Isabel, że to nigdy nie zejdzie -Hange odwinęła bandaż z lewej dłoni dziewczynki, odkrywając podłużne wyrwy w skórze na jej palcach, oraz popękane w kilku miejscach paznokcie – Paznokcie, nie są największym problemem, ponieważ w końcu odrosną nowe, jednak blizny pozostaną prawdopodobnie na zawsze – zwróciła się do stojącego w progu Levia – Próbowałam już każdej jednej maści i nic nie pomaga...

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Hange... – Ackermann odbił się lekko od framugi, podchodząc do dziewczynki, po czym usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem, na którym ona była posadzona – Dlaczego je zakrywasz?

\- Bo są brzydkie – Szepnęła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Powiem Ci coś, Isabel – Levi uśmiechnął się, masując kciukiem blizny na jej dłoni- te szramy nie są brzydkie. One pokazują ludziom, że dzięki tobie ten świat jeszcze istnieje – mężczyzna spojrzał jej prosto w oczy – gdyby nie wy, mnie i mamy, też by już tu nie było.

Po tych słowach zwyczajnie pocałował jej czoło i wyszedł.  
Musiał pozwolić jej przemyśleć kilka rzeczy w spokoju.

Swoje kroki skierował do okna, w którym mógł ujrzeć prószący wciąż śnieg.  
W tym roku w jako jednym z nielicznych można było na ich marnej wysepce, dojrzeć śnieg.

Tak, mieszkali na wyspie.  
Świat był o wiele większy, niż mogliby przypuszczać i w ciągu tych pięciu miesięcy, odkąd tytani zniknęli pod obłokami pary, ludzkość zdążyła przejąć praktycznie całość obszaru, jaki posiadali.

Jedyne, co dzieliło ich od reszty świata, to ocean.  
Ocean, który kiedyś był dla nich widokiem nadziei, dziś był tylko przeszkodą.

\- Co tak myślisz, szwagier?  
Widząc w szybie odbicie starszego Jaegera, przybrał na twarz jedną ze swoich masek obojętności, mimo iż wiedział, że ten potrafi odczytywać emocje nawet spod niej.

\- Jeszcze nie szwagier, Zeke - odpowiedział bezemocjonalnie.

\- Ale za parę godzin to się zmieni – blondyn klepnął go w plecy, po czym otworzył okno i wyjął z kieszeni kurtki papierośnicę i otwartą podsunął pod nos Ackermanna – Schowaj stres w kieszeń. On zazwyczaj tylko pogarsza sytuację.

Levi nawet odrobinę się uśmiechnął, a za papierosa podziękował.  
Położył mężczyźnie dłoń na ramieniu, po czym lekko poklepał.

\- Dzięki za wszystko... Szwagier.

\- Nie masz za co – Zeke odpalił skręta, śmiejąc się donośnie – Po tylu ostrych kopniakach w rufę ludzkości, nawet tobie należy się trochę szczęścia.

\- Mimo wszystko, dziękuję.

Ackermann już chciał się odwracać, kiedy widok zasłoniła mu jakaś czapka, z impetem nasunięta na jego oczy.

Dopiero kiedy ze wściekłością ją zdjął, zobaczył, że jest to czapka ze skrzydłami wolności, jako emblemat.

\- Pełne umundurowanie, Levi – Erwin stał przed nim jak gdyby nigdy nic – A teraz won się przebrać. Goście się zjeżdżają.

Levi prychnął, po czym nakrył swoją głowę, salutując przed niedawno wybranym naczelnikiem.

*

\- Ale ja mu mówiłam! Mówiłam, żeby wziął jakieś kolorowe! Przecież te są takie zwyczajne! – Histeryzowała Hange, przyglądając się złotej obrączce, na palcu Erena – Tak samo, jak ta zaręczynowa! Tłumaczyłam mu, że ma być pierścionek z brylantem, ale nie! On zrobił po swojemu!

\- Hange, moim zdaniem, złoto ślicznie kontrastuje ze srebrem – Wtrącił niepewnie Armin – Po drugie, to Mikasa wybierała...

Eren nawet nie miał okazji się odezwać.  
Każdy co chwila podchodził do niego, gratulował lub zachwycał się nim.

Levi przyglądał się temu z boku, od czasu do czasu także przyjmując gratulacje, czy wymieniając kilka słów z którymś z gości.

Hange, mimo swojego roztrzepania i z pomocą Historii, cudownie urządziła wesele.  
Co z tego, że siedemdziesięciu procent ludzi w Sali nie znał.

Najważniejsze, że Eren był szczęśliwy, że mógł patrzeć na jego rumieńce, kiedy ktoś mówił mu, że cudownie wygląda.

Biały garnitur leżał na nim idealnie, a wyróżniała się jedynie granatowa muszka, którą dostał od brata.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że od tego dnia, nie mógł już czynnie służyć w wojsku, ale nikt zbytnio się tym nie przejmował.  
Historia nawet nie próbowała zmieniać owego prawa, oświadczającego, że tylko jeden małżonek może być na czynnej służbie.

Po drugie, to nie był przecież koniec świata, skoro nie było już tytanów.

Ackermann westchnął cicho, spoglądając w bok, na wirującą w tańcu z Erwinem córkę.

Jej dłonie były odkryte i choć sine paluszki wyróżniały się z różu pudrowej sukienki, dziewczynka wyglądała wręcz idealnie.

Była idealna, była oczkiem w głowie Levia i pępkiem świata ludzkości. Chodziła po mieście, będąc traktowana jak księżniczka. Miła, z dobrym serduszkiem, niczym z bajki.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego wszyscy tak ją traktowali, jednak musiał przyznać, że jego córka była dzieckiem idealnym.  
Śliczna i mądra, mimo iż miał dopiero niecałe cztery lata.

\- Tato, nie mogę dostać się do mamy – jego nogawka w jednej chwili została silnie pociągnięta przez Kaiyo.

\- Daj mu chwilę – Mruknął Levi, patrząc na syna – ludzie niedługo się znudzą. Uważaj lepiej na siostrę.

Kaiyo zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając w stronę Isabel.  
Kolejny taniec skradł jej Generał Pyxis.

\- Zasrany pijak – wysyczał chłopiec, kierując się w ich stronę.

\- Nie zabij go!- Levi krzyknął za nim, śmiejąc się cicho.

Każdy wiedział, że jedynym „mężczyzną” w życiu małej „księżniczki Ackermann” był jej starszy brat, a zbytnie zbliżenie się do niej groziło silną kontuzją.

Czarnowłosy zgarnął kieliszek szampana, z tacy przechodzącego obok kelnera, po czym odwrócił się do okna, jednak widok, jaki zastał, lekko go zaniepokoił.

O jedyne widoczne w ciemności drzewo, oparty stał starszy Jaeger – tak szczerze, już jedyny Jaeger.

Dym papierosowy ulatniał się spomiędzy jego warg, tak jak słowa, których Ackermann nie mógł dosłyszeć.

Mógł jedynie spekulować, że mówi do siebie.

Westchnął i obrócił się z powrotem, zaczepiony przez któregoś z gości, szybko o tym zapominając.

Nie chciał psuć tego wieczoru sobie ani nikomu, a już tym bardziej Erenowi.  
Jednak prawda była taka, że w tym momencie popełnił ostry błąd.

***

\- Ta wariatka już to zrobiła?- zza drzewa rozległ się męski, donośny głos.  
\- Nie i nie sądzę, że zrobi to w przeciągu najbliższych kilku lat. Kapitan dość specyficznie do tego podchodzi.

\- Ale pytałeś?  
\- Tak. Powiedział „Może za kilka lat”. Powiadomię Cię.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, chyba że wolisz, by waszej małej księżniczce stała się krzywda.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Jaegerowi wyrosła, ciężka do przełknięcia gula w gardle.

\- O to martwić się nie musisz – powiedział ciszej – Nie pozbyli się komórki. To już coś znaczy.

  
***


	51. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział specjalny, czyli dodatkowe 2470 słów, dla niewyżytych bachorków, takich, jak wy 😅😂

Zielonooki złapał go za dłoń i wyciągnął z Sali.

Płatki śniegu ślicznie otulały jego sylwetkę, idealnie kontrastując z granatową koszulą i czarnymi spodniami, w które przebrał się przed wyjściem.  
Levi nie mógł napatrzeć się na jego roześmiane oczy i zaróżowione od zimna policzki.

Eren był dla niego, jedynym słowem piękny.

Chłopak ze śmiechem pomachał do gości, jednak kiedy miał już wsiadać do dyliżansu, zatrzymał go krzyk Hange.

\- Eren! Welon! Rzuć welon!

Chłopak zdezorientowany rozejrzał się na boki, po czym zdając sobie sprawę z własnego idiotyzmu, pacnął się w twarz, zaczynając wyciągać spineczki, którymi do jego włosów Historia przymocowała jedwabny materiał.  
Osobiście zdziwił się, że całkowicie o nim zapomniał w całym tym weselnym zamieszaniu.

Zaśmiał się i chciał go rzucić, ale zatrzymał go, tym razem głos Levia.

\- Oczy bachorze.  
\- No dobra, już dobra!- mruknął pod nosem, odwrócił się tyłem do wszystkich i zacisnął powieki.

Starał się zrobić to mocno i raczej mu to wyszło, mimo iż jeden z ozdobnych kwiatków zranił go w palec wskazujący.

Przyłożył ranę do ust, odwracając się i patrząc, jak welon przelatuje nad wyciągniętymi dłońmi wszystkich pań na wydanie i ląduje gdzieś na ziemi, na samym końcu.

Dopiero śmiech Ymir coś mu uświadomił.  
Dziewczyna stała na końcu, ponieważ po co ma łapać welon, wiedząc, że jej przyszła żona stoi kilka metrów dalej?

Ciemnowłosa pochyliła się, po czym wyciągnęła w górę ręce, unosząc pod pachy Isabel, której welon niedbale zwisał z włosów, prawdopodobnie lądując na jej głowie, poprzez czysty przypadek.

\- Ale ja nie chcę męża!- wrzasnęła mała, wywołując tym śmiech u wszystkich zebranych.

Wróć.

Prawie u wszystkich.  
Jedynie trzy osoby zachowały wyraz twarzy mówiący, że zabiją każdego, kto przyczyni się do spełnienia danej „przepowiedni”.

A mianowicie, stojący kilka metrów dalej Zeke, siedzący na schodach Kaiyo i opierający się o wóz Levi – każdy z tych mężczyzn miał zamiar za wszelką cenę, nie dopuścić nikogo do dziewczynki.

Eren także zachichotał, machając do córki.

Ta zrobiła to samo, nie zważając na to, że poprzez gwałtowny ruch zrzuciła welon z włosów.

Nie mogący odciągnąć rozczulonego wzroku od córki szatyn, w końcu odwrócił się i wszedł do powozu.

Levi natomiast przewrócił oczyma, na widok Isabel, która siedząc już na ramionach Ymir, wysłała mu całusa.  
Mężczyzna, mimo swej wiecznej oschłości, odwzajemnił gest i kręcąc głową, zajął miejsce w pojeździe, ciesząc się, że wybrali na miejsce ślubu Trost, skąd było o wiele bliżej do celu ich dzisiejszej podróży, niż z zamku.

Eren bardzo szybko zasnął, oparty o jego ramię.  
Mimo wszystko noc ta była naprawdę męcząca dla nich obu.

Chłopak był przez cały czas w centrum uwagi, a w przeciwieństwie do Levia, nie potrafił idealnie spławiać gości.

Ackermann westchnął głośno, ocierając kilka kropel śliny z rozwartych lekko ust szatyna.

Nie zaliczyłby już, ile razy powtarzał sobie tej nocy, jak bardzo Eren jest piękny.

Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, dostrzegając, że wyjechali już poza Trost.

Odkąd wszystkie mury się rozpadły, miasta zostały podzielone i nazwane całkowicie inaczej niż wcześniej, jedynie dystrykty były na tyle małe, by zostawić je takie same.

Za Shiganshiną także zaczynały wznosić się budowle, nawet kilkupiętrowe, nad których projektami pracowało wielu architektów.

Zeke pomagał im jak mógł, popisując się swoją wiedzą zza oceanu.

Ludzie zaczynali powoli wychodzić także z podziemi. Osiedlali się w każdym możliwym miejscu, patrząc z zachwytem na niebo, którego tak długo, lub wcale, nie mogli dotrzeć.

Mimo wszystko czarnowłosemu wydawało się to zbyt piękne, więc nie tracił czujności, wiedząc doskonale, że człowiek potrafi być czasem większym potworem niż tytani.

Sam już nie raz się o tym przekonał.

Nim się obejrzał, kilkugodzinna podróż dobiegła końca.  
Od kiedy mury zniknęły, o wiele szybciej można było przemieszczać się po terenie, zważając na brak kontroli, bram i strażników.

Levi lekko potarł policzek partnera, mimo iż wiedział, że to nie wystarczy, by go obudzić.

Prychnął cicho i pocałował delikatnie jego usta, na co Eren mruknął zadowolony, przyciągając mężczyznę bliżej siebie i pogłębiając pieszczotę.

\- Oi, dzieciaku – powiedział, stanowczo odsuwając go od siebie – zostaw trochę tej namiętności na później. Wysiadamy.

\- Umm?- jeszcze do końca nieobudzony chłopak, mruknął coś niezrozumiale, pocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

\- Coś nie pasuje? Spokojnie, zaraz pójdziesz z powrotem spać – Levi wyszedł z powozu, otwierając na oścież jego drzwi.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał zdezorientowany Eren, dosłownie wywlekając się ze środka, jednak widząc otoczenie, zrozumiał, że nie musiał pytać. Wiedział doskonale, gdzie jest.

\- W domu, Eren – Ackermann uśmiechnął się – Jesteśmy w domu.

Na czole młodszego pojawiły się zmarszczki, kiedy próbował ukryć wzruszenie.

Stał właśnie przed swoim, niegdyś zniszczonym doszczętnie domem, później jedynie powierzchownie odbudowanym, a w tej chwili...

Dom wyglądał jak nowy.  
W pełni odmalowany, taras wydawał się o wiele większy niż przed zniszczeniem, okna także mogły poszczycić się rozmiarem.

Dachówki wręcz błyszczały nowością, odbijając w sobie światło wschodzącego słońca, z komina unosiły się obłoki dymu, zachęcając do wejścia w przytulne ciepło.

\- Jak... Kiedy ty... – Szatyn nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego sensownego zdania.

Nie wiedział, że Levi na odnowę starego domu państwa Jaeger wydał wszystkie pieniądze, które odkładał miesiąc w miesiąc podczas całej służby w wojsku, zostawiając z żołdu* jedynie tyle, ile było mu niezbędne, by przeżyć – w skrócie, bardzo mało.

\- Nie myśl za dużo, bo ci żyłka pęknie – Kapitan zaśmiał się cicho, po czym złapał go pod kolana i ramiona, unosząc.

\- Cholera, Levi! – Eren wrzasnął wystraszony – Co ty robisz? – zapytał, kiedy mężczyzna łokciem nacisnął klamkę.

\- Sumiennie wypełniam swoje obowiązki – powiedział oschle, przenosząc chłopaka przez próg, jednak nie wytrzymał długo, nie zaczynając się śmiać – I to nie tak, że Hange musiała mi uświadomić, że to tradycja.

Eren w końcu został postawiony na drewnianej podłodze, z szerokim uśmiechem rozglądając się po przedpokoju.

Nie był on duży, z prawej strony stała szafka na buty, a nad nią wieszaki na kurtki. Z lewej było natomiast wejście do izby kuchennej, z której bezpośrednio przechodziło się do małego pokoiku, który zapewne służyć miał za pokój dzienny.

Levi wyciągnął go z pomieszczenia, wracając na przedpokój. Schody prowadzące na górę nie były strome jak poprzednie. Przynajmniej jego dzieci nie potłuką się tak, jak on w ich wieku.

Wszedł powoli po stopniach, mimo wszystko kroki stawiając ostrożnie, aż doszedł do kolejnego, przestronnego korytarza.

Tutaj drzwi było więcej. Trzy sypialnie, w tym jedna pełna różowych elementów, poszewki, obrusy, firanki, nawet ramki ze zdjęciami były pudrowe.

Eren zaczął się nieopanowanie śmiać.  
\- Levi, nie przesadziłeś?

\- Co? – mężczyzna zajrzał do pomieszczenia – chyba tak, za mało różu.

\- Jesteś nienormalny. Jeżeli sypialnia Kaiyo jest cała niebieska, nie żyjesz.

Chłopak otworzył kolejne drzwi.  
Ten pokój był już w miarę normalny.

Jedyne, co wyróżniało się na tle tej „zwyczajności” to powieszony na ścianie sztandar, ze skrzydłami wolności.

\- Kaiyo tak bardzo chciał mieć go na własność – Ackermann przytulił go od tyłu – Powiedział to Erwinowi, kiedy wróciliśmy z pochodu miesiąc temu. A nasz brwiasty koleżka, bez protestów go oddał.

\- Naszej sypialni mam się bać? – zapytał niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego ma spodziewać się prócz przesadnej czystości.

\- Nie sądzę, chyba że przeszkadza Ci to, że tuż pod nią jest łazienka.

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Łazienka lepsza niż sypialnia Mikasy.

\- W sumie racja – Mruknął czarnowłosy w jego szyję, jednak po chwili odsunął się – To idziemy spać, tak?

Eren aż podskoczył.  
\- C... Co?

\- Byłeś przecież zmęczony.  
Chłopak przymrużył oczy, patrząc na niego z uniesionym lekko kącikiem ust, jednak dość szybko wrócił do poprzedniego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Masz rację, jestem zmęczony – przeciągnął się, maszerując w stronę ostatnich drzwi.

Ackermann miał rację, ich sypialni bać się nie musiał.

Jak na Levia przystało, było w niej nieprzeciętnie czysto, łóżko zasłane zwyczajną, białą pościelą, a mebli nie było dużo. Prócz łóżka stało tam także biurko, dwie komody i szafa, oraz zwykła, mała szafeczka między ścianą a łóżkiem.

Okno natomiast, zasłonięte było jedynym wyróżniającym się elementem – szmaragdową sztorą, na złotych żabkach.

Kiedy Eren dojrzał łóżko, jedyne, o czym teraz chciał myśleć to sen, jednak silne ramiona zdążyły już opleść go niczym dwa, spragnione węże.

\- Na prawdę, masz zamiar teraz pójść spać?- Levi wprost wymruczał mu te słowa do ucha, kierując dłonie pod jego koszulkę i natrętnie zaczynając drażnić palcami sutki – Zostało nam kilkanaście godzin do przyjazdu Mikasy i Armina z dziećmi, wykorzystajmy to w jakiś rozsądniejszy sposób...

Kiedy palce Levia wsunęły się pod jego pasek, a sztywna zawartość spodni otarła o rowek między pośladkami, Eren był już pewien, że nie da rady się temu oprzeć.

Sam wypchnął biodra, by bardziej poczuć na pośladkach tę cudowną twardość.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale sama myśl o tym, że za chwilę będzie mógł go dotknąć, cholernie go podniecała.

Wydobył z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy dłoń męża zacisnęła się na jego przyrodzeniu, wyciągając je nad pas spodni i pobudzając dość energicznie.

Drugą dłoń Kapitan wyjął spod jego koszulki, po czym zdjął spodnie małżonka, tylko do kolan.  
Wciąż onanizując go z przodu, naślinił swój palec i przecisnął go przez ciasny otwór z tyłu, by wywołać tym kolejne skomlenie.

\- L... Levi... – chłopak wydyszał, okręcając tułów, by oprzeć ramię na jego szyi – Łóżko...

Ackermann prychnął rozbawiony, domyślając się, że chłopak nie może zwyczajnie ustać, więc przerwał swoje poczynania, popychając go tak, by oparł się o łóżko.

Nie chcąc tracić czasu, odpiął zaledwie dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli ukochanego, po czym zdjął ją przez jego głowę, spodnie także dosłownie zszarpując z jego nóg.

Kapitan czuł, jak jego przyrodzenie pulsuje, domagając się jak najszybszego uwolnienia spod materiału, więc z siebie także zrzucił ciuchy, wręcz w czasie rekordowym.

Przez całe wesele planował namiętny seks tej nocy, jednak zważając na to, jak bardzo w tym momencie byli siebie spragnieni, zapowiadało się raczej ostre pieprzenie, niż cokolwiek romantycznego.

\- Eren... – mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim, zahaczając zębami o jego szyję – Przysięgam, że będę Cię kochał... – zaczął, wzbudzając tym szok u swojego ukochanego – już zawsze i mimo wszystko... – cytował perfekcyjnie przysięgę, którą jeszcze kilka godzin temu złożył mu przed ołtarzem, co chwila przygryzając i całując jego skórę – Nie obiecuje, że nasze małżeństwo będzie klarowne i idealne, bo nie na tym to polega... – Eren jęknął głośno, czując, jak mąż przykłada mu śliską od żelu dłoń do odbytu – tak naprawdę czekam na to, aż wykrzyczysz mi moje wszystkie błędy prosto w twarz... – dwa palce naraz znalazły się w nim, z zawziętością penetrując jego wnętrze – Kocham Cię, Eren...

\- Ale spróbuj nasyfić w sypialni, a rozwód gwarantowany – dokończyli razem, Levi ledwo powstrzymując łzy, Eren natomiast ścierając je z policzków, mimo wszystko śmiejąc się z zakończenia przysięgi, która rozśmieszyła wtedy całą salę.

Mężczyzna wyjął z niego palce i odwrócił go przodem do siebie, zaplatając sobie jego nogi wokół pasa.

\- I co dalej? – zapytał szatyn, lekko drżącym głosem.  
Levi uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, sprawnie, acz delikatnie w niego wchodząc.

Język wsuwający się między rozwarte wargi stłumił krzyk chcący się spomiędzy nich wydobyć.

Ackermann sapnął głośno, zaczynając zapamiętale poruszać się we wnętrzu chłopka.

Jęki dość szybko zaczęły wypełniać pomieszczenie, odgłos dwóch, uderzających o siebie, mokrych od podniecenia ciał, odbijał się od ścian.

\- Levi... Tam... – chłopak przycisnął go nogami i rękami do siebie tak, by jeszcze mocniej wbił się w jego prostatę.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na moment, oddychając ciężko, w żadnym wypadku nie miał zamiaru w tej chwili dojść.

Eren dosłownie trząsł się z podniecenia, kiedy czarnowłosy zacisnął palce na jego, ociekającym już ejakulatem penisie.

Nie pozwoli mu na orgazm, jeszcze nie teraz.

Ścisnął mocniej palce, znów zaczynając wbijać się w niego, za każdym razem uderzając mocno w to specjalne miejsce i to pod takim katem, że młodszy praktycznie odchodził od zmysłów.

Jego młode ciało wyginało się na tyle, na ile pozwał mężczyzna, skomlenia, jęki, a nawet prośby o litość wydobywały się z jego słodkich, czerwonych od podniecenia i pocałunków ust.

\- Jeszcze nie, Eren... – Znów uderzył w niego, tym razem zmieniając kąt, a słysząc przeciągły krzyk, zmieszany z przekleństwami zaśmiał się, orientując, że znalazł właśnie kolejny czuły punkt swojego męża.

I w tym momencie chłopak zaczął się praktycznie szarpać, nie mogąc wytrzymać nazbieranego w jego ciele podniecenia.

Wciskał z całej siły twarz w poduszkę, Levi czuł doskonale, jak członek chłopaka pulsuje mu w dłoni.

\- Levi... Błagam... Proszę, daj mi już... – sapał, jednak sam mimowolnie unosił biodra w górę, by mężczyzna mógł dalej go męczyć.

Jego ciało wręcz domagało się orgazmu.

Ackermann wiedział, że sam także już długo nie pociągnie, więc powoli rozluźnił uścisk, po raz ostatni mocno wbijając się w prostatę kochanka, z głośnym jękiem dochodząc w jego wnętrzu.

Eren przez chwilę nie kontaktował.

Wydawało mu się, że na moment traci przytomność, kiedy stróżka spermy zaczęła leniwie spływać z jego penisa, oblepiając całą dłoń jego kochanka.

W tamtej chwili przeklinał w duchu kogoś, kto pozwolił na istnienie tak długiego orgazmu, pozbawiającego wszelkich sił i zmysłów.

Kwilił z rozkoszy, nie mogąc już jej znieść, mimo iż było to prawdopodobnie najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie.

Imię Ackermanna powędrowało w przestrzeń, kiedy w końcu uczucie zelżało, a chłopak mógł spokojniej otworzyć oczy, by spojrzeć w kobalt tęczówek swojego męża.

Oboje ciężko dyszeli, żaden nie był pewien, co właśnie się stało.

Levi starł z twarzy chłopaka pozostałości po łzach, które zdążyły już wyschnąć, po czym wyszedł z niego, znów delikatnie go całując.

Szatyn cicho syknął, kiedy ten opuszczał jego wnętrze.

Bał się, że po tym wszystkim dość długo nie będzie mógł usiąść na tyłku.

Levi, widząc, że chłopak już na prawdę prawie śpi, zszedł do łazienki całkiem nago, po kilku minutach wracając z miseczką wody i szmatką.

Dotyk jego dłoni w okolicy pośladków, praktycznie od razu chłopaka rozbudził.

\- L... Levi... Nie musisz tego robić... – Bąknął zakłopotany, czerwieniąc się na myśl, że mężczyzna ociera go w tamtych miejscach.

\- Leż i nie marudź – kapitan burknął oschle, kończąc ścieranie własnej spermy z między jego nóg.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zauważył roześmiane, szmaragdowe oczęta, wyglądające zza poduszki.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, dzieciaku – Zaśmiał się, wsuwając nogą miskę z wodą pod łóżko – Jeszcze jeden taki głupi uśmiech, a będę cię tu rżnął, aż nie przyjadą dzieci – mruknął, zabierając mu pierzynową ochronę.

Jednak mimo swoich słów, po kolejnym uśmiechu, po prostu go pocałował, postanawiając w końcu poruszyć dręczący go od miesięcy temat.

\- Eren?  
-Hmm? - Chłopak spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Pamiętasz, co mówiła Hange, kiedy tytani na dobre zniknęli?  
\- Umm... Że będzie za nimi tęsknić? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć.

\- Wcześniej, Eren – Zieleń jego oczu jakby przygasła, kiedy uświadomił sobie, o co może chodzić mężczyźnie.

\- Levi, nie – pokręcił głową – To zbyt ryzykowne.

\- Eren, nie ma już tytanów. Nasze życie może być idealne, chociaż spróbujmy... Przecież zawsze chciałeś mieć cudowną rodzinę, gromadkę dzieci...

\- Levi, nadal chce – chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno – Ale to zbyt ryzykowne. Kiedy pojawił się Kaiyo, Kenny próbował nas zabić, po Isabel tego samego chciała Lana...

\- Tytanów już nie ma, Eren – Levi powtórzył, prawie że z błaganiem w głosie – Nikt nie będzie próbował nas zabić.

Eren wciągnął powietrze w płuca, utrzymując je tam przez chwilę, by zachować spokój, po czym wypuścił je i spojrzał z powrotem w oczy męża.

\- Zastanowię się. Ale nie obiecuję, że podejmę tę decyzję szybko. A nawet jeśli się zgodzę, poczekamy z tym kilka... Nawet lat. Ułożymy sobie wszystko i wtedy, dobra?

Levi pokiwał głową, znów zatapiając się w ustach ukochanego.

Wiedział, że właśnie wygrał jedną, z pierwszych małżeńskich potyczek, jakich wiele czekało ich we wspólnym życiu.

  
***

*Żołd - wypłata, pensja w wojsku.


End file.
